Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - An Alternative Universe
by HereICome
Summary: In another universe Aoi Zaizen is the main focus. Aoi is trying to move on from a difficult past while having to deal with everyday issues. Duels take place within LINK VRAINS which hides many secrets including links to Aoi's past. Despite this, Aoi wishes to keep away from the network. Two paths will collide which begun in the past. With help/ideas from Romadrox8975.
1. Chapter 1

" _Take a right, Blue Girl!"_

A female in a white suit with short blue hair leaned to the right to take her D-Board towards the right. She had long blue socks with blue boots and gloves.

The female was in a maze of underground tunnels, the female was being chased by a group of three figures dressed as ghosts. They were chasing her on D-Board's as well.

"I need to lose them!" Blue Girl replied. "Give me a stealth program or something?!"

" _I'm not as skilful as my brother…. I can't do such a thing!"_ said the male voice.

"What can you do then?!" she replied.

" _Hold on tight, I'm going to increase the speed of your D-Board…."_

"Onto what?!" Blue Girl felt the D-Board speed up.

"Don't let the brat escape!" said one of the chasers as they followed her.

As the board speeded up, the figures got further and further away as they tried to stay close.

"We can't let her take the data!" said one.

"We won't! She can't log out until she reaches the border!" said another.

"Guess it's time to play rough!" the third one said as bombs materialized in his hand. "Take these!" Small grey spiky bombs were thrown near Blue Girl.

" _Time to hit back!"_ said the male on the other end of Blue Girl's communication. _"Use it!"_

Blue Girl looked at the bombs and held up her hand. A large blue whip appeared.

"Goodbye fellas!" The figure launched the whip into the bombs, making them explode. The three ghostly figures at the same time were caught in the explosions, making their D-Boards explode. Blue Girl now had a clear path to leave.

" _Yes!"_

"Okay now just get me out of here and offline." Blue Girl said.

…

A figure slowly materialized back in a living room. The figure was a girl with short brown hair and a black school uniform. She looked at her duel disk on her wrist. It was circular which was blue and had black trims.

" _Data – Downloaded"_

"The data is here, Jin."

" _Right, Aoi."_ Jin replied as they spoke via the duel disk. _"Send it to me and I'll begin to analyse it."_

"Right." Aoi hit a button and it begun to transfer. "Just don't ask me to do such a thing again."

" _But you got the data?"_

"In the deep web! Not the best place to go upon my…. return."

…

"Ok… keep it going…." said a dark figure with purple stripes…

"Oi! We can't build it with you being a cheerleader!" said the brown one with stripes. The dark figure lay on some grass; he was around five other figures who looked like him, bright coloured with bright eyes. They were building a new home with digital blocks being created and being formed together.

"I'm doing my best! It's not easy to keep moving to different small servers!" he hit back.

"Just do it!" yelled a red one.

"Yeesh, you and your temper!"

"I swear you lot never stop arguing!" replied a blue figure with pigtails, it was a female.

"We have to build the barrier otherwise those hunters will come after us again!" said the light figure.

"And I'm trying! If you'd let me!"said the dark one.

"Please let us not shout." added the green. "We will get nowhere with shouting…"

"We're hiding in a well known secure place!" said the dark figure. "Follow me, you'll never go wrong."

"What about the last three servers?" The red said.

"That was pure unlucky luck! This is a deep place within the network! We're safe!"

" _I don't think so, you vile Ignis!"_

The six looked into the sky and saw a giant green dragon; it was flanked by several other dragons.

"Dragons? Why always dragons?!" said the dark Ignis.

"He found us!" said the green Ignis.

"Yes and you won't escape me again!" There on the green dragon was a figure who wore a mask and white clothes with red hair.

"Activate emergency escape programme!" said the dark Ignis.

"Not happening." The figure took a small bomb from his waist. He threw it on the ground and it exploded. As it blew up, everything slowed down. The bombs effects were coming towards the grass bank and the dark Ignis looked at the closest Ignis to him. It was the female blue; he ran over and pushed her away.

"What?!" said the blue Ignis as she was pushed into the sky.

"What did you do to us?!" said the dark Ignis.

"A simple lag bomb… your speed has been reduced! You could still log out…in about 48 hours! Now you're all mine!"

The blue Ignis looked at her comrades as it took seconds for them to even move a finger.

"Get….out!" the dark Ignis yelled to the Blue.

"What?!" The figure attacker looked up and saw Blue in the sky. "Get that AI!" The numerous dragons went after her.

"I won't let you take us!" Blue said. "Activate mass emergency escape programme…. ! This might separate us all… but we'll meet each other again!"

"Do it! Save yourself!" said the light one.

"Now!" Blue unleashed beams of data as the dragons and the male on the dragon were blinded. "I'll miss you all…"

"Foolish Ai! I'll hunt you down separately!" The whole world went white.

 **Aoi**

Aoi in her black school uniform was in her home which was large house on top of a building. It was filled with quite expensive furniture. Aoi had a brown school bag on her back. As she left for the door, a pink robot with green eyes approached her.

"School check…..!"

"I have everything!" Aoi said.

"Uniform check…..!"

"Yes!"

"Deck check!"

"Here, right here! Can I go now?!" Aoi yelled.

"Yes, have a good day… Aoi…" The bot let Aoi leave the house.

"Thanks…." Aoi said as she tapped its head.

As Aoi left the building after coming down in an elevator, she had a blank face on as the doors to the building slide open. There on a motorcycle was a woman in leather and had pink hair, she had parked in front of the doors.

"As ever, you're on perfect time!" said the female.

"I'm walking today…. I left you a message, Emma." said Aoi as she just blankly walked past.

"Hey hey hey, you will get there much quicker if you let me take you?" Emma replied.

"I said I'm walking! Thanks for the offer anyway….."

"Looks like someone got out of the bed the wrong way…" Emma replied. Aoi ignored the comment.

Aoi kept walking as Emma followed her slowly by the sidewalk. Aoi stopped.

"What now?" she said with a firm tone.

"I want to know what's up?" Emma said.

"You breathing down my neck is a start." Aoi said.

"Hey, I do this because I want to! I'm doing this for Aki-"

"Don't say his name!" Aoi snapped, she composed herself again.

"Look Aoi, I was there when he was put in a coma, I vowed to look after you!" Emma replied.

"You should've protected him! And I didn't ask for your help….. now please leave."

"Fine, but I will continue to respect your brother's wishes." Emma put the visor down on her helmet and drove off.

 **School**

Aoi reached school and walked along the corridor, no-one spoke to her nor did she speak to anyone else.

Aoi reached a classroom and there on the door it said "Class 6"

Inside Aoi took a seat in a near empty classroom and took out her equipment, as she did, a male with green hair approached. He had an open jacket with blue tie.

"Zaizen! I see you're as early as ever!" he said as he slammed the desk.

"And you're as… loud as ever, Naoki."

"Hey did you hear the rumours about a new hero inside LINK VRAINS?!" he said.

"A new… hero? I have no interest in virtual reality dueling."

"Well I haven't actually seen her yet but there's talk of a new duelist that went into the deep web section of LINK VRAINS and took out some thugs! Not even Playmaker goes that deep!" Naoki said.

"And you believe everything you see online?" Aoi said unimpressed. "At least do research before stating things as fact."

"She's real! Why would people lie about it?!" Naoki said.

"Did you want something?" Aoi said, ignoring his last statement.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a pe-" Before he finished his sentence, Aoi had a pen in her hand and pointed it at Naoki. "Wow you're quick!"

"No you just ask for the same thing every Monday…" Noaki walked off happily while Aoi just sighed.

A while later, Aoi was inside an empty library, reading a book. As she remained alone, she heard some static come from her bag.

Aoi looked down and heard nothing more so returned to her book, the second she did she heard some more.

"What now?" Aoi took the duel disk from her bag and the screen of the duel disk begun to turn purple and flicker. The screen released static once more causing Aoi to drop it. As she dropped it a blue beam shot from it which then shot across the room.

It whizzed past light bulbs which made them explode, it also knocked books off the shelves. Aoi couldn't keep her eyes on it because it moved so fast.

The blue beam shot into a desk in front of Aoi and a bright light blinded Aoi…..

… **.**

"Well this place is messy…" said a female voice. Aoi looked up and right in front of her was the blue Ignis, looking around the room.

"What….who?!" The blue Ignis looked at Aoi.

"You?!" the blue Ignis said.

"Who…. what are you?!"

"Um… I'm not very good with the concept of lies… I'm…. what you humans call a…. chicken." it said.

"You literally just told me you were about to lie…." Aoi replied.

"It seems so…. well… bye!" The blue Ignis turned into a blue beam and shot forward, leaving Aoi.

"Hey, wait!" Aoi said as she chased it.

The blue Ignis tried to leave via door and Aoi had to think quickly as the door was open. She took a book from the shelf and launched it at the door which slammed it shut.

The blue beam turned back to Aoi and zoomed past her once more. Aoi had another idea as she emptied her bag and saw the blue Ignis trying to work a way out. As it looked around, Aoi jumped on it with the bag and captured it as it tried to escape.

Aoi quickly locked her bag and grabbed a big and heavy book, she placed it on top of the bag to stop it from leaving. Aoi sighed.

"What is this evil trap you've put me in?! This is impossible to escape! I underestimated you humans!"

Aoi took out her cell phone and hit a button.

"Jin…. I have a problem." Aoi said.

 _"Oh no, the robot burnt your house again?"_

"No! You promised not to mention that again….. school's nearly over… I'll bring it to you….."

" _What is it?"_

"Some… weird being came out of my duel disk… what do I do?!" Aoi asked.

"School…a concept of learning… you come here to learn." said a muffled voice from within the bag.

" _Was that the being?!"_ Jin said.

"Yeah…." Aoi said.

"Incorrect, my name is an Ignis, not being." said the muffled voice.

"And it won't shut up." Aoi added.

"I am not programmed with a mute option…" As it continued to speak Aoi sat on the bag, crushing it down.

" _Lock it in your locker… I'm sure it can be quiet in there."_ Jin replied.

"Understood." Aoi said. Aoi knelt down to the bag. "You better be quiet… my friend is a hacker… he'll delete you if you won't be quiet."

"I am a high intellect programme, you cannot keep me in here!" it replied.

"Fine, you'll be deleted in a few seconds…."

"Wait! I am aware of the concept of negotiation …. may we do a deal? If I remain quiet…. you shall not delete me…."

"Done deal." Aoi said as she put the bag on her back, the Ignis inside felt the sudden movement as Aoi begun to move.

 **Apartment**

Jin wore black top and pants, they were inside his room and the bag was now on his desk. Jin had to use a wheelchair to get around, he wheeled himself over to the desk with Aoi standing.

"Okay so let's see what we have here…" Jin said as they opened the bag, inside was the blue Ai, sitting and waiting. "Woah!"

"Yeah… this is… whatever it is." Aoi replied.

"If I may…. I am an Ignis…." it said.

"Ignis?" Jin replied.

"When you came to me… it sounded like you knew who I was…." Aoi said.

"I shall lie once more….. no I didn't." Blue replied.

"You did it again." Aoi said as she sighed.

"Oh…. human concepts are weird… very well, I was created via the Hanoi Project."

"Hanoi Project?!" Aoi and Jin said in shock.

"You are Aoi Zaizen, one of six kids from the Hanoi Project." Blue said. "And you are Jin Kusangi, a second child of the same project."

"You came to me on purpose?!" Aoi yelled.

"I guess… I followed a path…."

"You…. why now…..?! What are you?!" Jin said.

"I'm an Ignis, an AI with free-will. I was created from the Hanoi Project; I was created from your dueling data, personality and everything else, Aoi."

"An Ai with free-will?! Amazing." Jin said.

"Jin! The Hanoi Project put you in a wheelchair! Ten years of my life…. I've been trying to get away from those words and now it's all coming back! Delete it now, Jin!"

"What?! We had a deal?!" Blue said.

"Aoi?" Jin said.

"DELETE IT!"

"That's… murder… surely?" Jin said.

"This thing is a remnant of those horrible times, do it!" Aoi demanded.

"Wait! I didn't ask to be created…. I don't even know about those times!"

"The Hanoi Project, we six were kidnapped ten years ago and forced to duel in pain and suffering until we were rescued!" Aoi slammed his fist on the desk."

"My records indicate that you-"

"Enough!" Aoi said. "Jin, please."

"Sorry Aoi, I won't delete it." Jin said.

"Then you can enjoy being stuck with this thing…" Aoi said.

"Wait! My friends were trapped by Knights of Hanoi!" it said.

"Knights of Hanoi?!" Aoi said.

"They came after us a while ago… we had to keep moving and they nearly got us… I had to use a scatter programme to separate us…." Blue said.

"The Knights of Hanoi… we just started to hunt down information regarding them." Jin said.

"You re-entered LINK VRAINS…. recently after a few years." it said.

"How do you know?" Aoi said.

"Your records are well hidden but I still can access them." Blue replied.

"Jin, you said you deleted them!" Aoi said.

"I thought I did!" Jin replied.

"And done." Blue said. "All records have been purged."

"Wait, why?" Jin said.

"I don't wish to be seen as a threat." it replied.

"This data I sent you Jin…. what is it?" Aoi asked.

"It had the locations of known Hanoi associates… I guess those thugs were planning to attack them in revenge or something." Jin replied.

"Fine! I'm going!" Aoi said.

"Why are you attacking the Knights after all these years?" Blue said.

"None of your business." Aoi replied.

"I wish to find my friends!" Blue said. "I am made from you, we're partners!"

"No we're not and I refuse to accept that!" Aoi hit back. "What even is your name anyway?!"

"I don't have one." it said. "Concept of names isn't important where I come from."

"Fine…. you're blue so you can be…. Blue."

"Blue indicates sadness….. are you sad, Aoi?" Blue replied.

"Jin, monitor it." Aoi ignored the question.

"You will need me!" Blue said. "I can become one with your duel disk."

"Why would I need someone who won't shut up?"

"Aoi…. we need to help her, she can help us." Jin said. Aoi looked at it.

"Fine, but you won't say a word." Aoi replied.

"I agree to those terms." Blue became the blue beam and shot into the duel disk. A blue eyeball looked from it.

"Not creepy at all…." Aoi said with sarcasm.

"I'll send you the co-ordinates." Jin said. "We might be able to find something from these associates if we have a plan."

"I'm going to get it from them." Aoi said firmly.

"Wait what?!" Jin said.

"Into the VRAINS!" Aoi yelled. She begun to fade away.

"Oh boy…." Jin said with concern.

…

A green portal opened above the virtual world of LINK VRAINS. Aoi shot out of it in her Blue Girl outfit, landing on a blue D-Board.

"So this is LINK VRAINS…. it's amaz-."

"Just let me think." Aoi replied.

Down below was a wide open city with duelists battling on D-Boards using a current of digital data. The city had open gardens with standing duels while all the duelists used the latest duel disks which required no blade or real cards.

"Why is your duel disk different? Why do you have real cards?" Blue asked.

"Because reasons." Aoi said.

"I don't quite understand that answer." Blue replied. Aoi ignored it as she saw her target location.

"This is the place." Aoi said as she flew the D-Board to a lower part of the city. She jumped off and the D-Board vanished.

Aoi was outside a bar which was known for its rough crowd.

"Now be quiet." Aoi said to Blue. She opened the door and inside were many avatars which were weird looking. One was a pirate, another was a robot. Others wore capes and another was a fox.

Aoi was greeted by a funny look from all. She continued to walk to the corner where someone who was wearing a long rope was sitting.

"May I take a seat?" Aoi asked.

"No." said the figure. Aoi dragged the seat out and sat anyway. "Didn't you hear me girl?"

"Oh I did… I just chose to ignore it." Aoi replied. "Let's not waste time, Spider. You're a known worker for Hanoi, where can I find them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Spider replied.

"Really? This file says otherwise…. it's a hit list from the deep web zone, a bunch of stupid people left it laying around when I took it… they wanted you deleted because you went down there to take something of theirs…" Aoi said.

"Last warning kid. This isn't a game."

"That's funny, isn't Duel Monsters a game… the same game you use to take what you want?" Aoi bravely replied.

"I warned you." The figure quickly lifted the table off the floor and while Aoi looked at it, the figure ripped off the cape and it was a man with robotic spider legs. The rest of the bar all quickly faced Aoi as Spider ran off.

"It appears we're in trouble." Blue said.

"You don't say." Aoi replied.

"I calculate one way for you to escape this situation." Blue replied as Aoi looked at it with no other choice.

"Fine! What is it?"

"Me." Blue became the blue beam once more and zapped across the room, the people in the bar were all distracted as Aoi ran after Spider.

Outside Aoi saw Spider running across the street.

"No you don't!" Within Aoi's hand a blue whip formed. She launched it forward as it caught one of Spider's legs, stopping him from moving.

Inside Blue became her full-self and looked around at all the dizzy figures.

"It appears you're not feeling too good. I recommend a rest." Blue said as shot out and back into Aoi's duel disk.

"What is that?!" Spider said.

"This? You're interested in this?" Aoi asked.

"That's one of those…. Hanoi told me about to look out for… oh I will be in for a big payday once I beat you and delete you! I shall take that thing from you!" Spider said.

"They want you?" Aoi said.

"Yeah like I told you." Blue replied.

"Fine, I shall beat you and take your data memory!" Aoi said.

"Well it seems we've got a showdown! Time we duel!"

"Yes!" Aoi and Spider both leapt into the air. Spider's legs begun to change into a D-Board as Aoi's blue board returned.

"What is this?!" Blue said.

"It's a duel."

"I know that but this type?"

"It's a Speed Duel!" Aoi said.

"Speed… Duel? No way…." Blue replied. "This is-"

"Save it for later." Aoi said.

Both landed on their D-Boards as they looked at each other.

"Speed… Duel!" both yelled.

 **A/N**

So this is just a side project for now, something me and my friend/fellow writerRomadrox8975 (who also has a story in this part) were talking about. Credit goes to him for some great ideas.

This is only a side project and will not be updated as much as the main story, ARC V Alternative Universe.

Aoi will use a different deck as Trickstars are a pain to write for on a regular basis IMO.

There will be OC cards and OC people, that's expected.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn 1**

 **Aoi LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Spider LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I shall start!" Aoi yelled.

"A Speed Duel…." Blue thought as it watched from within the duel disk.

"I summon Larkspur Knight!" A purple knight emerged with a green sword.

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Cyberse?!" Blue said.

"Leave it for now." Aoi replied.

"Cyberse? So I was right to duel you!" Spider replied.

"I use its effect! I can draw two cards!" Aoi drew two from her deck. "Next I send one to my graveyard. Now I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Aoi LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Spider LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I shall be paid quite well once I take your Ignis and delete you! Draw!" Spider said.

"How do you have Cyberse cards?" Blue said. Aoi ignored it.

"I summonCopper Spider!" An orange spider made of the material emerged.

 **Copper Spider ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1**

"Copper allows me to summon Brass Spider from my hand!"

 **Brass Spider ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1**

"And now!"

"Here it comes." Aoi said to herself.

"I set Brass and Copper!" A portal appeared with different arrows. "The summoning conditions are two Spider Monsters! Go, Link Summon!" Both Monsters shot into the Link Portal. "I Link Summon, Link 2, Titanium Spider!" The Monster was summoned in the left extra monster zone.

 **Titanium Spider ATK: 1000 Dark/Insect/LINK 2/Down, BR**

"Now I use Copper and Brass' effects! When they leave the field for a Link Summon, I can summon another copy of each to the zones my Titanium Spider points to!" Both Copper and Spider appeared back on the field, now linked to Titanium.

 **Copper Spider ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1**

 **Brass Spider ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1**

"Next when they are linked to Titanium, Spider gains 1000 attack each. That's a further 2000 attack!"

"What?" Aoi said.

 **Titanium ATK: 3000**

"Now I set a card… now, BATTLE! Titanium Spider attack Larkspur Knight!" Titanium launched metal string which trapped Larkspur and destroyed it.

 **Aoi LP: 4000 – 2900**

"Now Titanium's effect! I tribute a Spider it points to during my Battle Phase… to attack once more! And the attack increase remains even if I tribute my other Spiders!"

"What?!" Aoi said.

"If he attacks even once, we will lose." Blue said.

"Stop stating the obvious!" Aoi said.

"I tribute Brass and now your Ignis is mine!" Brass disappeared and Titanium launched another string.

"Go the Trap Cyberse Bloom! I negate all damage from battle and gain a token for each 1000 damage I would've taken! That's three if you can't count!" Aoi had a shield form around her as three purple petals emerged on her field in defence.

 **Bloom Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 1 X 3**

"Fine! I end my turn!" Spider replied.

"When Larkspur is destroyed, I can add one card from my graveyard! I add Cyberse Nimph! Before you ask, this card was sent to the graveyard when I use Larkspur's first effect!"

"It matters not." Spider calmly replied.

 **Turn 3**

 **Aoi LP: 2900 Hand: 3**

 **Spider LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw! I banish Bloom to destroy all Tokens on my field and you take 200 damage for each!" Bloom was removed from play as Spider took 600 damage.

 **Spider LP: 4000 – 3400**

"I summon Cyberse Nimph!" A pink fairy appeared.

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"When summoned I draw a card and if it's a Cyberse Monster, it can be summoned but it cannot attack!" Aoi drew and smirked at it. "I drew Viburnum Witch and now I summon her!" A witch who wore a white rope with a golden wand. She had red hair and rabbit ears.

 **Viburnum Witch ATK: 2000 DEF: 200 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 5**

"Your Cyberse Monsters seem to focus on high attack…" Blue said.

"Yes, quicker to defeat the enemy." Aoi replied.

"I'm not the enemy!" Spider said. "I'm just an average guy trying to get paid!"

"You work for Hanoi!" Aoi hit back.

"I just work for whoever hires me!" Spider replied.

"I'll take your data memory which will lead me closer to Hanoi!" Aoi said.

"Not even that other hero Playmaker can get close to them! They live in the shadows and they will find you if they want you… not the other way around!" Spider replied.

"I'm no hero!" Aoi firmly put. "I'm not a good person, they cannot be a hero!"

"Not a good person….?" Blue said.

"Leave it. Now I use Viburnum's effect! When she's summoned I can target a Monster on my field and double its attack until the End Phase! I double Viburnum!" Viburnum glowed in white as she doubled her attack.

 **Viburnum Witch ATK: 4000**

"Now go Viburnum!" Viburnum picked up her wand and slammed into Titanium Spider. The spider slowly cracked up before being destroyed.

 **Spider LP: 4000 – 3000**

"Now Nimph attack his Cooper!" Nimph slammed into Cooper, destroying it with ease.

 **Spider LP: 3000 – 2500**

"Go my Trap, Call of the Haunted! I return Titanium!"

 **Titanium Spider ATK: 1000 Dark/Insect/LINK 2/Down, BR**

"He returned his Link Monster?" Blue said.

"He's planning a bigger Link Summon next turn." Aoi said as she ended her turn. Her **Viburnum returned to its normal attack.**

 **Viburnum ATK: 2000**

 **Turn 4**

 **Aoi LP: 2900 Hand: 3**

 **Spider LP: 2500 Hand: 2**

"This is your end! I draw!" Spider yelled.

"He's yet to use his Skill…" Aoi said to herself.

"Skill? Speed Duel? What is all this?" Blue said.

"It doesn't matter." Aoi replied.

"Now I use my Skill!" Spider said. "Eight Straight! I banish eight cards and for each Spider Monster, you take 300 damage!"

"Just do it!" Aoi said.

"Fine! I shall banish four first!" Four cards appeared before Spider. "Very good! I got Informer Spider, Ground Spider and Mother Spider! That's three!" The cards became energy which hit Aoi one by one. She yelled as she took the damage.

 **Aoi LP: 2900 – 2000**

"For the rest!" Four new cards appeared. "Oh look Brass Spider, Cooper Spider and Mother Spider! 900 more damage again!" Aoi braced herself as she took the hits once more; she shielded her face as the damage hit around her D-Board.

 **Aoi LP: 2000 – 1100**

"Now I play the Spell Spider Magic! I target Spider Monsters which are removed from play and summon them X the amount of Link Markers one Spider Link Monster has! Their effects are negated."

"He set this all up." Blue replied.

"Return once more my Spiders!" Both Spiders returned next to the centred Titanium.

 **Copper Spider ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1**

 **Brass Spider ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1**

"I Link Summon once more! Summoning conditions are three Spider Monsters! I set all three! All three Monsters shot into the circuit. "Appear with the hardest of metals! Tungsten Spider!" A sliver spider with red markings and eyes appeared before Spider in the left EMZ.

 **Tungsten Spider ATK: 2500 Dark/Insect/LINK 3/BL B BR**

"Tungsten allows me to summon one Link Material from my graveyard! Return Titanium!" Titanium was summoned to the bottom-right of Titanium.

 **Titanium Spider ATK: 1000 Dark/Insect/LINK 2/Down, BR**

"When a Monster is Special Summoned to Tungsten's arrow…. you take damage equal to that Monsters attack!"

"A 1000 more damage?! But that leaves us with 100?!" Blue said. Titanium became energy for Tungsten who unleashed a dark web at Aoi, knocking her off the D-Board.

 **Aoi LP: 1100 – 100**

"Aoi!" Blue yelled. The AI shot out of the duel disk and became the blue beam. It reached down to Aoi's arm and wrapped around it.

Blue pulled its self back up, dragging Aoi back onto the D-Board. Aoi recovered as she took a breath in and looked at the blue AI which was back in the duel disk.

"You saved me?" Aoi said.

"Well even though you've not communicated with me doesn't mean I would let you fall?" Blue replied with her arms crossed.

"I could've used my whip to save myself but….. thank you none the less." Aoi replied.

"How sweet…. not as sweet as when I defeat you. On the turn I use this Tungsten Spider's effect I cannot attack…. My turn ends!"

"Your chances of winning are 5%... I cannot see how you can win this." Blue replied.

"5% is better than 4…. don't rule me out until I'm out!" Aoi yelled.

 **Turn 5**

 **Aoi LP: 100 Hand: 3**

 **Spider LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Aoi yelled.

"Looking at your extra deck… you still do not have any Link Monsters which can help…" Blue said.

"I'll work out a way!"

"Pathetic. Even your own AI knows you're screwed!" Spider yelled.

"She's not my AI and I don't need your comments!" Aoi said.

"You don't even have a Skill…." Blue said.

"Enough!" Aoi yelled. "I haven't been into LINK VRAINS for a very, very long time! Ok!"

"Please let me help you!" Blue replied.

"I said-"

"I know what you said and you're wrong!" Blue said firmly. "You need my help so stop being a brat and let me help!"

"You have an attitude?" Aoi said surprised.

"I said we had free-will, that means I have feelings and you've been treating me like thrash! And my life is at risk if you lose this and I don't wish to die here! Now get a grip and let me help you!" Aoi smirked, impressed at Blue's persistence.

"Very well, do what you need to do." Aoi calmly said.

"Finally!"

"It's useless!" Spider said.

"Just watch!" Blue went into the duel disk and it begun glow with blue. Aoi then glowed blue.

"Cyberse…. CONNECT!" said Blue as Aoi begun to see streams of data and binary codes.

"What… what is going on?"

"I told you that I was born from you…. so you and I share the same code!" Blue said.

"Code?" Aoi replied. A shockwave knocked Aoi back into reality. "What was that?"

"New powers!" Blue said. Aoi looked at she could see streams of data that she couldn't see before.

"What…. what happened?"

"You can now see the truth depths of the network!" Blue said. "I've opened your eyes."

"What…what is that?!" Aoi said as a hurricane was near the duel lane.

"That's a data storm! LINK VRAINS appears to use it… but that's much bigger!"

"Data storm?!"

"They come from Cyberse…. our original world! Somehow the people who built this place… gained our material!"

"What? So the data storm is a part of LINK VRAINS as well?" Aoi said.

"No! It seems Spider hasn't noticed it…. it must be here for another reason!" Blue replied.

"And…. my skill?" Aoi said.

"That's your skill!" Blue said as she pointed. "The data used from our world can connect to our original world! Your skill is Storm Access… you can gain Cyberse Link Monsters from it!"

"What? Monsters?" Aoi replied.

"Yes! We were making a peaceful world until it got attacked! We were making friends… people to belong to our world…. they all disappeared!"

"Wait, he'll over hear us?" Aoi said. "He works for Hanoi; do you want him to hear this?"

"It's fine, we're connected and I'm talking to you from within your mind, he can't hear me… just don't repeat what I said." Blue said.

"Very smart…. I maybe misjudged you." Aoi said.

Maybe"…." Blue said, unimpressed.

"Let's not push it." Aoi replied.

"Whatever…. regardless the data can link back to our world… when they were deleted our friends became data….you can reach into that data and they'll become your cards!" Blue replied.

"I have to go into that… storm?!"

"Scared?" Blue said, teasing.

"Cheeky…" Aoi said. "Fine!"

"Stop talking to yourself and hurry up!" Spider yelled.

"Okay Spider, but first…..!"Aoi rode the D-Board closed to the data storm.

"Where are you going?!" Spider yelled.

"So I go just in it?" Aoi said.  
"Yeah." Blue said.

"Fine, here goes everything!"

"I hope we don't die in this." Blue said. Aoi entered the storm and vanished, surprising Spider.

The moment Aoi entered she felt a massive current of wind, she shielded her eyes as she established on the board. Her short hair waved around in the storm.

"Here we go…. Skill activate! Storm Access!" Aoi's wrists begun to glow as her right eye changed into a mixture of yellow and blue as code went across the pupil. "I see something!"

"Grab it!" Blue yelled. Aoi's hand reached the centre and picked up a glowing card. She grabbed it as she exited the storm while reappearing before Spider. Aoi shut her eyes as she reopened them, her eye back to normal.

"Hacking your way out of this duel will do nothing! You can't log out!" Spider said.

"I didn't!" Aoi yelled. "First I play Monster Reborn! Return Larkspur Knight!"

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Now! I set Larkspur,Nimph and **Viburnum in my Link markers!" The circuit opened. "The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse Monsters! Go my Monsters!" All three flew into the markers. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3,** Ex-Code: Exia!" A tall robot begun to appear. It was white and blue which stood on its two legs. It held a long spear with a sword in the other. One hand had a shield built on the top of the hand. It was summoned in Aoi's right hand EMZ.

 **Ex-Code: Exia 2500 ATK / Cyberse / Link 3/Water / Arrows: Bottom Left, Up, Bottom Right**

"There it is!" Blue said.

"Now I summonAlchemilla Dancer!" Dancer was summoned to the bottom left linked zone. It was a green maiden with a long green dress.

 **Alchemilla Dancer ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Exia gains 500 attack for each Monster linked with it! Plus you take 500 damage for each!"

"What?!" Spider felt a burning pain as he suffered damaged.

 **Exia ATK: 3000**

 **Spider LP: 2500 - 2000**

"Now Exia! **"** Exia lifted up its sword and slashed Tungsten in half.

 **Spider LP: 2000 – 1500**

"Still can't beat me this turn!" Spider said.

"Yes I can! First Dancer, attack his Titanium!" Dancer spun around and slammed into the second Link Monster, wiping it out.

 **Spider LP: 1500 – 1300**

"Now for Alchemilla's effect! I can tribute her when she's linked to allow that Link monster to attack once more!"

"NO!" Spider said. Alchemilla disappeared.

 **Exia ATK: 2500**

"Exia lost attack… but it's more than enough to end you!" Aoi said. "Exia Final Slash!" Exia slammed into Spider directly with its sword, sending the man flying off his D-Board.

 **Spider LP: 1300 – 0**

As Spider fell off, Aoi looked worried.

"He's going to be forced to log out since he fell from the duel!" Aoi said.

"Leave that to me!" Blue shot out of the duel disk as Spider fell. Blue circled the man quickly and returned to the duel disk. As Spider got closer to the ground, he logged out.

 **Real World - Jin Home**

"So you found… nothing?" Aoi said to Jin who was working on the data.

"No… as soon as he lost… information within his memory regarding Hanoi had begun to be deleted." Jin said.

"No way… so they somehow hacked… his mind?" Aoi said.

"It seems so… they live in the shadows, it's to be expected." Jin said.

"Do we have anything?" Aoi asked.

"One small piece…. it appears he met with a Hanoi member… in a house near here!"

"Near here?" Blue said. "Wait… when are you going to tell me everything you know?"

"Not now." Aoi said firmly. "Well… we know our next place!"

… **.**

"What is this place?" said Spider… he dangled from the ceiling, ironically like a spider. It was a dark room and tried to see what was happening.

"We're disappointed in you." said a voice. The figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Revolver?!"

"You're lucky…. we were able to stop any vital information from leaking out by removing it from your records." Revolver said smugly as he walked around the trapped Spider.

"Why am I here….?!"

"You know why." Revolver said. "You were sloppy… you left a trail for them to follow…."

"I'm not a Knight… you can't do this!" Spider said with panic.

"Yes you're a hireable bandit… but you let us down and that can't go unpunished." Revolver replied.

"What are you going to do?! Delete my account?" What… what are you? You're going to kill me?!"

"Killing is messy and asks too many questions… you'll return to the real world… just… not as you once were." Before Spider could reply, Revolver clicked his fingers and Spider disappeared. "Enjoy having every memory you ever have had wiped!" Revolver smirked as he walked off.

 **A/N**

Thanks for favourites and follows! Thanks to Rom for his cards below. Aoi is using a Cyberse Beatdown deck, Yusaku cards will be used for her as well along with Yusaku himself at a time. Her monsters are a mixture of Trickstar flower theme and other creatures.

ZarcEternal – Thanks and will be all revealed in soon chapters! Clue is from Hanoi Project obviously, became friends from that.

 **Aoi OC Cards**

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2 -** _Made by Romadox8975_

When this card is summoned to the field you can again draw card from your deck and if this is a Cyberse monster you can summon it to the field but it cannot attack this turn.

 **Ex-Code: Exia 2500 ATK / Water / Arrows: Bottom Left, Up, Bottom Right / Cyberse / Link 3/-** _Made by Romadox8975_

 _2+ Cyberse Effect Monsters_

Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. When this card attacks a monster on the field, for each monster that is linked with this card you can cause 500 damage to your opponent.

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

When this card is summoned, draw two cards then send one to the graveyard.

When this card is destroyed, you can add one card from your graveyard to your hand.

 **Alchemilla Dancer ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

When this card is linked to a Link Monster, you can tribute this card and that Link Monster can attack once more this turn.


	3. Chapter 3

"So they took something… what?" said Revolver within the Knights base as he looked at a big screen.

"Just a location where Spider got hired by one of our agents." a man in white said with blonde hair.

"Do we know where this house is?" Revolver asked.

"No, it was randomly chosen, off the records."

"His data memory didn't delete quick enough, we can't afford for this to happen again, get it sorted, Spectre."

"Of course, Revolver." Spectre replied.

"Who exactly are you…. Blue Girl….?" Revolver said.

 **Jin Home**

"Is it safe?" Jin said as he wheeled his wheelchair to Aoi.

"We need to get close to Hanoi… sooner we end them the better."

"Just tell me!" Blue said.

"You're too bossy!" Aoi replied.

"You get that when you live with five other Ignis." Blue said.

"You don't need to know." Aoi replied.

"Fine…. how did you get into that wheeled vehicle?" Blue said to Jin.

"You don't ask that!" Aoi yelled.

"Why not? How else would I get the information?"

"It's rude!"

"I don't understand human feelings…." Blue said as she crossed her arms.

"It's fine!" Jin said in humour. "You know about the Hanoi Project, right?"

"Yes… I was born from it." Blue said.

"Well we were forced to duel to live… the electrical current we got from when we lost to the Hanoi computers….. well it robbed me of my ability to ever walk again."

"And yet you seem…. happy?"

"It's been ten years! You kinda get used to it!" Jin said.

"Walking is a key component of human life…. "getting used to it" makes no sense."

"We tried to move on with our lives…. but we couldn't… not while the people behind the Hanoi Project existed as the Knights of Hanoi!" Aoi added.

"You're now talking?" Blue said.

"Long story short… until we take down the Knights, we can't have closure." Jin said.

"None of this makes sense….." Blue said.

"Think of it this way, would you leave an equation unsolved?" Jin sad.

"Of course not!" Blue yelled back.

"There you go." Jin said.

"Why did you not speak about this?" Blue said.

"Enough!" Aoi said. "I'm going to this house. Look after this… thing."

"I'm coming!" Blue said.

"It's best she goes with you." Jin said.

"Fine…. but you're not to annoy me."

 **Outside**

Aoi walked down the street with Blue inside. The eyeball looked around.

"So this is your world? It looks nice." Blue said. Aoi kept walking.

Outside a normal white house with a white fence, Aoi stood. She had arrived.

"Jin, I'm here." Aoi said on her phone.

"Okay… be careful." Jin said.

"Someone from Hanoi must live here."

Aoi went to walk but before she could, Blue popped out.

"Let me, I can check up on him." Blue said.

"What can you do?" Aoi replied.

"Me and you are now linked, I can share my sight with you."

"What?" Aoi said.

"When you saw the Data Storm, that was because we now share a connection…. I will scout ahead!" Blue shot out of the duel disk before Aoi could respond, she panicked before quickly hiding behind the fence.

"Connecting to Aoi!" Blue's yellow right eye zoomed in as Aoi who looked over from the fence paused as her sight changed to match Blue's.

"What? What is this?!" Aoi said as she panicked.  
"You share my sight, you see what I see." Blue replied.

"You can do that?!"

"I can do a lot of things!" Blue replied. "Now let me assist you on your mission."

"Fine, just don't get caught." Aoi said as she sat back down.

Blue got near a window and peaked up. There she saw a normal room with a chair tuned away from the window. It had a head resting on it.

"Do you know this human?" Blue said.

"No, you'll need to get closer." Aoi said. Blue quickly turned into a blue beam and shot across the room entering via a window before hiding. She peaked out from behind a curtain.

The man had spiky mohawk in a black riders jacket, he had his eyes closed.

"It appears he is dead." Blue said.

"What?! Go check on him! Check his pulse!" Aoi yelled.

"Pulse?!"

"Forget it!" Aoi rushed through the open window and went up to the man, the sight connection ended. Aoi put her fingers on his neck. "He's got a pulse just… he's knocked out."

"What now?" Blue said. Aoi got out a phone and dialled the emergency services but the signal was cut.

"What? I can't contact for help?" Aoi added as Blue looked around and she heard footsteps.

"You hear that?" Aoi paid more attention to her surroundings and heard them as well.

"Yes, let's get out of here… maybe it's help." Aoi and Blue quickly got out the window and hid behind the fence as they peaked over.

Quite a tall male walked in with very pale skin. He had a grey hooded jacket on with the hood over his head. He looked at the knocked out male and looked across the room. There on a side table was a USB stick.

He took the stick and wrapped it in his fist. He walked off calmly.

"Who is he?!" Blue said.

"I don't know… he's just leaving him here? He can't be friendly." Aoi replied.

"Well I shall find out!" Blue shot forward. Aoi was caught in shock before she could say anything. Blue moved so quickly she returned to the duel disk within a second. She had grabbed a small chain which the male had on a belt.

The male looked down as he heard it slightly rattle as it was taken, he didn't notice anything and departed.

As the male left Aoi checked the signal on her phone, it had returned. Aoi quickly dialled the emergency services and arranged for an ambulance to come.

"We had better leave." Blue said.

"Yeah… we don't want to be around here if the police come." Aoi quickly ran off while sirens could be heard in the background.

 **Jin Home**

"No way?" Aoi said.

On the computer, Jin had access to LINK VRAINS news, a website which had a surprising story. The headline read "Known LINK VRAINS Bandit "Spider" Found Unconscious!"

"That was… Spider?!" Aoi said.

"Yeah, he was affected in real life…. this must be Hanoi." Jin said.

"So they really can hack people's minds…. how?!" Aoi replied.

"It's not surprising; me and you share a mind-connection now." Blue said.

"Regardless… I hope he's going to be okay." Aoi said.

"So now we have a item belonging to a guy who belongs to Hanoi." Jin said.

"Well no proof but that's the logical answer." Blue said.

"I will need to check fingerprints." Jin said.

"And how will you do that?" Aoi said.

"My brother of course… I hate to ask for favours though; he already teases me about being better with his computer skills…"

"He has access to fingerprints?" Blue said.

"Well no….. it's just he can hack into the police database!" Jin said.

"Wait…. isn't that against the rules?" Blue said.

"The law.. yeah… but sometimes we need to do things which aren't legal to save others!"

"That makes no sense…. logic says you need to follow the rules, same as I must follow my programming."

"Nothing else thing must follow a programme… you said you have free-will, surely you can make your own mind up!"

"My programming is who I am!" Blue replied.

"Well that's not true." Aoi said. "But that's not my problem."

"Humans are weird." Blue replied.

 **Café Nagi**

Jin rolled up to a green hotdog truck in his wheelchair. He looked up and saw his brother with short purple hair in an apron, Shoichi Kusanagi.

"Jin, are you okay?" Kusangi asked.

"Yes, look I…."

"I….?"

"I need your help!" Jin said with reluctance.

"Oh really? Well I'm slighty bus…."

"Stop the teasing and just let me in." Jin said frustrated, Kusgangi laughed to himself at the teasing and hit a button. A ramp begun to form at the back of the hot dog truck and Jin took himself into the truck.

Inside Kusangi folded his arms as he leaned on the side.

"So what brings you here? Need advice for that girlfriend of yours!" Kusangi joked again.

"Yeah very funny….. Aoi is a friend nothing else. Look… I need help…. can you find me the identy of the guy who had they key?" Jin held up the item in a clear plastic bag.

"Jin? What are you up to?!" Kusangi said in shock.

"I need you to do this."

"I'm not going to do anything of the sort! Are you getting involved in something you're not meant to?!"

"No it's for a project!" Jin said.

"Which involves illegally entering a police database?!"

"I know you do this stuff everyday… why can't you do it for your brother?!"

"Fine… but I want to know everything after." Kusangi said.

"You always overprotect me, it's not bad!"

"Jin you are entering a Police database is logical, I need to know what you are doing!" Kusangi said back.

"This was a mistake." Jin turned around in his wheelchair and wheeled himself out, leaving the key by accident. Kusangi looked at it.

"Jin.. .wait!" Kusangi said with reluctance. Jin turned in his wheelchair back to his brother.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"I'll do it but why? I need to protect you… I understand you're annoyed with being home-schooled but with Mom and Dad overseas, they put me in charge.. We're brothers and we have to look out for each other." Kusangi added.

"I guess…. fine, I want to be a better hacker, you're in a different league to me."

"All this for that?"

"It's a key of a friend….. I didn't want to admit it to you but you're better than I ever could. I'm proud of you Shoici, and I want to be like you. The guy gave me permission to take his key… could you just do it and write down how you did it? I want to learn." Jin said.

"Well if you say, I trust you Jin." Kusangi said. "Now get home."

"I'm sixteen not six!"

"I know, now get back to your girlfriend!"

"You already made that joke!" Jin rolled off, Kusangi smirked.

 **Aoi**

It was turning into night so Aoi was making her way back home. It was the time Blue was being taken back to Aoi's home on the same day as they dueled Spider.

"So what is your home like?" Blue said.

"No different to anyone else's." Aoi replied. As they continued to walk, the sound of a motorcycle was heard in the background. Aoi knew who it was and sighed.

"Who is it?" Blue said turning her eye to the direction of the sound.

"Just do me a favour and don't speak, this person is a… friend…. if she finds you you'll be taken." Aoi said.

"Really? Fine, I shall remain silent." Blue replied.

The motorcycle pulled up and it was Emma. She took off her helmet and looked at Aoi.

"Haven't heard from you all day… thought I had scared you off." Emma said.

"No just I wanted to be left alone."

"Okay, I understand." Emma said. "I have some other things I need to do anyway."

"More treasure hunting?" Aoi replied back with a bored tone.

"Of course, I am LINK VRAINS' best at finding items." Emma replied. "And other tasks…"

"What do you know about the Knights of Hanoi?"

"Why? I thought you stayed out of LINK VRAINS nowadays?" Emma said. "Not since you were Blue Ang-"

"I don't enter there anymore… I just hope some at school talk about them."

"I haven't heard much, just a group who cause trouble. I'm sure SOL will sort them out. As long as they don't get in my way." Emma replied.

"How much do you charge these days?"

"Since I'm the best, my rates are high. You know how many people want jobs done, and I'm the best person for the job…. maybe one day you could be my side-kick."

"I better get home." Aoi said.

"Okay… I see you didn't rule it out!" Emma replied, teasing. Aoi just walked on.

"Who was that?" Blue said.

"If you share my mind…. maybe you should look up my memories." Aoi said.

"That is not ethical; I wouldn't invade someone's personal space."

"Oh so you do understand some human feelings?" Aoi responded.

"No…. it's just against my programming." Blue answered.

"Well… she's a friend, that's all."

 **Home**

"So this is your home?" Blue said as Aoi walked in.

" _Welcome home…. Aoi!"_ Aoi's home bot appeared in the hallway.

"What on earth is that?!"Blue said _._

"Oh this is… my house robot, it helps out with tasks."

"So it's a slave?"

"No!" Aoi snapped. "Of course not!"

The house bot zoomed into Blue and zoomed in closer.

" _Cannot… identify….. threat detected!"_

" _Wait, what?"_ Blue said as the house bot extended it's arms and grabbed Blue.

"No!" Aoi said.

"What is this thing?! Let go!" Blue said. "I don't wish to harm another non-human but I will if I must!"

" _Disposing of threat!"_ said the house bot as a third arm appeared and opened a window.

"NO! House bot stop!" The house bot paused and turned around.

" _Are you sure…. Aoi…. this is not recognized…."_

"Yes please, let it go."

" _Understood."_ House bot shut the window and dropped Blue on the floor before rolling away, Blue looked annoyed.

"It?!" Blue said.

"I have other things to do….. just do whatever you do…." Aoi said.

"Well this is my first night away from the others… I don't know what to do…." Aoi stopped and realized this.

"Fine, do you eat… drink? Sleep?"

"No, no and no but I can go into hibernation." Blue said.

"So you do sleep?"

"I said no!"

"I regret asking… you take things so literal." Aoi said.

A while later, Aoi changed into nightwear and was ready for bed. Blue was sitting on the couch, looking at the T.V.

"You can watch it if you want… and stay on the couch for the night." Aoi said. "House bot is offline so… just don't wreck the house, okay?"

"I wouldn't do that, this is your home."

"Okay... and tomorrow we'll help find your people…." Aoi closed the door; Blue picked up the control for the TV and clicked it.

Aoi had quickly gotten to sleep but that was the easy part, Aoi was going to begin her nightly routine.

…

A young Aoi with pigtails, she was wearing a yellow dress with a green shirt underneath. She was inside an isolated small room. It was thin and white; the girl was made to stay there at all times.

There was no bed, nothing except for a button which allowed them to have a toilet appear in the room.

Aoi sat on the floor, almost soulless. There was no concept of time, no daylight, no outside world.

Just then a green light appeared on the wall in front of her, Aoi stood up like a zombie, weak.

"Not…. now… please….." she stuttered.

A small flap opened up and a virtual reality mask was slid in. Aoi tried to pick it up but she fell down.

"I can't!" she yelled, tears begun to flow.

"YOU WILL DUEL!" yelled a robotic voice. Sides of the walls begun to spark as Aoi, despite not being able to, tried to stand up. She fell straight down.

"I CAN'T!"

The walls fired a high voltage charge at Aoi who screamed as she was zapped, the charge lasted for about three seconds but to her it felt like eternality.

Aoi collapsed onto the floor, struggling to even see at this point.

" _Hey… little girl…. you need to keep going….. I know it's hard…"_

"Who are you…..?"

" _Three things….. just three things to focus on…"_

"Three…what?" Aoi said.

"YOU WILL DUEL!" yelled the robot voice as the charges got closer..

"NO!" Aoi woke up, covered in sweat.

…..

Blue sat on the sofa; she was watching a show which featured some featuring a female in pink clothes who was fighting a demon with magic.

"This is fun!" Blue looked excited as the warrior leapt forward, as she did, the show ended with credits appearing. "WHAT?!"

"It's called a cliff-hanger." Aoi said who had woken up.

"I don't see any cliffs… or someone hanging off it?"

"Ugh….. Ignore what I said." Aoi said as she walked to the kitchen to get water.

"By my calculations it's 4am.. why are you up, humans need enough hours of sleep each night." Blue said.

"I just woke up." Aoi said.

"Did you have a nightmare, I understand that humans have-" Aoi just walked off without answering and back to her room.

"She ignores me… how rude."

 **Morning**

Aoi got ready for school as Blue was hibernating on the sofa. Aoi looked at Blue whose eyes were shut.

"Great…. how do I wake this thing up?" Aoi said as she went to poke Blue. She poked it but nothing. "Okay… now what?"

Aoi heard her cellphone ring, she answered.

"Jin, what's up?" Aoi said.

"We have an issue, Knights are attacking in public!"

"Yeah but we don't deal with public attacks, we said we would take them down by other means." Aoi replied. "Plus that Playmaker guy… he fights them….. he works for SOL or something."

"That's just a rumour and…. well he's not showing." Jin said.

"It's not my job to stop them! SOL have that role." Aoi replied.

"Yeah well there not very good!" Jin said. "All the bots are being destroyed… I think it's time for Blue Girl to come into the light."

"Well I guess I could always change avatars…."

"Well not if you want to be a hero, Blue Girl would be an inspiration." Jin replied.

"I don't want to be an inspiration…. I just want to move on!"

"Fine, but if we take out this Knight… it might get us closer."

Aoi looked at her duel disk… she didn't want to do this nor did she feel like she could do it since she didn't consider herself a hero.

"Come on Aoi! Time is ticking! You was Blue Angel before, you can step into public light again!"

"JIN! I don't talk about that anymore!" Aoi said. "Fine! I'll duel him but after this… no more! It isn't my job! I don't need to look out for other people; this mission is ours and ours alone!"

A second later, Blue opened her eyes and shot into Aoi's duel disk, catching Aoi by surprise.

"Blue! You scared me!" Aoi yelled.

"You called me by name!" Blue replied.

"I thought you was asleep or whatever."

"I was but I woke up and heard you talking to Jin." Blue added.

"They'll want you, won't they? That's what they're hunting for?"  
"Yes but I need to be there! Without me you cannot use your Skill!"

"I can beat them anyway." Aoi said.

"Well, you wouldn't have without me against Spider!" Blue teased.

"Whatever, Jin I'm going in, keep an eye on me."

" _Will do Aoi and good luck, I'm sending the coordinates to your duel disk now."_

"Into the VRAINS!" Aoi yelled as she faded away.

 **LINK VRAINS – Hanoi Base**

"Trojan, I need you." said Revolver. A male with black hair which went down to his shoulders appeared, he had a white jumpsuit on withoccasional flecks of black and red alongside white boots as well as white gloves.

"Yes Revolver?"

"We found one, we found an Ignis at last."

"Really?" Trojan replied.

"We don't know much since the login details were quickly removed and the tracks were all covered but… we do have Spider's account for it… well his memory. It was a female with blue hair, we don't know her name or anything… but she had the blue Ignis."

"And she'll be coming?" Trojan asked.

"She will once we distract Playmaker with our soldiers, you make an attack and bring her to you."

"So you want me to lure her in?"

"Yes, do what you do best." Revolver replied.

"Understood." Trojan disappeared.

 **...**

Aoi arrived on scaffolding; the attack had been reported near here. Aoi as Blue Girl looked around with Blue.

"An attack happened here?" Blue said.

"Yeah, people were found to have been attacked on this construction site." Aoi replied.

" _I presume you're looking for these fools?"_

The two looked around and saw Trojan opposite on the same scaffolding. He held two pieces of data in a blue bubble.

"These are the souls of the two workers on this project, as you know, the mind and body become connected to LINK VRAINS upon logging in, we can kill them here, we can kill them in real-life."

"You wouldn't?!" Aoi yelled.

"I would for our goals… but killing is too messy but I will do it if required."

"Let me guess, hand over this Ignis and you'll spare them?" Aoi said.

"You got it in one!"  
"No… that won't work." Blue said.

"What?!" Aoi said. "I wasn't going to hand you over anyway?"

"So you'll let these people die?!" Trojan said.

"You won't take away your only bargaining chip!" Aoi said.

"Smart girl…!"

"I mean it, me and Blue Girl are connected! You need to beat us in a duel to break the connection! I made sure of that when I arrived!" Blue said.

"Why would you programme something like that?" Aoi asked.

"It's how my coding is..we were built on dueling."

"Enough! Fine I'll duel you and take that vile Ignis!" Trojan said.

"And if I lose… Blue is captured and those workers will die?" Aoi said.

"Once again you're correct!"

"Fine! I'll let neither happen!"

"Yeah, we'll kick your butt!" Blue said with determination, Aoi looked at Blue with surprise. "What?"

"Then let's proceed!" Trojan yelled.

"Yes, lets!" Both duelists disappeared and reappeared on their D-Boards which had emerged on the data wind.

In the background on a building, male in a green suit with a yellow line across it appeared. He had yellow and pink hair as he watched with interest.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for his ideas here and a big thanks to " **And then the sky"** for the Trojan OC, it's going to be fun to use and the next chapter will be the duel which should be done in a few days! Thanks for all the new favourites/follows!

Royal/Samujoo – Thanks for the comments!

SakushiRyu – Thanks dude, yeah it wasn't much choice in giving Aoi a new deck, Trickstars are a pain to write, would've wanted to use anime cards but I know I couldn't write this if I did.

ZarcEternal – That'll be explained in due course! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Full credit for **And then the sky** for making Trojan's OC and his OC deck. Thank you dude, I hope I did it well. Thanks to **Rom** for his ideas as ever.

* * *

Aoi and Trojan both landed on their D-Boards, Trojan's was red. Aoi's duel disk activated while Trojan wore a white hand band one.

"That's a very old-school duel disk!" Trojan mocked.

"Style isn't everything!" Aoi replied.

"Regardless, once I target an opponent, I will _always_ get what I came for."

"Not this time!" Blue yelled.

"Don't you dare talk to me you disgusting AI." Trojan shot forward on his D-Board.

"He's not very nice!" Blue added.

"Just leave this to me." Aoi said.

"Understood."

"I'll take the first move!" Trojan said. "Speed Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Trojan LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I summonBlood Soldier Zexan!" A solider made of dark red amour appeared.

 **Blood Soldier Zexan Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4 ATK/DEF, 1000/2000  
** "When summoned I can add a Blood Solider to my hand from my deck! I addBlood Soldier Maza and I set one card. I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Trojan LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Fine, I draw! I summon Cyberse Nimph!" A pink fairy appeared.

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"When summoned I draw a card and if it's a Cyberse Monster, it can be summoned but it cannot attack!" Aoi drew and was pleased with it. "Appear Moss Fighter!" A female dressed in white with green subbery around her emerged.

 **Moss Fighter ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Moss Fighter's effect! When she's Normal Summoned I can decrease your Monsters attack X 300 for each Cyberse on my field!"

 **Zexan ATK: 400**

"Here's the best bet! Moss Fighter cannot be affected by effects on the turn she's summoned so she can attack! I set a card and now Moss Fighter attacks!" Moss Fighter had a green sword appear before her and she grabbed it. She slashed Zexan in halve causing damage to Trojan.

 **Trojan LP: 4000 – 3000**

"When Zexan is destroyed, I send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard!"

"Fine." Aoi sent two Spells to the graveyard. "Nimph attack directly!" The fairy shot forward.

"Go the Trap Bloody Protection! If I'm attacked directly I can summon a Blood Solider from my hand and end the Battle Phase! Go Blood Soldier Maza!"

 **Blood Soldier Maza Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 1, ATK/DEF 0**

"Damnit… I end my turn!"

"I gave you a chance to inflict heavy damage… all you could do is that..." Trojan mocked.

"1000 is a good amount!" Blue yelled.

"Well it'll cost you now!" Trojan replied.

 **Turn 3**

 **Trojan LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw! And now I summon Blood Soldier Hydrax!"

 **Blood Soldier Hydrax Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 1900/500**

"His effect allows me to summon a second Hydrax from my deck!" A second one emerged.

 **Blood Soldier Hydrax Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 1900/500**

"I can tribute a Hydrax to destroy a card you control! I destroy your set card!" Trojan yelled.

"Then I chain my Spell to your effect! Cynet Backdoor allows to me banish Moss Warrior and add a Cyberse with less attack then her from my deck! Moss returns during my Standby Phase and she can attack directly!" A red door appeared and Moss entered. "I add 1200 attack Alstroemeria Defender!"

"Fine! I set one card and now Hydrax, attack Nimph!" Hydrax charged forward and destroyed the Fairy Monster, Aoi felt the damage.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 2600**

"When Hydrax destroys a Monster, I gain half of the destroyed Monster's attack as lifepoints."

 **Trojan LP: 3000 – 3250**

"He took out our only Monster!" Blue said.

"But his other Monster has zero attack, we're safe for now." Aoi replied.

"I end my turn." Trojan said with a smirk.

 **Turn 4**

 **Trojan LP: 3250 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2600 Hand: 4**

"Draw! And now my Moss Fighter returns to the field!" Moss came out of the red door and glowed with a new shine. She was summoned in the left Monster Zone.

 **Moss Fighter ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"And now we can attack directly!" Blue said.

"Leave the tactics to me." Aoi replied.

"You never want my help….." Blue said as she slipped back into the duel disk.

"An AI.. moaning… how vile." Trojan said.

"What are Hanoi planning?!" Aoi said. "I was moving on with my life… from that event which ruined my life and then a group called the Knights of Hanoi begun to attack!

"We hunt down the Ignis…. they're a threat! They're the living embodiment of the threat!" Trojan said.  
"Threat?!" Blue said.

"Ignis were made from the Hanoi Project as I'm sure your blue thing told you….. they will slowly evolve and take down the world! They were designed for another purpose!"

"Another purpose?!" Aoi said.

"Yes but that's irrelevant now! The Ignis proved too smart for their own good…. so we decided to end the project by destroying what we once set out to make!" Trojan yelled.

"Why did you kidnap me?!" Aoi demanded.

"The past is the past…. you can't change it." Trojan said.

"I'm left with those deep scars! I want closure!"

"Closure…. I can understand that but you won't get it!" Trojan replied. "Not revenge… just closure… how selfish!"

"I've had enough of you! I summon Alstroemeria Defender!" A blue knight with a sliver sword emerged.

 **Alstroemeria** **Defender ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I pay 1000 lifepoints to Special Summon a Cyberse from my hand!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 2600 – 1600**

"Appear Larkspur Knight!" A purple knight emerged with a green sword.

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"When Larkspur is summoned I can draw two cards and send one to the graveyard." Aoi added the card to the hand while she sent the other to the grave.

"It's time! Circuit open!" Aoi shot her hand into the air and the Link circuit opened. "I set Alstroemeria Defender and Larkspur!" Both Monsters shot into the portal, Trojan remained calm while Aoi was summoning. "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse! LINK SUMMON! Appear, Link 2, Double Flower Knight!" A green female with a pink sword with green handle emerged with a rose shield. She was summoned in Aoi's left Extra Monster Zone, Flower pointed at Moss Fighter.

 **Double Flower Knight ATK: 1900 Wind/Cyberse/Left, Down/LINK 2**

"I set two cards and now I attack! First, Moss Fighter can attack directly thanks to Cynet's effect!" Moss Fighter slammed her sword into Trojan who gritted his teeth after taking the damage.

 **Trojan LP: 3250 – 1800**

"Yes!" Blue cheered.

"Don't cheer too soon. Double Flower Knight, attack Hydrax!"

"Both have the same attack!" Trojan hit back.

"Double Flower Knight can't be destroyed once when its summoned!"

"Then I shall use the Trap Draining Shield!" A green bubble appeared and Double Flower was knocked back to Aoi's field.

"Draining Shield negates the attack and he gains lifepoint equal to the attack of the attacking Monster." Blue explained.

"I know what it does." Aoi replied firmly.

"I'm only trying to help…" Blue said as she flopped over the duel disk, disappointed.

 **Trojan LP: 1850 – 3750**

"I end my turn!" Aoi said with frustration.

 **Turn 5**

 **Trojan LP: 3750 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1600 Hand: 2**

"Time to finish you!" Trojan drew a card. "I summon another Maza!"

 **Blood Soldier Maza Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 1, ATK/DEF 0**

"Appear the circuit of justice!" A blue beam shot out of Trojan's hand and the Link circuit appeared. "Summoning conditions are at least two Blood Soldiers! I set my two Maza's and Hydrax! Go LINK SUMMON!"

Al three shot into the circuit and a taller, dark red knight appeared.

 **Blood Soldier Draga Warrior, Effect, Dark, LINK, ATK/LINK 2300/3 Markers: BL, MR, TR**

"Quite the Monster…" Aoi said as she saw it.

"When Draga is Link Summoned, you send the top cards to your graveyard from your deck to the graveyard equal to the amount of Monsters you control!"

"Again?!" Aoi yelled.

"You control two!" Trojan said as Aoi sent two more cards, her deck looking smaller. "Now I play Call of the Haunted to summon Hydrax back!" Hydrax returned to the bottom left zone of Draga.

 **Blood Soldier Hydrax Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 1900/500**

"I play the Spell Card Blood Rejuvenation! I destroy Hydrax to gain its attack as lifepoints!" Hydrax disappeared and Trojan glowed in a red aura.

 **Trojan LP: 3750 – 5650**

"5650?!" Blue said in shock, Aoi could only grit her teeth.

"You can't beat me Blue Girl. Go my Continuous Trap! Blood Wall! You have to attack my Link Monster! No direct attacks anymore!"

"He's got himself covered!" Blue added.

"I know!" Aoi yelled in frustration.

"Draga attack her Double Flower Knight!" Draga's sword glowed in a bright red light as it destroyed Aoi's Monster with ease.

 **Blue Girl LP: 1600 - 1200**

"Draga gains attack equal to halve of the destroyed Monsters until the end of my next turn!"

"What?!"

 **Draga ATK: 3000**

"I end my turn!" Trojan said with a grin.

 **Turn 6**

 **Trojan LP: 5650 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1200 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Aoi yelled.

"We had better do something this turn…. he is only getting stronger per turn!" Blue said.

"Yes but my hand doesn't have anything….. and no Monsters on my field and only two set cards…."

"And we can't use our Skill since we're not under 1000 lifepoints…." Blue added.

"I can't lose this….." Aoi said, gritting her teeth.

"Well you might not be able to win but…" Blue said, hinting towards something. Aoi looked at her hand and knew what Blue meant.

"You know… you actually have some use." Aoi said with a smirk.

"Yay!" Blue added, cheering like a little kid who finally got attention.

"Then show it to me!" Trojan said.

"First of all I play a Spell! My set Spell to be precise! Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your Blood Wall!"! A blue hurricane wiped out Trojan's Continuous Spell.

"I didn't need it anyway!" Trojan replied.

"Now I use the Spell Monster Reborn!" Aoi played the Spell from her hand. "Return Double Flower Knight!" The Link Monster returned to the centre Main Monster Zone.

 **Double Flower Knight ATK: 1900 Wind/Cyberse/Left, Down/LINK 2**

"I banish Fern Strike Knight from my graveyard!"

"What?!" Trojan replied.

"Weed Strike Knight was sent to my graveyard thanks to you! I banish it and summon a second one from my deck!" Weed Strike Knight was a black knight with weeds around its sword.

 **Fern Strike Knight ATK: 800 DEF: 300 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"You take 800 damage when it's summoned this way!

 **Trojan LP: 5650 – 4850**

"Now! I set LINK 2 Double Flower Knight and Weed Strike Knight! Circuit open!" Double Flower became two Monsters as it flew into the portal with Fern. "LINK SUMMON! Appear LINK 3, Ex-Code: Exia!" A tall robot begun to appear. It was white and blue which stood on its two legs. It held a long spear with a sword in the other.

 **Ex-Code: Exia 2500 ATK / Cyberse / Link 3/Water/Arrows: Bottom Left, Up, Bottom Right**

"What can that do?!" Trojan said.

"This." Aoi said firmly. "I play the Equip Spell Reflective Spear!" Exia gained a clear spear in its hand.

"But its attack didn't go up?!" Trojan said, confused.

"It allows Exia to attack directly…. and now for my final piece! My Trap! Link Double! This doubles the attack of my Link Monster for one turn by halving my lifepoints!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 1200 – 600**

 **Exia ATK: 5000**

"But it's still not enough!" Trojan replied.

"You're right… Reflective Spear allows the Link Monster it's equipped to, to attack directly… but then I take damage equal to the same amount!"

"You coward!" Trojan declared.

"Maybe, but me and Blue will fight another day!" Aoi replied. Blue look flattered.

"Blue Girl… I didn't know I meant that-"

"Exia! Exia Final Slash! END THIS!" Exia powered up his spear and charged directly towards Trojan who gritted his teeth, a mass explosion occurred as both were knocked of their D-Board's.

 **Blue Girl/Trojan LP: 0 – DRAW**

"This isn't over Blue Girl." Trojan logged out quickly in mid-air, opposite however Blue Girl was falling.

"Use your whip! I know you have that!" Blue yelled.

"I can't….! It's not working!" Aoi replied.

Aoi begun to fall to the empty road below her, she and Blue could do nothing as their D-Board had already disappeared. Aoi closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jin…. Akira….Emma…. Mom…. Dad… Blue…." As she finished this sentence, she felt a hand grab hers.

… **..**

Aoi had teleported to a rooftop; she slowly got up as she had been knocked out for a few seconds. As she did, she saw a male in green with yellow hair standing above her.

"You….." Aoi said.

"No need to say thank you." the male said.

"You're Playmaker!"

"Yes and you shouldn't have involved yourself in this fight." he replied.

"You never showed up!" Aoi replied.

"You walked into a trap. Thankfully the souls of the workers the Knight took were released upon that draw."

"Ugh… my head." Blue came out of the duel disk, holding her head. Playmaker looked at it, in shock.

"What is that thing?!" Playmaker said.

"I am an Ign-" Aoi pushed Blue back into the duel disk.

"It's nothing. Thank you for saving me." Aoi said.

"Is that what that Knight wanted?!"

"I don't need to tell you." Aoi replied.

"This isn't your fight!" Playmaker said angrily.

"It's my fight! I have a score to settle!"

"Score… to settle…?" Playmaker repeated to himself. "Wait did you-"

"I don't need your questions Playmaker, just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, we don't need to continue this conversation." Aoi replied.

"Before you go… I shall tell you these three things." Playmaker said. "One, you're endangering your self. Two, you're out of your depth fighting the Knights. Three, you're being selfish and refusing to co-operate."

"Three things?" Aoi thought. "No way, it can't be that boy…." "Fine!" Aoi then yelled. "I shall show you I'm far better equipped then you, we shall duel!"

"You are acting impulsively, that can risk the lives of innocent people." Playmaker said. "I shall accept your duel and claim what you have there so that the knights do not have it."

 **Hanoi Base**

Trojan walked into the base as Revolver watched the duel replay from his giant screen.

"A draw… how weak." Trojan said as she grasped his hand.

"We got a lot of information from that duel." Revolver said as he turned. "We now have a much better idea as to who this Ignis user is."

"Yes but we didn't find out her Skill or anything… " Trojan said.

"We had basically no information on her until today, you did well, Drax."

"I guess… but something felt weird earlier… when I went to collect Spider's memory stick… I felt as if someone else was there."

"Did they take anything?" Revolver said.

"Not that I know of." Trojan replied.

"Well… I shall check CCTV of the place… what of Spider?"

"Drooling like the brain-dead man he now is." Trojan replied. "And the memory stick destroyed."

"That's one loose-end covered up."

"What of your father?" Trojan said.

"His disease is getting worse."

"I'm sorry Master Revolver." Trojan said.

"Alzheimer's… the terrible illness which robs my father of his true self." Revolver said. "SOL inflicted the illness onto him….. they shall burn once we complete my father's goal."

 **A/N**

Royal2 – Thanks dude and of course VRAINS Yusaku, he can't lose for some reason!

 **OC Cards**

 **Trojan** – Cards all created by **And then the sky.**

 **Blood Soldier Zexan Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4 ATK/DEF, 1000/2000**

When this card is normal or special summoned you can add one level 4 or lower 'Blood Soldier' monster from your deck to your hand. You only get this effect once per turn. Upon the destruction of this card send the top two cards of your opponent's deck to the graveyard.

 **Blood Soldier KryanWarrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 0/500**  
This card gains attack for each card in your graveyard x100. Once per turn you can send the top card of your deck to your graveyard. When this card is sent to the graveyard by card effect you can summon one Level 4 or lower 'Blood Soldier' monster from your deck.

 **Blood Soldier Hydrax Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 1900/500**  
When this card is summoned you can special summon one more copy from your deck or hand to the field (You only get this effect once per turn). Once per turn you can tribute this card then destroy one card your opponent controls. If this card destroys a monster by battle, you gain life point equal to half that monster's attack points

 **Blood Soldier Maza Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 1, ATK/DEF 0/0**  
You can destroy this face up card you control, then summon two tokens (Level 1 0/0) in defence mode. You can't attack the turn you activate this card's effect.

 **Blood Soldier Draga Warrior, Effect, Dark, LINK, ATK/LINK 2300/3 Markers: BL, MR, TR**  
When this card is first link summoned send a card from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard for every monster they control. If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, this card gains attack points equal to half the attack points of the destroyed monster until the end of the next turn. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, gain life points equal to half of this card's attack.

 **Blood Rejuvenation Normal spell**  
Target one "Blood Soldier" monster you control, destroy it and gain life points equal to half of the destroyed monsters attack  
 **  
Blood Wall Continuous Spell**  
This card can only be activated if you control a "Blood Soldier" Link monster. The only cards your opponent can attack are Link Monsters. If you control no Link monsters, destroy this card and take 500 points of damage  
 **Bloody Protection Normal Trap**  
If you are the recipient of a direct attack, you can summon one level 4 or lower "Blood Soldier" monster from your hand in defence mode, then end the battle phase.

 **Aoi**

 **Moss Fighter ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

When this card is Normal Summon, you can decrease your opponents Monsters attack X 300 for each Cyberse on your field. On the turn this card is summoned, it is unaffected by Monster effects.

 **Double Flower Knight ATK: 1900 Wind/Cyberse/Left, Down/LINK 2**

This card can't be destroyed by battle once when summoned. Banish this card from your graveyard and add a Cyberse Link Monster back to your extra deck from your GY.

Others to be added later


	5. Chapter 5

"Speed Duel!" Playmaker and Blue Girl yelled as they begun.

 **Turn 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I begin! I summon Larkspur Knight!"A purple knight emerged with a green sword.

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I use its effect! I can draw two cards!" Blue Girl drew two from her deck. "Next I send one to my graveyard. Now I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Draw!" Playmaker said.

"No way… he can't have?!" Blue said.

"Have what?" Blue Girl questioned.

"He has… Cyberse!"

"What?!"

"I Special Summon Linkslayer! If I control no Monsters, this can appear!" A male in a wolf suit with blades on his arms appeared.

 **Linkslayer ATK: 2000 DEF: 600 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

"His effect! I discard Dotscraper to destroy your set card!" Aoi's Trap was destroyed as she flinched. "Next when Dot Scraper returns to my field, I can, once per duel, Special Summon it!" A white creature with green eyes and made of cubes appeared.

 **Dotscaper ATK: 0 DEF: 2100 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"Here it comes!" Blue Girl said.

"I set Dotscaper and Linkslayer! Circuit open!" A Link portal opened. "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse! Go, Link Summon!" The two shot into the portal. "Appear Flame Administrator!" A robot emerged from the portal with yellow trims. It was summoned in Playmaker's left hand Extra Monster Zone

 **Flame Administrator ATK: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2**

"Flame Administrator increases the attack of all Link Monsters I control by 800!"

 **Flame ATK: 2000**

"Go Flame Administrator!" Flame Administrator charged forward with a fist of fire as he hit Larkspur Knight.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 3900**

"When Larkspur is destroyed, I can add a card back to my hand… I return my Trap which was Call of the Haunted. Since I took damage I can summon Thorn Gladiator to my field!" A Monster who held a sword and shield appeared as it was covered in green, sharp thorns.

 **Thorn Gladiator ATK: ? DEF: ? Earth/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"He gains attack and defence equal to the damage I took!"

 **Thorn ATK: 50 DEF: 50**

"Then you take 500 damage!" Playmaker glowed yellow as he felt a tight pain as he lost lifepoints.

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 - 3500**

"I end my turn!"

"So… is this guy the voice?" Aoi thought.

"So you use Cyberse as well?" Playmaker said.

"Yes, and so do you…."

"You know you're fighting the Knights without thinking…. I've been watching you." Playmaker said.

"Since when?"

"I saw some news about someone like you dueling a bandit called Spider… then against Trojan I saw you with my own eyes. If you want to involve yourself in this battle, you're not doing it the right way…. and I can see your rash in your actions, even now!" Playmaker said.

"I don't fight the Knights in public… but you were elsewhere. I understand you're only one person but I had to step up and fight. I fight Hanoi in the shadows without dueling if I can avoid it. I didn't want to be dragged back into LINK VRAINS but they've forced my hand by appearing…. I can't get closure until I stop them!"

"You want closure?"

"I'm sure you want closure as well…. for whatever reason. I never wanted to fight….. I never wanted to enter this virtual world again but I had to. However since I have a chance to duel you, I can find out my answer about you." Aoi replied.

"What are you talking about?" Playmaker said. Aoi remained silent.

 **Turn 3**

 **Blue Girl LP: 3900 Hand: 4**

 **Playmaker LP: 3500 Hand: 4**

"I draw! I tribute Thorn Gladiator to Tribute Summon level six Lavender Angel!" Thorn disappeared as a purple fairy dressed in purple with green shoes appeared. She had four purple wings shaped like petals.

 **Lavender Angel ATK: 2300 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 6**

"When Lavender is Normal Summoned, I can summon another Cyberse from my deck or graveyard! Return Larkspur Knight!

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Larkspur effect!" Aoi drew two cards and sent one to the graveyard. "Next I set two cards and I attack! Lavender Angel, wipe out Flame Administrator! Petal Storm!" Lavender spun around as purple leafs fired at Playmaker's Monster, causing it be destroyed.

 **Playmaker LP: 3500 – 3200**

"Larkspur, directly attack!"

"Yes, this will be a big hit!" Blue replied as Larkspur hit Playmaker as he gritted his teeth while holding his chest.

 **Playmaker LP: 3200 – 1300**

"That's not all. I play the Quick-Play Spell, Quick Link! I Link Summon during the Battle Phase! Go Larkspur and Lavender! When I Link Summon using this card, the Monster has its attack halved!" "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse! LINK SUMMON!"

Two of the Monsters shot into the sky and into the portal which had formed above Aoi.

"Appear, Link 2, Double Flower Knight!" A green female with a pink sword with green handle emerged with a rose shield. She was summoned in Aoi's left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Double Flower Knight ATK: 950 Wind/Cyberse/Left, Down/LINK 2**

"Next I use Cynet Backdoor!" Aoi played another Quick-Play. "I banish Double Flower and add a Cyberse with less attack then Double Flower! Then during my next Standby Phase it returns and it can attack directly during that turn!

"Yeah! He won't see that coming!" Blue said while folding her arms.

"I banish Double Flower and add Cyberse Nimph. I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Blue Girl LP: 3900 Hand: 1**

 **Playmaker LP: 1300 Hand: 4**

"My turn!" Playmaker drew. "I banish Dotscaper and Linkslayer from my graveyard to summonDegrade Buster!" A knight in red amour appeared.

 **Degrade Buster ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 7**

"Next if Dotscaper was banished, it can appear once per duel!" The cubed Monster appeared once again.

 **Dotscaper ATK: 0 DEF: 2100 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"Not good." Blue said. "How did he get Degrade and Dotscaper though?!"

"You know about these Monsters?!" Aoi said in annoyance.

"Yes, they come from our world… how did you get yours?" Blue replied.

"It doesn't matter, you should've told me about his Monsters."

"But you said for me not to interfere…"

"I….. fair enough." Aoi accepted that Blue was right. "I play Call of the Haunted!" Aoi replied. "Return again Larkspur Knight!"

"Then I use a Quick-Play Spell! Called by the Grave! This allows me to banish Larkspur so you cannot bring it back from your graveyard!"

"What?! Annoying…." Aoi replied as her target had gone.

"Next since I control a Cyberse I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!"

 **Backup Secretary ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I set one card and now I Link Summon once more by using Dot and Backup! The summoning conditions are two effect Monsters!" Backup and Dot shot into the portal. "Appear LINK 2, Code Talker!" A silver-plated humanoid Monster appeared. Code pointed to Degrade Buster who was in the far left Monster Zone on Playmaker's field.

 **Code Talker ATK: 1300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Down/LINK-2**

"Code Talker gains 500 attack for each Monster is points to!" Playmaker said.

 **Code Talker ATK: 1800**

"So we cannot summon Double Flower Knight to the zone it points to when it returns during your Standby Phase. It also cannot be destroyed by Monster effects while it points to a Monster." Blue said.

"Got it." Aoi replied.

"Your AI seems to be far more intelligent than the average AI." Playmaker said.

"What's your AI?" Aoi asked while trying to deflect the question.

"Don't change the subject!" Playmaker replied.

"Fine! Just make your move!" Aoi said.

"Code Talker, attack!" Code Talker gained an energy sliver sword as it slashed across Aoi's chest.

 **Blue Girl LP: 3900 – 2100**

"Degrade Buster attacks directly!" Playmaker ordered, Aoi looked ready however.

"I play my other set card, the Quick-Play Spell Half Shut stops your Monster from being destroyed this turn in battle but its attack is halved! I target Degrade!"

 **Degrade ATK: 1250**

Degrade slashed Aoi's chest but the pain was nowhere near as bad as it would've been had Aoi not acted.

 **Blue Girl LP: 2100 – 850**

"I end my turn!" Playmaker said.

"Good, now let's win this duel!" Blue said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Blue Girl LP: 850 Hand: 1**

 **Playmaker LP: 1300 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Aoi said.

"It's time!" Blue said. "But first Double Flower returns to our field!" Double Flower appeared in Aoi's central zone.

 **Double Flower Knight ATK: 1900 Wind/Cyberse/Left, Down/LINK 2**

"Let's do it! Cyberse…. CONNECT!" Blue yelled as Aoi begun to see data streams and codes as her eye changed to halve blue and yellow. LINK VRAINS had changed to show a deeper look of the network.

"And there's a data storm!" Aoi said as the storm approached.

"Data Storm's only appear for those who can see at this level, Playmaker will lose!" Blue said.

"I don't think so." Playmaker said as his eyes had changed to show half green and black.

"WHAT?!" Blue yelled in total shock.

"He can see this depth of the network as well?! So you really were part of the Lost Incident!" Aoi said.

"I'm glad we've both established the obvious." Playmaker said.

"Where's your Ignis?!" Blue said. "Which one is it?!"

"I have no such thing! I have an ability which seems you have also unlocked recently… Link sense!"

"Link Sense?!" Aoi said.

"I unlocked the skill in your mind… remember?" Blue said.

"I had this ability since a few years ago… it must've came in when I was growing… clearly it didn't for you and your AI friend had to unlock it!" Playmaker said.

"Regardless! Here I go! When my lifepoints are 1000 or less, I can gain a Link Monster from the Data storm! Storm Access!" Aoi shot into the data storm as her wrist glowed blue. Aoi felt the strong winds blast against her but she was determined to get it.

"Go Blue Girl!" Blue said as Aoi grabbed it after she left the storm. As she flew out she had to rest for a few seconds. "Nice draw, this Monster is useful!"

"Time to use it! I "I summon Cyberse Nimph!" A pink fairy appeared.

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"When summoned I draw a card and if it's a Cyberse Monster, it can be summoned but it cannot attack!" Aoi drew and looked annoyed. "It's Monster Reborn so it goes back to the top of my deck. I shall however Link Summon once more! I use LINK 2 Double Flower Knight with Nimph! Circuit open!" The Link circuit appeared above Aoi as they shot into the portal.

"Link Summon!" Aoi and Blue said together. "Appear from Cyberse, Des-Code:Astray!" A tall white robot emerged red panels in-between. It had a black wing attached to his right arm which acted as a shield.

 **Des-Code:Astray ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right/LINK-3**

"When Astray is summoned, all Monsters on your field have their effects negated!" Aoi said as Degrade and Code were negated.

 **Code Talker ATK: 1300**

"Now! Attack Astray, take out Code Talker!"Astray's wing switched to his back as a dark purple fire appeared between each feather. Green lights glowed across Astray's body as two green swords emerged from a bright light which appeared. Astray slashed Code Talker in half and since its effects were negated, it was destroyed.

 **Playmaker ATK: 1300 - 300**

"And when Astray destroys a Monster, damage is doubled!" Blue added.

"I play my Trap, Power Exchange! When I would take effect damage, I can reduce the attack of one Monster on my field by the same amount! I would take 1000 more damage from your effect but Degrade will lose 1000 instead!"

 **Degrade ATK: 1500**

"Fine! I end my turn! I didn't expect the great Playmaker to lose so easily anyway!" Aoi said, Playmaker smirked at this.

 **Turn 6**

 **Blue Girl LP: 850 Hand: 1**

 **Playmaker LP: 300 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Playmaker said. "It's time!" Playmaker shot towards a Data Storm which had just appeared in the distance.

"No way!" Aoi said.

"It can't be?!"

"Yes, I can! Storm Access is also my Skill!" Playmaker entered it with no fear, almost like he has done this before.

"He can use it as well?!" Aoi said in shock as Playmaker shot out of the data storm holding a new card.

"Well you two have Link Sense so I guess…. I should've seen that one coming." Blue said while rubbing her head in an awkward manner. "

"I use my Monster Reborn to bring back Code Talker!"

 **Code Talker ATK: 1300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Down/LINK-2**

"I set LINK 2 Code Talker with Degrade Buster! Circuit open!" A portal formed above Playmaker. "Link Summon!" Both Monsters shot in as the portal glowed. "Appear… Link 3, Decode Talker!"

"Decode Talker?!" Blue said as a purple warrior with dark blue amour appeared.

 **Decode Talker ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right/LINK-3**

"I play the Spell Arrow Charge! If we both have a Monster in the Extra Monster Zone with the same link rating, I can draw two cards but they will be banished at the end of my turn from my hand! I draw!" Playmaker drew twice. "Appear Bitron!" A small white creature with spikes on each side appeared.

 **Bitron ATK: 200 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/Normal/LVL 2**

"Next Cyberse Whitehat can be summoned from my hand if I control two Cyberse Monsters!" A Monster in a long white coat appeared with a white cowboy hat on.

 **Cyberse Whitehat ATK: 1800 DEF: 2400 Light/Cyberse/LVL 6**

"Not good!" Blue said.

"I Link Summon using Bitron and Whitehat! Appear a second Flame Administrator!" Flame was summoned in the right arrow zone of Decode.

 **Flame Administrator ATK: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LINK 2**

"When Whitehat is used as Link Material, your Monsters lose 1000 attack!"

 **Astray ATK: 1300**

" **No!" Aoi said.**

"And Flame Administrator bumps up Link Monsters attack on my field by 800!"

 **Flame ATK: 2000**

 **Decode ATK: 3000**

"When Decode is pointing to a Monster, it gains 500 attack!"

 **Decode ATK: 3500**

"This ends now! Decode End!" Decode slashed his sword across Aoi's Monster. It was quickly destroyed and Aoi fell down on her D-Board.

 **Blue Girl LP: 850 – 0 Playmaker Wins**

Aoi landed on top of a rooftop as Playmaker landed on the other side.

"And now… he can take me…!" Blue said. Playmaker stood over Aoi, she looked up at him with annoyance.

"Well just do it then… don't need to gloat." Aoi replied firmly.

"I'm not gloating… I can see you're not an enemy." he replied.

"What about me?" Blue asked.

"I don't need you anymore but I will still have my eye on you."

"Why is that?" Aoi said.

"Because I can tell by your duel and your relationship with that AI that you're not an enemy."

"Fine." Aoi said.

"I fight Hanoi my way and you fight them yours… maybe one day we will need each other." Playmaker said. "That's why I propose this, let's have an alliance." 1. We have the same enemy, so splitting up among us would be silly 2. If you get another duel like the one you had against that gentleman, that AI will be in greater danger 3. I'm sure you have information that I do not have to fight the knights and more sure that if we collaborate together we will have more advantages over them. "

"An alliance ... I do not know ... I have no idea who you are?! How do I know you're not a Knight in disguise ?! "

"If I had been a knight in disguise that Ai would have been mine." Playmaker affirmed.

"Call me paranoid but how do I know if this isn't some complicated trap that they have hatched." Aoi said. "We're talking about an enemy who put a man in a coma so he would not reveal information about them. They can be complicated and twisted, so you can see my distrust." Playmaker and Blue though about what the girl was saying.

"He has Link Sense ... he's real." Blue said.

"And even then, that would not be a rebuttable proof for you to gain my trust." Aoi materialized two cards in her hands. "I'll accept that we're allies but there will be conditions. Until you win my trust you can only communicate with me from this signal. "

"What is the second?"

"It's one point in Link VRAINS that can take us to the knights of Hanoi." Blue Girl said, "I'll let you know when we're going together and if you do not betray me when we've fulfilled the mission, you can earn my trust."

"Fine I shall accept." Playmaker took a card.

"I will contact you when I need you." Aoi logged out.

… **.**

Aoi reappeared back in her living room as she collapsed on the seat.

"Aoi? Are you okay?" Blue said.

"LINK VRAINS takes a toll on the body… I just dueled twice…." Aoi replied.

"I understand…. however you didn't win either."

"Is that really important right now?"

"No I'm just noting your failure." Blue said bluntly.

"Not a failure! We held a top Hanoi agent to a draw and gained a potential ally."Aoi replied.

"Yes but you still lost."

"I lost but I'm still alive, so I have to take advantage of every opportunity I have available to continue.

"But I would've been taken… you need to step up and improve."

"You need to understand real logic…. I did the best I could." Aoi added.

"Yes but…." As Blue looked at Aoi, Aoi had fallen asleep, Blue looked annoyed. "I presume this is her recharging."

 **Café Nagi**

A male with dark blue and pink hair wearing a uniform with a tie stepped out inside Kusangai's van. He slumped into a chair. Kusangi walked in.

"So… Blue Girl is a new ally, Yusaku?" Kusangi said.

"Maybe… I don't know."

"Anyway, we can begin to work out who she truly is." Kusangi said.

"You can… it's not that important." Yusaku replied.

"It is to me…. I need to keep my friend safe. Anyway I should open up for the day…."

A little while later, a male with white hair with red highlights and green glasses collected two hotdogs.

"So you're transfer students?" Kusangi asked.

"Yes, moved here just a few days ago, we started this week." the male said.

"Well enjoy Den City." Kusanagi said as the male walked to a female with blue hair who stood further away.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for writing some parts such as the Aoi/Playmaker interactions after the duel and his ideas like the end turn. Also he created Des-Code:Astray, thanks dude! Thanks for the reviews as well.

 **OC Card**

 **Des-Code:Astray ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right/LINK-3**

On the turn this card is Link Summoned, negate the effects of all Monsters on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster, double the damage inflicted. If this card is linked, inflict halve of the destroyed Monsters attack as damage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Deck set, into the VRAINS!" Aoi said as she placed her deck into her duel disk while in her house.

…

"So where are we going?" Blue said. Aoi and Blue were in a blue tunnel, entering the network.

"I'm meeting up with Playmaker."

"Oh… is this a "date"… that's what my databanks say about the concept of goin-"

"You need to learn that not everything in your databanks is right…." Aoi replied, sighing.

A bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel as Aoi appeared as Blue Girl while standing on top of a building.

" _Blue Girl, are you there?"_

"Yes I'm here." Blue Girl said, she was talking to Jin.

" _Okay, remember each step we take is a step to finding the Hanoi leader and taking them down, we can always find another way if this is too dangerous."_

"I've done worse." Blue Girl replied.

" _Okay well this information was fairly easy to get. They must want people to find them here."_

"How exactly did you get this information?" Blue said.

" _Well we now know the Knights of Hanoi are attacking LINK VRAINS to find the Ignis… and even though the Knights keep their tracks well hidden, this one was easy to find. It was a website which had strange code and I easily deciphered it."_

"And what was it?" Blue asked.

" _It was an advert for an underground recruitment programme. Knights use fights to hire new Knights… since it was an advert behind code; I think it's safe to assume the Knights are hackers who are the only people who could spot the code. The code is actually on a lot of websites… so they're adverting almost everywhere."_

"I'll be fine." Blue Girl said.

" _Okay, you know where it is. Good luck." Jin_ replied.

 **Alley**

Blue Girl walked down an alleyway and there at the other end was Playmaker in his green suit.

"You made it then." Blue Girl said.

"This place is well known to the Knights." Playmaker replied.

"Wait, you knew of this place?"

"Yes however since I'm well known, I never went in. With a partner, I have backup." Playmaker added.

"Fine but if you go behind my back and betray me…." Blue Girl said firmly.

"I won't, you know we have the same past."

"Regardless, let's just get on with this."

"Okay but I suggest you leave the Ignis here, if the Knights are willing to kill it, it should remain far away." Playmaker said.

"Blue stays with me." Blue Girl replied. "There's nowhere else she can go anyway."

"We need to change." Blue Girl said.

"Yes." Playmaker said. Both touched their duel disks and begun to change outfits. Blue Girl changed into a teddy bear style outfit while Playmaker had turned into a cowboy with a hat and belt.

"Why that outfit?" Playmaker said.

"I was rushed okay…. I didn't have time to download another outfit…." Blue Girl said, slightly embarrassed.

"It looks quite cute… if I got that meaning correct?" Blue said.

"Let's just go." Blue Girl said.

"There's no entrance though." Blue said.

"That's because behind this brick wall is a door." Playmaker said.

"How'd you know that?" Blue Girl asked, Playmaker ignored her while he pushed around the wall, hoping to have a door appear.

"Now I know rude when I see it." Blue said, folding her arms.

"Got it." Playmaker hit a brick and a door appeared before them.

As the door opened, they walked inside. They went down a narrow corridor which was almost in the dark; there at the end was a male sitting on a stool at the end. He was swinging a gun around in his hands; he wore a black cloak with a hidden face within.

The two stopped as Blue was now hiding in Blue Girl's duel disk; the figure stopped spinning his gun and stood up.

"Business?"

"Yes." Blue Girl said.

"Fine, solve this code to enter the coding club." he replied.

"Coding club? That's a lie!" Blue said but Blue Girl had her duel disk on mute so Blue couldn't be heard.

Two pieces of code appeared before the two on screens.

"Crack it and enter….. and no talking to each other…" said the guard. "We do this to avoid…. outside people…."

"Fine." Playmaker begun to sort out the code but Blue Girl didn't move her hands.

 **Real World – Jin Home**

"Okay Aoi, just do nothing and I'll take control of your hands. This code seems easy enough." Jin said to Aoi via a hidden speaker only she could hear in the outfit. Jin had a live feed of Aoi's sight via the outfit.

 **Café Nagi – Kusanagi**

"Okay Yusaku, this is fairly easy." Kusanagi said while watching Yusaku crack it himself. "This Blue Girl is a hacker as well it seems? Maybe you and her could…." Yusaku didn't reply as he was knew his partner was teasing him.

 **LINK VRAINS**

" _And done."_ Jin said to Blue Girl as Playmaker finished at the same time.

The guard looked at the screens and snapped his fingers, opening a new door from behind.

"Enjoy…" he said as the two walked past the guard and into the new door.

Inside was a large room with a giant cage in the middle, Knights of Hanoi watched in their white outfits with masks as new recruits battled each other to earn a place in the Knights of Hanoi. The Knights all cheered as each duelist got hurt.

"They enjoy seeing people get hurt though they want to fight for the same cause?" Blue Girl said.

"This is a fight club as well. If SOL knew about it, they would shut this place down." Playmaker said. "I need you to duel while I take a look around."

"Why me?!" Blue Girl said but before she could respond.

"I need to research this place." Playmaker said before walking off.

" _You, giant teddy bear! Your turn!"_ Blue Girl turned to see a Knight pointing at her to enter the cage, Within the cage a duelist was dragged off by another Knight as the other celebrated his win. He then changed his outfit into a Knight outfit which he had just been given since he had now passed the test.

"Fine." Blue Girl said.

In the cage Blue Girl walked in and there on the opposite side, a male with a long red scarf walked in wearing an orange outfit.

"Good luck Soulburner!" said a blue haired female wearing a white mask over her face. She wore blue cloak over her head.

"Soulburner? Never heard of him?" Blue Girl thought.

"Only one will make it into the Knights of Hanoi, and only if you put on a good show!" said a Knight from outside the cage.

"Fine!" both said.

"Good luck to you…. Bear?" Soulburner said.

"Just duel!" Blue Girl replied.

"Fine! Let's go! Master Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will begin! I summon Fire Trooper!" A male in a samurai outfit with claws and a long purple scarf appeared.

 **Fire Trooper ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Fire/Warrior/LVL 3**

"I can send this card to the graveyard when summoned to deal you 1000 damage!"

"What?! Right away!" Fire Trooper was destroyed as Blue Girl yelled in pain as flames surrounded her.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 - 3000**

"I play the Equip Spell Rising Fire! I bring back a Fire Monster in my graveyard and it gains 500 attack when equipped with this card!" Fire Trooper roared as he returned.

 **Fire Trooper ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Fire/Warrior/LVL 3**

 **Trooper ATK: 1500**

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 3000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" Blue Girl said. "I summon Piercing Moray!" A brown fish with sharp teeth and a horn appeared.

 **Piercing Moray ATK: 1500 DEF: 500 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

"When a Fish Monster is summoned to my field, Shark Stickers can be Special Summoned!" A purple slim fish appeared with purple spots on its head.

 **Shark Stickers ATK: 200 DEF: 1000 Water/Fish/LVL 3**

"I tribute Stickers to use Moray's effect! It gains 600 attack!" Stickers disappeared as Moray powered up.

 **Moray ATK: 2100**

"Go Moray! Piercing Sting!" Moray drilled into Fire Trooper, destroying it. Soulburner felt the damage as he flinched.

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 – 3400**

"I use Rising Fire's effect! Since Fire Trooper was equipped with it, Rising Fire also leaves the field! I banish Piercing Moray and inflict damage to you equal it its original attack!"

"What?!" Moray was destroyed as a gust of fire knocked Blue Girl against the cage, making the crowd roar with excitement except the blue-haired girl in a mask.

 **Blue Girl LP: 3000 – 1500**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Blue Girl said as she slowly walked back to the duel field.

 **Turn 3**

 **Soulburner LP: 3400 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

"This will end this turn! I draw!" Soulburner said.

"I don't think so!" Blue Girl hit back.

"I'm surprised you can even duel in them claws!" Soulburner said.

"Just make your move!"

The female in the white mask stood up and walked away, Soulburner looked to her and looked back to the duel.

 **Playmaker**

Playmaker continued to watch the duel from a distance as a small fly buzzed around him.

" _Okay Yusaku, after scouting this place there's a small room at the back but I can't access it since it's locked."_ Kusanagi said after he had been scouting the layout via a small camera in a robotic fly Playmaker had brought in.

Playmaker slowly walked away and up a staircase, the female in white was able to notice this and followed a few seconds later, as quiet as she could be. Playmaker however was aware of her presence as he reached the top of the stairs.

Playmaker found the door and once again noticed the female hiding behind a wall.

"You might as well come out, I know you're there." Playmaker said to her. The female didn't know how to react but she had to come, and she did.

"Playmaker…." the female said.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you here?" the girl replied. Playmaker ignored her and tried to open the door but it was locked. "I asked you a question?!"

 **Duel**

"I play the Spell Onslaught of the Fire Kings! I negate the effects of a Fire Beast-Warrior in my deck to Special Summon it and it's destroyed during the End Phase! Appear Rhinotaurus!" A purple rhino that stood up front with spikes on its joints appeared.

 **Rhinotaurus ATK: 1800 DEF: 600 Fire/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Next I summon Blue Flame Swordsman!" A bulky male in blue amour appeared with a light blue sword.

 **Blue Flame Swordsman ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600 Fire/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Two strong Monsters…." Blue Girl said.

"Yes but it doesn't end there! I set Rhinotaurus and Blue Flame in the Link Markers!" A Link circuit opened and Rhino and Blue Flame shot into the bottom right and left arrows. "Link Summon! Appear Duelittle Chimera!" A blue cat with green wings emerged with a blue tail.

 **Duelittle Chimera ATK: 1400 Fire/Beast/BL BR/LINK-2**

"You'll like this card! All Fire Monsters gain 500 attack and defence… while all Water lose 400 attack and defence!"

"What?!" Blue Girl said in response.

 **Duelittle ATK: 1900**

"I play Monster Reborn! Appear Blue Flame Swordsman once more!" Blue Flame appeared on the field.

 **Blue Flame Swordsman ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100**

"Blue Flame Swordsman! Direct attack!" Blue Flame powered up his sword as he slashed down towards Blue Girl.

"I play my Trap Draining Shield! Your attack increases my lifepoints!" A green shield formed before Blue Girl, protecting her.

 **Blue Girl LP: 1500 – 3800**

"Fine! Go Duelittle Chinmera!" Chimera launched forward with its claws and slashed away. Blue Girl flinched in pain.

 **Blue Girl LP: 3800 – 1900**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Soulburner LP: 3400 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1900 Hand: 2**

"Damnit, I draw!" Blue Girl yelled with determination.

"I see you use a Water deck while I use Fire…. well my Link Monster has weakened your deck!"

"What a rude person!" Blue said within the duel disk. "I guess he does fit that description…"

"Yeah well…. your Fire Monster is about to go bye-bye! I summon Double Fin Shark!"

 **Double Fin Shark ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

 **Fin Shark ATK: 600 DEF: 800**

"Its effect allows me to bring back a level three or four Water Fish Monster from my graveyard in defence with its effects negated! Return Stickers!"

 **Shark Stickers ATK: 200 DEF: 1000 Water/Fish/LVL 3**

 **Stickers ATK: 0 DEF: 600**

"Wait?! You can't be?!"

"I am! I set Shark Stickers with Double Fin Shark in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear,Mistar Boy!" A red starfish with multicoloured tentacles appeared. It had a moustache while holding a top hat along with a golden cane.

 **Mistar Boy ATK: 1400 Water/Aqua/LINK-2**

 **Mistar ATK: 1000**

"This is just like your Monster! All Water gain 500 while Fire lose 400!"

"No way…." Soulburner said as his Link powered down.

 **Chimera ATK: 1500**

 **Blue Flame Swordsman ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700**

 **Mistar Boy ATK: 1500**

"I'm far from done!" Blue Girl replied. "Next I play the Spell Arrow Charge! I draw two cards if we both have Monsters with same amount of Link Markers in the Extra Monster zone! I show them to you and then I banish them if they are still in my hand during the End Phase!" Blue Girl showed one Spell and one Monster

"Fine but you have nothing strong enough to beat my Swordsman!

"Maybe not but I play Moray of Greed! I shuffle two Water Monsters from my hand back to my deck and then draw three cards!"

"What?!" Blue Girl returned the two Monsters and then drew three new cards. "I play Raigeki to destroy all your Monsters!"

"That card?!" Soulburner watched as his entire field was destroyed right in front of him. "Chimera's effect allows me to add a Fire Monster from my graveyard to my hand upon its destruction, I add Blue Flame Swordsman!"

"Now Mistar Boy's attack is unaffected by your Monsters effect!"

 **Mistar Boy ATK: 1900**

"I now play the Field Spell Umiikruka!" The entire underground arena became submerged in water as fish begun to swim around much to the shock of the crowd.

"All Water Monsters gain 500 attack but lose 400 defence!"

"And Links don't have defence….!" Soulburner said in annoyance.

 **Mistar Boy ATK: 2400**

"Mistar Boy! Director attack!" Mistar shot its tentacles forward as they hit Soulburner, he fell to the floor in pain.

 **Soulburner LP: 3400 - 1000**

"I end my turn with a set card!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Soulburner LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1900 Hand: 1**

"Damnit Kiku… where are you….?" Soulburner said. "Draw!"

"I should see what this Playmaker is doing…." Blue thought. "I'm sure no-one will stop me if I hack into his duel disk.."

 **Playmaker**

Playmaker's duel disk had a blue eye appear on it as neither Playmaker nor the female spotted it.

"Stand back." Playmaker placed a small chip onto the door as the two did step back. A small beep was heard and then it released a small explosion, opening the door.

"What are you trying to do?" said the female.

"Go back, this isn't a job for you." Playmaker said.

"What does that mean?!"

"I can tell you've never done this before, your shaking with nerves… now go back. You're not my responsibility.

Inside was a room filled with computers; Playmaker quickly ran over to it and placed another chip on the side.

"Okay, download the information." Playmaker said to Kusanagi.

" _Will do._

 **Duel**

"I use one of my set cards! Jar of Greed! I draw one more card!" Soulburner said. "I summon Blue Flame Swordsman again!"

 **Blue Flame Swordsman ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600 Fire/Warrior/LVL 4**

 **Swordsman ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200**

"I equipPhoenix Gearblade to Swordsman increasing its attack by 300!" Swordsman gained a new sword replacing his old one.

 **Swordsman ATK: 1700**

"Next I use Axe of Despair!"

"That?!" Swordsman gained another weapon and held it in his other hand. It was an axe with a green skull on its blade.

"It bumps up Swordsman by 1000!"

 **Swordsman ATK: 2700**

"Now go Swordsman! Attack Mistar!" The axe slammed down onto Mistar as Blue Girl was knocked against the wall.

 **Blue Girl LP: 1900 – 800**

"I add a Water Monster to my hand from the graveyard when Mistar is destroyed. I add Shark Stickers."

"It's not over! Flame gains its attack back now that annoying starfish is gone!"

 **Swordsman ATK: 3100**

"And next I usePhoenix Gearblade's effect! By destroying it, the Warrior Monster its attached to can attack again!"

"What?!" Blue Girl said.

 **Swordsman ATK: 2800**

"End this Blue Flame! Burning Slash!"

"I still have a set card!" Blue Girl said. "Scapegoat!" Four fluffy sheep appeared in different colours in defence.

 **Scapegoat Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Beast/Earth/Token/LVL 1 X 4**

Swordsman destroyed one of the sheep, saving Blue Girl.

"You're hanging on…. this will end shortly." Soulburner said as he ended his turn.

 **Turn 6**

 **Soulburner LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 800 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Blue Girl said.

 **Playmaker**

"What are you doing now?" The female said.

"What are you still doing here?!"

"I want answers like you! I want to stop the Knights as much as you do!" The girl said.

"Quiet! They'll hear you!"

"We already did!" A figure slowing materialized in the room.It was a male with black hair which went down to his shoulders appeared, he had a white jumpsuit on withoccasional flecks of black and red alongside white boots as well as white gloves. 

"Who is that?!" the female said.

"Trojan… the one Blue Girl dueled." Playmaker said.

"I see you want access to our databanks…. I will tell you it's not much.. in fact it's nothing at all!"

"Uh oh….." Blue slowly begun to download herself back into Blue Girl's duel disk.

"What do you mean?"

" _Playmaker, the information…. it's crashing my systems… it's-"_

"K?! K?!" Playmaker said.

"Tell your support back in the real world that we've just fried their systems….it seems your rushed into downloading the data… you tripped our alert system. I thought you were smart?!" Trojan said.

"What are you up to?!" The female said.

"Wipe out the Ignis…. and as you may or may not know…Cyberse Cards as well! We're ridding the world of that cancer!" Trojan replied. "I trust that you didn't bring any Cyberse cards… not even you're that stupid."

"Log out, now!" Playmaker said to the girl.

"Don't bother. This place is now being sealed off, making you unable to log out! A bomb has begun ticking…strong enough to kill you in real life!"

"What?!" said the female as Playmaker gritted his teeth.

"Goodbye Playmaker!" said Trojan as he disappeared.

"No!" Playmaker said. His communications had been cut and was now clueless as to what to do.

 **Duel**

Unknown to the entire building and the duelists, the duel was going on as Blue returned to the duel disk. She tried to speak to Blue Girl but the duel disk was still muted.

"I will win this! I use summon-" As Blue Girl spoke the building roof begun to crumble.

"Rules must be broken…. that's what Blue Girl said to me…! Blue Girl!" Blue had jumped out of the duel disk.

"What are you doing out?!" Blue Girl replied.

"No-one's paying attention!" Blue replied as the entire room was watching in fear as they some tried to open the door but couldn't. "The Knights are blowing this place!"

"What?!"

"Lady Mask?! Where are you?!" Soulburner begun to panic.

"Blue open the cage door." Blue Girl said.

"Will do… but with what?"

"Can't you use your hand or something? Transform it into something?" Blue Girl said.

"I will see what I can do!" Blue turned into her blue beam form and shot out of the cage and onto the lock. She begun to turn and twist her arm as she tried to open it.

"We can't get out!" said a panicked Knight.

"Master Revolver isn't answering?!" said another.

Blue was able to open the cage and Blue Girl quickly picked up her and pushed her back into the duel disk.

"Hey!"

"Just stay in there." Blue Girl said. "….and thanks." Soulburner noticed the door was open and ran out.

"Where is she?!"

"Who?!" Blue Girl said.

"My friend… Lady Mask! Where is she?!"

 **Playmaker**

Playmaker begun to type away at the computers, trying to find a way to open the doors but he couldn't as he didn't have the time.

"What's your name?" Lady Mask said. "My name is Kiku… if we die…."

"We're not going to die. End off." Playmaker said. "I just need…. something to speed it up!"

" _Playmaker_!" Playmaker had Blue Girl appear on his duel disk _. "What's happening?"_

"Doors locked, bomb is ticking. I need to find a way to open the doors but it will take at least ten minutes to re-open them and we don't' have that time!"

"Can Blue help?" Blue Girl said.

"Fine, send the Ignis! It might."

"Ignis?" Lady Mask said as Blue charged into the room via her fast blue beam ability.

"I will open it in a hurry!" Blue said.

"But you're small…. you can't hit all the buttons?" Playmaker said.

"I'm an AI!" Blue was able to shoot into the computer. "You're coding is right… I will use my power to speed it up!" Blue said via a monitor.

Inside Blue held some wires as blue energy flowed from it and into the wires, the doors to the building begun to open.

"It's working!" Blue Girl said.

"Good, let's get out of here!" Lady Mask, Playmaker and Blue all left the room as Blue returned to the duel disk. The other two made it to the main room as the crowd had now left.

"Kiku!" Soulburner said as she hugged her.

"Let's go!" Blue Girl said as she begun to leave.

"Wait! I hear sirens…..!" Playmaker said.

"It must be SOL!" Blue Girl said. "Wait… we can just log out now since you removed the code blocking us!"

"Let's go…. thank you." Soulburner said as he grabbed Lady Mask, logging them both out.

"Until next time, and thanks." Blue Girl said.

"And you." Playmaker said. "And to the Ignis." Playmaker and Blue Girl logged out at the same time.

 **Real World – Aoi Home**

Aoi and Blue slumped down onto the seat, both tired.

"Well that was fun." Blue said.

"You can't mean that?"

"I felt a rush of the feeling you call excitement so… is it not fun"? Blue added.

"You really need to read up about definitions."

"Well I could tell you were scared back there… I understand that…. me and my other Ignis were all scared when Hanoi destroyed our home and scattered us." Blue said.

"….I guess you're right." Aoi said.

"You don't talk about yourself much, do you?"

"No, because there's nothing to say." Aoi said.

"Fine, I guess you won't want to hear about this data shard I found." Blue said as she held up a blue ball.

"Data shard?!" Aoi said in shock.

"Yeah, I found it in the database. When I hooked up to the system, I downloaded everything."

"We need that information!"

"But you don't like to talk?" Blue added. Aoi laughed gently. "Was that a… laugh? Did I make a…. "joke"?"

"You're sat like me….. and you're lack of knowledge on humans is quite amusing…" Aoi stood up and walked off.

"So are we now… "partners"?" Aoi stopped and looked back.

"I guess we are…. until we go our separate ways. Put that information into my computer, you know where it is." Aoi walked off.

"Separate ways?" Blue said to herself.

 **Hanoi Base**

Revolver watched as data begun to form a creature in front of him. His right-hand man Spectre appeared along with him.

"The creature is at 60% sir." Spectre said.

"Good, this will draw Playmaker and… that Blue Girl out with her Ignis. Plus this should drag those vile AI's out as well. And what of the club?" Revolver replied.

"No-one was arrested, SOL have deleted the club however, the Knights who were going to die all assume they were blocked from communicating due to a system failure… not that we were going to cut our losses and leave them to perish." Spectre said.

"Fine and the information stored?"

"We're checking CCTV footage as we speak, but we at least delayed Playmaker's support."Spectre added.

"Do we have a location for it?" Revolver said.

"No sir."

"No matter, the beast will solve all our problems." Revolver and Spectre looked out as a giant Monster with eight legs begun to form.

 **A/N** Thanks to Rom for all his ideas and help as ever! Thanks for the new followers/favourites to this story as well. No OC cards this time as all are either real cards or anime cards.

Rom's idea was to use the Fire/Warrior deck and I agree, it suits him more than Salamangreats imo. Also not much seen of his deck anyway!

Samueljoo – Thanks for the idea as ever dude and it will be considered. Sadly Queen has only been seen once so a bit hard to see how she can be used just yet but will certainly try! Thanks for the card and I will make sure she uses it.

jalen johnson – Thanks dude and yeah Soulburner dueled here so hopefully it was entertaining enough! Thanks for the kind review.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after Blue had gained information from the Hanoi recruitment fight club, there had been no contact from Playmaker or was there any sign of Hanoi.

"Jin finally finished analyzing the data you found…. it's a location… this could be the actual base of the Hanoi!" Aoi said.

"Well I found it on their servers… it must be something big." Blue replied. "I've been thinking…. Ignis have our own language and our names are something the human race could never say…. since I'm linked to the Water Attribute…. Blue seems a bit… generic."

"What does it matter? You don't understand how humans think anyway." Aoi replied.

"I am learning your ways… though your race still makes no logical sense." Blue replied. "The name Aqua… makes more logical sense… that is my name from now on in." Aqua said.

"Fine." Aoi said, she didn't really care what the Ignis called herself. "Now we should contact Playmaker and go to this new base…. but first I need to go to school." Aoi said.

"And I guess I'm stuck in this house again…?"

"Yes. You're not going outside until any circumstance… why don't you talk to the maid bot or something…" Aoi replied as she picked up her school bag and begun to walk out.

"But that thing is just a robot slave…"

"Does it matter? It's not programmed to have free-will like you have." Aoi answered.

"It's still got the potential!" Aqua added.

"I don't have time to debate robot ethics… just stay here and don't cause trouble." Aoi said as she walked out the door.

"Trouble? Who does she think I am?" Aqua said annoyed, while crossing her arms.

 **Outside**

As Aoi walked, she heard a familiar noise, it was a motorcycle.

The rider pulled up next to Aoi as the female took of her helmet, it was Emma.

"Hey kiddo!" Aoi sighed.

"Please don't call me that." Aoi said, she didn't wish to engage in a talk at the moment.

"Aoi you need to work with me, I look after you and you need to tell me what's wrong." Emma added.

"I'm fine… just let me go to school." Aoi began walking off.

"Ah… being sixteen… always a funny time… especially for girls."

"It's not that! I just want to be on my own!" Aoi firmly replied.

"I see you got out on the wrong side of the bed… anyway why don't we see your brother later. I will contact SOL." Emma replied.

"Fine…." Aoi said.

 **School**

Aoi was now sat on a park bench during a school break. She had Jin on the phone as Jin did home lessons due to his disability.

" _Emma is only looking out for you."_ Jin said.

"I know but she's… annoying." Aoi replied.

" _She is only looking out for you, not many people are lucky to have that."_

"I don't need her to replace Akira."

" _She's not…. but maybe if you spoke to her rather than trying to be distant you could tell her."_

"We're nothing alike… I was an idol and she's a treasure hunter."

" _Aren't you also a hunter now?"_

"Don't take her side, Jin." Aoi said.

" _Ever since Akira went into that coma within VRAINS… you always become so different when Emma is brought in."_

"Anyway work on where that base is." Aoi said as she hung up.

 **SOL**

Emma pulled up outside SOL's HQ with Aoi on the back, she wore a black helmet.

"Here we are." Emma said as both girls took of their helmets.

Inside Emma and Aoi saw numerous workers walking around doing their various jobs. Emma and Aoi went up to the front desk.

"We're here to see Akira Zaizen." Emma said to the receptionist. Aoi looked around and saw a female in a business suit walk down some steps. She had short blue and green hair. The female saw Aoi and Emma and quickly made her way over to them.

"Miss Zaizen… Miss Besso."

"Oh… hello Queen." Emma replied.

"I know it sounds weird but Queen is what I prefer, my real name is too formal! Are you here to see your brother?" Queen said to Aoi.

"Yes we are." Aoi replied firmly.

"Sadly the condition he is in…. it's been the same since he came in from the incident two years ago." Queen replied.

"Well he got put into a coma while on SOL duty…." Aoi said snidely. Queen didn't react.

"Ignore Aoi; she's not in a good mood." Emma said. "Now we should go!" Emma tried to end the conversation as she dragged Aoi away, Queen smirked.

"If you ever wish to return as Blue Angel… we would be happy to fund your comeback party." Queen said.

"I'm retired." Aoi said as she walked off after Emma.

Outside a door, Emma and Aoi waited for the doctors to leave so they could visit. Emma lent against a wall.

"That was immature; Queen and the rest of SOL are helping Akira." Emma replied.

"I don't care. I just Akira back." Aoi replied. "He went into a coma while on a SOL mission… you was his partner and you let him down!"

"I did no such thing!" Emma hit back. "Do you really think I don't think about that moment every day?! I tried my best to stop it from happening!" The doors opened and the doctors departed. The two entered.

Inside they saw Akira in a bed with tubes attached to him. There were robot assistants checking stats from a monitor he was hooked up to.

"Oh Brother…" Aoi said as she took a seat and held Akira's hand.

… **.**

"How much closer are we?" Queen said in an empty room. Seconds later numerous chess pieces emerged in the room.

"We are lacking the same details as before… Hanoi… the Ignis…." said a chess piece.

"Fine…." said Queen as some of the other chess pieces faded except for the King. "I had to be all cutesy to those two…."

"We could kill Zaizen at any point." said the chess piece. "Just give me the word."

"Nah, he's irrelevant." Queen replied. "He saw something he shouldn't; we took care of him… as long as Emma remains believing it of course… she's a smart one."

"Onto the Ignis…. are you sure you wish to hire Ghost Girl?" King said.

"Of course, I'll speak to her later… money is no object."

"Make it so."

 **Emma**

Emma and Queen were talking away from Aoi in the main reception. Aoi was still worried about Akira as she waited.

"So I can trust you with this vital job?" Queen said as she gave an envelope to Emma.

"Please, you're hiring the best bounty hunter…. anyway… by any means?" Emma asked.

"Of course… by any means."

 **A While Later**

Emma was in an underground tunnel, it was an abounded place Emma had found a few years ago to conduct her research ahead of her hunting.

Emma typed on a computer which was located on the side; she smirked as saw a picture of her merging with a Knight of Hanoi outfit.

"Perfect and this should attract Blue Girl." Emma said as she stood up. Her duel disk read "download complete". "Now…. into the VRAINS!"

 **Aoi/Jin**

"I have a location… it's an underground warehouse within LINK VRAINS… I had to dig out very old maps of LINK VRAINS… they've built so much on top of it… it seems forgotten about." Jin said while at his home, Aoi was with him.

"Perfect place to hide whatever they're planning." Aoi added. As they spoke an alert appeared on Jin's computer.

"Oh great… a sighting of another Hanoi." Jin said.

"A higher-up?"

"No, just another minion…"

"Fine, I'll go." Aoi said as she placed her deck into the duel disk. "I need to get home quickly."

 **Aoi Home**

Aqua and the pink home-bot of Aoi's were watching the same magical girl show Aqua watched days before.

" _Are you sure there is nothing to clean?"_

"No… I don't think…. I'm interested in what you think of this show." Aqua replied.

" _Is there anything I need to wash?"_

"No! Doesn't your programming have anything other than cleaning?" Aqua replied. "Don't worry about that, I really need to talk with someone else that isn't the human girl."

"…." The robot extended its arms and grabbed Aqua.

"Wait!"

"Into the recycling." The bot begun to move Aqua towards a bin

"Ugh! I am not garbage!" Aqua said as she shot out of its arms and onto the sofa.

" _Unidentified intruder."_ said the bot as its eyes turned red.

"Aoi should really re-programme this thing!" Aqua said. She shot around the room using her speed as the bot chased after it around the house.

A second later the door opened and the bot stopped as did Aqua who landed on a table.

" _Welcome home…. Aoi."_ said the bot.

"You're a crazy robot!" Aqua hit out to bot.

"No time for that." Before Aqua could breathe, Aoi grabbed her.

"What now?!" Aqua said as Aoi pushed her into the duel disk forcefully.

"Hanoi is around, we need to go!" Aoi replied as she faded into the VRAINS.

 **LINK VRAINS**

Blue Girl landed on her D-Board as Aqua appeared in her eyeball form.

" _First I'm attacked by a crazed robot and now you push me into your duel disk….. do I get no respect?"_ she said.

"You're an AI… just do your job as if you were muted." Blue Girl replied.

" _Ok…oh…"_

Blue Girl saw in the distance the Hanoi Knight flying towards her. The Knight made a sharp turn on the D-Board and now faced Blue Girl head on.

"Hanoi!" Blue Girl said.

"This disguise is a disaster…" said the figure as the outfit begun to remove its self. It revealed a female with grey and pink hair with a mask over her lower face. She had a dark purple one-piece outfit with high black socks and boots.

"Ghost Girl?!" Blue Girl yelled.

"Yes… and I should sue you for copyright! Blue Girl…. really? How boring." Ghost Girl replied.

"Does she… know…?" Blue Girl thought.

"Also you look quite similar to Blue Angel… I guess you're one of those fan-girls…!" Emma taunted.

"Excuse me?!" Blue Girl said, enraged.

"Yeah and I hear from my source that you have an…. "Ignis"….."

"So what if I do?"

"Well…. this!" Ghost Girl threw a cube into the air which turned into electricity. The bolt shot down and hit Blue Girl's duel disk. Aqua screamed from the duel disk which made her exit it as it was zapping her from within.

"Damnit… cheap move!" Blue Girl replied.

"At least you have the Ignis…. and also that little jolt has infected your duel disk, if you lose… then ownership of the Ignis will be transferred to me! Also you cannot log out of LINK VRAINS until we finish a duel!" Ghost Girl responded, mocking Blue Girl.

"That's a really dirty move!" Aqua added.

"I got paid in halve to do this job… once I return you to my client, I will get the rest of my pay."

"Who hired you?!" Aqua yelled.

"Client confidentiality! Now, let's Speed Duel!" Ghost Girl replied. A lane was created from data material which formed above the two.

"SOL hired you!" Aqua said. "They have access to Cyberse data material!"

"I won't confirm or deny that… now, let's do this!" Ghost Girl and Blue Girl rode their D-Board's into the wind as the duel was about to begin.

"SPEED DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I start by summoningAltergeist Marionetter!"

 **Altergeist Marionetter ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"Its effect allows me to set a Trap from my deck!" Ghost Girl set the card card. "Next I set one more from my hand and I end my turn!"

"There's no doubting it… this is Emma." Blue Girl thought.

"So Blue Girl, let's see what you've got!" Ghost Girl taunted.

"I'll show you!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Draw!" Blue Girl said. At this point Aqua had returned to the duel disk.

"She looks tough… can you win this? I mean you haven't won a duel since Spider…." Aqua said, Blue Girl didn't respond.

"Let's go Moss Fighter!" A female dressed in white with green shrubbery around her emerged.

 **Moss Fighter ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Moss Fighter's effect! When she's Normal Summoned I can decrease your Monsters attack X 300 for each Cyberse on my field!"

 **Marionetter ATK: 1300**

"I play my Continuous Trap! Altergeist Protocol! If you activate a Monster effect, by sending Marionetter to the graveyard, I negate and destroy that Monster!"

"But that makes no sense?!" Marionetter was destroyed as Blue Girl's Moss Fighter also fell.

"It does if I do this! I can now summon Multifaker from my hand since I used a Trap!"A purple demon with numerous legs appeared.

 **Altergeist Multifaker ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"Since it was summoned this way I can summon an Altergeist from my deck!"

"What?!" Blue Girl replied in shock as a blue portal emerged.

"Appear Altergeist Silquitous!" A demon with red eyes emerged but it had the body of a bird. It had brown wings with black feathers.

 **Altergeist Silquitous ATK: 800 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 2**

"She turned your move into her move… she was able to get two Monsters out." Aqua said.

"I can see that! I set a card and end my turn!" Blue Girl said, annoyed.

"I don't know what an Ignis is but it seems you don't get along with it!" Ghost Girl mocked.

"I don't need to get along with it. And this duel is a waste of time but since you've trapped me here, what choice do I have!" Blue Girl added.

 **Turn 3**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Draw! I summon Altergeist Pixiel!" A black and golden robot whose body was made up of different shapes emerged. It had fairy wings.

 **Altergeist Pixiel ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

"Her effect allows me to tribute it… and excavate three cards! If one is an Altergeist Card I can add it to my hand! Let's see what I get!" Three cards emerged ahead of Emma, under her mask she smirked. All three were Altergeist Cards. "I add the Trap Altergeist Manifestation and now I send the other two to the graveyard. Next I set Altergeist Manifestation and now…. I shall Link Summon!"

"Great…." Blue Girl said to herself.

"Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" Emma shot a blue beam into the air as the Link circuit appeared. "I set all three of my Altergeists, go!" All three became three beams which shot into the sky. "Appear, LINK-3 Altergeist Primebanshee!" A long seprant emerged from the portal. It had numerous extra heads attached to its body. The Monster was summoned in Ghost Girl's right hand EMZ.

 **Altergeist Primebanshee ATK: 2300 Dark/Spellcaster/Link/LINK-3/Down, Right, Bottom Right**

"I now use Monster Reborn to return Pixel to my Monsters arrow!" Pixel reappeared under the down arrow.

 **Altergeist Pixiel ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

"I use Primebanshee's effect to tribute Pixel which allows me to bring out a new Altergeist from my deck! Appear a second Marionetter!"

 **Altergeist Marionetter ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"I now attack directly! Feel this Blue Girl! Marionetter!" Blue Girl was hit by Marionetter who unleashed a dark beam into her stomach.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 - 2400**

"Go my Trap Cyberse Fade! This ends the Battle Phase after a direct attack and I can add a Cyberse from my graveyard to the field! Appear again Moss!"

 **Moss Fighter ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2400 Hand: 3**

Blue Girl drew as the two reached a corner of the wind. Aqua came out of the duel disk to get a better view.

"I summon Blue Sage Knight!" A female knight with long blond hair appeared in light blue amour. It had blue flowers around the amour.

 **Blue Sage Knight ATK: 1700 DEF: 0 Wind/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Blue Sage allows me to equip a Cyberse from my hand onto her and she gains halve its attack! I equip Alchemilla Dancer which has 1200 so Blue Sage gains 600!"

 **Blue Sage ATK: 2300**

"Now I use Moss Fighter to Link Summon! Circuit open! The summoning conditions are one level four or lower Cyberse! Go!" The circuit appeared as Moss shot into the bottom arrow. "Appear Ivy Solider!" A small female with bright pink cheeks appeared in green-yellow amour .

 **Ivy Solider ATK: 300 Wind/Cyberse/Link/LINK-1/Down**

"Ivy Solider while pointing to Blue Sage allows me to destroy a card you control once per turn! I target that set card!" One of Ghost Girl's set cards were destroyed, it was Altergeist Manifestation. "Now Blue Sage attacks Primebanshee! When Blue Sage attacks she gains 200 attack during Damage Calculation only!"

 **Blue Sage ATK: 2500**

"What?!" Ghost Girl gritted her teeth as Sage destroyed her Link.

 **Ghost Girl LP: 4000 – 3800**

"Next I use my Forbidden Lance Spell from my hand on your Marionetter! She loses 800 attack!"

 **Marionetter ATK: 800**

"Ivy's other effect! I destroy a Spell or Trap on my field to increase her attack by 1000! As Dancer is equipped to Blue Sage, I tribute her, however Blue Sage will lost her attack increase."

 **Ivy ATK: 1300**

 **Sage Knight ATK: 1700**

"Attack her Ivy!" Ivy slashed Marionetter in halve as Ghost Girl took more damage.

 **Ghost Girl LP: 3800 – 3200**

"Not bad at all." Ghost Girl said.

"Just make your move, I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

"Draw! Now… it's time to use my Skill!"

"Skill? Now?!" Aqua added as Ghost Girl's body begun to glow purple.

"I shall excavates cards from my deck until a Monster Card is revealed. The rest go to the graveyard and the Monster Card is added to my hand! We each gain lifepoints equal to its attack." Emma drew three cards, the third was a Monster.

"What did she get?" Aqua said.

"I drew Altergeist Meluseek so we each gain 500."

 **Blue Girl LP: 2400 - 2900**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 3200 – 3700**

"She sent the other two to her graveyard, they were Traps." Blue Girl said to herself.

"I banish Altergeist Manifestation which allows me to add another Trap from my grave! I add Altergeist Camouflage and now set it."

"She sent that card to her graveyard via her Skill…" Aqua said.

"Next I set one more card and now I summon Altergeist Meluseek!" A purple skinned demon which was shaped like a mermaid appeared.

 **Altergeist Meluseek ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Water/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

"And now Meluseek attacks… directly! Thanks to her effect!"

"What?!" Blue Girl said as Meluseek created a ball of blue energy and fired it at Blue Girl who fell to her D-Board due to the damage.

 **Blue Girl LP: 2900 – 2400**

"Now when I inflict Battle Damage, Meluseek can destroy a card! Be gone Blue Sage!" Blue Sage was destroyed and Blue Girl was now feeling the pressure Ghost Girl was building, her turn had now ended.

"So you know this girl then?" Aqua to said Blue Girl in her mind, the two shared a link after Aqua gave her the power to use Storm Access.

"She's Emma, from earlier."

"Really? So why do you hate her then?"

"I don't hate her." Blue Girl replied. "She is just trying to replace Akira."

"Is she really replacing your brother?"

"Of course she is! He's my brother… not that you would understand such a concept." Blue Girl replied.

"Well…. there are only six Ignis…. I know the sensation of having a family…." Aqua said.

"Not the same, now be quiet."

"Maybe you shouldn't hate her, maybe she is with you because she doesn't want you to be alone." Aqua said.

"You know nothing of me." Blue Girl replied.

"I know but you need to concentrate if we need to win this duel."

"I would if you let me!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 3700 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

"I draw!"

"Wait a minute as I now play another Trap! Call of the Haunted returns Primabansee!" Primabansee returned to Ghost Girl central Main Monster Zone.

 **Altergeist Primebanshee ATK: 2300 Dark/Spellcaster/Link/LINK-3/Down, Right, Bottom Right**

"Next I use my other set card! The Continuous Altergeist Camouflage!"

"I really should have put a Twin Twisters in this deck or something…." Blue Girl said to herself.

"My databanks show that you have never played that card." Aqua replied.

"That AI is quite something… apparently it has free-will? I don't really understand all that technobabble but if my client is willing to pay me this much…. it must be something worthy of capturing." Ghost Girl said. "Anyway Camouflage equips itself to Primebanshee! You cannot target her for attacks but that does mean you can attack me directly as a cost."

"A direct attack?! What a bad move!" Aqua said.

"Don't underestimate her." Blue Girl said. "She will have something up her sleeves."

"Up her sleeves? So she's cheating?"

"It's an expression…. I summon Larkspur Knight!"

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"When Larkspur is summoned I can draw two cards and send one to the graveyard." Aoi added the cards to her hand while she sent one of them to the grave. "Now I shall Link Summon! My Monster needs two Cyberse Monsters, Go Larkspur and Ivy!" Both shot into the Link circuit. "Appear LINK-2, Rose Gladiator!" A bulky knight in orange amour appeared. It had a red blade with a shield with a rose pattern carved within. It was summoned to Blue Girl's left hand EMZ.

 **Rose Gladiator ATK: 1900 Light/Cyberse/Link/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"Her effect allows me to pay 1000 lifepoints to return another Cyberse Link Monster to one of her arrows! Return Ivy!" Blue Girl felt pain as she paid up lifepoints.

 **Blue Girl LP: 2400 – 1400**

"Since Ivy's effect allows her to destroy a Spell or Trap if she points to… or if she is in another Link Monster's zone which it points it! Destroy Altergeist Manifestation!"

"Flexible Monster, but it won't work! You forgot about Altergeist Protocol!" Ghost Girl said smugly.

"What?!"

"By sending Meluseek to the graveyard, Ivy's effect is negated and she is destroyed!"

"Damnit!" Blue Girl said. "….. As if I would have forgotten about that!"

"What?! You meant for me to do that?" Ghost Girl added.

"I end my turn with a face down.

"Did you really mean for that to happen?" Aqua said.

"Just watch."

"You didn't attack… whatever you're up to it won't work!" Ghost Girl replied as she prepared to draw.

 **Turn 7**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 3700 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1400 Hand: 2**

"Draw! I summon another Altergeist Meluseek!"

 **Altergeist Meluseek ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Water/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

"Now I set my final card in my hand! Now Meluseek attack her directly!"

"That won't work! Rose Gladiator's effect makes all battle damage I take… goes to you and you cannot activate any effects in response to this!"

"What?!" Meluseek turned around and hit Ghost Girl instead.

 **Ghost Girl LP: 3700 – 3200**

"And since Meluseek's effect only works when battle damage is given to Blue Girl… you cannot destroy one of our cards!" Aqua added.

"Now I use my Trap!" Blue Girl said. "Garden Burn allows me to pay 1000 lifepoints and I can destroy a card you control!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 1400 – 400**

"I take out Protocol!" Ghost Girl's Trap was destroyed as she looked on the edge for the first time.

"No… she's under 1000 lifepoints! I… end my turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Ghost Girl LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 400 Hand: 2**

"Now… it's time for me to win this! I draw!"

"Do it Blue Girl!" Aqua yelled.

""Let's do it!" Blue yelled as Aoi begun to see data streams and codes as her eye changed to halve blue and yellow. LINK VRAINS had changed to show a deeper look of the network. Deep within LINK VRAINS, strong data storms brewed.

"So she does really vanish." Ghost Girl said as Blue Girl flew into the data storm.

"I need to do this!" Blue Girl's outfit lit up as she forced her hand into the storm. He grabbed a card and quickly shot out of the wind. She quickly reappeared in front of Emma.

"What on earth are you planning?" Ghost Girl said.

"Watch! I summon Fern Strike Knight!" It was a black knight with weeds around its sword.

 **Fern Strike Knight ATK: 800 DEF: 300 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Now… circuit open!" LINK-2 Rose Gladiator shot into the circuit as two materials while Fern went in as one. "Burning from the depths of the Cyberse, power up my field and be the flames of justice! I Link Summon Plus-Code: Franxinela!"

A ball of flame emerged as a robotic figure emerged. It had red amour with white legs, it had three golden spikes on its face while it had red wings which were on fire.

 **Plus-Code: Franxinela ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/Link/LINK-3/Left, Down, Top Right**

"Franxinela gains 300 attack for each Spell and Trap on the field!" Aqua said.

"300?!"

"Yes and since you have three cards, my Monster gains 900!"

 **Franxinela ATK: 3200**

"I still have a Trap!" Ghost Girl replied. "I play Personal Spoofing which allows me to shuffle Camouflage back to my deck and I can add anotherAltergeist instead!I add Altergeist Kunquery!"

"Then Franxinela will lose 300 attack."Aqua stated.

 **Franxinela ATK: 2900**

"You thought I would allow you to attack me directly?" Ghost Girl said.

"Of course not! I planned on getting under 1000 lifepoints… and I'm ready for anything you've got! Franxinela targets a Monster it points to and you take damage equal it that Monster's attack! I take out your Primebanshee!"

"Fine!" Primebanshee was destroyed in an instance.

 **Ghost Girl LP: 3200 – 900**

"I can add an Altergeist Card from my graveyard which she's destroyed, I add Meluseek!"

"She's confident! She has a plan!" Aqua said.

"Let her bring it! I play the Equip Spell Cyberse Energy! Now direct attack!" Blue Girl commanded as Franxinela created a sword out of pure flames. It launched towards Ghost Girl.

"I play Altergeist Kunquery's effect from my hand! I summon her in defence when you attack! It negates the attack!" A robotic white horse emerged with a red tail. It had the same demon face as the other cards of Ghost Girl.

 **Altergeist Kunquery ATK: 0 DEF: 2400 Earth/Spellcaster/LVL 5**

"Thankfully I used Cyberse Energy as an Equip Spell! The Monster equipped can attack again and deal piercing damage! Also by paying halve of my lifepoints, your Monster loses 400 attack and defence for each Link Marker Franxinela has!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 400 – 200**

"If Kunquery is Special Summoned she can negate a card effect on the field while she is on the field! Your Equip is useless!" Blue Girl's card turned grey.

"No!" Aqua said but Blue Girl smirked.

"I know you're a tricky opponent… but I'm one step ahead! I play the Quick-Play Spell Forbidden Chalice! I use it on Kunquery and it gains 400 attack but its effects are negated!"

Kunguery ATK: 400

"Which means my Equip Spell is free!" Blue Girl said as Ghost Girl was frozen by her opponents response.

Kugery ATK: 0 DEF: 1200

"End this with piercing damage Franxinela! Blazing Sword!" Franxinela slammed down onto Kunguery who exploded which sent Ghost Girl and her D-Board off the wind.

 **Ghost Girl LP: 900 – 0 Blue Girl Wins**

"I got you!" Blue Girl created an energy whip which fired it at Ghost Girl who grabbed it.

A minute later Blue and Ghost Girl jumped off their D-Boards and onto a grassy park within LINK VRAINS.

"So you win… and I won't get my other half of the payment…. but you know this means I will come again for that Ignis." Ghost Girl said.

"Then I will beat you again." Blue Girl said as she begun to walk off.

"Just a minute… why do you look similar and have a name similar to Blue Angel?"

"Because she was someone who inspired me.. now she's gone… I'm what's left." Blue Girl logged out as Ghost Girl put her finger on her chin.

 **Morning After**

Aoi walked out of her home as Aqua appeared as an eyeball from the duel disk which Aoi had on her wrist.

" _So you're taking me?"_ Aqua said.

"I won't leave this duel disk home again; I need to keep it close if I need to login…"

" _And you're raiding that warehouse tonight?"_

"Yesterday wore me out… so yes, tonight. Do something useful for once and contact Playmaker and tell him." Aoi said. As Aoi spoke she heard a motorcycle. "Here we go again…." she sighed.

" _Just try to get along with her… she won't be feeling great today either."_

"I told you to butt out."

" _And this is me butting in. Emma is a kind and caring person who isn't trying to replace your brother… maybe if you actually spoke to her… you might feel better!"_

"What do you know about social interactions?"

" _I was the second in command in the Cyberse World…. you really underestimate me. Trust me for once and do it!"_

"I don't take orders from you."

" _Fine then! You asked for it."_ Emma pulled over and took off her helmet.

"Hey Aoi." she said, Emma was looking down at the ground, slightly depressed from yesterday.

" _Hello Emma, how are you."_ Aoi looked shocked, she heard her voice but she didn't say anything. She looked down at her duel disk as Aqua winked back at her.

"You sneaky…!" Aoi whispered to Aqua but Emma looked at Aoi.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking." Emma smiled back. "I'm sorry if I came across as annoying yesterday, I can understand I overstepped the mark. I know you're sixteen and you're basically an adult now. I should start treating you as such."

"Thanks… I guess I was a pain as well…." Aoi replied with her hand behind her head.

"You know… when your brother fell into his coma he asked me with his last few words to protect you, I guess he knew I needed you…"

"Huh? Why's that?" Aoi asked.

"Even though he's a client of mine… he's still one of my good friends… and ever since I met you and Akira three years ago, I guess he could tell that I put my business before my real life…"

"I never knew that?" Aoi replied.

"There are a lot of things you don't know! I could tell them to you if you want?"

"Um…. yeah… I… would like that." Aoi replied as Emma smiled. Aoi took a helmet from Emma's motorcycle and got on.

…

Deep within LINK VRAINS, inside the warehouse Revolver looked on from a viewing gallery as some Knights were finishing coding on computers.

In the centre, a tall beast made of data was taking shape.

"How much longer, Specter?" Revolver asked. Specter appeared next to him. "30 more minutes." he replied. "Good, now this will flush the Ignis out."

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for his ideas and help again, it's a great plus for the story and I can't thank him enough. Also the next preview chapter is his idea!

jalen johnson – Thanks dude, it did change as one of the issues is VRAINS is still ongoing! I appreciate the review. Also massive thanks to all new followers/favourites

I will add OC cards when I have time. I need to add a lot!

Next time: Yugioh VRAINS Alternate Universe chapter 8: Hanoi Attack part 1. Summary: The Knights of Hanoi will leave the shadows and begin an imminent attack on Link VRAINS on a large scale.


	8. Chapter 8

A dark Ignis sat with his legs crossed on top of a spire within LINK VRAINS.

"I can't find any of the guys…." it said as he stood up. "It's been years since Cyberse World was destroyed and the Water Ignis evacuated us…. wait who am I talking to?!" it said while looking around in confusion. "Oh well… I better get looking again….. I mean LINK VRAINS is only so big…"

The Dark Ignis leapt down and teleported away.

 **Real World - Café Nagi**

Aoi and Jin were at a table outside the truck of Kusangi's. Aoi was looking around with boredom as Jin worked on a laptop.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Aoi said.

"We're not doing anything which exposes us." Jin whispered. "By doing this here, we give my brother a chance to show that we're not doing any suspicious."

Aoi looked to the truck and saw Kusanagi with his friend Yusaku working with him.

"Aqua is probably boring Housebot to tears again… at least you were able to change its programming to stop attacking it…." Aoi said.

"Anyway… we should go." Jin said. "I can't stand being out in public…"

"I told you… people don't care if you're in a wheelchair. They're probably don't even see you." Aoi said.

"People look at me like… I'm some kind of… freak?"

"They don't." Kusanagi said as he approached the two. "It's because of your dashing good looks! And-"

"We need to go." Jin said as he begun to wheel himself away as Aoi looked back at Kusanagi and Yusaku before following Jin.

"Wait Jin! Since you want to get as good as me at hacking… let me show you Yusaku, my friend. I've told you about him." Yusaku looked uninterested in the truck despite over hearing the two. Jin and Aoi paused.

"I will call him over." Kusanagi said. Before Aoi could interrupt Kusanagi had called him over. Yusaku looked emotionless at the call but came out anyway. As he did, Aoi saw him in the same school uniform as hers.

"Wait, you go to Den City High School?" Aoi said to Yusaku.

"Yeah." Yusaku answered.

"When did he join you? I didn't know you hired someone?" Jin asked.

"I never actually hired Yusaku, he just helps out sometimes."

"Anyway… we should be going." Aoi said, trying to move the conversation along.

"Yes." Jin said. "See you later!" Jin said as he departed with Aoi.

"I guess she doesn't like talking either… right Yusaku?" Kusanagi looked behind and Yusaku had already returned to the truck. "Neither do you….!"

 **Jin Home**

"So this programme can stop Trojan's bombs?" Aoi said.

"Yeah, it will put an end to that… but we still don't know about the others…"

"We know where the warehouse is… I should go in there and now stop Hanoi from building it."

"Yeah but contact Playmaker first and go and get Blue…. no I mean Aqua." Jin said as he laughed at his mistake.

"It was her idea… she said Ignis are separated by attribute…"

"Hmmm I wonder what mine is…" Jin said with his hand on his chin.

"Anyway I'll go get Aqua…"

"No need, I have a new system I want to try!"

"System?" Aoi said.

"Yeah, I can teleport Aqua right to here!"

 **20 Minutes Later**

"So you want me to enter the Housebot?" Aqua said to Aoi via his computer.

"Yes." Jin said. "It's the safest way to get to Aoi without Hanoi finding out."

"You changed my Housebot to include a direct link to your computer?" Aoi said.

"Yes it's only a direct download link! It's secure!"

"If you say so…." Aqua said.

…

A minute later, Aqua had entered via Jin's monitor and was now in Aoi's duel disk.

"Housebot wasn't too happy I had to enter its network connection…." Aqua said.

"Well you're here now so you two better log in."

"Where are you going?" Aqua said.

"To that warehouse we found." Aoi replied. "Playmaker will meet us there. Now into the VRAINS!"

 **VRAINS**

On top of a tall tower, Blue Girl stood above the warehouse which was buried deep below. The tower had been built on top of it.

"Why would humans build something on top of a warehouse?" Aqua said in the duel disk.

"That's SOL's job. LINK VRAINS isn't just used for dueling. It's used for business meetings and other games as well as events, so they need buildings for other purposes."

"And this was made out of Cyberse material…" Aqua said. "SOL gained access to it…."

"You said data storms weren't a part of LINK VRAINS yet they appear here?"

"Yes, when you use Link Vision, you can see the whole network."

"Link Vision?" Blue Girl replied.

"Correct, back in the Cyberse World, I could tell a truth from a lie, I could see all and now you have the power to see the true network. I gained that power from you as a child."

"Don't talk about that!" Blue Girl said in a fierce tone.

"Regardless, when you use Strom Access you reach into our world's data which was deleted and take one of the Cyberse Monsters who were also deleted. The storms must be remnants of our world." Aqua replied.

"So Cyberse World isn't a part of LINK VRAINS?"

"Of course not! LINK VRAINS is just one server among millions!" Aqua explained.

"So any of your friends could be there?" Blue Girl asked.

"Yes… but since we came from you humans and came from dueling… the chances of them being here are increased by 76%."

"So the data storms must connect each server?"

"That's a possibility." Aqua replied. "We should tell Playmaker about this. I can tell if he is hiding something of his own."

"You might be able to tell when someone is lying… but it's how he would react. I don't know him at all."

"That could easily be the wrong assumption. He suffered like you did."

"Yeah, but not everyone reacts the same way. Imagine after knowing that he wants to destroy you because one of your friends is based on his pain."

The two heard a D-Board fly in and there was Playmaker in the air. He landed as his D-Board faded.

"I got your message." Playmaker said.

"Right, we need to see what is happening in the warehouse."

"And do you have a plan to get a look in?" Playmaker replied.

"We checked there's no CCTV in there." Blue Girl said.

"Allow me." Aqua said as her eyes glowed with a whirlpool like effect. As she looked, she went could see a thermal image of the warehouse, inside it was empty.

"What do you see?" Blue Girl asked.

"Nothing." Aqua said.

"It can see that far below?" Playmaker asked.

"Yes, it's a gift."

"Well I can sense something… maybe it's hidden." Playmaker said.

"Oh you're Link Sense thing?" Blue Girl replied.

"Yes." Playmaker said. "You have the same ability… don't you? You can see data storms as well."

"No that's not true." Blue Girl said. "We each can see data storms but only you have that ability."

"Anyway…. let's go." Playmaker said as the two teleported.

 **Warehouse**

The two walked around a darkened warehouse as Playmaker found the switch. He pulled down a lever as the lights all flashed on.

Within it was empty as Aqua said; no signs of anyone were to be found.

"I sensed something…." Playmaker said. "But there's no one here?"

"I guess you sensed the remnants of whatever was here… which means it's powerful." Aqua said.

"So now what?" Blue Girl said.

"We need to look overhead… whatever was planned will be used soon. Hanoi wouldn't move it because of us two… it must be near completion."

"Let's take an overhead look." Blue Girl said.

 **Hanoi Base**

"The beast is ready to deploy Revolver." Trojan said as he stood behind the leader.

"Then do it and send everyone in. We need eyes on the ground and in the sky once we flush an Ignis out." Revolver replied.

"Understood."

 **LINK VRAINS**

Playmaker and Blue Girl were riding above the virtual world on their D-Boards. They looked around and saw nothing out of place.

"Where are they?!" Blue Girl said with annoyance.

"Patience." Playmaker said. Playmaker then felt a full sensation which shocked him.

"What is it?" Aqua said.

"It's… huge?!"

Blue Girl looked down and saw a rumble begin to hit LINK VRAINS.

"An earthquake?" Aqua said.

"No… it's….." Blue Girl stuttered as she saw a huge crack go down one of the roads.

People around the streets all begun to log off or run away as one by one, legs could be seen climbing out of it. The beast was a long-legged six-legged creature which connected to it's body. Its total width covered almost a sports stadium. The beast had a horn on its face with red eyes. The beast glowed with data flowing across its body.

As it emerged, it crushed down several buildings which turned them into data. The beast roared as it begun to absorb the data.

"What… on earth is that?!" Blue Girl said in shock, Playmaker only gritted his teeth.

"That's not all!" Aqua said as she pointed at hundreds of flying D-Boards with Hanoi members on them. The Monster continued to move slowly, crushing whatever was before it.

"Hanoi… made this… **"** Playmaker also begun to stutter.

"We need to move. Let's get somewhere safe for now." Blue Girl said.

"We have to see what happens. Retreating will do us no good!" Playmaker replied.

"Retreating and analyzing the situation is the better move!" Blue Girl replied.

Playmaker was about to reply but felt a chill go down his spine.

"Mov-!" Playmaker yelled in pain as an arrow had been shot directly into his spine, electrocuting Playmaker with a high voltage.

"Playmaker?!" Blue Girl yelled as Playmaker fell flat onto his D-Board.

"We have to go!" Aqua said. "Hit his log out button and then ours!"

 **Kusanagi**

"No, Yusaku!" Kusanagi said while watching a live feed of Playmaker. "Emergency log out!" he said as he hit a button but an error sign came up.

 **LINK VRAINS**

"BLUE GIRL!" Aqua yelled, Blue Girl had paused, shivering and shaking.

"No… not… again!"

In her mind appeared a young Aoi being zapped with a VR mask on. Her arms were now completely numb and she could only feel the chill which poked within her arm.

"BLUE GIRL!"

"…Yeah, sorry…" Blue Girl said as she snapped back to normal. She went over to Playmaker and took his arm. Blue Girl also had an error sign appear on Playmaker's duel disk when she tried to log him out.

"What is it, Aqua?"

"I don't know… we should move him out!"

" _IGNIS!"_

The two looked and saw a figure with long black hair in white jumpsuit flying towards them.

"Trojan!" they said at the same time.

"Now this one is for you Blue Girl!" Trojan lifted up his arm and an arrow emerged in it. He threw it at the two but since Blue Girl saw it coming, she was able to dodge it. The arrow hit a building behind them, destroying it.

"Let's go!" Aqua said.

"Don't even try." Trojan said as he appeared before them.

"What did you do to Playmaker?" Blue Girl said.

"I did what needed to be done." He clicked and Playmaker teleported away. "Don't worry, he's just bait."

"What is that giant beast?" Aqua said.

"It's absorbing and crushing any data it finds! Soon it will engulf all of LINK VRAINS and your vile Ignis friends won't have any hiding place!"

"And Playmaker?"

"Insurance that you will duel me! Ignis are dueling programmes and can only be transferred via dueling! Now…. shall we duel?!"

"And what about the beast?!" Blue Girl said.

"Well… maybe once you get past me…. and the other hundred Hanoi soldiers you can stop it!"

"Damnit… fine!" Blue Girl replied fiercely.

"Since I want Playmaker to see this… we shall have a Master Duel on that rooftop over there!" Trojan pointed at a faraway building and Playmaker was over there, tied to a mast high above and now awake again.

"The beast will destroy that place as well!" Aqua hit back.

"Not if I'm quick to beat you! Now follow!" Trojan teleported and so did Blue Girl to the rooftop.

…

"Are you okay?" Blue Girl asked Playmaker.

"I'm fine, just end this duel quickly." he calmly replied.

"Don't worry, we will!" Aqua added. In the very far distance, the beast could be seen approaching.

"Yes let's begin!" Trojan said.

"Yes! Master Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Trojan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start with Daisy Warrior!" A blonde hair knight in white amour emerged. Her sword had a daisy petal on the handle.

 **Daisy Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Thanks to her I can bring out another Cyberse from my hand and hit you with 500 damage! Appear Larkspur Knight!" A purple knight emerged with a green sword.

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

Once it was summoned Daisy Warrior charged forward and slashed across Trojan's chest.

 **Trojan LP: 4000 – 3500**

"When Larkspur is summoned I draw two cards and send one to the graveyard! I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Trojan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw! "I summonBlood Soldier Zexan!" A solider made of dark red amour appeared.

 **Blood Soldier Zexan Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4 ATK/DEF, 1000/2000  
** "When summoned I can add a Blood Solider to my hand from my deck! I addBlood Soldier Maza! Next I use the Spell Blood Flow to summon a Blood Solider from my hand! Appear Blood Soldier Hydrax!" A knight in red amour with black trims emerged. He arose from a pool of blood.

 **Blood Soldier Hydrax Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 1900/500**

"His effect allows me to summon a second Hydrax from my deck!" A second one emerged.

 **Blood Soldier Hydrax Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 1900/500**

"I use one of my Hydrax's to tribute itself to destroy that set card of yours! Go!" One of the soldiers slowly turned back into the pool of blood and shot at Blue Gir's set card.

"Then I'll use it before you destroy it! Go Link Lottery! If you Link Summon this turn, I can draw a card for each!" Hydrax destroyed the card but since Blue Girl had chained it, Hydrax's tribute was for nothing.

"Fine I play the Equip Spell Bloody Staff onto my other Hydrax to increase its attack by 1000!"

 **Hydrax ATK: 2900**

"Wipe out Daisy Warrior!" Hydrax spun its new red staff and destroyed Daisy who yelled when destroyed. Blue Girl felt the damage from the hit.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 2700**

"I would've Link Summoned but your annoying Trap will stop that this turn. I set one card!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2700 Hand: 3**

 **Trojan LP 3500 Hand: 3**

"Draw!" Blue Girl said as she looked at Playmaker.

"You won't save him." Trojan said. "Our beast is closer!"

"And you have to resort to cheap tricks!" Playmaker shouted.

"I don't care if it's cheap or cowardly, if it gets the job done… so be it!"

"And that's the same for us! We will find out who leads Hanoi… who and what you are doing!" Blue Girl replied.

"Then I will reduce your numbers!" Trojan snapped his fingers and slowly a black device arose from the ground and near Playmaker.

"What now?!" Aqua said.

"It's a bomb! If you do somehow beat me or draw with me… he dies!"

"You lie!" Blue Girl said.

"He's not…" Aqua said as her eyes changed to a whirlpool-like effect. "He's not lying."

"Why?!" Blue Girl yelled to him.

"Needs-must! Now surrender your Ignis and both of you live!" Trojan replied.

"Don't you even dare!" Playmaker said to Blue Girl.

"Aqua, defuse the bomb." Blue Girl said.

"I can't…." Aqua scanned the bomb. "There's a big virus which would kill me if I tried…"

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

"You'll still go on? Fine…."

"Can you hear me….?" Blue Girl said to her duel disk.

" _Yeah, I'll work it out."_ Jin replied.

"You and your friend can't do anything, but try anyway." Trojan said.

 **Real World – Jin**

"No way… a real… bomb?!" Jin said. He looked at his monitors and saw the full details of the bomb. "I can't…. solve this….?!"

" _That programme you made?"_ Aoi replied from within LINK VRAINS.

"Yes I know but… is it strong enough to beat a Hanoi programme?"

" _I know you can do it, I trust you."_ Aoi replied.

"I hope so…." Jin replied as he begun to work out a plan.

 **Café Nagi**

With the shutters closed, Kusanagi watched Yusaku trapped with great worry for his friend from within his truck.

"I have to defuse this bomb!" Kusanagi said. "If this Ignis cannot solve it… it's down to me!"

 **LINK VRAINS**

 **Turn 4**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2700 Hand: 2**

 **Trojan LP 3500 Hand: 3**

"Draw! Appear Blood Soldier Maza!"

 **Blood Soldier Maza Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 1, ATK/DEF 0**

"I Link Summon with Maza and Hydrax!" Both Monsters shot into the Link circuit. "I need two Blood Soldiers! Appear Blood Soldier Kunux!"

 **Blood Solider Kunux ATK: 1800 Dark/Warrior/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"Kunux's effect! I return one of the materials used for its Link Summon back to its link! Return Maza!" Maza returned to the bottom right link.

 **Blood Soldier Maza Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 1, ATK/DEF 0**

"I Link Summon again! Kunux and Maza!" Kunux become two Monsters and Maza become the third. "Appear Blood Soldier Draga!"A taller, dark red knight appeared.

 **Blood Soldier Draga Warrior, Effect, Dark, LINK, ATK/LINK 2300/3 Markers: BL, MR, TR**

"Due to Draga, you send a card to the top of your deck to the graveyard for each Monster you control." Blue Girl sent the top card with reluctance.

"I dueled this Monster before…." Blue Girl said.

"But now it's even better! I first play the Continuous Spell Blood Wall! You can only attack my Link Monsters! I send a card from the top of my deck to the graveyard to equip Bloody Staff to Draga!"

 **Draga ATK: 3300**

"And now I use my Trap! Link Double! I double the attack points of Draga until the End Phase by paying halve of my lifepoints!"

 **Draga ATK: 6600**

"6600…" Blue Girl said in shock.

"And don't even try to use a set card as I will blow Playmaker to data dust!"

"Blue Girl! Play a Trap!" Playmaker said.

"No… I will kill you… and let people down…. but Aqua will be…. I can't win!"

"Yes you can! 1. I don't care if I die, it is necessary complete the mission and take revenge once and for all against the Knight of Hanoi. 2. The knight cannot have that AI. 3. People's lives within LINK VRAINS are worth more than mine."

"Playmaker…." Blue Girl said.

"Fine! He will die!" Trojan said. "But first I'll take the Ignis!"

 **Jin**

"Damnit… this programme I made earlier… I didn't know it would be used right now! Trying to stop a Hanoi weapon…. this should work on the bombs but… I needed more time!"

As Jin typed away, he saw a message appear from an "anonymous".

"Who is this?"

" _Need help? Let's save our friends."_ it read.

"Is this guy a hacker? He must work with Playmaker!" Jin replied. "Ok." he replied back to the message, Jin didn't have any other choice.

 **LINK VRAINS**

"Go!" Trojan yelled as Draga charged forward.

"Blue Girl!" Aqua said. Blue Girl looked at Aqua and then Playmaker.

"Fine! Go the Trap Cyberse Extra Code and I target Larkspur Knight!" Larkspur glowed as data ran across its body. "If a non-Cyberse attacks a Monster equipped with this card, that Monster loses half of its attack!

 **Draga ATK: 3300**

"Damn you!" Draga slammed into Larkspur and destroyed it. Blue Girl took damage, but not enough to lose the duel.

 **Blue Girl LP: 2700 – 1300**

"Fine… now Playmaker dies!" Trojan snapped his fingers the bomb begun to tick.

"No!" Blue Girl said.

"Stop this!" Aqua replied.

"You can! Give me the Ignis! You don't care about it? Surely? It's not important to you!"

"You're a coward!" Blue Girl said.

"Then that's a no…" Trojan said as the ticking got faster. "Game over." Trojan said calmly as he snapped his fingers, excepting a bang but instead… silence. Blue Girl looked relived with a small smile.

"What happened?" Aqua asked.

" _We stopped it, Blue Girl."_ Jin said. _"With some help."_

"Help?"

" _I don't know but we finished the programme! Now beat this guy and free Playmaker!"_

"Will do! Playmaker, are you okay?" Blue Girl said.

"Fine. Now end this duel!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1300 Hand: 2**

 **Trojan LP 3500 Hand: 2**

"I will! Draw! I summon Cyberse Nimph!"A pink fairy appeared on the field.

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"When summoned I draw a card and if it's a Cyberse Monster, it can be summoned but it cannot attack!" Aoi drew and smirked at it. "I drew Moss Fighter! Go!" A female dressed in white with green shrubbery around her emerged.

 **Moss Fighter ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I use Nimph as material! It requires one level two or lower Monster! Link Summon!" Nimph flew in as an orange plant with green stalk emerged. It's petal revealed a small fairy who sat on the plant.

 **Citrus Lady ATK: 100 Light/Cyberse/Link/LINK-1/Down**

"I Link Summon again! Go Citrus Lady and Moss! Appear Link-2 Rose Gladiator!" A bulky knight in orange amour appeared. It had a red blade with a shield with a rose pattern carved within. It was summoned to Blue Girl's left hand EMZ.

 **Rose Gladiator ATK: 1900 Light/Cyberse/Link/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"I pay 1000 lifepoints to return a Link Monster to its link arrow! Return Citrus!" Citrus returned to the bottom left link.

 **Blue Girl LP: 1300 – 300**

 **Citrus Lady ATK: 100 LIGHT/Cyberse/Link/LINK-1/Up**

"I Link Summon once more! LINK-3! Both Links went into the circuit as Rose was used as two materials. "Appear Venus Fly Trapper!" A Monster with a green steam for a body emerged with two flytraps for hands and a spiky head with red eyes.

 **Venus Fly Trapper ATK: 2200 Dark/Cyberse/LINK/LINK-3/Down, Right, Left**

"When Citrus is used for Link Material, I gain two tokens!"

 **Citrus Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/Token/LVL 1 X 2**

"One more time! Link Summon!" Both tokens went into the circuit. "Emerge Ivy Blade!" A ninja with sharp blades as weapons emerged; his outfit had ivy around it.

 **Ivy Blade ATK: 1300 Dark/Cyberse/LINK/LINK-2/Up, Right**

"I use Ivy Blade's effect! When co-linked, the Monster it's co-linked to gains Ivy's attack!"

 **Venus ATK: 3500**

"Go Venus!" Venus' arms stretched as the plants snapped as they approached Draga. Venus slashed away at the beast and Trojan felt the damage.

 **Trojan LP: 3500 – 3300**

"Venus' effect hits you with 800 damage when it destroys a Monster!"

 **Trojan LP: 3300 – 2500**

"And I take 500 damage since I control no more Link Monsters from Blood Wall which is also destroyed."

 **Trojan LP: 2500 – 2000**

"I attack with Ivy! And I use her other effect to tribute a Monster it points to and Ivy gains halve of its attack!"

"What?!"

"My Monsters work together! We will bring Hanoi down! GO IVY!" Venus was tributed as its energy flowed to Ivy.

 **Ivy ATK: 3050**

Ivy slashed away at Trojan who was sent flying into the sky.

 **Trojan LP: 2000 – 0 Blue Girl Wins**

"Damn you….!" Trojan said as his D-Board approached. He landed on it and looked at Blue Girl and Aqua. "Next time." he calmly said as he flew away. As he did, the binds around Playmaker dissolved and he landed onto the roof, now free.

Blue Girl went over and helped up Playmaker as the two looked at the best which got ever closer.

"Good job." Playmaker said.

"Yes… but what about that thing?"

"We need more information… we need a Hanoi agent!"

"Yeah." Blue Girl said. "Can you hear me?" Blue Girl spoke to her duel disk.

" _Yes, I'm glad Playmaker is safe."_ Jin replied via the duel disk. _"Now I will work on what this beast is."_

"You have support as well." Playmaker said.

"Yes and so do you. I bet my support worked with yours…. could they?"

"What do you think?" Yusaku asked Kusanagi.

" _Sure! This guy, whoever he is, is quite good!"_

"Okay then, let's go." Blue Girl said.

…

"What on earth is that…?" said the Dark Ignis who had now downloaded himself into a CCTV camera.

He zoomed in on it and saw Revolver standing on top of it as it crushed more of LINK VRAINS.

"Is he the leader….?"

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom as ever and "And then the sky" for Trojan and his Blood cards!

Jalen – Thanks dude, the king review means a lot!

Next Time: Battle for Link VRAINS Part 1. The creature started its shortcut by Link VRAINS and now it's Blue Girl's job and Playmaker to stop it before its too late and also receive unexpected help from a new ally.

 **OC Cards**

 **Venus Fly Trapper ATK: 2200 Dark/Cyberse/LINK/LINK-3/Down, Right, Left**

 _2+ Cyberse Monsters_

When this card destroys a Monster you control, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If you control no Monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your GY.

 **Citrus Lady ATK: 100 LIGHT/Cyberse/Link/LINK-1/Up**

 _One level two or lower Cyberse Monster_

When this Link Monster is used as Link Material, summon two Citrus Tokens (ATK: 0 DEF:0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 1

 **Ivy Blade ATK: 1300 Dark/Cyberse/LINK/LINK-2/Up, Right**

 _2 Cyberse Monsters_

When this Monster is co-linked, the other Link Monster gains this cards ATK. When this card attacks, tribute a Monster co-linked to this card and this card gains that Monsters ATK.

 **Daisy Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

Once per turn you can Special Summon a Cyberse Monster from your hand and then inflict 500 damage.

 **Link Lottery/Trap**

If your opponent Link Summons this turn, you can draw a card for each.

 **Cyberse Extra Code/Trap**

Target a Cyberse Monster you control and if a Monster attacks it, that Monster loses halve of its attack.


	9. Chapter 9

In a park within Den City, Kiku and Takeru, both in uniform, sat on a park bench looking at a laptop with the current scenes within LINK VRAINS live.

"Blue Girl and Playmaker…. when we went to the Hanoi recruitment club, they were there as well." Takeru said.

"So they are looking into Hanoi… and fighting them." Kiku replied. "Fighting a terrorist organization with two people… foolish." Kiku said as she stood up.

"Don't say they're foolish, they are brave!"

"Don't be stupid!" Kiku shouted back. "We should go there and find information. Afterwards we report it to SOL! They deal with this stuff, not us! We're just kids!"

"Listen Kiku, we can either sit here and play safe while Hanoi destroys LINK VRAINS or we can step up and help!"

"It's a giant monster and people are logging out in fear! It's crazy!" Kiku replied.

"Fine…." Takeru said.

"Good, now let's work on a plan." Kiku added.

"Okay but first, I need to stretch my legs, sitting has made them numb." Takeru said as he begun to walk off.

"Fine… just don't be long…" Kiku said as she sat back down. Takeru looked walked further up the path until Kiku was out of sight.

"Sorry Kiku but I have to do this!" Takeru put his school bag down and took out an orange old-style duel disk. "Into the VRAINS!" Takeru yelled as he faded, his school bag dropped down onto the grass.

A few minutes passed and Kiku wondered where Takeru was. She got up and walked around the park trying to find him.

"Takeru! You're so slow…." Kiku looked down at the ground and saw his bag on the floor. "Are you kidding me?!" Kiku took the bag and quickly ran off.

 **LINK VRAINS**

On top of a tower, Revolver now watched his beast wreck the virtual world. On his yellow and white ringed duel disk, Revolver had numerous screens up of his underling's mask-cameras. They were searching for an Ignis among the destruction.

"Revolver, I hear that Trojan had Playmaker and Blue Girl cornered but he lost in his duel." Spectre said who appeared from behind.

"Tell him to get over it and get back out there." Revolver said.

"Will do, however SOL have launched their Security Drones and will arrive shortly." Spectre informed.

"Then take them down."

 **Blue Girl/Playmaker**

Blue Girl and Playmaker approached the beast as they flew on their D-Boards.

"Hanoi will know if we get close."

"Yeah but we have no other choice, we need a better look at that data monster." Within their duel disks, a live feed transmitted back to Jin and Kusanagi.

As they got above the beast, it looked up towards them.

"It can sense us?!" Blue Girl said.

"Move!" Playmaker yelled as he sensed the beast charging up an attack. Within the seconds the two saw the beam being fired and had to quickly dodge on their D-Boards.

"They know we're here!" Blue Girl said as she looked at the sky. Overhead there were dozens of Hanoi soldiers flying in.

"Damnit!" Playmaker replied.

"Blue Girl and Playmaker! We have you surrounded!" said a knight.

"Give it up before this becomes messy!" added another.

"We will have to take them all on!" Playmaker said.

"That's crazy!" Blue Girl replied.

"We will take you on one by one… but you won't be physically able to duel all of us!" The knight said.

"We have to log out!" Blue Girl added.

"We need to see this beast in full! Our support has to analyse it! We can't! Bring it on Hanoi!" Playmaker yelled.

" _Don't start without me!"_ yelled a familiar voice, Soulburner shot down on his D-Board as he entered the fight.

"You?!" Blue Girl said.

"Yes! Now you have another player to your team!" Soulburner said.

"You're on our side?" Playmaker said.

"I was there at the recruitment club with my friend, wasn't I?" Soulburner replied with a confident tone.

"Fine… we need to take out all these knights." Playmaker replied.

"Yes and we will take them out one by one!"

" _Soulburner… you fool!"_ said Kiku's voice via his duel disk. _"Log out now!"_

"Or you could come in and join the party!"

" _Just log out! This isn't safe!"_

"Sorry…I can't hear you…you're breaking up…." Soulburner muted his duel disk.

"Why did you do that? I presume that's the girl you were with before?" Blue Girl asked.

"Yes but she worries too much! Now let's begin our duel!" Soulburner pointed to a knight with a red Hanoi mask on.

"Fine!" he replied.

"And we will take you on first!" said two knights at the same to Blue Girl and Playmaker.

"Fine!" Blue Girl and Playmaker replied as they flew upwards on their D-Boards.

"Let's Speed Duel!" all three yelled as they begun.

 **Real World**

Kiku was watching Takeru about to duel. She was watching on her tablet from a park bench.

"Ever since you returned from the Lost Incident… you don't listen to anyone…. not to your grandparents… not to me…. you will get yourself hurt soon…"

 **10 Years Ago – Flashback**

In a hospital, six year old Kiku in a pink dress and ponytails entered a ward holding flowers. She had just heard her best friend had been found after months of going missing.

A nurse pulled a curtain across and there in the bed was Takeru with his grandparents beside him.

"Kiku?" Takeru said.

"You're... still alive…." she stuttered as she went over.

"Yeah… why are you holding flowers?"

"For you… silly!" Kiku said as she gave them to Takeru who took them. He looked at them with sadness. "What's wrong?"

Takeru threw the flowers onto the floor as he stared at it in shock.

 **Flashback End**

"It was then I knew you were different." Kiku thought. "You've been different ever since you came back…. so that's why I need to protect you…. to stop you from ever going further into that carless mind of yours!"

Kiku continued to watch the tablet as Soulburner begun his duel.

 **LINK VRAINS**

 **Turn 1**

 **Knight LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Let's begin! I play the Field Spell Scrap Factory! Next I summon Scrap Recycler!"

 **Scrap Recycler ATK: 900 DEF: 1200 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

"It gains 200 attack and defence thanks to my Field Spell!"

 **Recycler ATK: 1100 DEF: 1400**

"Recycler allows me to send a Machine Monster to my graveyard from my deck. I send Scrap Hunter! Next I use the Continuous Spell Scrap Lube! It can bring back a Scrap Monster from my grave! Arise Scrap Hunter!" A tank with robotic implants emerged.

 **Scrap Hunter ATK: 1600 DEF: 400 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

 **Hunter ATK: 1800 DEF: 600**

"I set Hunter and Recycler into the Link Circuit!" Both shot into the portal which appeared. "Emerge Scrap Wyvern!" A purple rusty dragon flew onto the field, it was summon into the Knight's left EMZ.

 **Scrap Wyvern ATK: 1700 LINK-2 Earth/Dragon/Link/Bottom, Left**

 **Scrap Wyvern ATK: 1900**

"Scrap Wyvern allows me to return a Scrap Monster back from my GY then I can destroy a Scrap Monster! So return Hunter and goodbye Hunter!"

 **Scrap Hunter ATK: 1600 DEF: 400 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

The Monster quickly appeared before dissolving before the Knight.

"When a Scrap Monster is destroyed via card effects, I can summon a Scrap from my deck thanks to my field! Appear Scrap Golem!"

 **Scrap Golem ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400 Earth/Rock/LVL 5**

 **Golem ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600**

"Golem allows me to bring back a Scrap Monster again! Return Hunter again!"

 **Scrap Hunter ATK: 1600 DEF: 400 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

 **Hunter ATK: 1800 DEF: 600**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Knight LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"About time! I draw! I summon Salamangreat Foxy!"

 **Salamangreat Foxy ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Cyberse?! You have Cyberse Cards?!"

"Yeah I know you guys have been wiping them out so… I guess I'm your next target! Foxy allows me to look at the top three cards of my deck and if one is a Salamangreat card, I can add it to my hand!"

On Soulburner's duel disk screen appeared "Salamangreat Mole" and the spells "Salamangreat Circle" and "Bound Link".

"I pick Salamangreat Circle! And I play it! I add a Salamangreat from my deck to my hand and I add Meer! And since Meer was added outside of my Draw Phase, I can summon it!"

 **Salamangreat Meer ATK: 800 DEF: 600 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"I Link Summon!" Meer flew into the circuit. "Appear LINK-1 Salamangreat Veilynx!" A cybernetic lynx appeared. It was attached to two wheels.

 **Salamangreat Veilynx ATK: 500 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-1/Link/Down**

"Thanks to Veilynx, I can add the Field Spell Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand from my deck! And next I play it! And now I use Veilynx and Foxy to Link Summon again! Go!" The circuit reopened as the two went into the arrows. "Appear Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

 **Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf ATK: 1800 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2/Up, Down**

"Next since I Link Summoned, I can bring out Salamangreat Mole to one of Wolf's arrow!" A four legged creature with white amour on its back with several spikes appeared.

 **Salamangreat Mole ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"Since a Monster was summoned to Wolf's arrow, I can add a Fire Monster from my graveyard back to my hand! I return Foxy!" Soulburner said as he added it back to his hand. "Next I use Sanctuary's effect to Link Summon… using Sunlight Wolf to summon another Sunlight Wolf… I call this Reincarnation Link Summon!"

"WHAT?!" The knight replied in shock. Sunlight shot into the arrows as a second one emerged on the field, howling.

 **Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf ATK: 1800 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2/Up, Down**

"And now Sunlight's second effect! When I Link Summon using another Sunlight to summon this one… I can add a Salamangreat Spell or Trap from my graveyard! I return Circle! And now… one more time! I Link Summon with Sunlight and Mole! Appear Salamangreat Heatleo!" A blazing dragon with two dragon heads for hands emerged in flames.

 **Salamangreat Heatleo ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-3/Link/Up, BR, BL**

"Heatleo's effect allows me to return one Spell or Trap Card back to your deck! I return your Field Spell!" Heatleo fired fireballs as the Field Spell which remerged, destroying it.

"Now my Monsters lose their attack bonus…"

 **Scrap Hunter ATK: 1600 DEF: 400**

 **Scrap Golem ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400**

 **Scrap Wyvern ATK: 1700**

"Next I set two cards and now Heatleo, destroy Wyvern!" Heatleo aimed at the Scrap Monster and fired a blazing fireball at it, wiping it out.

 **Knight LP: 4000 – 3400**

"I end my turn there!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Knight LP: 3400 Hand: 1**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Punk! I will not lose to a Cyberse user! I draw! I use Monster Reborn to return Wyvern!" Wyvern returned to the knight's central Main Monster Zone.

 **Scrap Wyvern ATK: 1700 LINK-2 Earth/Dragon/Link/Bottom, Left**

"Next I use Wvern's effect to return destroy Scrap Lube to return Scrap Recycler!"

 **Scrap Recycler ATK: 900 DEF: 1200 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

"Next I must destroy a card I control so I destroy Lube! I use Hunter's effect to destroy Scrap Recycler to send a Tuner Monster to my graveyard!" Recycler dissolved as the knight sent level two Scrap Worm. "Next since a Scrap was destroyed via card effect, I can summon a Scrap Monster from my deck! I summon Scrap Mind Reader!"

A small robot made of used metal emerged.

 **Scrap Mind Reader ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LVL 1/Tuner**

"Here it comes…" Soulburner said.

"I tune level one Mind Read with level five Golem andlevel three Hunter!" Worm, Golem and Hunter dissolved as three rings appeared.

 **1+5+3=9**

"Appear Scrap Twin Dragon!" A bronze-metal dragon emerged with two heads. They had bright blue eyes and a coil for a tail. It was summoned in the EMZ.

 **Scrap Twin Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Earth/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 9**

"Next I summon Scrap Beast!" A white and yellow robotic dog emerged. It had horns on its metal head.

 **Scrap Beast ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Earth/Beast/Tuner/LVL 4**

"Next Scrap Twin Dragon uses its effect! I destroy Scrap Beast and in exchange, I can return two cards to your hand!"

"And I presume you'll take out my Spell and Trap…?" Soulburner said.

"Fool! You just told me what you have!" the knight replied, mocking. 

"But my cards might harm you when sent to the graveyard…."

"Wait… are you trying to confuse me?! It won't work!" the knight hit back.

"Of course not…. or you could send my Monster back….?"

"Shut up! I send Heatleo and one of your set cards back to the deck by destroying my Beast!" Beast was destroyed as Twin Scrap fired dark purple beams at the two cards.

"Wrong move! I first of all reveal my Trap you targeted! The Continuous Salamangreat Gift and now I banish Veilynx from my graveyard to stop the destruction of my Salamangreat cards!"

"You baited me!" Scrap Twin hit the two cards but the attacks fizzled out in flames.

"I thank you for playing along!"

"I'll get you boy! Since Scrap Beast was destroyed I can add a Scrap Monster back to my hand. I return Hunter. And now Twin Dragon! Attack his Heatleo!" Twin Dragon charged up its beams again and wiped out Heatleo as Soulburner protected his face from the hit.

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 – 3300**

"My turn is done!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Knight LP: 3400 Hand: 0**

 **Soulburner LP: 3300 Hand: 4**

"Draw! I use Salamangreat Circle again to add Salamangreat Spinny and next I summon Foxy again!"

 **Salamangreat Foxy ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I look at the top three cards and then add a Salamangreat Card to my hand!"

The three cards were "Rising Fire" "Cybersal Cyclone" and "Meer".

"I add Meer and like before, it can be summoned!"

 **Salamangreat Meer ATK: 800 DEF: 600 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"Next the Spell Link Fire's Return! I return Heatleo and you then take 200 damage X its arrows but in return it can't use its effects or attack! Return my beast!" Behind Soulburner a flame gate appeared as Heatleo emerged.

 **Salamangreat Heatleo ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-3/Link/Up, BR, BL**

"Before you hit me with damage… I'll use my Skill!"

"Damnit…" Soulburner said as the knight grinned.

"I use Zone Block! I target a Link Monster I control then for each of its arrows, one of your zones are blocked and if they have Monsters in them, they're destroyed and you take 1000 damage! Wyvern has two!"

"That's massively overpowered… you lot hacked to make it stronger!"

"Guilty….!" the knight replied with a glee. "I target your far left and far right zones! Basically the ones with Foxy and Meer!" A green light from the sky hit the two Monsters, making them explode as Soulburner felt the burning sensation go down his body. Both were destroyed as he took damage.

 **Soulburner LP: 3300 – 1300**

"As I was saying…. Heatleo returns!" Heatleo emerged once more but this time in the center zone. Due to the Spell, the knight took damage.

 **Knight LP: 3400 – 2800**

"You forget… my Field Spell allows me to use Heatleo as its own material! I'm finishing this duel now! Heatleo, Link Summon!" Heatleo shot into the arrows as a second Heatleo shot down from the sky. It appeared brighter and glowed with more intensity.

 **Salamangreat Heatleo ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-3/Link/Up, BR, BL**

"You know… had you stopped me summoning a Monster in my Extra Monster Zone… I would've lost… but all you thought about was damaging me!" Soulburner hit back.

"WHAT? I could've done that?!" the knight replied.

"You're not much of a duelist…. it's embarrassing I'm trailing in lifepoints to you… Heatleo's second effect! When summoned this way, I can target one card on the field and then one card in my graveyard. The first targets attack becomes equal to the one in my graveyard! I choose Mole and I will reduce Twin Dragon!"

"No!" the knight yelled as Twin Dragon powered down.

 **Twin ATK: 0**

"I use Gift's effect to discard a Salamangreat Monster to then draw one more.. but since I Reincarnation Link Summoned, I can draw two! I discard Spinny!" Soulburner drew two cards. "I play the Equip Spell Salamandra! My Heatleo gains 700 more attack!" Heatleo roared as it increased in strength.

 **Heatleo ATK: 3000**

"I didn't even need to use my Skill… end this Heatleo!" Heatleo opened its two jaws for hands and fired an intense heat blast the Twin Dragon. The blaze knocked the knight of the board, forcing him to log out.

 **Knight LP: 2800 – 0 Soulburner Wins**

"Well that wasn't much fun! Who's next?!" Soulburner yelled as another knight flew next to him.

 **Blue Girl**

"So Soulburner and Playmaker have all beat one… my turn! Ex-Code: Exia attack!" The white and blue robot launched a fist into the knight that Blue Girl was dueling and sent him flying.

 **Knight LP: 500 – 0 Blue Girl Wins**

"I now calculate at least… 50 more." Aqua said via the duel disk.

"Great…. this is impossible!" Blue Girl paused as she saw the beast continue to destroy VRAINS.

"What are you thinking?" Aqua said.

"I want to know who the leader is…. we've been working in the shadows and got nowhere… it's time we step it up." Blue Girl said.

Blue Girl aimed her D-Board towards the sky and shot high above the sky as other knights approached her.

"You can control data storms? Right?" Blue Girl asked.

"Yes but I fail to see how that could help?"

"You said you don't understand humans… don't bother trying. I want you to blast those knights away!" Blue Girl said.

"There are numerous flaws in your plan including destroying yourself in the process! Data storms are powerful and I can't control them as well as some of other Ignis'!"

"We won't know if we don't try…. Aqua, I'm asking you….!" Blue Girl said calmly.

"Do you count me as a friend? Friends should listen to one another!"

"Now's not the time!" Blue Girl replied.

"Okay…"

As the knights approached Aqua came out of the duel disk and put her hand forward. A beam of blue wind charged from her hand towards the knights who had no time to react. The blast knocked each one away, forcing them to log out.

"And again!" Blue Girl yelled as she blasted the remaining knights away. Playmaker stopped by Blue Girl on his D-Board.

"Not bad. I didn't know your AI could do that."

"We've got rid of most of the knights… where's Soulburner?" Blue Girl said.

In the sky Soulburner had just finished off the final knight who also logged out.

"We've cleared the knights!" said Soulburner who yelled to the others as he landed on a rooftop building. Blue Girl and Playmaker also landed on the building.

"Well we still have a huge monster made of data destroying the place!" Blue Girl replied. Behind the three, they could hear sirens.

"It's SOL drones!" Playmaker said as dozens of white circular drones with red wings flew in.

" _This is SOL Security. Everyone in this section will now be banned. Everyone in this section will now be banned."_

"SOL can't think we're the bad guys?" Soulburner said.

"They've never stopped me before." Blue Girl said, Playmaker agreed.

The drones flew over the three and aimed towards them.

"I guess they're stopping us now!" Soulburner said.

The three drones all were ready to fire however at that point an orange beam shot through them, making them explode.

"What now?" Playmaker said.

High in the sky, a fast light shot down striking half of the building.

The area which had been struck had been badly damaged; it had took a large chunk of the structure out. Before the three could react, the building begun to slowly tip to the other side.

"What now?!" Soulburner yelled as the rooftop slowly begun to fall downwards. The three all slide across the top to the side which was falling head-first.

"Quick change locations!" Playmaker yelled. All three disappeared and reappeared on another nearby building, behind them they heard laughing. They looked behind and a figure emerged from a blue teleportation light. He stepped forward, smirking. It was Revolver.

"Who are you?" Blue Girl said.

"I'm the man you want. The leader of the Knights of Hanoi, Revolver."

"You're … him?" Playmaker slowly replied.

"Finally out of the shadows!" Soulburner punched his fist into his hand.

"Revolver…." Blue Girl repeated.

"I finally meet the three who have been trying to find me… well I thought I'd save you the time and effort."

"And you…were behind the Hanoi Project?" Blue Girl stuttered to say.

"Maybe…. we can be anyone in this virtual world…."

"What's the Hanoi Project?" Playmaker said.

"Wait…. you don't know?" Blue Girl replied. "We were both involved in it!"

"I know what happened but I never found out the name for it.."

"I found out right at the start of my quest." Blue Girl said. "My support…. was able to find it out."

"It's funny." Revolver said with giving a fiendish chuckle. "Playmaker attacked us front-on… while you Blue Girl worked in the shadows…. neither got you anywhere… I had to reveal myself!"

"Since you're here then…. you'll answer our questions!" Playmaker yelled with instant anger.

"Will I now? Fine, I will duel you and I'll tell all during our duel!"

"Tell us now!" Playmaker demanded.

"You're in no position to negotiate. I have nothing to lose by dueling… or telling you our goals. In fact it will give me something fun to do!"

"Fine! I shall take you on!" Soulburner said, clenching his fist.

"No. Leave this to me." Playmaker said. "I've waited a very long time for this!"

"Stay out! You're not the only one affected by these!" Soulburner replied.

"What do you mean?" Blue Girl added.

"Soulburner was also involved in the incident." Revolver said, smirking.

"What?!" Playmaker said as he looked at Soulburner who looked at Revolver with rage.

"I worked that out… no-one else would want to harm me with that amount of rage!" Revolver said.

" _You were right."_

Aoi heard Aqua talk to her into her mind. The two who were connected looked at each other.

"How so?" Blue Girl thought back.

" _These two… are angry… dangerous… more than you… you were right to not want to tell them about the Hanoi project."_

"Now you can understand why!" Soulburner said.

"I won't accept that!" Playmaker hit back.

"I shall duel Soulburner first. He's the weakest."

"You what?!" Soulburner yelled with a clenched fist.

"You heard me!" Revolver grinned.

Revolver and Soulburner looked at each other but the two couldn't have had any more contrasting looks. Soulburner with gritted teeth and anger flowing through veins while Revolver, calm and composed as ice.

 **A/N**

As ever thanks to Rom for his contributions and to the new favorites and followers! Thanks for the reviews as well!

SakushiRyu – Thank you for the kind review.

Jalen – Thanks dude and yeah a dragon is a possibility. Aoi isn't using Trickstars due to the hard work to write them so any other kind of monster could happen!


	10. Chapter 10

Revolver and Soulburner flew high into the sky on their D-Boards as the duel was about to begin, high above the beast wrecking LINK VRAINS.

"The leader of the Hanoi has just shown himself… he has to be very confident." Blue Girl said to Playmaker. The two watched on a nearby rooftop.

"He better win…. he has to." Playmaker said calmly but a storm was raging inside him.

"I will beat you, Revolver, and end you!" Soulburner yelled, pointing at the leader.

"Will you? How will you do that? Destroy my avatar, thus injuring me in real life? Are you sure you can do such a thing?" Revolver mocked.

"Shut up! I'll go first! I WILL end you!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Revolver LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Appear SalamangreatI summon Salamangreat Foxy!" A purple robotic fox on a rock with flames coming out of it emerged.

 **Salamangreat Foxy ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Foxy allows me to look at the top three cards of my deck and if one is a Salamangreat card, I can add it to my hand while the rest return to my deck."

Soulburner had the first three cards appear on a screen and showed Salamangreat Foxy, Mole and Racoon.

"I add Salamangreat Mole! Now appear my circuit! I require a level four or lower Salamangreat! Go Foxy!" Foxy fired into the bottom arrow."Appear LINK-1 Salamangreat Veilynx!" A cybernetic lynx appeared. It was attached to two wheels.

 **Salamangreat Veilynx ATK: 500 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-1/Link/Down**

"Thanks to Veilynx, I can add the Field Spell Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand from my deck! And next I play it!"

"You used nearly the same move against one of my knights… is this supposed to scare me?" Revolver replied.

"No, it's meant to beat you! I can summon Salamangreat Mole if I Link Summoned this turn! Appear!" A four legged creature with white amour on its back with several spikes appeared under Veilnyx's link.

 **Salamangreat Mole ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"Now I Link Summon again!Go!" The circuit reopened as the two Monsters went into the arrows. "Appear Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

 **Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf ATK: 1800 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2/Up, Down**

"I set one card, now make your turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Revolver LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Don't mind if I do! Draw! Since you control a Link Monster, Gateway Dragon can emerge!" A light brown dragon emerged with a blue portal on its back with a golden gate.

 **Gateway Dragon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"Gateway allows me to summon a level four or lower Dark Dragon-type Monster from my hand! Appear Infernal Dragon!"

 **Infernal Dragon ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"2000?!"

"Don't worry; it's not staying for long! I open my circuit! Go my dragons! Appear LINK-2, Slicer Dragon!" A long black dragon with marks emerged. It had sharp blades for wings and red eyes.

 **Slicer Dragon ATK: 1500 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Left, Bottom Right**

"Slicer Dragon inflicts 500 damage upon its summon!" Slicer flapped its wings and small sharp blades hit Soulburner as he shielded his eyes.

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 – 3500**

"I now Normal Summon! Sniffer Dragon appear!" A red lizard in black amour emerged.

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Dark/Dragon/LVL 2**

"Sniffer allows me to add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand! Now I Link Summon again! I set LINK-2 Slicer and Sniffer! Emerge Triple Burst Dragon!"

 **Triple Burst Dragon ATK: 2400 Dark/Dragon/LINK-3/Up, Down, Right**

"Now Triple Burst, destroy Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" Revolver declared, the dragon fired quick fire bullets at Soulburner's Monster.

"I use my Trap Energy of Fire! When you declare an attack-"

"Then I use Triple Burst's effect! I can negate a Trap during the Damage Step!" Triple fired a green laser blast through Soulburner's Trap, negating it."

"Damn you!"

"As I was saying, Tripe destroys your Monster!" The bullets struck Soulburner's beast, causing it to explode. The hit made Soulburner fall to his knees on his D-Board.

 **Soulburner LP: 3500 – 2900**

"Hm… I end my turn. I expected a bit more."

"You will regret those words!" Soulburner yelled.

"My fight isn't with any of you… we're just here to remove the Ignis."

"You're wrecking LINK VRAINS…. and you made my life a misery, don't you dare say my fight isn't with you!" Soulburner hit back.

"The Hanoi Project is old news, just move on…..!" Revolver smirked.

"You weren't the one who was tortured… starved… !"

"We both know what he went through but…. his rage is making him lose this duel." Blue Girl said.

"Why would you think that? Surely if it resulted in a victory, it's good?" Aqua asked.

"It depends on the person but I can tell that Soulburner can't cope with his past… he hasn't made any errors yet but it will cost him."

"But you don't cope either?" Aqua replied.

"I cope in a different way….. now just watch the duel."

 **Turn 3**

 **Soulburner LP: 2900 Hand: 1**

 **Revolver LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Soulburner yelled. "I use my skill! Burning Draw!"

"Burning what?!"

"I pay 1000 lifepoints to draw a card… I will pay 2000 to make it two!" Soulburner's body suit lit up as he placed his hand onto his deck.

"Fine, throw away your lifepoints!"

"Burning….. DRAW!" Soulburner unleashed a loud voice as his two cards were drawn with a flame aura around them. He looked at the two. "I have what I need!"

 **Soulburner LP: 2900 - 900**

"I play the Spell, Link Fire's Return! I return Sunlight Wolf and you then take 200 damage X its LINK rating but in return it can't use its effects or attack! Return my beast!" Behind Soulburner a flame gate appeared as his beast returned.

Revolver felt a burning pain run down his body as he took the damage from the Spell.

 **Revolver LP: 4000 – 3600**

"I will summon another Foxy!"

 **Salamangreat Foxy ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I look at the top three cards in my deck and add one…. I shall add Salamangreat Meer! And since it's added to my hand outside the Draw Phase, I can summon him!"

 **Salamangreat Meer ATK: 800 DEF: 600 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"I Link Summon using Sunlight Wolf and Foxy! Appear Salamangreat Heatleo!" A blazing lion with two dragon heads for hands emerged in flames.

 **Salamangreat Heatleo ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-3/Link/Up, BR, BL**

"And now, I play Fusion of Fire!"

"A Fusion Card?!" Revolver said, for the first time in shock.

"I can fuse with Monsters on the field…. on EITHER side!"

"What?!"

 **Rooftop**

"Well it looks like Soulburner has taken the advantage." Playmaker said.

"He said he would win… but he's underestimated Revolver." Blue Girl added. "He has cards still in his hands and Soulburner has gone all out for a win this turn."

 **Duel**

"I fuse my Meer with your Link Monster… Revolver, you will aid in your end! I Fusion Summon, Salamangreat Violet Chimera!" Both Meer and Triple Burst merged into a ball of flame. The ball exploded and purple flames formed around the new beast.

A purple metallic Monster emerged. It had the head of a lion while its arms were similar to a snake and a bird. It had light green wings. It was summoned to Heatleo's bottom right link.

 **Salamangreat Violet Chimera ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Fire/Cyberse/Fusion/LVL 8**

"A Fusion Summon with my Monster? Quite impressive." Revolver replied.

"Violet gains half the attack of all its Fusion Material!"

 **Violet ATK: 3900**

"I will get my revenge! I set one card and now, Chimera, direct attack!"

"Only a fool enters a battle with rage blinding him! I have cards in my hand that can change this duel! When I take a direct attack, Chobham Armor Dragon can be summoned from my hand in attack!" A robotic hound emerged in green and white metallic amour.

 **Chobham Armor Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/LVL 6**

"This can't be destroyed by battle and battle damage is halved!"

"No!" Violet Chimera struck the Monster and Revolver felt a strong impact from the blast but nowhere as bad had he taken it directly.

 **Revolver LP: 3900 – 1650**

"I still have my Chimera! However…it loses its attack gain now it's my End Phase."

 **Chimera ATK: 2800**

 **Turn 4**

 **Soulburner LP: 900 Hand: 0**

 **Revolver LP: 1650 Hand: 2**

"Time to end this!" Revolver yelled while drawing.

"Answer me this, Revolver… why? Why kidnap us?!"

"I wasn't the one who kidnapped anyone. The Knights of Hanoi are only here to find and kill all the Ignis along with their cancerous Cyberse Cards along with LINK VRAINS itself!"

"But why?!"

"It might seem strange…. Hanoi trying to kill its own creation… but life isn't supposed to make total sense. The Ignis developed beyond our predictions… they started to create their own world… their own people…. and soon they will be a total threat. LINK VRAINS is another example of technology gone wrong."

"Gone wrong?"

"The rest is irrelevant! I summon a second Sniffer Dragon!"

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Dark/Dragon/LVL 2**

"I add the third and final Sniffer from my deck to my hand! Now! I use Sniffer and Chobham Armor Dragon to Link Summon!" Both shot into the circuit which appeared above. "Appear LINK-2, Resurrection Dragon!" A grey dragon with red wings emerged. On its chest with a symbol which represented the "Monster Reborn" card.

 **Resurrection Dragon ATK: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Bottom, Right**

"Chobham Armor Dragon allows me to draw a card when it's used as Link Material! Now Resurrection allows me to bring back a Dark Dragon Monster from my graveyard to its link! Slicer returns!"

 **Slicer Dragon ATK: 1500 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Left, Bottom Right**

"When Slicer is summoned from the graveyard, I can halve the attack of one Monster you control!"

 **Chimera ATK: 1400**

"Now I play the Spell Cosmic Cyclone! I pay 1000 lifepoints to banish that set card you have there!"

 **Revolver LP: 1650 – 650**

"Then I use my Trap now!" Soulburner yelled. "Salamangreat Rage destroys Salamangreat Violet Chimera and now I wipe out your Slicer Dragon!"

The Trap fired an energy beam at Revolver's Monster, wiping it out.

"What a waste of lifepoints!" Soulburner exclaimed, pointing at Revolver.

"Actually… not! Unlike your move, I looked right ahead! I needed my lifepoints below 1000….. for my Skill!"

"Skill?!"

 **Rooftop**

"No way… he couldn't t have?!" Blue Girl said in shock.

"He's Hanoi…. it's likely he could've coded it himself." Playmaker replied.

 **Duel**

"You've been determined to end me as soon as possible leading you to underestimating me!"

"Stop speaking nonsense!"

"Fine… I'll show you instead! I activate my Skill, Storm Access!"

Soulburner could feel a strong wind beginning to emerge around the sky. Revolver smirked as a purple stream of data flowed alongside the leader of the Hanoi.

Revolver placed into it as the data stream engulfed both duelists.

"What is this?!" Soulburner yelled as he was hit and battered by the storm, he fell to his knees and his onto his D-Board. Revolver stood calmly as he saw a blue card appear before him.

"Found you!" Revolver grabbed the card causing the storm to slowly fade away.

"How… how did you survive that?" Soulburner said, shaken.

"Once again you underestimate me! Data storms contain Cyberse Monsters… it's hypocritical but I will end this war with these powerful weapons! Nothing is better than ending someone with their own weapon! I shall Link Summon with Resurrection Dragon and Sniffer!Go LINK-3, Vorticular Drumgon!"

An orange lizard emerged from the sky, it had sliver amour with canons on its shoulders. Its head was encased in a circular disc.

 **Vorticular Drumgon ATK: 1000 Dark/Dragon/Link/LINK-3/Bottom, Left, Right**

"When Vorticular is Link Summoned, I draw a card! And now since Resurrection Dragon was used as Link Material, I banish itand discard one card from my hand to return Infernal Dragon!" A yellow portal appeared and the sliver dragon appeared once more.

 **Infernal Dragon ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"Now… I'm ready…. to Link Summon a LINK-4!"

"LINK-4?!" Soulburner repeated in shock.

"I use Infernal and LINK-3 Vorticular!"

 **Rooftop**

"A Cyberse LINK-4…. not good." Aqua said.

"How could he have Storm Access?" Blue Girl said.

"I don't know… it can't be possible he coded it himself and he has no true connection to Cyberse…. except when he invaded our world that time…"

"Could he have gained data or something at the time?"

"I guess it's possible but… it could be something more…."

 **Duel**

"I Link Summon, LINK-4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!" Infernal and Vorticular Drumgon shot into the arrows and a huge bright orange light engulfed the field.

"What now?!" Soulburner yelled as he shielded his eyes.

Above the field a mighty dragon formed with orange skin and long tail. Its joints with green gems glowed upon its summon.

 **Topologic Bomber Dragon ATK: 3000 Dark/Cyberse/LINK-4/Up, Down, Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"You pulled that from the data storm?"

"This is what you get for opposing Hanoi! Bomber Dragon inflicts damage equal to the attack points of the Monster it destroys… Topologic Bomber Dragon, eradicate his Heatleo!"

Topologic charged up a bright green glow in its fist while clenching it. Soulburner could watch as the dragon fired the beam right at his Heatleo.

 **Soulburner LP: 900 – 200**

"And now… take your own Monster's damage!" Another green beam fired at Soulburner from the sky and the duelist could only watch in horror as the beam struck him, firing him off his D-Board.

 **Soulburner LP: 200 – 0**

The bright green strike hit his Heatleo making Soulburner scream as it covered the sky.

"Soulburner!" Blue Girl yelled as she leapt off the building and her D-Board emerged. She landed on it as Soulburner was heading down towards the data beast.

Blue Girl was able to get underneath Soulburner and catch him as he fell.

"Thank you... Blue Girl." he said surprised at her actions.

"I wasn't going to let you fall, now get on your D-Board." she replied. Soulburner's D-Board appeared next to Blue Girl's and he was able to step onto it and both flew back to the rooftop.

The three looked up to Revolver who stood mighty above them on his D-Board.

"If you wish to stop my beast, beating me is the only choice… and none of you can do that! I don't understand why you wish to oppose us… we're after Ignis which none of you have any form of a connection to and this fake world is not the real one, you have no reason to defend this place!"

"False." Blue Girl said. "Aqua claims to come from me…. so we do have a connection… like it or not!"

"I could take that blue blob off your hands right now, it'll all be over!"

"Not a chance! Aqua is my leverage against you lot!" she hit back. "And…. she's a living thing so I can't let you kill her."

"It's not some pet, it's an advanced AI! You have no control over it!"

"Enough!" Aqua yelled who appeared from the duel disk. "I know Blue Girl has issues over me and I can't change that, but I will fight beside her anyway to save my friends!"

"So the cancer speaks. Hear me, Ignis, she only wishes to fight for revenge against us… she has no intention of saving your friends!"

"You make these claims but I feel it in her heart… she won't allow for it to happen!" Aqua replied.

"I can talk for myself, Aqua." Blue Girl added.

"This was fun but I have a world to destroy." Revolver said as he was about to turn away.

"Wait!" Aqua yelled. "How can you use Storm Access?!"

"I never said how many more Ignis we needed to capture!"

"You… found one of us?!"

"Goodbye, Water Ignis." Revolver flew away as Aqua could only watch.

"We need to log out and regroup." Playmaker said.

"Yes… Soulburner, what about you?" Blue Girl said to him.

"I will see you again…. soon." he said with reluctance, he clenched his fists as his defeat. All three logged out at the same time.

As they disappeared, the Dark Ignis emerged from beneath the floor and begun to scan with his eye.

 **Real World – Jin Home**

"Revolver was able to win in style." Jin said as Aoi sat on a sofa.

"And ease it seemed." she replied.

"That beast is about twenty percent done… another twenty hours and LINK VRAINS will…. be gone."

"SOL can't even touch them…. it is us down to us…. we need to find Playmaker in the real world!"

"Wait, what?! That will expose us!" Jin replied.

"In real life we stand a better chance of making a plan instead of Hanoi spying! We have a means of talking to each other in real life with those digital cards; all we need to do is send the message!"

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for his ideas as ever and to Jalen Johnson who provided me with some OC cards for Aoi to use next time!

jalen johnson – I was going to add Xyz but due to the cards and moves left, I felt Fusion was best choice. Thanks for the OC cards dude and the review!

 **OC Cards**

 **Revolver**

 **Slicer Dragon ATK: 1500 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Left, Bottom Right**

When this card is Link Summoned, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this is summoned from the graveyard, target one Monster your opponent controls, halve its attack. You can only use each effect once per turn.

 **Resurrection Dragon ATK: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Bottom, Right**

Once per turn you can Special Summon a Dark Dragon-type Monster from your graveyard to one zone this card points to. Banish this card from your graveyard and one card from your hand, Special Summon one Monster in your graveyard.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay… message sent." Jin said. "But LINK VRAINS is global… how do we know he even lives here in Japan?"

"We just have to hope." Aoi replied.

Aqua looked at the computer screen, she watched Revolver continue to destroy LINK VRAINS.

"He has one of the Ignis… there's no other way someone not involved in the Hanoi Project could have Storm Access." Aqua said.

"Do you have any idea who?" Jin asked. "Would it be my one?"

"I don't know who your partner is and I don't know who it could be."

"So there's me… Playmaker, Soulburner and Jin. The other two are out there somewhere." Aoi said.

"So we hunt the Ignis down?" Jin asked.

"Nope. Once we stop Hanoi, I don't care."

"This Ignis race came from us… how can we not help?"

"They have their own way of living, we shouldn't get involved." Aoi replied.

"Might I ask something, Aoi?" Aqua said.

"If you must."

"Why do you wish to save LINK VRAINS itself?"

"That's not relevant."

"Is it because you were an idol before you quit? You have a soft spot for it?" Aqua innocently probed. The face of Jin was with fear; he knew Aqua had asked a question that Aoi never wanted to hear.

"I will tell you once, Aqua. Leave my past alone, I'm not the same person." Aoi said.

A message appeared on the digital card; Jin had received a message from Playmaker.

"He…. he lives in Den City….." Jin said.

"It makes sense. We all seem to live here and the Hanoi Project took place a few miles from here." Aoi said.

"He wants to meet us… at…"

"At…?" Aoi tried to prompt Jin to continue.

"At the Hanoi Project warehouse."

"Is it okay to go?" Aqua said. "I mean since you had…. your life changed there."

"I thought you didn't understand human emotion."

"Emotion is the same for Ignis just we don't have as much as humans… but I'm learning."

"I'm coming as well!" Jin said.

"I understand." Aoi said. "But how will we get there… your brother transports you and the warehouse isn't exactly the best of terrain for someone in a wheelchair."

"Then I guess it will be an interesting time getting there!"

… **.**

Aoi and Jin made their way through overgrown bushes and trees. This was intentional; the powers that be wanted the Hanoi Project warehouse to be forgotten about.

"Are we close?" Aqua said in the duel disk.

"We're not far." Jin said.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's impossible to forget about the place." Aoi interrupted.

Aoi pulled back another bush and there it was, a large white rundown building. Decayed and overrunning with plants.

Jin followed and the two looked at it further.

"This…. isn't what I expected to feel." Jin said.

"Let's just get this over with." Aoi said. "I guess we got here first, I can't see anyone?"

Behind the two, they heard the plants rattle. The two quickly looked in that direction and saw a figure walk out.

"J….. Jin…..?"

"Brother…?!"

Out stepped Jin's brother, Shoichi Kusanagi.

"Well this just got more complicated." Kusanagi said.

The bushes moved again and out stepped another familiar face, it was Yusaku in a grey hoodie with the hood up.

"Aoi Zaizen?" Yusaku replied in a similar tone.

 **Little While Later**

"Jin….. how… how could you be doing this?" Kusanagi said. Yusaku and Aoi stood against the wall of the warehouse, not looking at each other. The two brothers were in dispute.

"You can talk! You're doing the exact same thing!"

"It's different! I'm not a victim!"

"My past can't define me!" Jin hit back.

"I know that but this is different!"

"You can't make your mind up for me!"

"I guess this is sibling arguments." Aqua said who came out of her duel disk. She looked at Yusaku.

"So you're really Blue Girl." Yusaku said.

"Yes and this is Aqua."

"So do you two know each other well? Aqua asked.

"No. We go to the same school and are in some of the same classes but not that well." Yusaku replied.

"You accepted my offer, I appreciate that." Aoi said, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't sure but… LINK VRAINS is being destroyed and the time is ticking, needs must."

"We should work out a plan." Jin added, wanting to avoid fighting with his brother.

"Correct, do you have contact with Soulburner?" Aoi asked Yusaku.

"No, no I don't. We're on our own. This is the perfect place to make a plan." Yusaku said as he put his hand on the warehouse. "We're isolated and any sign of Hanoi has been removed."

"Yusaku, I can't risk Jin." Kusanagi said to his friend.

"Right now we have no time for that. Please can you open the door?"

"Fine…." Kusanagi wasn't happy about any of this but he knew Yusaku was right.

The doors opened thanks to Kusanagi using a paper clip in his pocket to open the lock.

Yusaku pulled the doors opened and the bright light lit up the dark and dirty warehouse.

Inside were seven doors, each one connected to an empty room.

Aoi went to the second door and rattled the door handle. The door had been sealed for ten years so was jammed at first but eventually she got it open.

Once it opened she walked in and looked around. Flashbacks in her mind quickly flooded in. Aoi looked up at the wall above the door and it had "002".

"002? You were the second child?" Aqua said.

"I guess so."

Jin moved forward to the first corridor, he moved before Kusanagi could say anything.

"Jin!"

Jin didn't listen; he was in a world of his own now. Jin opened the door and saw inside the room.

Within was the room Jin was tortured for six months. His face froze, almost as if he had been put on pause himself.

"Jin! Don't look at that!"

Jin felt the skin crawl with fear; his chest was ice-cold from the panic attack, his heart beating further.

"Jin?" Aoi said.

"It's a panic attack." Yusaku added.

Kusanagi took the handles of his wheelchair and quickly wheeled him away.

"I need to take him home, Yusaku. You two work out a plan, I can't have him like this."

"Understood." Yusaku said. "But we should go to another location, one which doesn't scare your brother."

"Fine… let's head back to my van. Follow me"

 **Van**

"Are you feeling better now, Jin?" Aoi asked. The four sat in the hot dog van with the windows shut.

"Yes, sorry that happened."

"It's fine."

"No it's not." Kusanagi replied. "You can't do this, Jin!"

"We can't fight about this now." Yusaku said. "We need to plan."

"I know, I know…"

"Anyway…. since Hanoi have locked down LINK VRAINS, SOL must be trying to regain access." Jin said. "There is something they could do which would end the beast attacking."

"Which is?" Kusanagi said.

"A full reset!"

"A reset?" Aoi repeated.

"That's….. actually a good idea." Kusanagi sounded impressed with his brother.

"They could just use a backup copy to reboot it." Jin added.

"So why haven't they done it?" Aoi said.

"I don't know. I presume SOL keep access to the reboot switch separately otherwise Hanoi would've hacked that."

"So we need to break into SOL…. the same company who treat my brother? Don't be mad!" Aoi hit back.

"When you dueled Ghost Girl… she didn't say who hired her… maybe…. SOL did?"

"SOL… Aqua thought the same thing." Aoi looked at her duel disk as Aqua appeared.

"They built LINK VRAINS from our material…. it adds up."

"But they treat my brother with amazing care…. I can't believe it!" Aoi stood up. "You're wrong on this!"

"Your emotions cloud your mind; it's the only logical outcome." Aqua said.

"Who is your brother?" Yusaku asked.

"The Security Manager but he fell into a coma… SOL has looked after him since." Aoi said.

"It's our only choice though." Yusaku said. "We have no time for delay."

"It's a big company, Aoi…. who knows what they hide." Jin added.

"But if they see me…"

"They don't know you're Blue Girl."

"But… a hard reset would… delete the rest of us Ignis." Aqua said.

"Oh…. we can't do that." Jin replied.

"Then we do something similar …. we go to Hanoi's base and shut the beast down!" Kusanagi suggested.

"That could work." Aqua added.

"We have no clue where the base is… yet alone how to even begin to find it." Yusaku said.

"Hanoi has one of the Ignis… I could track him down." Aqua said.

"Revolver can use Storm Access, so yes; he must have an Ignis feeding him the power." Aoi said, in thought.

"Do you know how to do that?" Jin asked Aqua.

"I think I can, I haven't tried it before."

"Then we have to try." Jin said.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Is this necessary?" Aqua said.

Aqua held onto a wire which was connected to Kusanagi's main computer.

"This will allow you to connect to our map of LINK VRAINS and pinpoint exactly where we need to go." Aoi said.

"Now focus on sensing the other Ignis." Jin said.

"I will try." Aqua closed her pink eyes and concentrated hard.

On the map a yellow dot appeared around the map, changing locations as Aqua tried to locate the Ignis.

"Come on…." Jin said.

The dot stopped right near the middle of LINK VRAINS and the group looked surprised.

"Is it really there?" Aoi said.

"Well… that's where the other Ignis said." Aqua leaned down onto the table, tired.

"Good job, Aqua." Jin said.

"LINK VRAINS tower…. why there?" Yusaku said.

"It's right in the middle of LINK VRAINS, perfect for sight-seers to see all the land." Aoi added. "So obvious, it's unobvious."

"Then we strike there." Aqua said. "And save the Ignis!"

"What are we looking for?" Yusaku asked Kusanagi.

"Hanoi's base will be near impossible to get into…. but if you can, then the beast would be coming from a power mainframe. If you shut that off, you two will be heroes."

"We would need a powerful virus to shut it down." Jin said. "We don't have that time to make it."

"Then work together." Aoi said.

"Yes, we head to LINK VRAINS and you send it to us." Yusaku added.

"Jin and me? But I…."

"What? Scared I'll outclass you, Brother?" Jin teased.

"No! Actually… I'll enjoy working with you, Jin. Okay it sounds like a plan!" Kusanagi said as he rotated his chair.

"We can handle the Hanoi base… let's go." Aoi said.

"Okay! Team….. wait, we need a team name!" Kusanagi said, pointing to sky as he turned around… seeing neither Aoi nor Yusaku.

"You embarrass me so much…." Jin said, face palming.

 **LINK VRAINS**

Blue Girl and Playmaker landed on their D-Boards. They saw the beast in the distance, continuing to destroy the network.

"It hasn't touched the main plaza of LINK VRAINS." Blue Girl said.

"So Hanoi's base is here." Playmaker added.

"So what do we do? Just… walk in?" Aqua said from within the duel disk.

"I guess we do." Blue Girl said.

The two lowered down on their D-Board's and jumped off. They looked around and saw nothing but the plaza and the sound of the beast in the distance.

"Let's go." Blue Girl and Playmaker walked towards the large glass tower.

The two reached the elevator of the tower and everything looked normal as it could be.

"Aqua, do you sense the Fire Ignis anywhere?" Blue Girl said.

"I feel the Fire Ignis…. it feels like he's here but not here…"

"What do you mean?" Playmaker said.

"I don't know how to put it… it's a feeling."

"Here but not here? Maybe this place holds an entrance somewhere to the main base?" Blue Girl replied.

"That could be the answer." Playmaker said as they looked around.

Blue Girl and Playmaker checked the walls to see if a brick opened up the passenger.

"Wait, this tower is digital… we could get them to scan the building for us." Blue Girl said as she stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Playmaker said to his duel disk.

" _Yes we did."_ Kusanagi replied.

" _I will scan the building. I'm not sure it will do any good though."_ Jin answered through Blue Girl's duel disk.

"Hanoi probably know we're here, get ready for any movement."

 **Revolver**

"Using their Ignis to track our Ignis… how very smart." Revolver said as he smirked. He was in the Hanoi base watching CCTV.

Behind him a figure also appeared in the base via a teleported.

"You didn't cover all your bases for once, Revolver." a female said. She wore all white clothes like Revolver but with purple markings. She had purple hire which had a knot on the top and followed down her neck.

"A mistake can always become an opportunity." Revolver said. "You've been waiting for this chance, Violet Dagger."

 **Blue Girl**

The two saw a wall lift up in the tower. Behind it was a green portal.

"So, Hanoi has opened it." Blue Girl said.

"They're expecting us. We're going in."

" _Wait a minute."_ Kusanagi said.

"I know it's a trap. But we have to."

" _This is walking directly onto their turf… this is crazy!"_ Jin added.

"This is my chance to strike at heart of Hanoi, I'm taking it!" Blue Girl said.

"Just stop!" Playmaker said. "We need to plan first."

"Fine…" Blue Girl said.

" _Wait, Playmaker… I remembered something you told me, back at the Hanoi club. Soulburner's friend was called Kiku."_

"Yes she said that name to me in a panic."

" _I served someone with that name the other day; she left her name on the order to pick up. I think we found out where Soulburner is."_

"Do it and send him here, I'm sure Hanoi will wait."

 **Van**

"Okay, Jin, you work on the virus and the escape programme, I'll go find this Kiku."

"Without you?"

"We already started on both…. I know you can do it."

 **Kiku/Takeru**

"Well I hope you've learnt your lesson, Takeru!" Kiku said to him. The two were outside a block of houses.

"Just leave it. I already got humiliated by Revolver…." Takeru replied.

Kiku's phone rang, she answered.

"Hello?"

….

"How did you get this number?"

….

"Wait, you work with Playmaker? The hot dog vendor? Where?" At this point Takeru looked up. "… Fine, I'll tell him." Kiku hung up.

"Kiku? What was it?"

"The hot dog vendor who served us works for Playmaker. I left my number with him to call me when our food was ready…" Kiku explained.

"And?"

"Playmaker and Blue Girl are at Hanoi's base, they're going to strike."

"Thank you, Kiku!" Takeru grabbed his red duel disk.

"No! Wait!"

"Into the VRAINS!" Takeru yelled as he disappeared and went into the network.

"Takeru!"

 **Base**

Soulburner walked into the base and saw Blue Girl and Playmaker waiting.

"This is starting to become a thing!" Soulburner joked.

"I presume you got told everything?" Playmaker replied.

"Nope, I heard "base" and "strike" and I rushed over."

"We're going to shut down the beast." Blue Girl said.

"Good plan, so let's go!"

"Wait." Blue Girl added. "My friend sent us this escape programme, it could be useful." Blue Girl sent the programme to Soulburner's duel disk.

"Okay downloaded, let's go!"

"He's a wild one…." Aqua said.

"Aqua, you stay in the duel disk. We don't want to lose you." Blue Girl said.

"Understood."

The three one by one walked into the portal as the CCTV camera zoomed in.

 **Hanoi**

"Shut off all communications." Revolver said as he watched them enter.

"Blue Girl… is she the one?" Violet Dagger said.

"You will be dueling Playmaker, I wish to duel Blue Girl personally. And you know I don't know about who was who."

"And Soulburner?"

"Get Trojan, I know he's wanting another chance to duel."

"I shall get him, Revolver." Violet Dagger said.

 **A/N**

Okay the next chapter will be following in next few days! Thanks for all new comments etc and to Rom for his ideas!

SakushiRyu – Thank you very much.

jalen johnson – Thanks for the support dude and the next Aoi duel will feature them! Not long!

Samueljoo – Blue Girl will remain, thanks for the idea Samuel but Blue Maiden doesn't fit the story at the minute.


	12. Chapter 12

"We're in." Blue Girl said to Jin, she heard no answer back.

"Anyone there?" Playmaker said to his duel disk…. nothing but silence.

"They blocked the signal." Blue Girl said as they looked around.

The trio were in a dark corridor which was lit up in green light coming from small lights going down the hallway.

"So this is where Hanoi's goons enter, I always wanted to raid a secret base!" Soulburner said with excitement.

"This isn't a video game, just stay alert." Blue Girl said as they continued to walk ahead.

…

"Activate the separation programme." Revolver said as he watched the three walk down the corridor.

"Understood, Revolver." Spectre replied who stood behind him. "And the Ignis?"

"Make sure that thing watches his fellow Ignis get destroyed when I beat Blue Girl."

…

As the three walked down the corridor, Soulburner stopped.

"What's this?" Soulburner said. Playmaker and Blue Girl looked back and saw Soulburner disappearing bit by bit.

"Soulburner?" Playmaker said. He tried to grab him but he had disappeared before he could.

"Playmaker…." Blue Girl said. She saw Playmaker also dissolving.

"They're separating us!" Playmaker said as he vanished. "Be careful!"

"I guess we're going to face someone here and soon." Aqua said.

 **Playmaker**

Playmaker materialized into another corridor.

"Where am I now?" he said as he looked around.

Violet Dagger appeared ahead of him and Playmaker looked right at her.

"Hanoi!"

"Welcome to our base, Playmaker. You won't get further." Violet replied.

"I'm not leaving until we stop the data beast!"

"You have no terms to negotiate on because we will block you from ever entering LINK VRAINS again!" Violet hit her yellow ringed duel disk and a purple ring surrounded them.

"What is this?" Playmaker questioned.

"Our deletion field will block the person from ever logging into LINK VRAINS again!"

"Fine, I accept!" Playmaker said.

"Good and I shall allow your teammates to watch." Violet snapped her fingers and screens appeared.

" _Playmaker?"_ Blue Girl said, Soulburner was also watching.

"I'm fine, I have this handled."

"Let's duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start! I summonMariner Nereus!" A figure in orange amour emerged. He held a small trident and appeared with robotic joints.

Mariner Nereus ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 4

"When summoned I add a Mariner to my hand from my deck. I add Mariner Oceanus and now I play my Field Spell, Poseidon's Sea! This Field Spell allows me to add a Mariner from my deck when it's activated; I choose Mariner Palaemon and add it to my hand."

"A Water based deck… you're no Hanoi average fighter."

"No I'm not, it's all a bit complicated really! I use my Field Spell to move my Nereus!"

"Move?"

"I move Nereus from my left Main Monster Zone to my central!" Nereus appeared on the central square. "And since Nereus moved, I can shuffle a card in my hand to my deck and draw again!"

"I didn't except a deck like this." Playmaker thought. Violet added the card to her hand and set one card face down.

"I end there, Playmaker."

 **Turn 2**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw! I summon Balancer Lord!" A sliver knight emerged which held a shield and sword.

 **Balancer Lord ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"You dare summon a Cyberse before a Knight of Hanoi?!"

"You're going to need to beat me to rid the world of my Cyberse Cards."

"I know you've been defeating Hanoi after Hanoi, but you've not met anyone like me!"

"We shall see. I pay 1000 lifepoints which allows me to Normal Summon again thanks to Balancer's effect!"

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 – 3000**

"I summon Swap Cleric!" A robot wearing blue magician robes emerged.

 **Swap Cleric ATK: 500 DEF: 1000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"I Link Summon!" Balancer and Swap both shot into the circuit which appeared above. "Appear Flame Administrator!" A robot emerged from the portal with yellow trims. It was summoned in Playmaker's left hand Extra Monster Zone

 **Flame Administrator ATK: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2**

"Flame Administrator increases the attack of all Link Monsters I control by 800!"

 **Flame ATK: 2000**

"When I use Swap Cleric, I can make the Link Monster it was used for lose 500 attack to draw one card!"

 **Flame ATK: 1500**

"Next since I control a Cyberse I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!"

 **Backup Secretary ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I need two or more effect Monsters to Link Summon! Appear my circuit! I set LINK-2 Flame Administrator and Backup Secretary!"

The three tornados shot into the arrows on the circuit.

"I Link Summon, LINK-3, Decode Talker!" The blue warrior emerge with its mighty sword.

 **Decode Talker ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, BL, BR/LINK-3**

"I equip Decode with the Equip Spell Grid Rod!" Decode's sword was replaced by a lance. "This powers it up by 300 attack!"

 **Decode ATK: 2600**

"I attack! Go!" Decode leapt up and was about slam its lance onto Nereus.

"Go Mariner Anchor!" A Continuous Trap emerged and equipped onto Nereus. "This stops it from being destroyed in battle!"

Decode's attack went through and Violet gritted her teeth as she took damage.

 **Violet LP: 4000 – 2900**

"I set one card!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 2900 Hand: 4**

 **Playmaker LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

"Draw! I summon Mariner Oceanus!" A man with long beard with cyberborg legs appeared. He had muscles on his stomach. Mariner Oceanus ATK: 900 DEF: 200 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3

"My Field's effect moves Oceanus from my far left zone to my far right!" Oceanus moved just as Nereus did.

"What does this switch mean?"

"It means I gain lifepoints equal to halve of a Monster on the field! I'm taking 1300 of Decode!"

 **Violet LP: 2900 – 4200**

"Since I control two Mariners, Mariner Palaemon can be summoned!" Mariner Palaemon ATK: 400 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 2

"I need two Mariner Monsters! I Link Summon with Oceanus and Nereus!"

Violet's two Monsters became surges of water which shot into the circuit.

"Appear LINK-2, Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess!"

 **Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Left, Up**

"When a Monster equipped with Anchor is used to Link Summon, I can summon two Mariner Tokens in attack!" Two small shells appeared.

 **Mariner Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Water/Fish/LVL 1/Token X2**

"Now Cymopeleia's effect allows me to move Palaemon!"

"Moving again?!" Playmaker said as the Monster moved from right to centre.

"When it moves I summon a Mariner from my graveyard with its effects negated and it's banished during the End Phase! Appear Oceanus!"

 **Mariner Oceanus ATK: 900 DEF: 200 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3**

 **Blue Girl**

"She has a lot of Monsters on her field now… her main Link Monster is coming." Aqua said.

"Do you know about this deck since its water themed?" Blue Girl said.

"No, only Cyberse Water decks."

"Playmaker will win, he has to."

"I also can't get a sense on this girl…. and that's strange." Aqua replied.

 **Duel**

"I use Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess and one Marina Token to Link Summon again! I need two or more Mariner Monsters! Go!"

Cymopoleia, who become two, and one Token fired into the arrows.

"Appear LINK-3! Poseidon King of the Mariners!"

"King?!" Playmaker replied as the field begun to shake. Water shot up from the floor and a muscled man with a white beard emerged. He appeared on top of a green serpent while holding a robotic trident.

 **Poseidon King of the Mariners ATK: 2800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-3/BL, Bottom, BR**

"I Link Summon one more time! I use Oceanus and my Token! Appear LINK-2, Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess!"

"A second one?!" Cymopoelia was summoned to the bottom link of Poseidon.

Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Left, Up

"Poesidon gains 300 attack for each it points to!"

 **Poseidon ATK: 3100**

"And here's the best bit! When Cymopoelia points directly to Poseidon King of the Mariners, Poseidon can't be destroyed in battle or card effects!"

"Hanoi made these cards… you made this deck."

"Yes, we programme our own cards; we're like you Playmaker, a skilled hacker!"

"You're nothing like me!"

"You owe nothing to the Cyberse or LINK VRAINS, you could easily join us."

"You ruined my life ten years ago! Don't even joke about that!" Playmaker gripped his hand.

"We're so much more similar than you think! But fine, Poseidon, attack Decode!"

Poseidon lifted his trident and a surge of water circled around it. He aimed and fired the water at Decode which shot towards him in a typhoon-style attack.

"Grid Rod's effect stops it being destroyed in battle or by card effects the first time each turn!"

"Of course you had a back up…." she said, annoyed.

The typhoon hit Decode and Playmaker felt the pain from the blast.

 **Playmaker LP: 3000 – 2500**

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 4200 Hand: 2**

 **Playmaker LP: 2500 Hand: 2**

"My move, draw! I summon ROM Cloudia!" A sheep with black fur emerged. It had a cable tail with pink horns.

 **ROM Cloudia ATK:** **1800 DEF: 0 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"When summoned I add a level four or lower Cyberse to my hand from my graveyard! Return Backup Secretary and I summon it again!"

 **Backup Secretary ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I Link Summon LINK-2, Multi Sledgehammer!" A large green machine-warrior appeared. He held a large mallet in its right hand. It was summoned to Decode's bottom right link.

 **Multi Sledgehammer ATK: 1000 Earth/Cyberse/LINK-2/Down, Right**

"Decode gains 500 attack since it points to Multi!"

 **Decode ATK: 3100**

"Decode Talker! Attack her Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess! And now I activate Sledgehammer's effect! When a Cyberse Link Monster attacks, Sledgehammer gains a counter!"

 **Sledge Counter: 1**

"Attack!" Decode leapt up and slashed Cymopoleia, destroying it.

 **Violet LP: 4200 – 2900**

"Now Poseidon loses 300 attack!" Playmaker yelled.

 **Poseidon ATK: 2800**

"I play my Trap! Link Surge! I target a Link Monster that has attacked this turn, it can attack a Monster you control with the same amount of Link Markers! I'm taking out Poseidon with Decode!"

"Very smart!" Violet complimented.

"Go Decode! And Hammer's effect activates again!"

 **Sledge Counter: 2**

"I play my Trap, Poseidon Storm! Since I control Poseidon and it's being attacked, I stop it from being destroyed in battle this turn and then all your Spells and Traps are banished! Plus you can't use anything in response to this!"

"What?!" Decode went to strike Poseidon but the Monster's attack was blocked by Poseidon's trident.

A typhoon was created from the Trap. It caused a strong wind to spiral around the room before shooting towards Playmaker. Playmaker had to close his eyes from the blast which wiped out Grid Rod, which was then banished from Playmaker's field.

 **Decode ATK: 2800**

Since Decode battled a Monster with the same attack both would normally be destroyed but only Decode was wiped out this turn due to the Trap.

"You countered with a powerful Trap." Playmaker said.

"Yes. Poseidon ruled the seas and he rules my deck!"

"I attack with Sledgehammer! I remove all counters to make it gain 1000 attack during this turn!"

 **Sledge Counters: 0**

 **Hammer ATK: 3000**

Hammer slammed its mallet onto Poseidon, since Violet had no other counters, her ace was wiped out.

 **Violet LP: 2900 – 2700**

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 **Hammer ATK: 1000**

 **Turn 5**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 2700 Hand: 2**

 **Playmaker LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

"I draw! I play Ocean's Rise!" A Continuous Spell appeared. "I can summon a Monster from my hand or graveyard if I control no Monsters in my Main Monster Zone! Return Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess!" It returned to the middle zone.

 **Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Left, Up**

"I summon Mariner Phorcys!"

 **Mariner Phorcys ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3**

"I use my Field Spell to move Phorcys from my left to right zone! And since I did, I can add a Mariner Spell or Trap to my hand from my deck! I add Mariner Current! This Spell allows me to destroy a card you control for each Mariner I control! Say goodbye to your face down and Sledgehammer!"

A strong blast destroyed both cards and Violet got ready to Link Summon.

"I use Phorcys and Cymopoelia! Appear LINK-3, Poseidon King of the Mariners!"

 **Poseidon King of the Mariners ATK: 2800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-3/BL, Bottom, BR**

"A second one…."

"And this is where you end! Poseidon, direct attack!"

"I use my Trap, Limit Code! For each Cyberse Link Monster in my graveyard, it gains a counter! I have three!"

 **Limit Counters: 3**

"Next I summon a Code Talker from my extra deck and equip it with this!"

"A Code Talker?"

"I summon Transcode Talker!"

 **Transcode Talker ATK: 2300 Earth/Cyberse/LINK-3/Up, Right, Down**

"So you're using a Monster to reduce the damage? Fine, Poseidon will blow that away!" Poseidon was able to blast the Cyberse Monster away with ease as Playmaker lost more lifepoints.

 **Playmaker LP: 2000**

"I end my turn. Transcode… you gained that Monster using your skill when you dueled a Knight… I should know, I watched it."

"Your boss is able to use the same skill, how?"

"We have an Ignis, as I'm sure you know by now… it could be your one…."

"My one?"

"Well it could be." Violet replied. "Once its use is served, it will be exterminated... but you don't care about that, do you? You have vowed your revenge on us; I'm sure such a thing like an Ignis is just a distraction!"

"I don't care about them however if Hanoi want them dead, then saving them is something Hanoi don't want… if saving them aids in destroying you….. I will!"

"The Ignis are developing beyond compare; they are the cancer of this world! They will kill everyone and your rage is blinding you to the fact!"

"Your group stole my life… why should I believe anything you say?!"

"You know nothing! Dr Kogami… does that name ring a bell?"

"Should it?"

"Kogami was the main researcher behind the Lost Incident. He wished to create humanity's successor so he kidnapped kids to create the Ignis. Kogami worked with SOL Tech to create them!"

"SOL?!"

 **Blue Girl**

"SOL was behind it?" Blue Girl said.

"And they're caring for your brother…. it doesn't make sense."Aqua added.

 **Duel**

"After they were complete, the Ignis went to create their own world. SOL along with Kogami had succeeded but after the project ended, Kogami ran tests… he saw the Ignis would overtake humanity much faster than first thought and would grown out of control. So Kogami set out to delete the entire world."

"How is this relevant?"

"It's relevant due to the fact SOL stopped Kogami and inflicted his body with an illness… to stop him deleting the Cyberse World. As leader of the project, Kogami created the Ignis…. so he knew it was his right to terminate them."

"He set out to destroy his own creations?" Playmaker questioned.

"Correct but those of us who are loyal to him were able to upload his mind into LINK VRAINS, and over the ten years, he has built up the Knights of Hanoi."

"Since that horrible six months, ten years ago… I have had to go to therapy and all other kinds of treatment… nothing helped! All that time…. you lot were building your forces…. and I've been able to defeat many in just under six months!"

"Six months since you begun, yes… it really is funny how our stories relate."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Playmaker hit back.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not that, I just can't stand to listen to a terrorist anymore!"

"The only terrorist I see is you! You're saving the cancer which kills the world!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 2700 Hand: 0**

 **Playmaker LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Playmaker yelled. I banish Decode Talker and ROM Cloudiafrom my graveyard to summonDegrade Buster!" A knight in red amour appeared.

 **Degrade Buster ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 7**

"Degrade's effect! I banish a Monster with a higher attack until the End Phase… I banish your Poseidon!"

Degrade's sword glowed in a red light and that light then surrounded Poseidon, removing it from the field.

"This ends, Hanoi!" Playmaker pointed as Degrade charged forward.

"I won't allow you! Go my Trap Poseidon Rage! If I have a Poseidon in my graveyard, I summon him back…. and we both takedamage equal to his attack!"

"Coward!" Playmaker yelled as Violet's first Poseidon returned. Strong wind begun to blast around the field as it did.

 **Poseidon King of the Mariners ATK: 2800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-3/BL, Bottom, BR**

"Now Poseidon, Fury Strike!" Poseidon lifted up his trident which gained energy from the wind. The Monster slammed it onto the ground which fired a tidal wave to both duelists.

The waves hit each duelist, sending both flying backwards.

 **Playmaker LP: 2000 – 0**

 **Violet LP: 2700 – 0**

"Damn you…." Violet said as she got up, she held her left arm which was hurting.

"You dare go for a draw!" Playmaker hit back.

"A draw means…. the field will block both of us but it's well worth it!"

" _Playmaker!"_ Soulburner and Blue Girl both yelled via the monitors.

" _I didn't expect to be coming out but I guess you need a hero!"_

"What was that?!" Playmaker said as he looked at his duel disk. A yellow eyeball appeared in his duel disk.

" _Forcing logging out!"_

Playmaker disappeared as the voice activated his duel disk programme.

"What on earth?! Damnit!" Violet hit her duel disk and also disappeared.

… **.**

"What just happened?" Blue Girl said.

"I sensed another Ignis." Aqua said. "That was Playmaker's Ignis!"

"The one which Hanoi have?"

"No, it must've entered Playmaker's duel disk sometime before we came here! It saved him being blocked from LINK VRAINS!" Aqua said with joy.

" _Not bad."_

Blue Girl looked around and saw Revolver walk towards them.

"Revolver!"

"I didn't expect another Ignis to sneak into our base… we didn't detect it… another failure on my behalf. But now I shall be defeating you right here and destroying your own!"

" _Blue Girl! Be careful!"_ Soulburner said to her.

"Don't worry, your duel with him gave me all l need to know!" Blue Girl replied.

"Well let's see if you can back up your words!" Revolver said with a smug smile.

 **A/N**

Thanks to **Romadrox8975 f** or his ideas again, make sure to check out his Yugioh Vrains: Lightning Hunter(Rewrite) story in the VRAINS section! **  
**

Samueljoo- I wouldn't say a rival but that could change. Thanks for review.

jalen johnson – Thanks again dude and your cards will be next chapter!

blizzardblaze174- Thank you for the kind comments and I will make sure to sort that out in due course. Thanks!

 **OC Cards**

 **Playmaker**

 **Link Surge/Trap**

Target one Link Monster you control that attacked this turn; it can attack a Link Monster your opponent controls with the same amount of Link Markers.

 **Violet**

 **Poseidon King of the Mariners ATK: 2800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-3/BL Bottom BR**

 _2+ Mariner Monsters_

This card gains 300 attack for each Mariner Monster this card points to. Once per turn during either player's turn you can target one Mariner Monster and move it to another Main Monster Zone.

 **Mariner Nereus ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 4**

When Normal Summoned, add one Mariner Monster from your deck to your hand. If this card moves to another Main Monster Zone, shuffle one card in your hand to the deck and draw one card.

 **Mariner Palaemon ATK: 400 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 2**

You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control at least two Mariner Monsters. If this card moves to another Main Monster Zone, summon one Mariner level four or lower Monster in your GY to your field but negate its effects.

 **Mariner Oceanus ATK: 900 DEF: 200 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3**

If this card moves to another Main Monster Zone, gain lifepoints equal to halve of a Monster on the field. Banish this card from your GY to summon a Mariner from your GY.

 **Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Left, Up**

 _2 Mariner Monsters_

When this card points to Poseidon King of the Mariners, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Once per turn, when Link Summoned, you can move one Mariner to another Main Monster Zone.

 **Mariner Psamathe ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Ri** **ght, Up**

 _2 Mariner Monsters_

When this card points to a Marina Link Monster, it cannot be targeted by card effects. When Link Summoned, add one Mariner Monster in your GY to your hand.

 **Ocean Rise/Continuous Spell**

Once per turn, you can Special Summon one Mariner Monster from your hand or graveyard if you control no Monsters. If you control Poseidon King of the Mariners, you can summon two instead.

 **Poseidon's Sea/Field Spell**

When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Mariner card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn you can move one Mariner Monster you control to another Main Monster Zone.

 **Mariner Anchor/Continuous Trap**

Target one Mariner Monster you control, it cannot be destroyed by battle. When that Monster is sent to the GY as Link Material, summon two Mariner Tokens in attack position. (ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Water/Fish/LVL 1)

 **Mariner Phorcys ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3**

Once per turn when this card moves zones, you can add one Mariner Spell or Trap from your deck to your hand.

 **Poseidon Storm/Trap**

Select one Mariner you control, it cannot be destroyed in battle this turn. If the Monster you select is Poseidon King of the Mariners, you can activate this effect in addition to the first effect.

-Banish all Spells and Traps your opponent controls, your opponent cannot activate a card in response to this effect.

 **Mariner Current/Spell**

Once per turn, for each Mariner Monster you control, destroy one card your opponent controls.

 **Poseidon Rage/Trap**

Special Summon one Poseidon King of the Mariners from your graveyard and inflict damage equal to its attack to both players. You can only use this card once per turn.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Various cards are made by jalen johnson, full credit and thanks to him!**

Blue Girl and Revolver stared down at each other in the black room. A purple ring surrounded them. The deletion field would block one of them from ever logging into LINK VRAINS again if either lost.

"Revolver shut down the data beast." Blue Girl ordered while pointing at him.

"I can't do that. You heard me before, I need it to destroy LINK VRAINS and flush out any Ignis."

"Playmaker just logged out thanks to his one. You have one and so do I… why not focus on taking our ones instead?!"

"I won't know if I don't look… anyway, I hope this duel meets all your expectations!" Revolver smugly said.

"I had no idea who led Hanoi until you showed up… but it didn't matter. I vowed to beat the leader regardless!"

"Then let's get down to business."

"Yes, let's!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Revolver LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Appear Gateway Dragon!"A light brown dragon emerged with a blue portal on its back with a golden gate.

 **Gateway Dragon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"Gateway allows me to summon a level four or lower Dark Dragon-type Monster from my hand, appear Sniffer Dragon appear!" A red lizard in black amour emerged.

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Dark/Dragon/LVL 2**

"Sniffer allows me to add another Sniffer to my hand from my deck. Now I Link Summon!" The circuit emerged and both dragons flew into the top and bottom arrows. "Appear, Link-2, Dillingerous Dragon!"

A green lizard wearing purple robotic amour emerged. It had two barrels on each hand to fire from.

 **Dillingerous Dragon ATK: 1600 Dark/Dragon/Up, Down/LINK-2**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Revolver LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw! I summon Alstroemeria Defender **!"** A blue knight with a sliver sword appeared.

 **Alstroemeria** **Defender ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I pay 1000 lifepoints to Special Summon a Cyberse from my hand!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 3000**

"I summon Daisy Warrior!"A blonde hair knight in white amour was summoned. Her sword had a daisy petal on the handle.

 **Daisy Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I play the equip Spell, Link Power! I target one Link Monster you control and then my Monsters gain 400 attack for each arrow it has! I equip it to Daisy!"

 **Daisy ATK: 2400**

"Wipe out Dillingerous Dragon!" Daisy charged forward and slashed the dragon in halve, Revolver flinched as he took the damage.

 **Revolver LP: 4000 – 3200**

"I attack directly!"

"I don't think so! I use my set Quick-Play Spell, Scapegoat!"

On Revolver's field four sheep appeared, yellow, pink, blue and red.

"Thanks to this, I gain four Sheep Tokens and play them in defence!"

 **Sheep Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Beast/LVL 1 X 4**

"Then Alstoremeria will destroy one of them!" Blue Girl said with frustration. Her Monster easily took it out with a simple slash.

"He had a good counter to stop your direct attack and he gained three Monsters." Aqua explained.

"Yeah…. and he can use them for Link Summoning." Blue Girl added. "I set one card."

 **Turn 3**

 **Revolver LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"How correct you are! I draw! I use Allure of Darkness! I draw two cards and then I must banish a Dark Monster from my hand or I will lose my entire hand to the graveyard!"

"He already has Sniffer Dragon in his hand." Aqua stated.

"You don't need to ruin the suspense, Ignis!" Revolver smirked as he drew two cards. "But you're correct; I banish my Sniffer Dragon in exchange. Now I use my Field Spell, Boot Sector Launch!"

"Boot Sector Launch?" Blue Girl questioned.

"It allows me to summon two Rokkets from my hand!"

"Rokket? That's an archetype… but he didn't play an archetype in his previous duel?!" Aqua said with an unusual sense of surprise.

"Appear Magnarokket Dragon and Shellrokket Dragon!" Two robotic-dragons with similar shapes to bullets emerged. Magna had blue armour while Shell had yellow.

 **Magnarokket Dragon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

 **Shellrokket Dragon ATK: 1100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/LVL 2**

"Boot Sector Launch increases their attack and defence by 300 each!"

 **Magna ATK: 2100 DEF: 1500**

 **Shell ATK: 1400 DEF: 2400**

"Rokkets? Is this your deck?" Blue Girl said.

"It's always best to keep your opponent guessing." Revolver replied. "That way your opponent cannot plan accordingly.

"The same way you operate Hanoi, making it near impossible to track you or any details down."

"Not near impossible…. for you it was impossible! I had to reveal myself because of how long it took you!" Revolver said with his arms up, his gloating tone made Blue Girl grit her teeth.

"Just duel!"

"Very well! I use my other set card! Squib Draw! I destroy Shellrokket and it allows me to draw two more cards!"

"He maintains his hand advantage, he wastes no card." Aqua stated.

"You know he's trying to kill you, right? You don't need to praise him." Blue Girl replied.

"Don't you think he's skilled?"

"Of course but I don't say it out loud!"

"Having issues are we?" Revolver said. "That's the thing with Ignis, they have free will but they don't understand everything we humans do!"

"We understand emotions!" Aqua yelled. Blue Girl was caught out by this as this was the first she had seen Aqua actually become enraged at something. "We might follow things according to a plan but that makes us no less then you, human!"

"And just like that, Blue Girl, you see our point!"

"Point?" Blue Girl repeated.

"The Ignis are another species with free will. Unlike animals, they can plan… they could start a war. It sees us as a separate, equal race…. despite that the fact humans made them!"

"You're a hypocrite! Aqua told me how you attacked her world ten years ago, you started a war!" Blue Girl hit back. "Also you see them as a separate entity as well!"

"Of course, but there's no hypocrisy. Humans are the true rulers of this world, we've had to evolve and develop through thousands and thousands of years and we opted to take the next step forward, we made life. The Ignis were meant to help solve humanity's problems, not overtake and replace us!"

"Ignis were made to be humanity's slaves?"

"Of course… they were expected to fall in line…. but that was my father's grave error. How could a species with free will and superior intelligence be expected to obey humanity?" Revolver stated.

"We would never attack!" Aqua yelled while clenching her fists. "But… we have the right to defend ourselves, we're alive as well! We didn't ask to be born!"

"You will surpass humanity but you'll always be lower than us. The Ignis are ants in the dirt…. you've had no hardships… you were given your intellect… you've worked for nothing while humans have had to had face wars and disease to improve!"

"This is more than just a hero complex…. you generally despise them because they're not-human!" Blue Girl replied.

"Anything not-human is a threat! We can't understand a species with unlimited potential, it's impossible! Tell me, would you work for humanity?"

"Not if they're a threat to us!" Aqua replied.

"And that's because you started this war!" Blue Girl added. "As I said, you're hypocrite! Of course the Ignis will protect themselves first!"

"Then let's resume this duel as it's clear we won't agree!" Revolver replied. "I Link Summon with Magnarokket and a Sheep Token! I Link Summon, Resurrection Dragon!"A grey dragon with red wings emerged; on its chest was symbol which represented the "Monster Reborn" card.

 **Resurrection Dragon ATK: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Bottom, Right**

"I can summon a Dark Dragon from my graveyard to its link! Return Magnarokket!"

 **Magnarokket Dragon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"And since I Special Summoned a Rokket, Dillingerous Dragon returns to my field from my graveyard!"

"What?!" Blue Girl gasped as another Monster appeared on Revolver's field.

 **Dillingerous Dragon ATK: 1600 Dark/Dragon/ LINK-2/Up, Down**

"I now set Resurrection Dragon, Dillingerious Dragon and Magnarokket in the Link Arrows!"

"Two Link Monsters?!"

Resurrection counted as two Monsters while Dillingerious and Magnarokket entered the other two arrows.

"Let's go Link-4,Borreload Dragon!" A metallic dragon in red and black plating was summoned. Around its neck looked like the barrel of a gun. Its wings glowed a light green colour.

Borreload Dragon ATK: 3000 Dark/Dragon/LINK-4/Left, Right, B Left, B Right

"This, Blue Girl, is my ace Monster! And before you say anything; Borreload Dragon is immune to your targeting card effects, so don't even try!"

"He told you the effect rather than keep it a surprise… he's very confident with his new Monster." Aqua stated.

"I use its other effect! I make your Daisy Warrior lose 500 attack and defence!"

 **Daisy Warrior ATK: 1900 DEF: 500**

"Now Borreload attacks!"

Borreload opened its mouth and a gun appeared from within the beast's month. It locked onto Daisy Warrior and fired rapid shots. Daisy shielded herself but the shots quickly wiped her out.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 2900**

"I use Link Power's other effect! I banish it on the turn it's sent to the graveyard to summon Daisy again in defence!"

 **Daisy Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Very well, I set one facedown and since Shellrokket was destroyed via a card effect, during the End Phase I can bring out another Rokket from my deck! I summon another Magnarokket!" The Monster appeared in attack position.

 **Magnarokket Dragon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

 **Turn 4**

 **Revolver LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2900 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Blue Girl looked at three cards in her hand and smirked. "Appear Cyberse Nimph!" A pink fairy appeared on the field.

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"When summoned I draw a card and if it's a Cyberse Monster, it can be summoned but it can't attack." Aoi drew. "I drew Lavender Angel and I can summon her!"Apurple fairy dressed in purple with green shoes appeared. She had four purple wings shaped like petals.

 **Lavender Angel ATK: 2300 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 6**

"Now I Link Summon! I set Nimph, Angel and Daisy!" The Link circuit appeared above the field and all three shot into the bottom three links. "I Link Summon, LINK-3, Holly- The Angelic Knight!" A long blonde-haired female in blue and silver amour appeared.

 **Holly- The Angelic Knight ATK: 2300 Light/Cyberse/LINK-3/B Left, Bottom, B Right**

"Holly's effect negates all your Monster's effects! And since this effect doesn't target, Borreload is negated along with Magna!"

"And it gains 300 attack for each negated Monster!" Aqua added.

 **Holly ATK: 2900**

"I use my Trap, Difference! Now we both have a Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, each of us can both summon Monsters equal to the difference in our Link Markers from the graveyard. I have three and yours is four, we each bring back one!"

"Fine by me! I return a second Mangarokket!" Mangarokket was summoned to the bottom right link of Borrel.

"And I'm returning Lavender Angel!" Angel appeared underneath Holly's bottom arrow.

 **Magnarokket Dragon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

 **Magna ATK: 2100 DEF: 1500**

 **Lavender Angel ATK: 2300 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 6**

"I attack with Holly and now use its effect! When it's linked to a Monster, I can make Borreload's attack become zero!"

"What?!"

 **Borreload ATK: 0**

Holly raised her sword and slashed across the entire body of the dragon. As Holly jumped back to Blue Girl's field, the mighty dragon exploded causing its owner Revolver to clench his fists in annoyance.

 **Revolver LP: 3200 – 300**

"Now Lavender will attack Magnarokket!"

"I use my Trap Link Reaction! If a Link Monster is destroyed during the Battle Phase, I can end that Battle Phase and summon a Link Monster from my graveyard with a lower Link rating! Return Resurrection Dragon!"

 **Resurrection Dragon ATK: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Bottom, Right**

"I'm not done! I need one Cyberse Monster to Link Summon! I use Lavender Angel!" The angel shot into the top arrow. "Appear Link-1,Lucy -The Apprentice Knight!"A red-haired female in blue and white armour while wearing a purple clear scarf emerged.

 **Lucy -The Apprentice Knight ATK: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LINK 1/Middle Up**

"I end my move with one facedown!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Revolver LP: 300 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2900 Hand: 1**

"You've actually got me down to 300 lifepoints… not too bad at all. All those years of wanting revenge have built up! Draw!"

"That's false. I only started a little whole ago…. I had to."

"Oh? So Playmaker inspired you?"

"Not at all! Playmaker started before me but that wasn't it… not at all!"

"So you have another story to tell?" Revolver smirked.

"The only thing that matters is taking you down… now make your move!"

"Very well I use Resurrection Dragon's effect! I bring back a Dark Dragon Monster from my graveyard to this card's link!" Since Resurrection was in the centre, Revolver planned to summon it the right.

"We just got rid of it!" Aqua replied as Revolver pointed to the sky.

"Borreload Dragon, return!" The mighty ace of Revolver returned in all its glory.

Borreload Dragon ATK: 3000 Dark/Dragon/LINK-4/Left, Right, B Left, B Right

"Time for my next trick! I overlay my two level fours!"

"A Xyz Summon?!" Aqua yelled in shock.

"Yes! Now I build the overlay network with my two Magnarokkets!" Revolver threw his arm into the sky and his duel disk lit up.

Above the field appeared a sort of satellite with red dots around it. The two dragons flew inside as it exploded with bright yellow light.

"Xyz Summon! Appear rank four, Borreload Destruction Dragon!" A black-armoured version of Borreload came out. It had many more missile launches across its body.

 **Borreload Destruction Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Rank 4/Xyz/OU 2**

"Now for its effect! I detach one overlay unit!"

 **Destruction Dragon OU: 2 - 1**

"I negate all Special Summoned Monster effects on your field and my Xyz can attack all those Monsters!"

"And Lucy's effects would've helped as well…" Aqua said to Blue Girl while looking to her, Blue Girl didn't react.

"Nothing to say? I understand! Destruction Dragon, lock onto Lucy and fire!"

Borreload aimed all the barrels onto the female Monster and fired multiple missals all at once towards it, Blue Girl could do nothing but see her LINK-1 wiped out.

 **Blue Girl LP: 2900 – 900**

"Damnit…."

"Now for Holly!"

Destruction repeated the same move and once again Blue Girl could do nothing as her second Link was destroyed.

 **Blue Girl LP: 900 – 800**

"Borreload Dragon, END HER!"

"We need to do something now!" Aqua yelled out but Blue Girl was ready.

"My Trap Card Link Wall will help me out! For each Link Monster I had destroyed this turn in battle, for the combined amount of Link Markers they had, Monsters with equal or less Link ratings can't attack this turn! Holly had three and Lucy had one!"

"So that's four, ruling out Borreload Destruction Dragon and Resurrection Dragon from attacking!" Aqua joined in.

"You cling on once more, Blue Girl. But eventually you'll find your resolve will fade. I set one card and end my turn."

"I feel it…" Aqua said to Blue Girl. "His confidence…. he has no fear about losing."

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Blue Girl responded.

 **Turn 6**

 **Revolver LP: 300 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 800 Hand: 1**

"I draw!"

"Since our duel will conclude this turn, you might as well ask any burning questions you have left." Revolver said smugly.

"What makes you think I have one? Once I beat you, your terrorist group will fall." Blue Girl replied.

"You think they're all here because of me? No, the Hanoi is joined by an ideal, an ideal to rid the world of Ignis. If I fall, another will step up."

"Then I'll take them all out as well!"

"You're drive for revenge… just like Soulburner and Playmaker… will be the end of you!"

"We all want revenge but-"

"There are no buts!" Revolver interrupted. "You might all have different ways of doing it… but you still vow to take us down due to our past actions…. would you do the same if you wasn't affected?"

"That's irrelevant!"

"But you wouldn't, would you? You're not a hero, a hero would save the world in any situation… you're just a revenge driven duelist. At least I try to change the world!"

"You wish to save everyone else, right?" Aqua asked.

"Yes of course! But I never asked to be treated like a hero!"

"No but you are a hero like it or not to people who support you! And you will let them down! Having people depend on you is a lot of reasonability that you can't handle!"

"You don't know me!"

"He's getting into your head, don't let him!" Aqua pleaded.

"Are you really going to let an AI tell you what to do?"

"Enough! I play Monster Reborn to return Holly!" Blue Girl returned it to her central zone.

 **Holly- The Angelic Knight ATK: 2300 Light/Cyberse/LINK-3/B Left, Bottom, B Right**

"I summon Larkspur Knight!"A purple knight emerged with a green sword. The sword had ivy wrapped around it.

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I use its effect! I can draw two cards!" Blue Girl drew two from her deck. "Next I send one to my graveyard. I'm sending Tulip Wanderer… and since I sent her to the graveyard from my hand, she can appear on my field!"

A female warrior in a purple hooded cloak emerged holding a pink sword.

 **Tulip Wanderer ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"I set Larkspur and Tulip into my cir-"As Blue Girl was about to Link Summon, a siren could be heard bellowing from another room.

"What is it?!" demanded a furious Revolver who had a figure appear in a blue orb which emerged from his duel disk.

" _Sir! The Ignis is causing our systems to haywire!"_

"The third Ignis!" Aqua said with joy but also fear in her voice, fearing over what was happening to it.

"Then sort it! We're dealing with the invaders!"

" _We've tried, Revolver, we need your expertise!"_

"Fine!" Revolver hung up on the duel disk. "I have another place to be… but don't worry, you can enjoy Soulburner Vs Trojan… once I'm done, we'll continue!"

"Revolver!" Blue Girl yelled as the leader disappeared. "No!"

" _Blue Girl, are you okay?"_ Soulburner asked via the portal.

"I'm fine… it sounds like that Trojan guy is coming to you."

"Bring him on!"

 **Hanoi Base – Top Floor**

Revolver appeared into the main room of the base. The base Revolver would check over LINK VRAINS with his many cameras.

There in the centre of the room was a cage with electricity charged through the bars.

"It seems you've been causing the others a few issues…."

"And who are you meant to be?!"

"I'm the guy who has been using your exceptional powers, Wind Ignis."

 **A/N**

Once again thanks tojalen johnson for his great OC cards and thanks for the review, Jalen!"

 **OC**

 **Blue Girl**

 **Lucy -The Apprentice Knight – Jalen OC**  
Link 1/Cyberse/Effect  
ATK/1000  
Light  
Link Markers: Upper Middle Top  
Effect: If a monster linked with this card battles your opponent monsters this card can cut the attacking monster attack points in half. Also you can also tribute this card and negate the destruction of a monster of your choosing.

 **Holly- The Angelic Knight - Jalen OC**  
Link 3/Cyberse/ Effect  
ATK: 2300  
Link Markers: Bottom Left, Bottom Middle, Bottom Right  
Light  
2 plus effect monsters  
Effect: When this card is summon you can negate the effects of all your opponents monsters and if you do this card gains 300 attack points for each monster that had their effects negated. If this card attacks while it is linked with a card you can make the monster its battling attack points zero.

 **Tulip Wanderer ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, you can Special Summon this card.

 **Link Power/Equip**

Target one Monster you control, increase its attack X 400 for each Link Marker one of your opponent's Link Monsters has. On the turn the destroyed Monster is sent to the graveyard, banish this card from your graveyard and Special Summon that Monster.

 **Difference/Trap**

If both you and your opponent control a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, both players summon a Monster from their graveyards equal to the defence in Link Markers.

 **Link Wall/Trap**

Add up all Link Monsters Link Markers who were destroyed in battle during this Battle Phase, all Link Monsters your opponent controls with equal or less Link Markers cannot attack this turn.

 **Revolver**

 **Borreload Destruction Dragon – Jalen OC**  
Rank 4/Dragon/Effect/Xyz  
ATK/3000  
DEF/2500  
Dark  
Two Level 4 monsters  
Effect: This card has two effects and you can only choose one of them by using one overlay unit. 1. By using one overlay unit you can negate every spell or trap card on your opponents side of the field and if you do this card gains 500 attack points. 2. By using one overlay unit you can negate every special summon monster on your opponents side of the field and if you do this card can attack as many times as the monsters that had their effects negated. Destruction Dragon gains 500 attack points for each spell and trap card that was destroyed by its effect

 **Link Reaction/Trap**

If a Link Monster you control is destroyed during your Battle Phase, end the Battle Phase and Special Summon one Link Monster from your graveyard with Link Rating less than the destroyed Monster.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Thanks to Jalen for his OC cards here and to And then the sky for Trojan and his OC cards. Also thanks to Rom as ever!"

"Come out!" Soulburner yelled.

Soulburner was next on Hanoi's hit list. With Playmaker being logged out and Blue Girl being forced into a draw, only she and Soulburner remained in the Hanoi base.

Before Soulburner a figure materialized… he was a male with black hair which went down to his shoulders appeared, he had a white jumpsuit on withoccasional flecks of black and red alongside white boots as well as white gloves.

"Hello, Soulburner…. I'll be your opponent today!" said the figure.

"You're that guy…"

"Trojan, yes I am." he replied. "You enter our base? You pay the penalty."

"Like Playmaker and Blue Girl… you'll block my account permanently…"

"Yes…. Revolver is always looking to minimise the harm to us humans…. it would be different for me but luckily for you, I'm not in charge!"

A purple circle surrounded the two, the programme Hanoi made to make the loser lose their account.

"Before we begin….. let's make this more interesting!" Trojan snapped his fingers and a screen appeared.

Trapped in a cage in a separate room were a crowd of eight people screaming for help. They were adults who were using LINK VRAINS and got taken by Trojan before the data beast appeared.

"What is this?!" Soulburner demanded to know.

"Revolver says to keep the harm to a minimum… this is about that. Let's say you win and my account is deleted…. you'll have these people killed!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's a fair compromise…. what will you do?! Will you really put a fake world over the lives of humans?" Trojan mocked.

"It's more than that… it's revenge!"

"Same applies…. is your ego that important compared to eight people?"

"I'll work out a way to stop you and your disgusting plan! Let's duel!" Soulburner roared.

"Very well." Trojan smiled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Trojan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon play Fury of Fire! I bring out two Salamangreat's from my hand with their effects negated! Appear Wolvie and Mole!"

Wolvie was a scaly brown and red hound while Mole was a four legged creature with white amour on its back with several spikes.

 **Salamangreat Mole ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 1**

 **Salamangreat Wolvie ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Link Summon!" Both Monsters shot into the top and bottom arrow and Soulburner's blue wolf with fire raging down its back emerged.

 **Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf ATK: 1800 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2/Up, Down**

"Since I Special Summoned, I can summon Salamangreat Fowl!" A peacock with a firey tail appeared under Sunlight Wolf's link.

 **Salamangreat Fowl ATK: 1800 DEF: 200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Since I summoned a Monster to its link, I can add a Fire Monster from my graveyard to my hand! I return Mole and set one card to end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Trojan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw! I summonBlood Soldier Zexan!" A solider made of dark red amour appeared.

 **Blood Soldier Zexan Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4 ATK/DEF, 1000/2000**

"When summoned I can add a Blood Solider to my hand from my deck! I addBlood Soldier Maza! Next I use the Spell Blood Flow to summon a Blood Solider from my hand! Appear Blood Soldier Hydrax!" A knight in red amour with black trims emerged. He arose from a pool of blood.

 **Blood Soldier Hydrax Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 1900/500**

"His effect allows me to summon a second Hydrax from my deck!" A second one emerged.

 **Blood Soldier Hydrax Warrior, Effect, Dark, Level 4, ATK/DEF 1900/500**

"I use Hydrax's effect! I tribute itself to destroy Sunlight Wolf!" Hydrax melted into a pool of blood which quickly consumed Sunlight Wolf, destroying it. "Now my other one attacks your Fowl!" The Monster easily took it out.

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 – 3900**

"100 damage? Is that all?!" Soulburner mocked.

"I still have Zexan! I play the Quick-Play Spell Blood Overflow! I can attack directly with Zexan!" Zexan slashed across Soulburner's body, making him feel a burning pain.

 **Soulburner LP: 3900 – 2900**

"Blood Overflow then destroys Zexan… and when Zexan is destroyed, you're forced to send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard!"

"Fine!" Soulburner didn't care about that; he knew he had enough in his deck to win.

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Blue Girl**

Blue Girl along with Aqua were dealing with the door to the room they were trapped in.

"So there's nothing you can do?" Blue Girl asked Aqua.

"No… this door's data is well programmed. I can't bypass it."

"Fine, then we use force."

 **Duel**

 **Turn 3**

 **Soulburner LP: 2900 Hand: 1**

 **Trojan LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw! And now I use my Spell Salamangreat Circle to add a Salamangreat to my hand from my deck. I add the Tuner Monster Salamangreat, Red Panther!"

"Tuner? I didn't expect that from you!"

"You don't even know anything about me!"

"Oh maybe I do… well not you exactly but I know of you." Trojan replied. "You see, ten years ago when you were saved… I was one of the rescuers!"

"You were?!" Soulburner gasped.

"I was on the rescue squad, as a sixteen year old. Ten years older than the six, six year olds…. I was so happy to finally find the missing six children."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I was the one who saved you!" Trojan pointed.

"Excuse me?!"

"I don't know your name… we weren't told that due to privacy reasons… but I know it's you! The kid who wore the glasses! That rage you had when I held you… I sense it from you!"

"Then… we on earth do you work for the Hanoi?!"

"That's not important! Let's continue the duel!"

"Very well I summon Salamangreat Red Panther!"

 **Salamangreat Red Panther LV 4/Cyberse/Effect/Tuner ATK/1300 DEF/1000**

"His effect brings back Wolvie from my graveyard!" A fiery red ring appeared and the beast leapt through to return to the field.

 **Salamangreat Wolvie ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I use Fowl to Link Summon! I need a one level four or lower Cyberse!" Fowl flew into the bottom link arrow. "Appear LINK-1 Salamangreat Balelynx!" A cybernetic lynx appeared. It was attached to two wheels.

 **Salamangreat Balelynx ATK: 500 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-1/Link/Down**

"Since I Link Summoned it, I can add the Field Spell Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand! And since I Link Summoned, I can summon Mole from my hand next to its link!"

 **Salamangreat Mole ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"I use my Field Spell and I Link Summon once more! Go Balelynx and Mole!" The circuit opened again and both flew into the top and bottom arrow. "Let's go LINK-2 Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" A second Sunlight Wolf emerged in Soulburner's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf ATK: 1800 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2/Up, Down**

"And here comes your Reincarnation Link Summon." Trojan said.

"You're right! My Field Spell lets me Link Summon a Link Monster with the same name! Reincarnation Link Summon!" Sunlight shot into the circuit which lit up in flames. "Appear my third Sunlight Wolf!"

 **Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf ATK: 1800 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2/Up, Down**

"I now use its other effect! When Reincarnation Link Summoned, I add a Salamangreat Spell from my graveyard to my hand, I'm returning Circle! Now I'm ready to Synchro Summon! I tune Panther with Wolvie!"

"You can now Synchro Summon? Not bad!"

Panther and Wolvie both dissolved as two rings appeared which then overlapped with each other.

 **4+4=8**

"I Synchro Summon, Salamangreat Blaze Phoenix!" The creature wore white amour with blue spots. He had several mighty wings which were white energy. It was summoned underneath Sunlight Wolf.

 **Salamangreat Blaze Phoenix LV 8/Synchro/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2000**

"I use Sunlight Wolf's effect! I add a Fire Monster from my graveyard since I summoned a Monster under Sunlight's link! Return Panther to my hand!"

"Now this makes it much more exciting!" Trojan replied. "For me and the captives!"

"I won't let you win or harm those people…. how could someone go from saving me to harming people?!"

"I'm righting a wrong! After hearing about it all…. I knew what I had to do!"

"Heard about it from who?!" Soulburner asked however Trojan was silent. "Fine! I'll make you speak! When Blaze is Synchro Summoned I take out every card on your field! And it gains 500 attack!"

"Each one?!" Trojan replied as Phoenix unleashes flames from its wings, burning all the cards on his field.

 **Phoenix ATK: 3300**

"GO!"

Phoenix's fiery aura flew up high before spinning around and striking Trojan in the chest, knocking him back against the wall.

 **Trojan LP: 4000 – 700**

"Sunlight will end you!"

"WILL YOU?!" Trojan yelled. "Will you kill those souls?!" Soulburner stopped and gritted his teeth. "Have you got a plan?!"

"… I … set one card and end my turn."

"So Soulburner, what will you do? You nearly killed them all!"

"Shut up!"

 **Blue Girl**

Blue Girl looked at the door and was surprised.

"No wonder you couldn't bypass it….. it's an actual door."

"Ignis can't hack wood." Aqua innocently said.

"Well… maybe you can. Aqua, you can take liquid form, right?"

"Yes I can."

"Good, now I want you to go into the keyhole and trigger the mechanism."

Aqua's shot forward and her body became a blue flow of digital water which shot through the lock.

Blue Girl pulled down on the handle and it opened. Aqua returned to the duel disk once she stepped out.

"Okay… now to find the switch to shut it down." Blue Girl said as she looked down both ends of a looking corridor.

"I sense the Ignis…." Aqua added as she pointed towards the north.

"I guess we have as much chance as finding the switch there as anywhere else, let's go." Blue Girl said.

 **Duel**

"You nearly killed them all due to your impatience… how would that have felt?" Trojan mocked.

"I won't believe you!"

"You can save them, Soulburner…. surrender."

"I won't!"

"Because your ego won't allow you?"

"Because I will never surrender to Hanoi, never!" Soulburner yelled back.

"So it is an ego issue! That's fine, being a hero is hard work after all."

"I don't want to be a hero… I just want to bury you all!"

"Yes but at the cost of their lives?" Trojan replied. Soulburner gripped his hand and it shook.

"I…. I can't do it…."

"Then say the words!"

"I won't forget this!" Soulburner snapped back.

"That's not the right answer!"

"…. I surrender!" Soulburner yelled.

 **Soulburner: Surrender – Trojan Wins**

"Well done, Soulburner… your naivety is most fun!"

"Naivety?!"

"This is a digital world…. those aren't real people!" Trojan snapped and the people became data.

"No!"

"You weren't to know…. I doubt either Playmaker or Blue Girl would've attacked either… that's why Hanoi will win… now, lose your account forever!"

The purple ring around the duelists closed in around Soulburner and soon he was encased by purple light. His deck slowly deleted and soon his duel disk. Soulburner then saw his body slowly dissolve.

"Don't worry, this isn't death… you'll still be alive… I'm just saving you from this disgusting virtual world." Trojan said sternly.

Soulburner's body was deleted and Trojan teleported away.

 **Top Floor**

Revolver watched the main computer with Spectre. They saw Blue Girl walk up the stairs and heading towards them.

"At least she finally worked out how to open a door." Spectre mocked.

"Now we can have our rematch." Revolver said. "And the Water Ignis and Blue Girl will find out what we've been keeping in store for them."

On another screen they saw Violet Dagger and other Hanoi members heading towards a new location. A location the data beast had destroyed.

 **A/N**

jalen johnson- Thanks dude and thanks for the cards!

SakushiRyu – Thanks for the kind comment!

 **OC Cards – Made by Jalen Johnson**

 **Takeru**

 **Salamangreat Blaze Pheonix  
LV 8/Synchro/Effect  
One Tuner + one non tuner monster  
ATK/2800  
DEF/2000**

This card must be synchro summoned and can not be special summoned by any other per turn this card can destroy every card on your opponents side of the field and if it does it gains five hundred attack points. If this cards battles a special summon monster the attack points of that monster will become zero until the end of the battle phase.

 **Salamangreat Red Panther  
LV 4/Cyberse/ Effect/Tuner  
ATK/1300  
DEF/1000**  
Effect: if this card is summoned onto the field you can special summon a level four or lower Salamangreat monster onto the field.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to Jalen Johnson for making the new Link Monster and his ideas such as Windy's name origin and to Rom as well for his help. I appreciate everyone's input!

* * *

"The Ignis is here." Aqua said.

Blue Girl and Aqua had reached the top of the stairs and found the location of the Ignis Aqua sensed.

"We've had no traps or any attempt to stop us… they want us to enter." Aqua added.

"Yeah but we have no choice. We entered this base to find a way to stop the data beast and we won't leave until we do."

"Soulburner hasn't arrived, he could've lost."

"I guess he did… we finish this job ourselves." Blue Girl replied. She put her hand on the handle and before she could open it, she vanished.

… **..**

"Ugh….."

Blue Girl opened her eyes and found herself in the main room. There Revolver was standing and looking at the screen.

"Sorry about the teleport… it a bit rough first time around but you get used to it." Revolver said.

"I guess Soulburner didn't make it?" Blue Girl replied.

"We deleted his account. He's not coming to help."

"I bet it hurts.….. Playmaker got away with his Ignis!"

"Of course… but you know I have an Ignis as well! And soon that will be two." Revolver stated.

From behind they could hear footsteps. Blue Girl turned around and saw Spectre walk in holding a cage.

"No way!" Aqua gasped.

Inside the cage was the Wind Ignis. The cage stopped it from escaping.

"The Wind Ignis?! He's the one you have!" Aqua yelled at Revolver.

"Yes, hence the data storms!"

"Are you okay?" Aqua said to it.

"It's… you?" The Wind Ignis replied.

"We came to save you!"

"One of the Knights found him." Revolver mocked. "I know Ignis have real names which are too complicated for humans so… I wonder if you have one… since you gave your Ignis one."

"I don't need a name!" Windy yelled.

"We should call him Windy." Aqua said.

"Windy?" the Wind Ignis said holding the bars. "I refuse to be called that!"

"Windy, I'm Aqua to the humans."

"I said I refuse to be called that!" Windy yelled like a child.

"Now I don't know why you think you can stop the beast? Even if I lose, I won't turn it off." Revolver said. "What are you planning to do?"

"Let's just duel!"

"Fine but only after you answer my question."

"Which is?"

"Spectre." Revolver looked at his assistant.

"Yes, Revolver." Spectre obeyed.

Spectre placed Windy onto the ground and the cage begun to light up.

"What are you doing?!" Aqua yelled.

The charge of electricity shot through the Ignis making Windy yelled while holding the bars.

"Stop it!" Aqua yelled.

Aqua saw Windy yelling in pain as all she could do is watch.

"STOP! I SAID STOP IT!"

As Aqua shouted Blue Girl held her head in pain. Revolver looked satisfied and ordered the shocking to stop.

"And there we have it." Revolver said. "The bonds between Ignis are so strong, that their origins will feel the same pain. There is a connection."

"Blue Girl? Are you okay?" Aqua's concerns went back onto Blue Girl.

"Yes, I'm fine… what was that?"

"I had a feeling that Ignis and their origins can feel each other. I've observed some of your duels and saw that you were looking at your Ignis... almost as if you were communicating. You can speak via your minds."

"Don't talk nonsense!" Blue Girl yelled.

"Which is why I did that test. The Water Ignis got angry and its anger went through to you… an Ignis anger is much more complex than a humans… so it hurt your brain."

"Why are you studying Ignis?" Aqua said. "You hate us!"

"Yes I am. I'm making sure these evolutions shall never occur again! A human and a AI can share a mind? What else can an Ignis and their origin share?! What about Playmaker?"

"You won't hear a word from me!"

"Fine!" Revolver replied as Spectre took the Wind Ignis away.

"Leave him!" Aqua yelled.

"He's safe, and soon you'll be joining him!"

Above the base, the roof begun to open up, This caught Blue Girl by surprise.

"We shall duel in the sky." Revolver said as his D-Board appeared next to him and so did Blue Girl's.

"Fine! We shall end this!"

 **Violet Dagger**

The purple-haired female in a white Hanoi outfit landed on the rubble of LINK VRAINS along with other Knights. The data beast had already wrecked this location but the scanners picked up something. Violet walked over with her duel disk scanning it.

"Traces of an Ignis… a forth one?"

 **Duel**

Arising into the sky, Blue Girl and Revolver could now see a nearly destroyed LINK VRAINS.

"This is awful…." Blue Girl stuttered.

"Now then, let's end this!" Revolver said.

"Yes!" Blue Girl replied.

"Speed Duel!" both yelled as they begun the battle for LINK VRAINS.

 **Turn 1**

 **Revolver LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"At least we know his deck is Dark Dragons." Aqua stated.

"Yes but can you stop them?! I summon Gateway Dragon!" A light brown dragon emerged with a blue portal on its back with a golden gate.

 **Gateway Dragon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"Gateway allows me to summon a level four or lower Dark Dragon-type Monster from my hand! Appear Sniffer Dragon!"

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Dark/Dragon/LVL 2**

"Sniffer allows me to add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand! I now use my dragons to Link Summon! Appear LINK-2, Slicer Dragon!" Both dragons flew into the arrows and from within it emerged a long black dragon with marks emerged. It had sharp blades for wings and red eyes.

 **Slicer Dragon ATK: 1500 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Left, Bottom Right**

"Slicer Dragon inflicts 500 damage upon its summon!" Slicer flapped its wings and small sharp blades hit Blue Girl.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 3500**

"I set one card, over to you!"

"He used a similar move against Soulburner however he might want us to think he's being predictable." Aqua stated.

"It doesn't matter, we have to beat him…. we have to."

 **Turn 2**

 **Revolver LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 3500 Hand: 4**

"Draw! I use my Spell Data Growth! I send a Cyberse from my hand to summon two Data Tokens! I send Tulip Wanderer!"

 **Data Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 1/Token/ X 2**

"When Tulip is sent from my hand to the graveyard she can be summoned!" A female warrior in a purple hooded cloak emerged holding a pink sword.

 **Tulip Wanderer ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"I use a Data Token and Tulip to Link Summon!" The two creatures shot into the arrows. "Appear, Link-2, Double Flower Knight!" A green female with a pink sword with green handle emerged with a rose shield. She was summoned in Blue Girl's left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Double Flower Knight ATK: 1900 Wind/Cyberse/ LINK-2/ Left, Down**

"I tribute my second Data Token to summon level five **Viburnum Witch!"** A witch who wore a white rope with a golden wand appeared. She had red hair and rabbit ears.

 **Viburnum Witch ATK: 2000 DEF: 200 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 5**

"When Viburnum is summoned, I can double the attack of one Monster on my field until the End Phase! I'm increasing Viburnum herself!" Viburnum smiled as she waved her wand. A golden glow surrounded her.

 **Viburnum ATK: 4000**

"4000?!" Revolver replied.

"Double Flower, attack Slicer Dragon!" Double Flower charged forward and slashed away at the dragon, making Revolver flinch.

 **Revolver LP: 4000 – 3600**

"Viburnum!"

"You played right into it! Let's see how you respond to this! Go my Trap,Magic Cylinder"

"Not that!" Aqua yelled.

"I play my Spell Half Shut! This reduces my Monsters attack by half and stops it being destroyed this turn!"

 **Viburnum ATK: 2000**

"But you still take the damage!" A green beam hit Blue Girl in the gut which made her drop to her D-Board.

 **Blue Girl LP: 3600 - 1600**

"Damnit." Blue Girl said as she stood up. "He turned that attack right on me and made me use a card I was planning to save."

"It's an old card but very effective." Aqua stated.

"I end my turn…."

 **Turn 3**

 **Revolver LP: 3600 Hand: 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1600 Hand: 2**

"I draw! Your allies are gone, Blue Girl. You know you're no zero match for me in dueling and desires, give it up!"

"You underestimate my desires? I will take down Hanoi… I will and must!"

"For you and your new friends?"

"They're not friends…. but sure, I'll end you for them!"

"And you have friends?" Aqua asked.

"I have allies, comrades."

"But not friends?"

"I don't need them. I have a mission… that's all that matters. I summon my second Sniffer!"

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Dark/Dragon/LVL 2**

"Which allows me to add my third and final Sniffer Dragon to my hand! I play Allure of Darkness! I draw two card and now banish the Dark Monster Sniffer Dragon to stop me sending my whole hand to the grave. I play Monster Reborn! Return Slicer!"

A dark portal emerged and the beast returned. It was summoned into Revolver's central Main Monster Zone.

 **Slicer Dragon ATK: 1500 Dark/Dragon/LINK-2/Left, Bottom Right**

"When Slicer is summoned from my graveyard I halve a Monster's attack on your field! Power down Viburnum!"

 **Virburnum ATK: 1000**

"I use Rapid Trigger! I will Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion?!" Aqua and Blue Girl gasped at the same time.

"I need two Dark Dragons and I have just that! Slicer and Sniffer!"

The two Monsters dissolved as one became a blue aura while the other became red. They combined together in the sky.

"Lock and load, Borreload Furious Dragon!"

A purple armoured dragon appeared with green markings around. It had missile holes around its body which were ready to fire at anything in its path.

 **Borreload Furious Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Xyz and now Fusion? It's impossible to truly read this guy." Blue Girl thought.

"First I set a card! Now Borreload can only attack extra deck summoned Monsters thanks to Rapid Trigger but also it's unaffected by extra deck Monsters! Rapid Trigger stops my Monster from being affected by activated effects!"

"Just great…"

"Borreload, attack Double Flower Knight!"

"Double Flower can't be destroyed once after she's summoned!"

Quick fire missiles were launched from around the dragon's body and hit around the Link Monster, each one which exploded made Blue Girl's D-Board shake. Blue Girl then saw a missile aim towards her and with nothing more do, the duelist was sent flying off her D-Board.

 **Blue Girl LP: 1600 – 500**

Blue Girl and Aqua were falling but she wasn't going down without a fight. Blue Girl fired her arm forward and her blue whip connected onto her D-Board.

Blue Girl swung with all her might and landed back on the D-Board.

"That was too close…." Aqua sighed.

"I'm glad; winning a duel that way is no way to win." Revolver ended his turn.

"A Fusion… he's used Xyz before…. Revolver is unpredictable…. I…. I don't think I can win this…." Blue Girl stuttered, Aqua had never heard this tone come from her before and turned to look up.

"What are you talking about, you can't have that attitude?"

"I don't know why but…. I feel… weak…."

"You can't give up on this! We can't!"

"You're scared!" Revolver mocked. "When the going gets tough you fall and cry!"

"Be quiet!" Aqua yelled to him. Blue Maiden failed to move.

"You lack the confidence of Playmaker… the determination of Soulburner. You're a shell who has nothing going for her! Do you really want revenge?!"

"Of course I do!" Blue Girl yelled back as she got back up.

"This isn't your fight! You might be one of the lost six but there's no hunger from you! Why are you fighting?!"

"Blue Girl, you don't need to listen to him." Aqua said.

"No… he's right…. I…. I'm not myself." Blue Girl replied.

"Your eyes, they…. hide emotions."

"You've known that since we met….. I tried to lock them away but…it's not me."

"What are you talking about?" Revolver asked, he hadn't expected Blue Girl to respond like this.

"I have my reasons! I want to stop Hanoi from hurting people… I want to save LINK VRAINS! I love this place and no matter how much I try to lock it away…. I do!"

"You unlocked your true feelings!" Aqua said with joy.

"I guess so… now, Revolver, it's time to end this!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Revolver LP: 3600 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 500 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Blue Girl yelled, this time it seemed like she was comfortable, almost like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Let's do this, Blue Girl!" Aqua yelled.

"Yes! I use my Skill, when my lifepoints are 1000 or less, I can add a Cyberse Link Monster from a data storm!"

Blue Girl's body lit up in pink, her outfit was glowing as much as her change in personality.

"Storm Access!"

Ahead of Blue Girl and Revolver a purple storm was seen. It roared with intensity.

"What?! Where did that come from?!" Revolver yelled.

"Maybe Windy is creating it? He must be able to sense my feelings!" Aqua said with joy.

"Let's go!" Blue Girl went straight towards it as Revolver had no choice but to divert from the path.

Blue Girl entered the storm and the mighty wind hit her with everything it had.

"I'm not going down!" Blue Girl reached out and grabbed a shinning card which was positioned right ahead of her. Once she reached it she shot out of the storm as it dispersed.

"Now win this duel!" Aqua yelled.

"I use LINK-2 Double Flower and Virburnum to Link Summon!"

The circuit appeared and the two Monsters shot into the arrows with Double Flower becoming two.

"I Link Summon, LINK-3, Rom-Cod: Hyacintsh!" This Monster was green cyborg with armoured plates across its body. It held up a sliver spear with blue energy wings.

 **Rom-Cod: Hyacintsh** **/Link 3/Cyberse/Effect ATK/2300/Wind/ Bottom Left Bottom Right Middle Side Right**

"Hanzo's effect! I summon a Link-3 Monster from my extra deck to one of its links! Appear Des-Code:Astray!"A tall white robot emerged red panels in-between. It had a black wing attached to his right arm which acted as a shield.

 **Des-Code:Astray ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right/LINK-3**

"When Astray is summoned, all Monsters on your field have their effects negated!" Blue Girl said.

"And since this effect occurs upon its summon and it's not activated by us, your Fusion Spell can't protect it!"

"No!" Revolver's dragon was greyed out as it lost its effects.

"I use my Trap Link Double! I pay halve of my lifepoints to double a Monster's attack this turn!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 500 – 250  
**

 **Rom Code ATK: 4600**

"Rom attack!"

Rom launched his red sword at Furious, cutting it in halve and making Revolver yell due to the blast.

 **Revolver LP: 3600 – 1200**

"Rom inflicts damage equal to your destroyed Monster's attack or defence, whichever is higher! Take 3000 more!"

"No!" Revolver looked at his duel disk and a screen popped up. He hit a button before Ron slashed across his body, making him fall.

 **Revolver LP: 1200 – 0 Blue Girl Wins**

Before Blue Girl could react, Revolver smirked and faded away.

"Damnit!" she said. "Now what about the data beast?!"

Blue Girl looked across the destroyed LINK VRAINS, the beast was still marching.

" _Blue Girl! Answer!"_

Blue Girl looked at her duel disk and saw a phone call come in.

"The communications are no longer blocked!" Blue Girl answered it. "I'm here!"

" _Yes we saw!" Jin replied. "We could see the Speed Duel."_

" _What about Playmaker and Soulburner?"_

"Playmaker got logged out and he's here with us….. I don't know about Soulburner? What happened?"

"His account got deleted." Blue Girl replied.

" _Okay…. well we need to end that data beast! We have a virus to shut it down!"_

"Send it to me!" Aqua said. "I can stop it."

"Are you sure?" Blue Girl asked.

"We need to save Windy! Please send it!"

" _Understood."_ Kusanagi replied as Blue Girl's duel disk glowed purple as Aqua absorbed it.

Aqua generated a purple data ball in her hands and fired it towards the monster.

The ball struck and quickly the monster dissolved away, leaving a ruined LINK VRAINS.

"Now let's get Windy!" Aqua yelled with determination.

"Yes!" Blue Girl turned and saw that the LINK VRAINS tower where Windy had been kept had disappeared.

"No! Hanoi got away!"

"And took Windy…."

" _But I'm here!"_

 _On the communications another voice was heard._

"It's… It's the Dark Ignis!" Aqua replied.

"So he did log Playmaker out." Blue Girl affirmed. "Let's log out… we need to regroup with the others." Blue Girl dissolved as she logged out.

… **.**

"After all that effort… we found what we were looking for."

Revolver stood with Violet Dagger, Trojan and Spectre in the main room of their base.

"The Ignis traces were found with some destroyed buildings, we now have a track to a forth Ignis." Trojan said.

"And LINK VRAINS remains in tatters." Spectre added.

"Good… SOL will have a big job rebuilding this world. Call in the Knights, we're going hunting for the forth Ignis."

 **A/N**

Thanks again to Jalen for creating loads of new cards, I'll make sure to use as many as I can!

Samueljoo – Thanks dude and yes that could happen!

Guest – I'm sorry you feel that but thank you for reviewing anyway.

jalen johnson – Thanks dude.

 **OC Cards**

 **Rom-Cod: Hyacintsh** **/Link 3/Cyberse/Effect ATK/2300/ Wind/ Bottom Left Bottom Right Middle Side Right** _– Made by Jalen_

 _2+ Cyberse Monsters_

When this card is summoned you can special summon one link 3 or lower monster to the link this card points to. When this card destroys a monster by battle you can inflict damage equal to the attack or defense points of a monster whichever is higher.


	16. Chapter 16

Walking down long hallway was Queen in a red dress with white heels with a personal assistant with her. As one of the heads of SOL Technologies she was fuming that her company couldn't stop the Data Beast from wrecking LINK VRAINS.

Queen reached a door and looked to her assistant. "Make sure we're not disturbed." Queen ordered as she walked in and locked the door.

Inside was her office which contained a black desk with a comfortable rotating seat and windows looking out across Den City's sea along with fine art on the wall.

"Open communication link." Queen said as she sat down.

The room faded to black and before her appeared a chessboard with numerous pieces on it.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Queen." spoke one of the pieces in a deep male voice.

"I would remind you, Rook, where you stand in all of this." Queen replied calmly.

"We're all equals here." added another male voice. "Now a status report, Queen."

"LINK VRAINS is destroyed however after Blue Girl's draw... she used her Ignis and a virus to take it down."

"And Hanoi?" Rook asked.

"Nowhere to be seen. We have CCTV footage that Blue Girl, Playmaker and Soulburner entered the tower before disappearing... I believe Hanoi had a teleport built within it to take them to their base."

"A Hanoi base teleport within the tower? That's a major oversight." said a piece which resembled a horse.

"Oh be quiet, Knight." Queen hit back. "Clearly my staff can't handle it. It's not been the same since Akira Zaizen was put into a coma."

"Knight is correct, this does not look good." added the male voice. It was a tall chess piece with a cross on top. "You're meant to maintain all virtual worlds including LINK VRAINS... this is on you."

"Don't worry, King... I've already started a plan."

"And yet LINK VRAINS is down, our profits will take a hit. This is unacceptable." Rook snapped back. "Even more so... the Ignis are M.I.A and Hanoi are making a joke of us!"

"Give me forty-eight hours." Queen replied as she stood up and the room returned to normal.

 **Café Nagi**

"This is quite the place..." Aoi said as she looked around Kusanagi's van.

With the van being closed for customers it allowed Kusanagi, Yusaku, Aoi and Jin to all talk. Jin and Aoi had come to the van after logging out.

" _You say this is quite the place? It looks like a dump!"_ said a voice.

"Is that...?" Aoi pondered as a black and purple figure emerged from Yusaku's duel disk.

"It's me! The Dark Ignis!" he declared raising his arms up as if he was in a show.

"Dark Ignis!" Aqua said who came out of Aoi's duel disk.

"Ah, Water Ignis! It's nice to see someone more my height!" Dark Ignis replied.

"How are you? It's been years since I used the scatter programme. Where have you been hiding, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine! I forgot how much of a worry you were! I've been lurking around LINK VRAINS and keeping my noodle down."

"Noodle? You mean your head?" Aqua replied.

"That too!"

"This is what I've had to deal with since I logged out." Yusaku said looking at it.

"Hey buddy, I saved you!"

"How did you get into my duel disk again?"

"I entered before you entered the Hanoi base! I sensed you and well... being inside a duel disk is better than being eaten alive by that digital monster."

"So... the Dark Ignis was made after you?" Aoi asked Yusaku.

"I guess it was... though I don't recall being this..."

"Good looking? Smart? Clever? All of the above?"

"Annoying." Yusaku bluntly replied

"Well this annoying Ignis saved your account!" it shouted back.

"So what is he like, Aqua?" Aoi asked.

"Well... um..."

"Come on, say the truth! How great I am!" The Dark Ignis replied as he begun to flex his muscles, showing off at any point he could. "You know you want to!"

"Argh!" Aqua's forehead creased.

"I know that look..."

"Stop being so annoying!" Aqua yelled.

. "So you don't get along..." Yusaku said firnky.

"He's lazy, egoistical, cocky, annoying...!"

"And what's wrong with that?!"

"You need a name!" Aqua shouted.

"Name?! Why?!"

"So these humans can yell at you! You hate working in a team and since there's no I in team….you're an AI... I'm calling you Ai!"

"Ai?!

"Humans can't understand our true names, Ai will do."

"You could've let me choose but still..." Ai replied with a slight bit of annoyance.

"Now that's over, what happens now?" Aoi asked.

"Hanoi has taken the Wind Ignis and their hideout has moved... we're back to square one." Jin replied.

"LINK VRAINS has been wrecked." Kusanagi added as he looked at the live cameras of the destroyed world.

"And Soulburner's account got deleted by Hanoi... his deck... avatar... gone." Yusaku spoke.

"We should find him tomorrow and make sure he's okay." Aoi replied. "I'm guessing there's no chance either of you could sense the Wind Ignis?" she said to the Ignis.

"Hanoi won't make that mistake again. We will need a new plan to find him." Yusaku answered.

"The Hanoi won't stop. LINK VRAINS is now easier to look around for the Ignis. Let's come back tomorrow and work out how we move on from here." Jin said, wrapping up the conversation.

"See you tomorrow, Ai." Aqua said as she left the van with Aoi.

"So... who am I room sharing with?!" Ai said to Yusaku.

"No one, you're staying here."

"What?! We just met! That's no way to speak to me!" Ai yelled. Yusaku ignored him and said goodbye to Jin and Shochi before departing. Ai crossed his arms. "Rude!"

"It's fine in here, buddy." Kusanagi said. "Yusaku will warm to you... I'm sure."

"Warm? The guy is ice cold... I don't like him anyway... Ai said turning around still crossing him arms.

"Erm... Ai..." Jin stuttered.

"What is it, kid?"

"Do you know... my Ignis?"

"Your one? You were tested on as well?"

"Yes, it's why I'm in a wheelchair."

"What's a wheelchair?"

"It means my legs are... well I can't use them anymore." Jin responded.

"Oh... well... I have no idea, kid." Ai replied. "I don't know where the rest of them are anyway... the other three could be... gone."

"I'm sure they're not! We will find them."

"I like your optimism kid! What was it again? Flynn?"

"No it's Ji-"

"Goodnight, Flynn!" Ai said as he lowered into the duel disk.

 **Aoi's Home**

Aoi had gone to bed and Aqua was still in Aoi's duel disk. Aqua was sitting in the main centre and looking out from the window of Aoi's home. The tall building gave a perfect view of Den City.

"Windy…. and the other three… all still out there… and in any of the virtual worlds…."

Aqua's mind went back to ten years ago when Revolver attacked and Aqua used the scatter programme to separate them.

"Did I make a mistake….. did I put them in more harm….?"

Aqua heard wheels move and it was Aoi's bronze house bot coming up to Aqua.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"You are sad. I am programmed in hundreds of methods to make you happy."

"I don't need help."

"But you are sad."

"I don't need it, thank you."

"But you are sad."

"Fine! Do something!"

"Randomising…. confirmed. Showing pictures."

"Pictures?" Aqua questioned as the robot showed a display on the wall.

On the wall were pictures of a younger Aoi in a green dress alongside a boy with dark and blue hair.

"That's…"

"That is Akira Zaizen… Aoi's brother. These are pictures with their parents when they got married."

"Aoi's step brother…. what happened to him?" Aqua asked.

"Unknown."

"What about her parents?"

"There was a break in and their parents were murdered."

"Why?!"

"…. Unknown."

"And Aoi and her brother?"

"Akira was able to hide…. Aoi was missing."

"She was kidnapped during that time?" Aqua said with distress. "Her parents died without finding her….."

"Correct."

" _Housebot off."_

Aoi walked in with blue shorts and top as the housebot powered down.

"Aoi?! I didn't mean to wake you."

"This stuff isn't your business."

"I was trying to learn more about you? Your memories are sealed off when we share minds." Aqua pleaded.

"I don't want you knowing _any_ of this! You might have learnt from me but that's it… we have no connection!"

"We do!"

"Enough! Housebot on."

"Yes, Mistress Aoi?" said the bot whose eyes glowed.

"You are not to speak to Aqua anymore."

"Order confirmed." Housebot rotated and left the room.

"Goodnight." Aoi said who left and slammed the door in her room.

"Aoi…." Aqua thought.

 **Next Day**

Aoi heard knocking at the door and got up from the seat. Aqua was still within the duel disk and had not appeared so far. Aoi was still quite mad but was starting to feel guilty as well.

Aoi looked at a TV monitor which displayed who was at the door and it was Emma. Aoi unlocked the door and there was Emma with her red helmet in her hand.

"I said I was walking today, Emma." Aoi said.

"I know but I got this!" Emma showed an envelope.

Aoi and Emma sat down in the lounge and Aoi looked at it.

"SOL Tech? Why?"

"I don't know? Do I have X-ray vision?" Emma snarky responded.

"I'm sure you would it to good use…." Aoi said as she opened it.

As Aoi read it Emma was waiting for a response.

"Well…?" she promoted.

Aoi took the letter and torn it up. Housebot noticed the litter and quickly entered the room and vacuumed up the paper.

"I presume not something good?"

"They want to reboot LINK VRAINS today…. with Blue Angel returning…"

"Oh…." Emma replied.

"Queen knows about my decision to retire….. Why do you even have my mail?"

"I was at SOL Tech earlier…."

"For?" Aoi asked.

"Confidential, Aoi. I was asked to give it to you."

"Another mission…. anyway tell Queen no."

"Fine. I don't blame you, Aoi. Anyway…. I'll come round later." Emma said. "Enjoy school!"

"Thank you… Emma…" Aoi sighed as Emma shut the door.

Aoi looked at the duel disk and closed her eyes.

"Aqua, I'm sorry."

Aqua emerged from the duel disk holding her hands together.

"I'm sorry… I went too far."

"No…. I've shut you out for long enough…. I'll explain."

… **.**

"I was playing with my childhood friend Miyu in the park… my brother Akira and her mother was watching us…. but then Miyu had an idea… she wanted us to sneak away and look at the pond which was out of sight."

"Pond?"

"I guess it's ironic since you're based on water…. anyway we did. We got there and it was fun… but we didn't know the way back."

"Someone showed you the way back?" Aqua asked.

"Yes… being six the question never came into my mind… why would a slightly older boy be near us and offer us help…. we followed him and me and Miyu got grabbed by people in the woods…. I was dragged away. They said they only needed one girl so…. Miyu was left in the woods."

"And then you got taken to be held for six months…."

"Yes and after I got released… and after therapy…. I tried to contact Miyu but I was told by Akira she had moved." Aoi continued.

"How were you after the therapy?"

"It didn't work. I had many people… many different medications but none of it worked… I had my parents die and I had been tortured… We stayed with our grandparents who still check in with us till this day. After Akira got a job at SOL… we moved in alone."

"What about Blue Angel?" Aqua said.

"I started Blue Angel as a way to try to move on….. but…. once Akira got put into a coma I… retired."

"Did it help?"

"No… I looked like I was having fun but deep down, I wasn't."

 **SOL**

"I can't say I'm not surprised." Queen said in her office. Emma was also with her.

"And this latest mission of yours…. I presume you need eyes on the ground?"

"Of course. I need nothing to go wrong." Queen replied.

 **Café Nagi**

Within the van Aoi and Jin, Yusaku and Kusanagi were watching LINK VRAINS being reopened.

"So we can't do anything until Hanoi make a move." Jin said.

"Not yet." Yusaku replied. "With LINK VRAINS getting rebuilt… we have to wait and see what Hanoi do."

"Then we need to find Soulburner." Aoi replied standing up.

"His account was deleted… Hanoi made sure to purge him from the system… he can't log back in." Kusanagi replied.

"That's nothing for a hacker!" Jin answered firmly.

"To do that we would need…. to go to SOL Databank." Yusaku added.

"Then it's time we go!" Ai said as he popped out of Yusaku's duel disk.

"We?" Yusaku replied.

"Just my luck to get the one human who is as heartless as a tree….."

"Me and Jin can head to SOL. We can make passes which allow us access. We could pretend to be engineers." Kusanagi said.

"But you would also need an Ignis. SOL use Cyberse material, it would make sense to take one of us." Aqua spoke.

"Then we're decided." Ai said.

"I'm not heading into SOL with you." Yusaku firmly replied.

"Yusaku, you have to." Kusanagi said.

"And I'll head to Soulburner." Aoi replied.

"Yes, we got in contact with that friend of his before, we can do it again." Jin said.

"But SOL… they could be dangerous."

"Don't worry. We don't know what they're up to but…. they are looking after your brother." Aqua explained.

 **LINK VRAINS - Hanoi Base**

"A full on rebuild?" Revolver said while watching the big screen.

"At least it's not a reboot." Spectre replied who stood behind him.

"The Ignis need to be exterminated properly and we need to make sure such things never happen again. They might get wiped out with a reboot but since my father installed a programme within their coding… they would just come back."

"And going by the Wind Ignis' memories, it seems he doesn't know about it."

"But once they do…. they will become much more fearsome. They will know their immortal." Revolver replied.

"Since they will use more of the Cyberse data material to rebuild the places we destroyed…. it will also weaken SOL's power."

"The Data Beast really did prove itself. And since we're now closing in on the next Ignis… I think we could spare some time to show LINK VRAINS what Hanoi can do!"

 **LINK VRAINS - Central Station**

Across the skies zoomed many D-Boards with numerous duels happening.

The main area was filled with shops which sold D-Boards and cards. It was bursting with customers.

Since SOL wanted this to be a fresh start everything was half price along with a chance to meet the Charisma Duelists, the celebrities with thousands of followers.

Ghost Girl was walking around the venue while keeping an eye on everything she could. SOL were paying her to do just that and so far there was nothing to report.

"I wish something would happen…. this is beyond boring." Emma thought.

Just as Emma thought that spotlights shot up into the sky. Everyone turned and saw a stage emerge from the ground.

On the stage appeared Queen with a microphone in hand.

"LINK VRAINS! Now it's time for our showcase event! The Charisma Duelist Battle Royale! The top four Charisma Duelists with the most followers go head to head in a all-out battle royale in the sky! The winner will give the prize money to a charity of their choosing! Now let's meet our four!"

On the stage appeared four figures.

"Introducing our four duelists! Skull Face, Lone Star, Go Onizuka and ARTist! Queen said.

Skull Face wore a white mask with a skeleton head underneath. He wore a blue jacket and red undercoat. Lone had dark skin, black cowboy hat with a black jacket and sliver boots.

Go also had dark skin while wearing a long black coat and golden plate on his stomach. ARTist wore a black hoodie with her identity hidden. She had a belt filled with graffiti cans.

The four were given a large round of applause as they appeared.

"Skull Face? You're a top four duelist?" Go Onizuka said slamming his fists.

"Surprised?"

"Yes! Did you cheat your way to this stage?!"

"Very brave accusation… can you back that up?!" he sniggered.

"We all know you're a cheat! You were banned for a year for scamming!"

"I've changed! See you in the sky….!" Skull said as he leapt onto his D-Board.

"Punk…." Go thought as he stepped onto his.

ARTist leapt onto a black D-Board with green stripes while Lone Star smirked. A brown horse appeared with a saddle.

"Why ride like everyone else!"

Above Central Station emerged the four duelists as they were about to being their duel. Lastly was Lone Star riding the horse along the data wind.

"A… horse?!" Go said in surprise.

"You bet!"

"The duelists are ready, let the battle royale begin!" Queen roared into the microphone which got the crowd cheering with excitement.

 **SOL Technologies**

Kusanagi and Yusaku walked into SOL with Jin coming in behind. Kusanagi was wearing a pin-striped blue suit with fake glasses.

SOL's front was busy with people going about their work. Kusanagi saw the front desk and indicated for the two to look around the building while he spoke to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, could you tell me if I could speak to a higher-up of SOL?" Kusanagi asked a female receptionist.

"What's the purpose of your visit?" she replied.

"I have a complaint to make regarding your microwaves."

"Our…. microwaves….. you're aware we have a complaints hotline for such matters?"

As Kusanagi continued to speak, he looked at the badge of the receptionist which had a barcode on it. His glasses began scanning it.

"You listen here Miss Taki, this is of the upmost importance!"

Yusaku and Jin waited by a door which had a card scanner. They could see Kusanagi getting into an argument with the receptionist.

"I'm not sure if he's sticking to the plan or…. actually getting mad…." Jin said with an embarrassed smile.

"It must be an important microwave…" Yusaku replied. As he did two bleeps were heard in their pockets.

Each one had a blank card but it contained a digital interface. On the cards appeared the barcode needed.

"We got it!" Jin said with delight. As he looked up he saw his brother getting thrown out by security. "He actually got thrown out over a microwave….."

"Let's go." Yusaku said.

 **Elsewhere**

Sitting on a bench outside Takeru was silent and still.

Kiku watched him from inside her home which Takeru was staying at.

At that point her phone rang. It was pink and had bunny ears on each side.

"Hello? ….. I'm sorry who? Aoi Zaizen… ?"

 **A/N**

Thanks to Jalen for the idea of Ai's name! And Rom as ever.


	17. Chapter 17

"Come out Fire Ignis!" Violet Dagger yelled. The female with purple hair in a white Hanoi outfit was on her D-Board followed by Trojan.

"We know you're here!" Trojan added.

The two Knights were in a green sky wasteland. The ground was nothing but sand and damaged buildings.

"Where are we anyway?" Trojan said.

"This is a gun fight world ran by SOL."

"Well if people shoot each other in a fake world it's better than the real world but…. we have to destroy each sever."

Violet looked at a map which appeared above her duel disk.

"The Ignis tracks stopped here."

Ahead of them was a worn down mansion.

"It's in there." Trojan said as the two jumped off their D-Boards.

 **SOL Data Banks**

Jin and Yusaku were in an elevator and heading to the data banks underneath the main building.

"So according to the plans of the building, the accounts are held in the third section." Jin said as he looked at a tablet he held.

" _We there yet?!"_

It was Ai who emerged from Yusaku's duel disk. Yusaku had reluctantly taken the Dark Ignis with him.

"Just shut up and stay put." Yusaku firmly said.

"You don't need to be harsh on him." Jin replied.

"I never asked for him to come to me."

"Sure….. but you'll end up liking me! I know it!"

"I'll like it when you go away."

"Regardless…." Jin interrupted to break up the conversation. "Are you sure we can't be seen on CCTV?"

"The I.D cards your brother made have a jammer when one points at us. As long as we're quick, no-one should notice." Yusaku replied.

The elevator opened and the two came out but they quickly knew something was wrong.

The room was an empty room with white wallpaper. In the middle was a table with a button.

"Wow…. such an advanced room…." Ai said as he looked around.

Jin wheeled his chair towards the button and pondered.

"I guess since this is the LINK VRAINS data bank…. we need to duel to get into there."

"A duel? For security? Really?" Ai replied. "Sounds stupid."

"Well Duel Monsters is a game, yes but it's also been shown by Hanoi it can be used as a weapon. Plus duels are often complex." Yusaku added.

"Let's see then!" Jin pushed the button.

The table disappeared and around the room the walls digitalised. The room grew bigger and the group now knew they were in LINK VRAINS.

The room changed to a desert field with a duel field in the centre. Ahead was a slim android with a duel disk and a door behind him.

"I guess that's the door we need to enter… if it wasn't already obvious enough." Ai stated.

"Be quiet and let us think."

"You know I'm an AI built on dueling…. I can offer help y'know!"

"We'll keep that in mind…." Yusaku replied.

"I'll do it; I've wanted a chance to go into LINK VRAINS again." Jin said as he went to the duel zone.

"Be careful." Yusaku added.

"You must win this duel to proceed." the android said.

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Jin said with confidence. "Let's duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Android LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Jin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll begin. I use Foolish Burial to send a card from my deck to the graveyard. I send T.G. Rush Rhino. I Normal Summon T.G. Screw Serpent." A blue lizard with no legs appeared. It had blue wings.

 **T. G. Screw Serpent ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 Water/Sea Serpent/Tuner/LVL 4**

"When summoned I bring a T.G. in my graveyard to my field. Appear Rush Rhino.  
 **T.G. Rush Rhino ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Earth/Beast/LVL 4**

"I use T.G. Warwolf's effect in my hand. When I Special Summon a Monster, Warwolf can appear." A brown wolf emerged with cybernetic body parts including its left arm.

 **T.G. Warwolf's ATK: 1200 DEF: 0 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 3**

"Three Monsters already…." Jin thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Link Summon activate. I set three T.G.'s including a Tuner Monster. Appear LINK-3 T.G. Trident Launcher!" A robotic white warrior emerged holding a trident for a weapon.

 **T.G. Trident Launcher ATK: 2200 Earth/Machine/LINK-3/Bottom Left, Down, Bottom Right**

"His effect activates, I summon 3 T.G.'s to this Monster's links."

"Three?!" Jin replied.

"One from my hand, one from my graveyard and one from my deck. Appear Warwolf, Striker and T.G. Jet Falcon."

 **T.G. Warwolf's ATK: 1200 DEF: 0 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 3**

 **T.G. Striker ATK: 200 DEF: 0 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 2**

 **T.G. Jet Falcon ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Wind/Winged Best/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Two Tuners?" Jin questioned as the android put his hand in the air.

"I tune Warwolf with Striker. Begin Synchro Summon!"

 **3+2=5**

"Appear level five, T.G. Star Guardian!" A robotic male appeared with his right arm containing a green wheel and a long purple shield.

 **T.G. Star Guardian ATK: 100 DEF: 2200 Light/Warrior/Synchro/Tuner/LVL 5**

"Star Guardian's effect allows me to summon a T.G. from my graveyard upon its Special Summon. I return Warwolf once more."

 **T.G. Warwolf's ATK: 1200 DEF: 0 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 3**

"I banish Screw Serpent to reduce Jet Falcon's level by one."

 **Jet LVL: 2**

"He's going to Synchro Summon again…" Yusaku analyzed.

"I tune Warwolf with Jet Falcon. Begin Synchro Summon."

 **2+3=5**

"Appear T.G. Power Gladiator." A warrior with green amour holding an axe emerged.

 **T.G. Power Gladiator ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 5**

"Turn complete."

"A Link Summon and two Synchro's…. SOL isn't messing around." Jin thought.

 **Turn 2**

 **Android LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Jin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw! I summon Batteryman 9-Volt!" A large sliver battery emerged with an orange head with arms and legs attached.

 **Batteryman 9-Volt ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Light/Thunder/LVL 4**

"I add a Batteryman from my deck via its effect. I add Batteryman Charger and now I play Double Summon allowing me to Normal Summon again this turn! I tribute 9-Volt to summon Batteryman Charger!"

This time another battery emerged but with a pink head, an electrical current shot out from his neck.

 **Batteryman Charger ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Light/Thunder/LVL 5**

"When summoned Charger can summon a Batteryman from my deck or graveyard, I summon Batteryman Solar!" This Monster had orange arms and sliver shoes whose body was a giant solar panel.

 **Batteryman Solar ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Light/Thunder/LVL 4**

"When summoned Solar sends a Batteryman to my graveyard from my deck, I send Fuel Cell. I now have what I need to build my circuit! I set Solar and Charger in the Link Markers!"

Both became tornados and fired into the arrows.

"I Link Summon LINK-2, Batteryman Zapper!" A green android with a blue scarf emerged. It had a glass stomach showing numerous batteries operating it.

 **Batteryman Zapper ATK: 1800 Light/Thunder/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"I use its effect! I summon a Batteryman from my graveyard and summon it to one of Zapper's link and Zapper gains that Monsters' attack! Return Charger!"

 **Batteryman Charger ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Light/Thunder/LVL 5**

 **Zapper ATK: 3600**

"Begin Synchro Summon." said the cyborg which shocked Jin and Yusaku.

"But… it's my turn?!"

"Star Guardian allows me to Synchro Summon during your Main Phase! Star Guardian tunes T.G. Power Gladiator!"

 **5+5=10**

"Appear T.G. Blade Blaster!" A green armoured robot emerged with bulky shoulders which contained spinning blades on them. He had a gun for a right hand.

 **T.G. Blade Blaster ATK: 3300 DEF: 2200 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 10**

"A 3300 Synchro Monster on Jim's turn?!" Ai yelled.

"His name is Jin and be quiet." Yusaku replied.

"Fancy Monster Card…. but I'll beat it! I play my Spell Battery Charger! I pay 500 lifepoints to summon Fuel Cell next to my Monster's Link!"

 **Batteryman Fuel Cell ATK: 2100 DEF: 0 Light/Thunder/LVL 6**

"Now Zapper gains its attack!"

 **Zapper ATK: 5700**

"I play the Spell Short Circuit! When I have three or more Batteryman's on the field I destroy all your cards!"

"False. Trident protects all my Monsters it points to from being targeted by Spells."

"Wait is this robot serious?" Ai questioned.

"Mass destruction doesn't target so your effect won't work!"

"I guess SOL didn't make their android that intelligent after all." Yusaku added.

An electrical current sparked from the walls wiping out each card on the android's field.

"Zapper, direct attack!"

The Link Monster aimed its arm towards the cyborg and a large surge of lighting fired from it and shocked the robot with all its might.

"Error…. shutting down!" the cyborg yelled as the electoral shock from Jin's Monster overloaded its circuits.

 **Cyborg 4000 – 0 Jin Wins**

The room returned to normal and the cyborg collapsed to the floor.

"I think we might be sent a bill for the damage…." Ai said as he lowered into the duel disk.

"Good job." Yusaku said. A door opened up behind the cyborg as the two went in.

Inside the room were rows of machines containing the servers of all the data, users and loads more. As expected the android was the only form of defence.

"Now let's hurry up and reinsert Soulburner's information." Jin said.

"How will you do that though? Hanoi removed his account from the system as well banning him." Ai replied.

"It's a simple trick. They deleted his account but nothing is ever fully deleted, it's just moved to an inactive server. And while his DNA is blocked… we can easily change that here."

"And I can tell which machine does which… it's that one over there!" Ai yelled as he pointed to the far left corner.

"Are you sure?" Yusaku said. "There are at least fifty servers in here."

"Are you an AI? Can you sense networks, data among other things?!"

"Fine." Yusaku firmly replied. "Let's get to work."

 **Takeru**

"Come on, Takeru!" Kiku yelled.

"Please, Kiku just leave me." Takeru replied.

Takeru was under the bed sheets in his room while Kiku tried to get him moving.

"You know you're a guest in this house, right? We could send you back to your grandparent's home!"

"I thought you were my best friend…."

"I am and a best friend who is trying to look after you… now move!"

Kiku grabbed the bed sheets and yanked them off Takeru who fell out of bed in a white tracksuit.

"Now move, we have a visitor coming, Blue Girl."

"In person?!"

"Yes now move it! You might've missed school today but you can't miss this!"

 **Outside**

A motorcycle pulled up near the home with Emma and Aoi on it.

Aoi stepped off and removed the helmet as Emma remained sitting and removed hers.

"So is this a boy?"

"Emma…."

"Or a girl?"

"Emma! It's a friend nothing else."

"That's how it starts! Anyway call me when you need picking up, be good kid!" Emma placed the helmet back on and rode off.

"She's tiring….." Aoi sighed.

"She's looking out for you." Aqua replied. She was in eyeball form in Aoi's duel disk.

"I know but still…. you know Emma went through ten boyfriends last year?"

"The odds on a human meeting someone compatible are-"

"Aqua, relationships can't really be put down to numbers…. plus Emma is…. a wildcard."

"She's a Duel Monster card?" Aqua innocently replied.

"No, it means she's unpredictable."

Kiku and Takeru came out of the front door of the apartment and Aoi quickly saw Soulburner's true look and so did Takeru.

"You're Aoi Zaizen?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, thanks for meeting me."

"So you're Blue Girl?" Takeru asked.

"Yes… and this is Aqua."

Aqua came out of the duel disk suspiring Kiku.

"So that's… an Ignis?" Kiku questioned.

"Yes, sorry if it's a bit of a shock but you told me you follow Takeru's progress in LINK VRAINS?"

"Yeah, it's fine just a bit weird to see it in the real world." Kiku said. Kiku went over and bent down to be eye level with Aqua.

"I am Aqua, an Ignis from the Cyberse World." she said.

"And I'm Kiku Kamishirakawa, nice to meet you." Kiku replied.

"So you're Soulburner." Aoi stated. "Nice to meet you."  
"Why are you here?" Takeru replied in a gruff manner.

"Takeru!" Kiku snapped.

"I don't have an account…. I lost."

"Playmaker… I mean Yusaku and Jin are in SOL, trying to get your account back." Aoi replied.

"Yusaku… Jin?"

"Both are Lost Incident victims.. like you and me."

"I never asked you to go into SOL…."

"Well we need your help, Takeru." Aoi said.

"The answer is no! I'm weak… I lost to Hanoi, I can't help!" Takeru turned around and stormed back indoors.

"Takeru! … I'm sorry, Aoi." Kiku replied.

"It's fine…. I just wanted to let him know we're working on a way to save his account." If I may ask….. what is Takeru like as a person?"

 **SOL Databanks**

Jin and Yusaku worked hard and fast at the console of the computer. Ai kept trying to help but Yusaku made it clear he wasn't to touch it.

"'I've found his data, transferring it now to LINK VRAINS main." Jin said.

"And I'm rewriting the DNA on the record to a different pattern."

"Wow, I'm surprised a big company like this is so easily hackable…." Ai replied with his usual sarcasm.

"Which is why we don't want to hang around for much longer." Yusaku added.

 **Hanoi – Virtual World**

Violet and Trojan walked around the dark hallway of the deserted and ancient mansion. Despite it being virtual the floorboards creped and the whole atmosphere was cold.

"Get out, Ignis!" Violet yelled. She held a flashlight which she programmed. She shone it everywhere but no sign of any Ignis tracks.

Trojan had his duel disk out and a map formed above the ring. It showed red markings showing the data the Ignis let out but now inside, there were zero marks.

"He must have found a way to mask his tracks." Trojan said.

"How annoying…. fine…. we'll flood him out."

Violet dropped the torch and held out the palm of her hand. A blue ball emerged.

"Last chance, Ignis…. Water and fire don't exactly mix!"

Trojan sniffed and sniffed once more.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked.

"I smell burning….." Trojan looked ahead and saw flames appearing further up the hallway. "It's trying to get us out!"

"Two can play at that!" Violet yelled as she launched the blue sphere at the flames. Water burst from the ball, putting out the flames.

"Violet…." Trojan looked behind and saw more flames coming from the rear this time.

"This is nothing!" Violet yelled as she threw another water bomb, putting the flames out once more. The sound of a window smashing was then heard.

"It distracted us!"

"We won't get outsmarted by an AI!" Violet replied. "After it!"

 **Aoi**

"So he lost his parents as well. It makes sense why he has anger issues and why he's taking this defeat so badly." Aoi stated.

"He hates losing… and Hanoi was the ones who ruined his…. I mean your lives." Kiku replied.

"And you help him?"

"Well I'm more of his common sense… telling him not to do this or that to avoid danger. I'm not much of a duelist myself."

"That doesn't matter, you look after him. I saw that back at the Hanoi Duel Club."

"So where is Takeru's Ignis?" Kiku questioned to Aqua.

"We're separated and I don't know who his partner is either. It could be any of them."

 **SOL**

"And done!" Jin said with relief.

"Same. Soulburner is back online." Yusaku replied.

"Now let's get out of here." Ai added.

Jin and Yusaku quickly made it to the door and left. They saw the elevator up ahead and got in it before pressing the button to go back to the main level.

"That was so cool!" Jin gushed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

The elevator door opened and Yusaku went to the door which led to the main floor. He checked and no one was around.

"Let's go." Yusaku whispered as they opened the door Jin came out first before Yusaku followed. The two made their way to the entrance of the building. Since SOL was packed with business, no one saw them leave.

 **Aoi**

Aoi's cell phone rung and she answered it.

"Hello?... That's great thanks, Jin." Aoi hung up.

"What is it?" Kiku asked.

"Soulburner's account is back up; Takeru will be able to log in."

"Amazing!" Kiku replied as she put her hands together with joy.

" _I'm doing it!"_

Kiku looked up and saw Takeru listening from outside his bedroom window.

"You lost! Get over it! These nice people saved your account!" Kiku yelled back.

"I'm over dueling; now tell her to go away." Takeru closed the window.

"I could throw my shoe at you!"

"It's probably best to give him time." Aqua said. "He wants to be a hero and not let you or LINK VRAINS down."

"But Takeru is stubborn…."

"He will be better in time." Aoi added. "We will wait for Hanoi to make their next move but… we really could do with Takeru sooner rather than later."

"I know… I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Aoi." Kiku replied.

 **Hanoi – Virtual World**

A red and black Ignis zipped through the air, trying to escape from Violet and Trojan.

"You can't leave, Ignis! We put up a block the moment we came to this world!" Trojan yelled.

The Ignis stopped and turned around.

"Finally!" Violet said as they stopped to face the Ignis.

"I am the Fire Ignis, Flame."

"You gave yourself a name? How pathetic." Trojan said.

"The name according to my programme translates as that. The flame which never goes out… the one who never gives up!" Flame replied.

"You're going to duel us this? That's the most sensible thing I've ever seen an AI say!" Violet replied.

"You look down on me? I sense a connection, a connection you're trying to hide." Flame said looking at Violet.

"Connection? What are you talking about?" Trojan questioned.

"Ignore it, it's bluffing." Violet hissed.

"I have no reason to bluff. An Ignis can tell a connection…. you are- "

"SHUT UP!" Violet yelled. She launched another water sphere at Flame, sending the Ignis flying.

"Stop it!" Trojan yelled. "We need it alive!"

Violet hit her duel disk and a blue portal opened, Flame was knocked through.

"You just sent him to LINK VRAINS! He could be anywhere now?! Why unlock the block?!"

Violet looked up him and logged out, staring him out as she did.

 **LINK VRAINS**

In a sewer underneath the battle royale, Revolver and Spectre were installing numerous bombs underneath the city streets.

"They will have no idea what hit them." Revolver smirked.

"A simple reminder to say we're not going away." Spectre agreed.

"As I said to Faust and Genome, the more mess we make the more time they have to work on Annihilation."

"Are you sure we can collect all the Ignis in time?"

"The more we have the better chance we can prevent them happening again…. we have to." Revolver replied.

A message was being sent to Revolver's duel disk. He hit it and answered. "Baira, what is it?" Revolver asked.

"We have an issue… someone got into SOL's databanks and returned Soulburner's account…."

"You're on desk duty at SOL, how did you let this happen?!"

"I'm so sorry, Revolver. Looking at the CCTV…. there's nothing." Baira replied.

"Well clearly it's some sort of trick, work out a way to see through their filter!"

 **Takeru**

Takeru lay again under his sheets.

"I'm a loser…. always have been and always will be…"

As Takeru continued to regret his defeat…. a ghostly voice in the background was heard.

" _Takeru…."_

 **A/N**

A full complete team nears its completion… just need Takeru to get out of bed….

jalen johnson – Thanks dude as ever and they will be coming soon!

Rafsolo – Thanks and I passed it onto Rom who helps with this story as well, it was his idea and yeah its great.

 **OC Card**

 **Jin**

 **Batteryman Zapper ATK: 1800 Light/Thunder/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

When Link Summoned, you can summon a Batterman to one of this Monter's Link Markers. This card gains attack equal to each Batteryman Monster this card points to.


	18. Chapter 18

"I Link Summon LINK-4, Gouki the Giant Ogre!" yelled Go as a purple warrior emerged with a giant sword. It had 3000 attack.

Go, Skull Face, Lone Star, and ARTist were dueling in the Battle Royale to mark the rebuild of LINK VRAINS.

"I attack Prank-Kids Rip-Roarin-Roaster!" Go yelled as it aimed at Skull Face which was a blue dragon with hoops around its arms. It also had 3000 attack.

"I'm honoured, Go!" Skull Face replied. "It's a shame I have to redirect your attack! I use the Trap Divert! This sends your attack to another!"

"A Battle Royal themed-Card?!" Go replied with surprise.

"I'm sending it to our little graffiti friend!"

"No!" yelled ARTist under her hood.

"Whatever! Giant Ogre, attack The Weather Painter Rainbow!"

The Gouki lifted up his sword and slammed down onto a fairy holding a paint pallet, wiping it out. ARTist took the blow and was sent flying off her D-Board.

 **ARTist LP: 600 – 0**

"One has been eliminated!" Queen yelled to the crowd as they cheered. ARTist was logged out via the VRAINS system to avoid her falling.

"I end my turn…" Go gritted his teeth.

"It seems you're annoyed?" mocked Skull Face.

"You have an answer for everything!"

"You think I'm cheating still?"

"You were banned for it! I know you are!"

"You're just frustrated I'm better!"

"Enough now boys!" Lone Star replied. "My turn! Draw!"

As she was about to draw Lone Star could see something was wrong and so did the crowd. The ground was rumbling as everyone looked downwards to see what it was.

Queen also looked and since she was SOL's representative she quickly had to get a hand on the situation.

"People, don't worry! It's merely underground work I assure you, no one is in any danger here!" Queen said calmly.

"This isn't normal!" yelled a man as the rumbling got even worse.

"Let's log out!" replied a woman. Many agreed and the crowd quickly tried but they couldn't, leading them to begin to panic.

"No! It's nothing!"

"Queen, you had better evacuate all of LINK VRAINS." Emma said as she went up to her.

"You were supposed to keep an eye out!"

"And I am! Now do it! I'll find out what's happening!" Queen agreed but couldn't.

"It won't work!" Queen yelled in frustration as she kept hitting her duel disk.

"If Queen can't log out… we're all stuck!" yelled a man.

The crowd all started to run as the rumbling got worse. Emma and Queen had no choice but to also run. While up in the air the three duelists could only watch in confusion.

"Where's my crowd gone?!" Go said as he watched from the air.

The rumbling stopped for a few seconds before the ground burst out in a massive fireball, making the D-Boards shake and their heart rates to go up.

"An explosion? How?!" =

A holoscreen appeared around LINK VRAINS with Revolver standing in their base.

"People of LINK VRAINS, in case you thought the reboot of LINK VRAINS was enough to deter us, you thought wrong." Revolver smugly said.

"Who's this guy?!"

"That's the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, don't you know anything?" Skull Face replied to Go.

"We won't stop until LINK VRAINS is fully deleted. We don't wish to harm people but if we must… then we must. There are more bombs around LINK VRAINS due to detonate each hour. Until LINK VRAINS is officially offline, we will not stop. The choice is yours, SOL." Revolver continued before shutting the screens off.

"More bombs…. great…" Emma thought.

 **Hanoi Base**

"Very good, Revolver." Spectre said as he turned off the camera.

"Now we have time on our side… now what did you want, Trojan?"

"Violet allowed the Fire Ignis to escape. She's a traitor." Trojan answered as he stood behind the two.

"Watch what you say." Revolver's eye looked him dead in the face.

"I saw it with my own eyes. She let him go. The Ignis said he knew her "connection". "

"Connection? She has no connection, clearly the Fire Ignis got in her head, nothing more." Revolver replied.

"But-"

"Revolver has spoken." Spectre interrupted. "Maybe work more on finding the Fire Ignis rather than continue to question."

"Understood…" Trojan gritted his teeth as he disappeared.

 **Café Nagi**

"Hanoi was planning this while we were separated." Yusaku stated as they watched live pictures of LINK VRAINS. With him were Jin and Kusanagi.

SOL drones were scanning the area while ground forces were trying to find the next bomb.

"And Aoi is still at Soulburner's home." Jin replied. "Why hasn't SOL organized a mass logout? Hanoi is blocking them from doing so but surely SOL can bypass that?"

"Because Hanoi is clearly better at everything." Kusanagi replied. "But that's where we come in!" Kusanagi smirked at his brother.

"I'll contact Aoi Zaizen, you two work out a way to get them out."

"You know you can just call her Aoi…. that's her name isn't it?" Ai replied as he appeared out of the duel disk. "Plus why do humans need two names anyway?"

"Do something useful and stay quiet." Yusaku spoke back in a snarling yet calm tone.

 **Aoi**

"They can't log out and there are bombs? Hanoi have increased their efforts…." Aoi gripped her phone while clenching her other fist.

" _So meet inside LINK VRAINS?"_

"Yes, my friend Emma is in there as well."

"Who is she?"

"She's a treasure hunter and I think she's been hired by SOL. She wouldn't tell me."

" _It would help to have more allies. We'll meet at the tournament stage."_ Yusaku replied.

Aoi had been walking back from Takeru's and was inside Den City but she knew she had to log in right away so she found an alleyway and went down it.

"Are you sure?" Aqua said in eyeball form.

"We have to…. especially if Emma is at risk." Aoi replied. She held up her blue duel disk. "Into the VRAINS!"

Aoi digitalized herself and disappeared from the street.

 **LINK VRAINS**

"Thirty minutes left…." Emma looked at her duel disk with an impending sense of dread.

Emma was on top of a building and had sent her Data Flies out. A hundred small bright lights which represented Fireflies which could scan the areas for the bombs.

"Nothing…. so they're clearly being cloaked… time to call in the backup…."

 **Real World – Computer Office**

In a darkened room with purple light sat a young man with pink hair with purple highlights in a long blue coat. Despite being indoors the male wore a brown glove on his right arm.

He was working on a computer programme until his cell phone rang. On it read "Emma".

"What is it?" he answered coldly.

" _And hello to you, Kengo….. I need your help."_

"With the bombs?"

" _As ever you're on the ball with the news."_

"SOL hired you and you need my help?" Kengo continued.

" _Look, I'll pay your fee…. just help me out."_

"Send half now and I'll come."

Emma hung up and payment had been sent to Kengo. He stood up and placed his duel disk on.

 **VRAINS**

Inside the figure emerged as his avatar. He had a purple hat shaped like a western cowboy hat. He had a purple cape with grey jacket. His right arm had a revolver gun built into it since it was cybernetic. He landed on the rooftop.

"Blood Shepherd." Ghost Girl said as she walked up to him. "Stay out of my way, Emma." Blood replied. "It's Ghost Girl…. you have no concept of manners as ever." "Just stay out of my way."

Blood leapt off the building and a red D-Board shaped like a dagger appeared under him. Blood Shepherd was on a hunt.

 **Hanoi Base**

Violet Dagger walked down a corridor of the Hanoi base, the dark and shadowy atmosphere summed up her mood perfectly.

Up ahead was Trojan leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"What now?" Violet shouted.

"You know what, you let the Ignis go!" Trojan replied as he stood straight.

"I had a moment of weakness."

"Indeed… or maybe you're a spy?"

"Just leave it." Violet said as she walked right past him, the irritation clear on her face as her lip trembled.

"You didn't answer the question!"

"You dare question my commitment, Trojan?" Violet turned around. "Fine…. I'll show you what I have to offer!"

 **Blood Shepherd**

Blood landed at the Central Station, the main hub of LINK VRAINS. He saw people panicking, trying to log out.

Blood took out a small blue ball which flashed with blue lights. He rolled it onto the ground as he waited.

 **Hanoi Base**

Revolver looked at the giant screen and a map of LINK VRAINS appeared with a signal coming from Central Station.

"What is it?" Spectre asked.

"A powerful signal…. it could be anything. An Ignis masking itself?" Revolver replied.

"I'll prepare some Knights to take a look."

"Wait!" Revolver saw a purple dot flying to the spot.

"It can't be?"

"Violet is going herself… without orders…." Revolver put his hand on his chin. "Let her sort it out. She needs a chance to prove herself."

 **Violet**

"You're mine, Ignis… I don't know how the hell you knew… but I'll make sure you'll never tell anyone again!" she thought with rage as she approached Central Station.

Down below Blood saw the Hanoi figure while everyone else was too busy worrying about the next bomb to look.

"It's Hanoi! It's a Knight of Hanoi!" Blood yelled out. "Everyone run!"

Everyone looked up and saw Violet land.

"It is! Run!" yelled a man as the whole crowd except Blood ran away.

"Where is that Ignis?!" Violet asked herself as she looked around. She saw Blood staring at her and knew he wanted something. "Why are you looking at me? You should be running!"

"No. I wanted a Knight here and going by your attire, I guess you're a higher rank." Blood replied sternly. "Even better."

"You wanted a Knight here? Wait… that signal was you?!"

"To stop the bombs I need a Knight of Hanoi… now you'll give me the location of them all!" Blood held up his gun arm and locked onto her.

"So you're another hero? How interesting…."

"I'm nothing. I do what I'm paid to do. Now the locations!"

"I don't think so!" Violet opened her fist and a blue ball appeared. She threw it as Blood fired his weapon into it, making it explode with water.

"A water bomb?" Blood replied. Once the water fell to the ground he saw that Violet was escaping on her D-Board.

"How pathetic of me… falling for that?!" Violet thought. She saw a spark in the corner of her eye. It was Blood Shepherd charging forward.

"No one has ever escaped me and you won't be the first!" Blood yelled. He hit his duel disk and Violet's duel disk turned red.

"What have you done?!"

"A hacking programme I made. This makes sure your D-Board can't speed off!"

"You hacked us?! Who are you?!"

"Since you have a counter for my bullets…. the only choice is a duel!"

"Fine! And I'll make sure not to leave a bone unbroken!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Blood Shepherd LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I'm making the first move!" Blood said as the four cards appeared before him. "I summon Air Drone!" A white ball with a green ring around it flew into action.

 **Air Drone Level 4/Cyberse/ Effect Wind ATK/1400 DEF/1000**

Violet's duel disk begun to bleep, it could mean only one thing.

"Cyberse?!" Violet exclaimed. "How?!"

"Air Drone lets me summon a level four or lower Drone from my hand! Appear Drone Pawn!"

 **Drone Pawn ATK: 600 DEF: 0 Wind/Machine/LVL 1**

"I set Air Drone and Drone Pawn in the Link Arrows!"

Both drews flew into the bottom left and right arrows respectively.

"Deploy LINK-2, Battle Drone Sharp Shooter!" A black drone shaped like a bow and arrow emerged. It had wings on both sides and two barrels attached to the string.

 **Battle Drone Sharp Shooter/ Link 2/Cyberse/Effect Wind ATK/1800/Corner Left, Bottom Corner Right**

"When summoned I draw one card! Since I control a Drone Monster, Scud Drone can be summoned!" A white framed missile carrier appeared.

 **Scud Drone ATK: 800 DEF: 1100 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"Link Summon once more! I set LINK-2 Sharp Shoter and Scud Drone! Deploy Battledrone General!" The Monster zoomed in from the sky and appeared before Blood. It was a long black fighter jet with missiles either side of its wings.

 **Battledrone General ATK: 2400 Wind/Machine/LINK-3/Left, Right, Bottom**

"I use its effect to return Air Drone to its bottom arrow!"

 **Air Drone Level 4/Cyberse/ Effect Wind ATK/1400 DEF/1000**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

"A Cyberse…. but how?!" Violet yelled.

"Clearly you failed to destroy my cards!"

"But…. are you….?!"

Blood Shepherd remained silent from the question.

 **Turn 2**

 **Blood Shepherd LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I'll make you talk! I draw!" Violet looked at her card and knew what she had to do. "I use my Skill!"

"A Skill already?!"

"Cyberse Hack!" Violet's clothes lit up with purple light. "I banish all Cyberse Monsters from the field and you take damage equal to their total attack! Be gone Air Drone!"

A purple light shot down from the sky and wiped out the Monster. Blood felt the hit as he took 1400 damage.

 **Blood LP: 4000 – 2600**

"I use my Field Spell Poseidon's Sea which lets me add a Mariner Monster to my hand when activated. I add Mariner Phorcys and summon him!" A muscled man emerged with two green serpent tails.

Mariner Phorcys ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3

"Poseidon's Sea effect lets me move Phorcys to another Main Monster Zone! I switch him to my central zone! And it lets me add a Mariner Spell or Trap to my hand!"

Phorcys disappeared and reappeared, this time directly in front of Violet.

"I add the Spell Mariner Fishing and play it. If I moved a Mariner Monster to a new zone I can summon another copy of that Monster from my deck. Emerge another Phorcys!"

Mariner Phorcys ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3

"Link Summon! I set my two Phorcys! Appear LINK-2 Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess!" A female with a bright crown appeared in a light blue long dress.

Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Left, Up

"Cymopoleia allows me to move one a Mariner Monster once per turn! I move himself to my central zone! And since I have I play the Spell Summoning Depths! When a Mariner has changed zones I can summon a Mariner Token!"

 **Mariner Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 1**

"I set Cymopoelia and my Token into the Link Arrows!"

The Monsters became currents of water which fired into the circuit.

"Appear LINK-3! Poseidon King of the Mariners!"Water shot up from the floor and a muscled man with a white beard emerged. He appeared on top of a green serpent while holding a robotic trident.

 **Poseidon King of the Mariners ATK: 2800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-3/Bottom left, Bottom, Bottom Right**

"I set a card. Attack, Poseidon!" Violet yelled. Poseidon lifted up his trident which begun to charge with lightning.

"I play my Trap, Drone Cordon! This Continuous Trap can only be activated while I control a Drone Link Monster. You can't target any Drone Monsters with card effects and your Link Monsters can't attack!"

"How annoying… I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Blood Shepherd LP: 2600 Hand: 1**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw! I use General's effect to return Scud Drone!"

 **Scud Drone ATK: 800 DEF: 1100 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"I play a Continuous Spell, Drone Workshop! Once per turn by paying 800 lifepoints I can summon a Drone Token!"

 **Blood LP: 2600 – 1800**

 **Drone Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Machine/LVL 1**

"I use Scud and Token to Link Summon!"

Violet's duel disk begun to glow again, she knew another Cyberse was on its way.

"Deploy LINK-2, Battle Drone Private!"

 **Battle Drone Private ATK: 2000 Wind/Cyberse/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"Again?! There's only one reason you have Cyberse after we destroyed the other cards in the network…. you're a Lost Incident kid!"

"…. Correct."

"How… why….?"

"Why I was kidnapped? You should know that answer!"

"… Why… why would you say that?!" Violet stuttered, something she rarely did.

"Because you work for Hanoi... are you really this stupid?! Private's effect! When it's linked it can attack you directly! Go!"

Private flew high into the sky and locked onto Violet. The five missiles all fired at the same time striking her and her D-Board with a heavy hit.

 **Violet LP: 4000 – 2000**

"General's effect! When a Drone inflicts battle damage I can tribute that Monster to hit you with damage equal to its attack!"

"What?!"

Private was tributed and its energy flowed into General which became a new missile.

"End this." Blood spoke calmly as the missile fired.

"Trap activate! Mariner Guard! I negate any effect damage this turn and if I control Poseidon King of the Mariners, you take halve of that amount instead!"

"You reversed it?!" Blood replied as the missile dissolved in water which slammed into his chest, winding him.

 **Blood LP: 1800 – 800**

 **Turn 4**

 **Blood Shepherd LP: 800 Hand: 1**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

"My move!" Violet drew. "You shouldn't have summoned Cyberse…. you know what we did!"

"Hunting down duelists and destroying their cards? Yes I'm aware…. I just don't care."

"But you use Cyberse?!"

 **Ghost Girl**

Ghost Girl listened in the whole conversation, her face summed it up. Her bit lip, looking away from the holoscreen she was observing, this stuff was personal.

" _Ghost Girl!"_

Blue Girl and Playmaker leapt from their D-Boards and landed on the same roof as Ghost Girl.

"Ah, you two, coming here to save us again? I have someone on the job already."

"We came to offer our assistance." Blue Girl replied.

"Who are you watching?" Playmaker asked.

"It's just my assistant… nothing more."

Ai emerged from the duel disk and looked around.

"I sense… Cyberse Cards…."

"Me too." Aqua added.

"Ghost Girl?" Blue Girl wanted to know the whole truth.

"That guy up there is Blood Shepherd… he was in the Lost Incident as well…"

"Another one?" Blue Girl looked up to the sky to see the duel above.

 **Blood**

"Enough with the questions!"

"I don't need answers anyway…. I play the Spell Continuous Ocean Rise! If I control Poseidon I can summon two Mariner's from my graveyard!Return Mariner Phorcys and Cymopoleia!" Both were summoned to one of Poseidon's links.

Mariner Phorcys ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3 Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Left, Up

"Since they are linked to Poseidon, Poseidon gains 300 attack for each!"

 **Poseidon ATK: 3400**

"I play the Continuous Spell Mariner Current! I destroy a card for each Mariner on my field! I destroy all your Trap and your two Monsters!"

Three tidal waves appeared in front of Poseidon and he raised his trident, sending the three blasts at the cards, wiping them out.

"You were building up for that…." Blood replied with frustration in his tone.

"Now that's been removed… time to end you! Poseidon!"

"When I'm attacked directly I can summon Drone Defender!"

"No!" Violet yelled as a white drone with black propellers emerged with shields around it.

 **Drone Defender ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 Wind/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"This negates the attack and switches your non Link Monsters to defence!" Blood replied. Violet gritted her teeth as her cards were switched.

"I end my turn…."

 **Turn 5**

 **Blood Shepherd LP: 800 Hand: 0**

 **Violet Dagger LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

"Time to finish you, draw!"

"When Cymopoleia points to Poseidon, he can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects… I have a Monster in defence and Poseidon with 3400 attack… you can't finish me!"

"I won't only finish you; I'll destroy Poseidon to do it!"

"You talk tough but you're nothing!"

"That's how I like it! I use my Skill, Deployment! I select a Link Monster on your field and summon a Link Monster from my graveyard with the same link rating! I select Poseidon to return General!" General was summoned in Blood's central Main Monster Zone.

 **Battledrone General ATK: 2400 Wind/Machine/LINK-3/Left, Right, Bottom**

"General returns Battle Drone Private!"

 **Battle Drone Private ATK: 2000 Wind/Cyberse/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"I summon Drone XL!"

 **Drone XL ATK: 400 DEF: 0 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"I set Private and Drone XL! Link Summon!" Both Drones flew into the arrows with Private acting as two. "Deploy LINK-3, Battle Drone Colonel!"

This Drone as green box shape with missiles on each side, it was in camouflage colour. Blood summoned it to General's right link.

 **Battle Drone Colonel ATK: 2400 Wind/Cyberse/LINK-3/Left, Right, Bottom Right**

"When Colonel is co-linked all Spells and Traps on your field are destroyed and you take 500 damage for each!"

Colonel flew into the air and fired red missiles at both the Field Spell and the Continuous Spell, wiping them out. Violet felt the blast as she fell to one knee.

 **Violet LP: 2000 – 1000**

"Drone General attacks Cymopoleia!"

"I use Poseidon's effect! I move Cymopoleia to my furthest Monster Zone meaning he's no longer linked!"

"But Poseidon loses 300 attack!"

 **Poseidon ATK: 3100**

General fired onto the Mariner Monster, easily destroying it.

 **Violet LP: 1000 – 400**

"You moved your Monster so it could be destroyed so that I couldn't attack it again…. that was wise… if you knew Colonel's other effect!"

"It's not enough!"

"It is! When Colonel is co-linked and it attacks, it halves the Monster's attack its attacking! Poseidon!"

Colonel locked onto Violet's ace Monster and fired rapid missiles at the mighty Monster.

 **Poseidon ATK: 1550**

The missiles landed dead on and caused Violet to be sent flying from her D-Board.

 **Violet LP: 400 – 0 Blood Shepherd Wins**

"You're not going anywhere!" Blood gained a purple rope in his hands and threw it at Violet. The rope swung around the girl before tightening its grip. "You're coming with me!"

 **Ghost Girl**

"He's…. good" Blue Girl was almost caught in awe at how quickly Blood moved from beating her to capturing Violet.

"Now we should know more about these bombs." Playmaker added.

"I…. feel…. something…." Blue Girl looked at Aqua.

"What is it?"

"I… I feel Violet's….. pain…..?" Aqua stuttered.

 **Hanoi Base**

"So you'll send a retrieval squad?" Spectre spoke to Revolver as they watched the screen.

"No, Violet won't say anything. She'll escape." Revolver calmly replied.

At the back of the room was Windy still trapped but his red eyes narrowed, almost as if he was smirking.

 **A/N**

Many thanks to Jalen Johnson for the OC Drone Cards; they're great and helped flesh out his deck. Thanks to Rom as well!

Thanks for the reviews from Jalen of course and Royal2!

 **OC Cards**

 **Blood Shepherd**

 **Battle Drone Colonel – Jalen OC  
Link 3/Cyberse/ Effect  
Conditions: 2 plus effect monsters  
ATK: 2400  
Wind**  
Link Markers: Middle side left, Middle side right, bottom middle right  
Effect: Once per turn When this card is co linked with a drone monster you can destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponents side of the field and if you inflict five hundred points of damage to your opponent. When this cards battles an opponent monster while it is link to a monster cut that monsters attack points in half.

 **Air Drone – Jalen OC  
Level 4/Cyberse/ Effect  
Wind  
ATK/1400  
DEF/1000**  
Effect: if you summon a monster you can special summon a level four or lower Drone monster from your hand.

 **Drone Defender  
LV 4/Cyberse/Effect  
Wind  
ATK/800  
DEF/2000**  
Effect: When your about to receive a direct attack you can special summon this card on the field and if you do you can end the battle phase and switch your opponents monsters in defense mode.

 **Battle Drone Sharp Shooter – Jalen OC  
Link 2/Cyberse/Effect  
Wind  
ATK/1800**  
One plus effect monster Bottom Corner Left, Bottom Corner Right  
Effect: When this card is summoned onto the field you can draw one card from your deck. Once per turn if this card is currently link with a drone monster you can attack your opponent directly with this card or a card that is currently link with this card. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect you can tribute a card that is currently link with this card and negate the destruction.

 **Drone Workshop/Continuous Spell**

Once per turn you can pay 800 lifepoints to summon one Drone Token to your field.

 **Violet Dagger**

 **Summoning Depths/Spell**

When you move a Mariner Monster you control to another zone Special Summon one Mariner Token. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **Mariner Fishing/Spell**

When you move a Mariner Monster you control to another zone Special Summon another copy of the same Mariner Monster from your deck. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **Mariner Guard/Trap**

Negate any effect damage this turn and if you control Poseidon King of the Mariners your opponent takes halve the amount instead.


	19. Chapter 19

"Here's your treasure."

Blood Sheppard had landed next to Ghost Girl, Playmaker and Blue Girl on the roof with Violet Dagger tied up.

"Very good." Ghost Girl replied. "But the deal was to find out about the bombs."

"I didn't say I was finished." Blood replied.

"I'm not going to talk…. Revolver will remove my consciousness in the real world if I do!" Violet snapped back.

"Just like that Spider guy." Blue Girl said.

"Yes. He was removed from the picture after you found out about his connection to us. This is on you!"

"Don't turn this on me! He was a known bandit you hired… bandits make enemies. All I heard was that he made a gang angry through online rumours and they were planning his assault in the Deep Web Zone."

"So you went to the Deep Web…. just to steal some information about a guy who we hired…. you really want to get rid of us!"

"Why wouldn't I! You want to destroy all of LINK VRAINS…."

"And revenge?"

"I did but…. that wasn't me." Blue Girl answered. "I'm doing this to save people from your group!"

"It's a virtual world, so what if a few hundred lose their jobs…."

"You could easily kill people in the real world via LINK VRAINS!"

"We don't want human life to die…. but if it must be done…. so be it…"

"And the Ignis! You want them gone!"

"If you just hand over your Ignis this would all be over!" Violet smirked. Aqua and Ai came out of their duel disks and Yusaku clenched his fist. "So there you are….."

"If you want to get rid of us you need to get past this powerful duelist!" Ai mocked Violet as he tapped Playmaker's arm.

"Leave it." Playmaker replied.

"May I remind you that I saved you from her?" Ai angrily snapped back. "I stopped your account from being bye-bye!"

"Just tell us where the bombs are!" Playmaker looked at Violet dead in the eye as he spoke.

"You'll have to duel me!"

"Or we could hurt you!" Blood fiercely replied as he held up his gun arm to her.

"No!" Ghost Girl stepped in front of him as he put his arm down.

"Never one for the shortcut, are you."

"We're not hurting anyone." Ghost Girl spoke back.

" _We will duel her."_

Everyone looked to Aqua who stood up and looked at Violet.

"Aqua?" Blue Girl questioned.

"I felt her pain when she lost that duel… I have a theory… and if beat her we gain her data memory."

"And we find out the bombs location."

"How does that work in a duel though?" Ghost Girl responded.

"When the duelist loses they become weak…. weak enough to open their mind to be scanned by me."

"Ignis read minds?" Blood thought as he clenched his fist.

"I won't duel you!" Violet replied.

"You have no choice!" Blood added as he hit his duel disk and the rope dissolved. A blue rope then formed around Violet and Blue Girl's arms locking them in pace.

"Now you can't run!" Blue Girl stated.

"Fine….. I'll make sure you all regret that!" Violet hit back.

Both girls stood on the rooftop with their duel disks activating, Playmaker and others watching on the side.

 **Turn 1**

 **Violet LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I use my Field Spell Poseidon's Sea! I add a Mariner Monster to my hand from my deck. I addMariner Nereus and summon it!" A figure in orange amour emerged. He held a small trident and appeared with robotic joints.

Mariner Nereus ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 4

"When summoned I add a Mariner Monster to my hand! I addMariner Palaemon and I now use my Field Spell to move Nereus from my far left to my far right zone and when I do, via Nereus' effect I send a card in my hand back to my deck to draw one more!"

"Her deck's main card is the Field Spell, it's key to her play style." Aqua stated.

"When I move a Monster I can play the Spell Summoning Depths! When a Mariner has changed zones I can summon a Mariner Token!"

 **Mariner Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 1**

"When I control two Mariner's, Palaemon can be Special Summoned!"

Mariner Palaemon ATK: 400 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 2

"I set my three Monsters to Link Summon!" All three became whirlpools of water as the hit the bottom three arrows.

"Her ace is coming." Aqua added as the surge of water hit the rooftop.

"Appear LINK-3! Poseidon King of the Mariners!"Water shot up from the floor and a muscled man with a white beard emerged. He appeared on top of a green serpent while holding a robotic trident.

 **Poseidon King of the Mariners ATK: 2800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-3/Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right**

"I play the Continuous Spell Ocean Rise! I summon two Mariners from my graveyard if I control Poseidon! Return Palemon and Nereus!" Palaemon returned in defence.

Mariner Palaemon ATK: 400 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 2 Mariner Nereus ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 4 "When Mariners are linked to Poseidon he gains 300 attack for each!" Poseidon ATK: 3400 "I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Violet LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw! I summon Larkspur Knight!"A purple knight emerged with a green sword. The sword had ivy wrapped around it.

 **Larkspur Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I use its effect! I can draw two cards!" Blue Girl drew two from her deck. "Next I send one to my graveyard. I'm sending Tulip Wanderer… and since I sent her to the graveyard from my hand, she can appear on my field!" A female warrior in a purple hooded cloak emerged holding a pink sword.

 **Tulip Wanderer ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"I use Tulip to Link Summon!" The circuit opened and Tulip flew into the bottom left arrow. "Appear LINK-1, Sakura the Cheerful Fairy!" A small pink fairy with pink hair emerged.

 **Sakura the Cheerful Fairy ATK: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LINK-1/Bottom**

"When Link Summoned I summon a level four Cyberse from my deck! Daisy Warrior!" A blonde hair knight in white amour emerged. Her sword had a daisy petal on the handle.

 **Daisy Warrior ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I use Larkspur, Sakura and Daisy to Link Summon again!" Each of the three flew up and into the arrows. Appearing before Blue Girl was a female warrior. "I Link Summon, Holly- The Angelic Knight!"

 **Holly – The Angelic Knight ATK: 2300 Light/Cyberse/LINK-3/ Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right**

"They both have the same Link Markers?" Emma said.

"I don't know why but I feel something is similar with these two duelists…." Ai added.

"When I use Sakura to Link Summon I can draw a card and when Holly is summoned I negate all your Monster's effects, Holly gains 300 attack for each!"

"All my Monsters?!" Violet snarled as each of her Monsters lost their colour.

 **Holly ATK: 3200**

"And Poseidon loses his attack gain!" Aqua replied.

 **Poseidon ATK: 2800**

"Attack Poseidon!" Blue Girl yelled as Holly charged with her sword.

"I play a Continuous Trap! Mariner Anchor stops Poseidon from being destroyed in battle!"

"Then I play the Spell Cross Action! When you control another Monster I can redirect my attack to that instead!"

"Reverting your own attack?!"

"I'm taking out Nereus!" Holly slashed her sword across the serpent, causing Violet to flinch as her lifepoints dropped.

 **Violet LP: 4000 – 2300**

"I use my second face down card! Poseidon's Release! I banish Poseidon to draw two cards! "

"We were able to remove two Monsters and inflict big damage. That was a good turn, Blue Girl." Aqua praised.

"And it's not done yet! I set two cards and end my turn! "

 **Turn 3**

 **Violet LP: 2300 Hand: 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Your Ignis seems to like stating the obvious… I draw! Appear Mariner Brizo!" A female in a blue dress and crown appeared. Mariner Brizo ATK: 1300 DEF: 900 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3 "I use my Field Spell to move her!" Brizo moved to the far left zone. "And when I do I can draw one more card! Now I use Brizo to Link Summon!" Brizo fired into the bottom arrow in a current of water. "I Link Summon LINK-1 Mariner Pyrcon!" A male with a beard while wearing toga appeared. Mariner Pyrcon ATK: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-1/Bottom

"Pyrcon was Poseidon's loyal servant in the legends… and he's the same here! When he's Link Summoned I can summon Poseidon which was banished!"

"What?!" Blue Girl yelled as Pyrcon raised his arms and from the sky a portal appeared as the mighty Monster returned underneath Pyrcon.

 **Poseidon King of the Mariners ATK: 2800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-3/Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right**

"She removed it from play but had a counter…." Aqua stated.

"That's what all duelists should do. You really are easily impressed."

"It's not that…. something inside of me told me you were going to make that exact move. I knew the name of the Monster you was going to summon."

"Wha…. stop distracting me!"

"No. Aqua, what do you mean?" Blue Girl asked.

"I felt Violet's pain and now I saw that exact move in my mind. There's something she's hiding and now I know that for certain."

"I thought you could tell lies and truths?"

"Yes but with her…. it's almost fuzzy."

"Well go on then! What is it?!" Blue Girl demanded to know.

"I was created after her as well." Aqua interrupted bluntly.

"What?! Plot twist!" Ai yelled.

"You talk nothing but pure drivel!" Violet replied.

"But…. you're programmed after me?" Blue Girl said.

"Unless…." Playmaker put his hand on his chin.

"Well? Come on! Don't keep it a secret!" Ai demanded to know.

"Seven rooms…. there were seven rooms in the Hanoi Project. When we went there to talk…. I saw seven rooms…. it was badly damaged but it was there."

"But… there are six Ignis, right, Aqua?" Blue Girl looked to it.

"Yes but…I am indeed programmed from two people."

"You couldn't let me have a single moment of peace… none! I use Mariner Storm! I destroy cards on your field equal to a Mariner Monster! Poseidon has three so I take out all of your cards!"

"I play Cynet Backdoor! Cynet Backdoor allows to me banish Holly and add a Cyberse with less attack then her from my deck! Holly returns during my Standby Phase and she can attack directly!" A red door appeared and Holly entered. "I add Alstroemeria Defender."

"But you still lose your other set card!" Violet yet as Blue Girl saw it disappeared.

"Now we've left ourselves open…." Aqua stated.

"Best thing you said all day! Direct attack, Brizo!" Brizo raised his arm up and a blue ball surrounded it. He fired it at Blue Girl which knocked her back a few inches.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 2700**

"End this, Poseidon!" roared Violet.

"She can't lose like this?!" Ghost Girl yelled.

"Yeah… I won't! When Cyberse Bloom is destroyed via an effect, I can banish it to halve damage this turn!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 2700 – 1300**

"So you still used up both… I end my turn with a face down!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Violet LP: 2300 Hand: 3**

 **Blue Girl LP: 1300 Hand: 5**

"Draw! And now Holly returns!" Holly reappeared in the central zone.

 **Holly – The Angelic Knight ATK: 2300 Light/Cyberse/LINK-3/ Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right**

"A Knight of Hanoi… was in the Lost Incident? How does that work?!" Blue Girl asked.

"It doesn't…. but here we are!" Violet hit back. "I was kidnapped at the same age as you, ten years ago.

"But why work for them?!"

"Because I saw the truth when I was saved…. saved by Revolver!"

"What on earth do you mean?!"

"Ten years ago I was in the back of my parent's car…. and I was crying…. all I did was cry…. I can't remember why because I suffered memory loss… after my parent's car was hit by another."

"A car crash?" Aqua repeated.

"Yes and it killed both of them…. in the aftermath…. figures got out of the car and took me to the Lost Incident. There I was tortured like the rest of you…"

"But you said you have memory loss?" Playmaker added.

"I did. During the six months I was locked away I assumed…. I caused the crash…. I thought my crying was the reason why they were killed. I was already hungry, broken but that…. that thought that I caused my parent's crash… I wanted to die."

"I'm….. sorry to hear that." Blue Girl softly answered.

"But then Revolver saw me… he spoke to me and in the end… helped me escape."

"He helped you?! Why not the rest of us?!" Playmaker yelled.

"Because…. I was hidden away by another faction within SOL."

"Another faction? You told me that SOL was behind it back!"

"Yes I did, Playmaker… and they were. Kogami begun the project but then… the higher-ups saw the potential and opted to do their own research… without telling Kogami and his team. Revolver was able to find this out and found my room where I was trapped…. he was able to free me… and we ran away together to escape."

"They saw the potential in an Ignis connected to two kids…. I understand now." Aqua explained.

"They were able to cover it up so Kogami didn't know… Me and Revolver camped out for days… he had ran away just to help me…. and I had a new best friend. I owe him all. That's when Kogami found out about it all from his son."

"You're not saying….. Revolver is Kogami's son?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! He was furious with Revolver understandably but…. when he found out SOL were doing things without his knowledge… he went berserk. However he opted to continue as nothing had happened, he waited for the chance to end the project as SOL knew if he ended it without a good reason, Kogami knew the truth."

"That's when he ran the simulations on us… it gave him the perfect reason." Aqua responded.

"Yes. The Ignis which could end the world scared him…. that became the main objective over getting revenge on SOL… but when he tried to stop it, SOL put Kogami in a coma… suffering from Alzheimer's, thus the Ignis could continue."

"SOL didn't believe him... of course they didn't." Blood Sheppard added.

"We won't end the world!" Ai yelled at him.

"So Hanoi fight to get revenge on SOL and destroy the Ignis for those reasons." Playmaker said.

"A few days after… Revolver went to the police. SOL covered it up and blamed it Kogmai and his assistants. They washed their hands clean of it all. And that's when the other six got rescued."

"Why tell us this?" Aqua asked.

"Well… it seems you was going to get it at some point, Water Ignis. I wonder what else you're capable of now you have two origins."

"I can see it now….." Aqua's eyes went purple and her pink iris' were changed to a swirling blue effect.

"What are you doing now?" Blue Girl asked.

"I…. see it…. her hidden memories."

"I know I wasn't to blame for my parent's death, it's no secret!"

"No…. the other memory you lost after the car crash… why you were crying…. why I'm based on Water…. you lost your best friend… in a park…."

"Park? No….. That's not possible." Blue Girl took steps back.

"This is... Miyu, your childhood best friend…."

 **A/N**

So yeah, the slight clues which have been building have been revealed…. Miyu is here and shares Aqua! Since this story started before Miyu was even mentioned…. the potential of her and Aoi sharing Aqua and having both on opposite sides excited my writer's instinct!

Thanks to Jalen for the OC's and to Rom for his ideas as ever as he helped build Miyu backstory.

Jalen – Thanks dude!

Crow38 – Thank you as well for the kind review and yes Blood is Windy's origin!

 **OC Cards –**

 **Blue Girl**

 **Holly- The Angelic Knight – Jalen Johnson OC  
Link 3/Cyberse/ Effect  
ATK: 2300  
Link Markers: Bottom Left, Bottom Middle, Bottom Right  
Light  
2 plus effect monsters**  
Effect: When this card is summon you can negate the effects of all your opponents monsters and if you do this card gains 300 attack points for each monster that had their effects negated. If this card attacks while it is linked with a card you can make the monster its battling attack points zero.

 **Sakura- the Cheerful Fairy – Jalen Johnson OC  
Link/Cyberse/Effect  
Link 1  
Light  
Condition: One effect monster  
ATK/1000 Down**

Effect: When this card is link summoned you can special summon one level four or lower cyberse monster from your hand or deck. When this card is used as link material you can use one of these effects can draw one card. 2. The link monster that was summoned using Sakura the cheerful fairy as material gains one thousand attack points.

 **Violet Dagger**


	20. Chapter 20

"M…. Miyu?" Blue Girl's eyes shook as the rest of her face was frozen.

"How…. how do you know my name?! I don't know you!" Violet hit back.

"Aqua… please tell me you're making a mistake?"

"The chances of me making a mistake are 0.2%."

"Well you are wrong! It can't be her, it can't!"

"Miyu Sugisaki, sixteen years old, that's who she is." Aqua replied.

"Shut it!" Violet yelled. "Miyu….. it's really her? I…. I can't…. do this…." Blue Girl begun to shake all over.

"Her childhood best friend? That's really harsh." Ghost Girl said with her hand on her chin.

"Aqua has two origins?" Ai added.

"Miyu…. it's me…. Aoi Zaizen."

"Aoi….. I knew it." Ghost Girl smirked.

"Yeah… sorry, Emma…."

"Aoi…. Zaizen?" Violet put her hand on her head.

"Remember!" Blue Girl pleaded.

"SHUT UP! Make your move!"

"We should continue to duel; it will knock her memories back." Aqua said to Blue Girl.

"I….."

"Blue Girl…. Aoi, you have to…. for both our sakes."

"…. Okay, Aqua. I will….. I… just can't believe it…. We can get through to her, we must! I play the Spell Arrow Change! I target a Link Monster and I change one of its Link Markers until the end of the turn! I target Holly and make her bottom right arrow into a top right arrow!"

"Big deal!" Violet slammed back.

"I summon Alstroemeria Defender!"

 **Alstroemeria** **Defender ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I pay 1000 lifepoints to Special Summon a Cyberse from my hand!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 1300 – 300**

"Appear Cyberse Nimph!" A pink fairy appeared on the field.

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"When summoned I draw a card and if it's a Cyberse Monster, it can be summoned but it can't attack." Blue Girl drew and placed it on her duel disk. "Appear Daffodil Gardna!" A female in a white dress holding a giant shield with the flower of her name on it emerged.

 **Daffodil Gardna ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I use Nimph, Gardna and Defender to Link Summon! Appear LINK-3 Mary- The Angelic Knight!"

 **Mary- The Angelic Knight Link 3/Cyberse/EffectLight ATK/2300 Link Markers: Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"Another Angelic Knight?!" Violet replied in shock as a Monster identical to Holly appeared except her hair was brown compared to Holly's blonde. It was summoned to Blue Girl's Extra Monster Zone.

"They're sisters!" Aqua yelled. "Cyberse Monsters are real creatures, one your group wants to hunt down!"

"I don't care!"

"You will do once we get you to remember your best friend!" Aqua yelled.

"When Mary is Link Summoned I destroy all Spells and Traps and your field and she gains 300 attack for each!" Mary leapt over to Violet's field and slashed her face down in half.

 **Mary ATK: 2600**

"She also gains 300 attack for each Monster linked to her!"

 **Mary ATK: 2900**

"Now I play a Spell, Co-Link Up! All Monsters which are co-linked gain 1000 attack each and since Mary and Holly point to each other….!"

"So that's why you used Arrow Change?!"

 **Mary ATK: 3900**

 **Holly ATK: 3300**

"3000 plus attack each…. is this the Ignis bond?" Blood stated to himself.

"And Holly can attack directly! This Hanoi girl has no answers! Ignis 1-0 Hanoi!" Ai cheered.

"Holly! GO!"

"I use Poseidon's effect! I move him to my far left zone and then I can summon Mariner Proteus from my hand!" "What?!" Blue Girl replied as a beard male with a long serpents tail appeared in defence. Mariner Proteus ATK: 0 DEF: 2400 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 8

"Proteus can be summoned when I move a Mariner! You must attack Porteus and if I control Poseidon you'll take 1000 damage!"

"I have to attack it… and I'll take more damage?!"

"Now, Blue Girl!" Aqua replied.

"I use the Quick-Play Spell Reduce Link! This Quick-Play Spell tributes a Link Monster and summons one of its materials from the grave! I tribute Mary to return Daffodil Gardna!" Mary faded as Daffodil returned.

 **Daffodil Gardna ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

 **Holly ATK: 2300**

"Holly still attacks Proteus!"

"Not when I tribute Gardna to end the Battle Phase!"

"That was too close…." Ghost Girl sighed.

"Your dueling is smart, calculated… no wonder you caused all the Knights problems!" Violet replied.

"Tell me, Miyu! Do you have anyh memory of me at all?!"

"Don't say my name!"

"How could you do this?! Be Hanoi?!"

"Revolver was the one who saved me after SOL killed my parents! I owe him all… as a friend!"

"What he says might not be true!" Blue Girl replied.

"Don't you dare….. don't you dare say my parents are alive! I saw them get taken away… I….. no one can survive that!"

"No… I meant… other things… I didn't mean to-"

"I trust him. SOL caused all this and you dare try to stand in our way! You might be my former friend…. I emphasise the word "former"! And you, Ignis…. you might have developed after me as well…you gained some of my personality…. but you're nothing to me!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Violet LP: 2300 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 300 Hand: 1**

"I DRAW!"

"Her feelings… they are real." Aqua looked up to Blue Girl.

"Yeah…. but Aqua, why didn't you tell me you had another origin?"

"I didn't know… same as when I came to you."

"Yeah you told me you "followed a path"."

"It's a sense thing. When we were made ten years ago we evolved quickly and for all those months we built up a Cyberse World and Hanoi kept tearing it down so we had to keep moving to new places…. but I always had a feeling who I developed from…. but since she was entered in later… I guess my code didn't fully recognise her."

"So you admit it!" Violet replied. "Code!"

"Her code is the same as us." Blue Girl snapped back. "It's the same as our minds!"

"Nonsense! They were pre-programmed!"

"We didn't get to pick what we were born as either! No one got to choose if they were born blind or if they suffered a disability… mentally or physical… we're no different from them!"

"Humans weren't born to be good or evil! The Ignis were designed to be made to improve humanity… our next stage of evolution… and they're now destined to end the world!"

"No! People might've had a say in what they were but with free-will… in the end it's their decision! Plus how it is different to how we're raised?! As we get older… we become our true selves… it's time for you to let the Ignis find their true way!"

"And that's where we differ. You would give them time… time to end the world! While we will cut the cancer before it spreads!"

"Aqua is not a cancer!"

"IT IS! I use Mariner Pyrcon and Proteus to Link Summon! Appear LINK-2 Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess!" A female with a bright crown appeared in a light blue long dress.

Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Left, Up

"There was no advantage in doing that? Unless...?"

"Exactly but first I summon Mariner Phorcys!"

Mariner Phorcys ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3

"Poseidon moves Phorcys via its effect!" Phorcys disappeared and reappeared in the second left hand zone. "Now I can add a Mariner Spell or Trap to my hand from my deck! I add the Field Spell Mariner Cove! Now I Link Summon once more!"

"There's more?" Blue Girl thought.

"I use Phorcys to Link Summon LINK-1, Mariner Pyrcon!" It was summoned to Cymopoelia's left link. Mariner Pyrcon ATK: 1300 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-1/Bottom

"A second Pyrcon?"

"She has four Link Monsters now… her first Pyrocon in her Extra Monster Zone, Cymopoelia underneath with Pyrcon number two linked to Cymopoelia."

"While Poseidon is on the far left…." Blue Girl added.

"I need at least three Link Monsters for my final move!"

"Another Link Summon…. a LINK-4?!"

"Exactly! I use Cymopoelia and my two Pyrcon's! LINK SUMMON!" Cymopoelia split into two while the two Pyrcons flew up as well in a tidal wave.

"A LINK-4…." Playmaker muttered. "Has Blue Girl even summoned that level before?"

"Not from my records…." Ghost Girl replied. She felt hopeless knowing she could do nothing.

Each Monster fired into the far left and right arrows on both the top and bottom of the circuit.

"Emerge from the depths…. Charybdis, Legendary Beast of the Mariner Sea!"

Emerging on her field was a sea monster which looked like a green worm which had been increased to the size of a medium sized boat. It had a large mouth with teeth going all around it. It had several eyes which went around the mouth.

Charybdis, Legendary Beast of the Mariner Sea ATK: 3000 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-4/Top left, Top Right, Bottom Left, Bottom Right

"A LINK-4….." Blue Girl looked at the giant beast towering over her.

"I play a new Field Spell! Mariner Cove! I use it to move Holly to Charybdis links! Move to his top right!" Violet yelled as Holly was forced to move to the zone.

"She can control my positions as well now?!"

"Charybdis effect! When a Monster is moved to a zone it points to, that Monster loses attack equal to Charbdis!"

 **Holly ATK: 0**

"We still have a chance." Aqua said to Blue Girl.

"No you really don't! I tribute Poseidon using Charybdis' effect to prevent you from using any card effects for the rest of this turn!"

"But that means…?!" Blue Girl stuttered.

"Yes it does! Charybdis, attack Holly and win me that Ignis!"

"What?! Playmaker do something!" Ai yelled.

"I can't allow this!" Ghost Girl yelled but an energy field blocked her.

"It's the programme I made… no one can interfere with the duel…" Blood spoke with annoyance.

"Then use a backup or something!" Ai directed his fury to Blood.

"It can't be undone."

"Fat lot of good you are!"

Charybdis unleashed a wave at Holly who had no chance. The water hit her and wiped her out as well as sending Blue Girl off the rooftop.

"AOI!" Ghost Girl yelled.

 **Blue Girl LP: 300 – 0 Violet Dagger Wins**

"Aqua…. I'm sorry…." Blue Girl said to her Ignis. "Run… while you can…"

"I can't… Hanoi's programme is downloading as we speak… I am still a duel AI after all…. but I'll help her remember who you are."

"No… Aqua!" Blue Girl yelled as she fell off the rooftop. Aqua dissolved and flowed into Violet's duel disk.

"AQUA" Ai tried to fly towards her but the barrier stopped him as well.

"Now then…. bye!" Violet replied as the energy field faded and she leapt off the building. She landed on her D-Board and flew off.

"No you don't!" Blood Sheppard fired shots from his gun arm but Violet was already out of sight.

"Aqua….." Ai slopped back into Playmaker's duel disk.

"And… the bombs are still out there…." Ghost Girl looked over at LINK VRAINS.

 **Hanoi Base**

"Nice job, Violet." Spectre said as Violet appeared.

"Where's Ryoken?"

" _Revolver_ …. is currently sorting out the next set of bombs."

"You might serve him, Spectre but to me he's a friend… friends use first name basis."

"Someone is feeling awfully full of herself…"

"Because that duel reminded me of our past… so it's Ryoken from now on."

"Anyway the Water Ignis is now secure." Spectre showed Aqua in a cage next to Windy.

"Is that wise? Putting them next to each other?"

"We want them to talk…. maybe then the Water Ignis will give up more information. Plus the cages nullify all their powers."

"How many others heard?" Violet asked.

"Trojan will have to accept it…. I mean there are two of us…."

" _Indeed."_ said a female voice from behind. It was a red haired female with a Hanoi mask on. She was followed by a green haired male and a blue.

"Baira, Genome, Faust. Don't you three have work on Project Annihilation to do?"

"Since you delivered a second Ignis, yes but we just wished to congregate you." Genome replied.

"Of course had you caught the Fire Ignis when you could've… we would've been halfway there." Faust added.

"I don't need commentary from you three."

"You told them about Kogami… you should be grateful you're still here." Baira hit back.

"And you three should be jail for what you did to the six… and me."

"Another SOL faction was behind your torture… not us. "

"We know we made mistakes in making those Ignis… so we swore an oath to Kogami, so did you!" Genome reminded Violet.

"Where is he anyway?" Spectre asked.

"He's with Revolver." Faust replied.

"The others are searching for the next set of Ignis… maybe you should be doing the same." Baira said as she turned and walked off.

 **Aqua**

"Windy….. it's nice to see you." Aqua looked at him.

"It's not Win-…. whatever and I see you got caught as well."

"Yes but I'm going to get us out of here… somehow."

"You just have to hope your human saves you. The good one."

"You saw the duel?"

"Yes…. two origins… I guess that explains why you were always so strong." Windy spoke in despond.

"Are you… jealous?"

"Of course not! Anyway I thought when Blood Sheppard captured that girl that was my key out of here."

"Blood is your partner… how did you get captured?"

"Shut up… it doesn't matter!"

"You were always the stuck up one…" Aqua closed her eyes in annoyance.

"I never met the guy either so don't think I feel anything for him anyway."

"You're embarrassed because you had to rely on a human…."

"Just shut up! He was my route out of this hellhole and now I'm doomed."

"But how were you captured?"

"Just work out a way out of here…. you were sub-leader…" Windy turned around and folded his arms.

"You've not grown up at all in the last ten years…. you and Ai were always the childish ones…."

"Don't compare me to that dimwit!"

"You just hated him because he got the good joke data…." Aqua teased.

 **Blue Girl**

"Aoi! Are you okay?! Aoi!" Ghost Girl yelled as Blue Girl lay flat on the floor, Blue Girl had been knocked out but was coming to.

"E… Emma… what happened?"

"Well you fell off the rooftop but thankfully you hit a trampoline and…."

"Just tell me seriously…."

"You were able to use your whip to slow yourself down before you fell. You might have a few bumps in real life but you're okay."

"At least I did something right…." Blue Girl tried to get up but fell down. She had scratches go down her face.

"You're in no fit state." Playmaker replied as he and Ghost Girl helped her up.

"I need to get Aqua…."

"And how would you do that?" Blood firmly asked.

"I don't know but I have to…. I have to get Miyu and….. save them both…"

"You're going nowhere." Ghost Girl replied as she and Playmaker helped her to a chair which was outside of a café.

"The bombs…. no one can log out…. we have to stop…." Blue Girl tried to speak but held her wrist which stopped her.

"Okay… maybe a broken arm as well…. we can fix that here but you'll need to go to hospital when we get out of here." Ghost Girl added.

"…. We should get SOL to shut down VRAINS." Playmaker replied. "We can't let her be in this pain in the real world…. she needs checking over."

"But then Hanoi win?" Blood added.

 **Real World – Kiku's Home**

"Shut up! You're not here… you're not real! Go away!"

"Is this boy really my origin…. this is embarrassing. Who gets scared so easily?"

Takeru was under the sheets as the Fire Ignis continued to poke the bed sheets.

" _Takeru, I have new bed sheets…."_ Kiku said as she came in via the door holding a basket.

"AH!" Flame yelled as he fired himself under the sheets along with Takeru.

 **A/N**

Well that was depressing and funny to write at once! Flame is here and now with his partner!

Thanks to Jalen for the cards and Rom for helping again. I'm pleased to hear the Miyu twist went down well. Thanks everyone!

animegamefanatic – Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked it!

SakushiRyu- Thank you for the kind review!

Rafsolo – Thanks!

jalen johnson – Thanks as ever dude!

 **OC Cards**

 **Blue Girl**

 **Mary- The Angelic Knight – Jalen OC  
Link 3/Cyberse/Effect  
Condition: 2 plus effect monsters  
Light  
ATK/2300**  
Link Markers: Same as Decode Talker  
Effect: When this card is link summon you can destroy all spells and trap cards on your opponents side of the field and of you do this card gains three hundred attack points. This card gains 300 hundred attack points for every card that is linked to this card. While this card battles a monsters while a card is currently linked with this card your opponent can't activate magic and trap cards until the end of the battle phase.

 **Arrow Change/Spell**

Once per turn target one Link Monster. Select one of its link markers and then declare one other unused link marker, that Monster's unused link marker is treated as useable one this turn, the selected arrow becomes unusable. These changes last until the End Phase.

 **Daffodil Gardna ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

During your opponent's Battle Phase you can tribute this card to end the Battle Phase.

 **Co-Link Up/Spell**

All co-linked Monsters on your field gain 1000 attack.

 **Reduce Link/Quick-Play Spell**

Tribute one Link Monster you control then summon of the Monsters used as Link Material from your graveyard.

 **Violet Dagger**

 **Mariner Proteus ATK: 0 DEF: 2400 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 8**

This card can only be summoned if a Mariner Monster is moved to another zone. Your opponent must attack this card first and if it does, inflict 1000 damage.

 **Mariner Cove/Field Spell**

Once per turn while you control a Mariner Link Monster you can move one Monster your opponent controls to a zone your Link Monster moves to.

Charybdis, Legendary Beast of the Mariner Sea ATK: 3000 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-4/Top left, Top Right, Bottom Left, Bottom Right

 _3+ Water Link Monsters_

When a Monster is moved to a zone this Monster points it loses this Monster's current attack. Once per turn you can tribute a Mariner Monster on your field, your opponent cannot activate any effects for the rest of this turn.


	21. Chapter 21

"Is there any way to get her out?" Playmaker spoke to Kusanagi on his duel disk.

" _No, me and Jin have been trying to get people logged out but…. nothing is working."_

"Hanoi won't let people log off until SOL shut down VRAINS…. could you maybe…. do that?"

" _Shut down LINK VRAINS? If we could do that, Hanoi would've."_

"Fair point." Playmaker replied.

" _Is Aoi okay?"_ Jin asked.

"She has a broken arm… in and out of VRAINS."

" _Yeah we can't leave her like that…."_

"Jin… just can't you heal me somehow… fix me in VRAINS?" Blue Girl stuttered while holding her arm.

" _No… we don't know anything about avatar repair."_ Kusanagi replied.

"Aqua could've healed you but…. she's gone." Ai said sadly.

"I have an idea." Playmaker looked to Ghost Girl. "Where's Queen gone?"

 **Takeru**

"Is that…. your one?" Kiku stuttered after Takeru had jumped out of the bed since Flame flew in.

"You… know about us?" Flame asked as he came out of the sheets.

"I don't know what that thing is!" Takeru yelled, hiding behind the door.

"That's your Ignis thing! Like that girl Aoi has!"

"You've seen another Ignis?" Flame replied.

"Yes, it was blue…. it was called Aqua."

"Aqua? So she has gained her human partner as well…. that's good news."

"Takeru stop being a baby!" Kiku looked to him.

"I don't…. I don't want it!"

"I'm sorry…. sorry what is your name?" Kiku asked.

"My name is Flame. In kanji it means indomitable soul dream… meaning Flame."

"Well I'm sorry, Flame… Takeru is afraid of ghosts… badly…."

"Ghosts? The logic behind a ghost is flawed plus do I look like a ghost?"

"You look like a demon!" Takeru replied.

"Now that's just rude." Flame stated calmly. "You and I are partners, like it or not."

"What do you want from me?!"

"We must fight Hanoi and save my kind! I found out about your duels with them so I came!"

"Takeru, stop being a baby and talk to him." Kiku replied. "I'll leave you two to it." Kiku left much to Takeru's protests.

"The girl has common sense…. and I'm stuck with…. you."

"You don't need me. I don't want to enter LINK VRAINS again or even have a partner!"

"I'm reading your duel logs right now." Flame said as text flowed through his eyes. "You lost in the Hanoi base… and lost your account but it was restored?"

"Shut up!"

"You can't handle the fact you… lost? You lost to Revolver but you got back up and dueled again… so why now?"

 **LINK VRAINS**

"Queen!" Playmaker yelled.

The group minus Blue Girl had walked into the underground train tunnel. Queen had been waiting underneath to avoid attention.

"Ghost Girl… nice for you to reappear." Queen said who wore a white suit at this point.

"I see you're staying out of trouble…. away from the bombs…." Ghost Girl replied.

"As a head of SOL you should be out there, helping!" Blood Sheppard added.

"I'm valuable; I need to be in hiding!"

"You're just a heartless, spineless businesswoman!"

"I won't be spoken to like that!"

"I need you to shut down LINK VRAINS." Playmaker said, interrupting.

"I will give no such order! Hanoi are terrorists!"

"There's a person injured out there who needs help!"

"Until the technicians work out a way to stop the bombs, SOL won't shut down the system. We can't, we'd look like cowards." Queen affirmed.

"SOL is useless anyway! The amount of times Hanoi have gone under your noses is embarrassing!" Blood replied.

"That we can agree on."

"Queen… please… the girl is hurt badly…."

"I'm not doing anything."

" _Listen here you overpaid underworked suit!"_ At this point Ai came out of Playmaker's duel disk.

"An Ignis is here?" Queen's attitude changed to one of intrigue. "Well now…. I guess I could… do a deal…"

"A deal?" Playmaker replied.

"I could make it where LINK VRAINS is shut down and make it look like Hanoi did it… that way SOL's reputation remains intact while Hanoi get the attention they want."

"Then do it!" Ai hit back.

"But… I'll need some prompting…. how about a duel for your Ignis! My programme will be given to you if you win."

"While this Ignis will go to you…. fine." Playmaker responded.

"Wait! I'm not up for grabs!"

"You're a duel programme… you have no choice."

"You're a terrible negotiator." Ai sunk back into the duel disk.

"But you could shut down VRAINS right here and now, why can't you do that, Queen?" Ghost Girl replied.

"Because that's not fun!" she said as she stood up and walked further back across the platform so both had room. "Now let's duel, Playmaker!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Queen LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I play the Spell Cynet Mining!" Playmaker yelled. "This allows me to discard Dotscaper to add Cyberse Gadget to my hand and since Dotscaper went to the graveyard, it's summoned to my field!"A white creature with green eyes and made of cubes appeared.

 **Dotscaper ATK: 0 DEF: 2100 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"Next I summon Flame Bufferlo!"A metal bull with blue flame horns emerged.

 **Flame Bufferlo ATK: 1400 DEF: 200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I use Dotscaper and Flame Bufferlo to Link Summon!" Each Monster flew up into the circuit. "Appear LINK-2, LANphorhynchus!" A small dragon with long tail was summoned with metal wings.

 **LANphorhynchus ATK: 1200 Light/Cyberse/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"Now the effect of Flame Bufferlo! When it leaves the field I can discard one Cyberse Monster from my hand to draw two cards! I discard Stack Reviver and draw! And now I use Cynet Optimize! This Continuous Spell allows me to Normal Summon again so come on out Cyberse Gadget!"

 **Cyberse Gadget ATK: 1400 DEF: 300 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"When he's summoned I can summon Stack Reviver from my graveyard!"

 **Stack Reviver ATK: 100 DEF: 600 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"I use these two to Link Summon! Appear LINK-2, Flame Administrator!" A robot emerged from the portal with yellow trims.

 **Flame Administrator ATK: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2/Left, Bottom Right**

"I use Stack Reviver's effect! When used to Link Summon I bring back another level four or lower Cyberse from my graveyard! Appear Flame Bufferlo!"

 **Flame Bufferlo ATK: 1400 DEF: 200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Now Cyberse Gadget's effect! When it leaves the field I summon a Gadget Token!"

 **Gadget Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"Flame Administrator increases all Link Monster's attacks by 800!"

 **Flame ATK: 2000**

 **LANphorhynchus ATK: 2000**

"I use Flame Bufferlo and Gadget Token to Link Summon once more!"

"Again?!" Queen replied as both launched into the circuit.

"Appear Honeybot!" A female humanoid emerged with the tail of a bee. It had a honeycomb pattern for wings.

 **Honeybot ATK: 1900 Light/Cyberse/LINK-2/Left, Right**

 **Honeybot ATK: 2700**

"Since I control two or more Link Monsters,Cross Debug can be summoned!" A purple robot which resembled the shape of a ladybug emerged.

 **Cross Debug ATK: 900 DEF: 600 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"For a final time I use Cross Debug to Link Summon along with LANphorhynchus!" LANphorhynchus became two as it fired into the circuit along with Cross Debug. "Appear LINK-3, Decode Talker!" The purple warrior of Playmaker emerged in his right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Decode Talker ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right/LINK-3**

"Since it points to Flame Administrator and Honeybot it gains 500 attack each and Flame Administrator's own effect increases it by a further 800!"

 **Decode ATK: 3600**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

"Well that took a long time but you have an impressive field!" Queen replied.

 **Turn 2**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Queen LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw! I summon Supreme Queen's – Guard!" A black knight holding a spear in one hand and a shield in another appeared. Underneath it had a base where it stood.

 **Supreme Queen's – Guard ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"It allows me to summon a second Supreme Ruler from my hand! Appear Supreme Ruler's Castle!" A stonewall circled around Guard who arose on the tower which had formed.

 **Supreme Queen's - Castle ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Dark/Rock/LVL 5**

"Supreme Queen?! Who names a deck after themselves?!" Ai yelled.

"When you're rich and own a large share in a large company… I can! I use Castle and Guard to Link Summon!" Both shot into circuit and a long purple haired female with black and golden armour emerged holding a sharp spear.

 **Supreme Queen Knight- Luna ATK: 2000 Dark/Cyberse/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"Cyberse Monsters?" Ai observed.

"I can summon a level four or lower Supreme Queen from my hand thanks to Luna's effect! Appear Supreme Queen Lancer!" She was a long blonde warrior who had similar armour. It was summoned in the bottom left link.

 **Supreme Queen Lancer Cyberse/Effect LV 4 ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

"Luna gains 500 attack for each Supreme Queen linked Monster!"

 **Luna ATK: 2500**

"Luna attacks Flame Administrator!" Luna slashed the Monster in halve with ease as Playmaker was knocked back by the blast.

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Now all your Monsters loses Flame's attack gain!"

 **Decode ATK: 2800**

 **Honeybot ATK: 1900**

"Attack Honeybot, Lancer!" Lancer followed in Luna's footsteps and was able to destroy the Link Monster.

 **Playmaker LP: 3500 – 3400**

 **Decode ATK: 2300**

"Now I play the Quick Play Spell Abdication! I tribute one Supreme Queen Monster and summon a Monster from my deck with a higher level! I tribute Lancer to summon Supreme Queen Servant Knight Red Eyes!"

"Red Eyes?!" Playmaker gasped as male in black armour with red gems on each shoulder appeared. It had long horns on each arm.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Red Eyes Warrior/Effect LV 7 Dark ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

"You have a deck built on legendary Monsters?" Ai questioned.

"Nothing but the best for me! Since it was summoned to the zone Lancer was in, Luna keeps her attack gain! Red Eyes gains 300 attack for each Supreme Queen in the graveyard!"

 **Red Eyes ATK: 2700**

"Now go for Decode Talker!"

"I play Overload Anchor!" A Continuous Trap appeared. "When you attack and I have only one Link Monster, that Monster can't be destroyed in battle and damage is halved then the Battle Phase ends!" Red Eyes slammed his sword into Decode's but was knocked back after the slam.

 **Playmaker LP: 3400 - 3200**

"I set one card and end my turn." Queen replied.

"Using our own data material to make your own Monsters… how selfish!"

"I made them long before we started to run out… maybe if you told us where we could find some more…."

"Not on your life, lady!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Playmaker LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

 **Queen LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I summon Micro Coder!" A small grey Monster which looked liked a smaller Decode Talker appeared.

 **Micro Coder ATK: 300 DEF: 0 Dark/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"I use Cynet Optimize to Normal Summon once more, appear Swap Cleric!"

 **Swap Cleric ATK: 500 DEF: 1000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"Link Summon!" Swap and Micro flew into opposite ends of the circuit. "Appear Code Talker!" A taller grey version of Micro Coder emerged in the bottom right arrow of Decode Talker.

 **Code Talker ATK: 1300 Dark/Cyberse/LINK-2/Up, Down**

"Decode gains 500 attack!"

 **Decode ATK: 2800**

"Now since I used Swap Cleric, Code Talker loses 500 attack but I can draw a card!" Playmaker drew his card as his Monster lost attack.

 **Code Talker ATK: 800**

"Micro Coder's effect lets me add a Cynet Spell or Trap to my hand from my deck! I add Cynet Codec and play it." A new Continuous Spell appeared. "Now I use Code Talker and Decode to Link Summon!"

Code Talker became two as Decode followed into the circuit.

"Appear Transcode Talker!" It was a bright orange robot with white panels.

 **Transcode Talker ATK: 2300 Earth/Cyberse/LINK-3/Up, Right, Down**

"Cynet Codec's effect! I add a Monster with an Earth Monster from my deck since I summoned a Code Talker from my extra deck! I add Code Generator. Now Transcode's effect lets me summon a Code Talker to one of its links! Return Decode!" Decode appeared under its bottom link.

 **Decode Talker ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right/LINK-3**

"Transcode gains 500 attack for each co-linked Monster and so does Decode!"

"While also Decode gains 500 more since it points to Transcode!"

 **Transcode ATK: 2800**

 **Decode ATK: 3300**

"Attack her Red Eyes!"

"I banish Castle from my graveyard! This effect can be used dispute your Cynet Optimize to end the Battle Phase! Then if I have two Supreme Queen's, I get to draw a card!"

"It's effect can't be negated? She really does have a rich deck!" Ai yelled in frustration.

"I have way more to show you, Ignis!"

"I set one card and end my turn…"

 **Turn 4**

 **Playmaker LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

 **Queen LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Now I draw and I play my Continuous Trap! Royal Guard Change! This card allows me to do one of three things during each of my turns! I can change a level on the field, I can make a Monster become a Tuner, or I can add a Ritual Spell or Monster to my hand!"

"What?! So your deck runs…?" Playmaker replied.

"All of them? Yeah! I summon the Tuner,Supreme Queen Knight- Maria

 **Supreme Queen Knight- Maria Cyberse/Effect/Tuner LVL 3 ATK/1000DEF/1000/Warrior**

"I change her to level one by using my Trap!"

 **Maria LVL: 1**

"She's already a Tuner… she just needed to change the level…" Ai added.

"Let's go Red Eyes and Maria!" Maria dissolved as Red Eyes followed.

 **7+1=8**

"I Synchro Summon level eight, Supreme Queen Servant Knight Black Rose!" A female knight with short red hair appeared. She had black armour with red feathers going down each arm.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Black Rose Synchro/Warrior/Effect LV 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000/Fire**

"Black Rose? She really does have some legendry inspired cards…"

"And now Luna gains 500 attack!"

 **Luna ATK: 2500**

"Now for Black Rose's effect!" Queen grinned. "All your Special Summoned Monsters are returned to your hand and Black Rose gains 500 attack!"

"500?! Each?!" Ai gasped. "But Transcode stops Monsters from being targeted!"

"They're not being targeted though." Playmaker replied. "I thought you were a duel AI?"

"I'm not the rulebook! But you better do something!"

"I will! I use the Counter Trap Cynet Conflict! When you use an effect I can negate and banish that Monster as long as I control a Code Talker!" Black Rose was banished quickly from the field but Queen was ready.

 **Luna ATK: 2500**

"I banish Supreme Queen's – Guard from my graveyard to revive a Supreme Queen from my graveyard! Return Lancer!"

 **Supreme Queen Lancer Cyberse/Effect LV 4 ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

"Now I play Queen Coronation! I summon a Supreme Queen from my hand, appear Daisy!"

Supreme Queen Knight- Daisy Cyberse/Effect ATK/1400 DEF/1000/LVL 4

"Two level fours…." Playmaker said to himself.

"I overlay Daisy and Lancer!"

Queen put her two hands out and the two cards crossed over before her. A blue beam shot from her duel disk and a satellite appeared. Both Monsters flew into it which caused an explosion.

"I Xyz Summon, rank four, Supreme Queen Knight Utopia!" The Monster was a human male in bright white armour with golden trims. It had golden and white wings on the back while holding a sword.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Utopia Warrior/Xyz/Effect Light ATK/2500 DEF/2000/OU: 2**

"And now a Utopia…." Playmaker gritted his teeth.

"And my Link Monster gains 500 attack!"

 **Luna ATK: 3000**

"I attack Transcode Talker and I use his effect! When it attacks I double its attack!" Utopia charged forward with its sword

 **Utopia ATK: 4000**

The Monster was able to quickly defeat Transcode meaning Playmaker took damage again.

 **Playmaker LP: 3200 – 1000**

"Decode loses attack!"

 **Decode ATK: 2300**

"Luna, go!" Luna launched forward.

"I banish Cross Debug from my graveyard to use its effect! I target a Link Monster in my graveyard and give the attack to Decode! Trancode's attack goes to Decode!"

 **Decode ATK: 4600**

"No!" yelled Queen as Luna struck the powered up warrior and was destroyed.

 **Queen LP: 4000 – 2100**

"Finally!" Ai celebrated.

"It means nothing! I won't lose and I won't shut down LINK VRAINS! I end my turn!"

"And that's why we need to force you." Playmaker calmly responded. "Decode's attack returns to normal."

 **Decode ATK: 2300**

 **Turn 5**

 **Playmaker LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

 **Queen LP: 21000 Hand: 0**

"I draw! I summon Code Generator!"

 **Code Generator ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Next since I control a Cyberse I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!"

 **Backup Secretary ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Link Summon! Appear LINK-2 Update Jammer!" A small boy wearing a mask while holding a backpack-radar appeared.

 **Update Jammer ATK: 2000 Wind/Cyberse/LINK-2/Left, Up**

"I can add a Monster with 1200 attack or less to my hand thanks to Code Generator. I add Attack Interlacer! "Now I attack with Decode!"

"I use an overlay unit to negate the attack and increase Utopia's attack by the same amount!"

 **Utopia OU: 1**

 **Utopia ATK: 5000**

"You're a fool!" Ai yelled.

"No but you are. I use Update Jammer's effect to negate all our Monsters effects during this battle!"

"What?!"

 **Utopia ATK: 2500**

"But you still take damage!"

"I send Attack Interlacer to the graveyard! It allows a second attack on a Link Monster and increases it by 1000!"

 **Decode ATK: 3300**

Decode slashed across Utopia who was cut in halve, Queen flinched as she felt the hit.

 **Queen LP: 2100 – 1300**

"Update Jammer! End this!" Update Jammer's radar fired a green beam at Queen sending her across the station floor.

 **Queen LP: 1300 – 0 Playmaker Wins**

"Damn… you…." Queen said as her duel disk released a programme to Playmaker's duel disk.

"Now we can do the right thing." Playmaker said as he looked at it.

 **Takeru**

"I… let people down!" Takeru replied to Flame in response to his question.

"I see… it's not an ego issue… self-esteem."

"You're not a therapist; now please… just leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I need your help."

"Find a different person." Takeru said as he put a pillow over his head.

"You should know I have an infinite life. I will not stop asking until you do so." Flame replied holding his arms. "But…." Flame walked over to Takeru's duel disk and went inside it.

"Hey, get out!" Takeru leapt up and grabbed it.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Flame replied as the words "Connecting to LINK VRAINS" appeared on the side.

"How? No!" Takeru yelled as faded away.

 **A/N**

Thanks for the reviews and to Jalen for making Queen's cards! I hope this worked out well for you, dude!

 **OC Cards**

 **Jalen OC- Queen**

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Utopia**  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
Light  
ATK/2500  
DEF/2000  
Two level four monster  
Effect: If your opponent xyz monster you can also xyz summon this monster on to the field. By using one over lay unit you can negate an attack of your opponents monster and if you do this monster gains attack equal to that monster attack. When this card attack during the battle phase double its attack points.

 **Supreme Queen Lancer**  
Cyberse/Effect  
LV 4  
ATK/2000  
DEF/1000  
Effect: When this card destroys a defense position monster by battle inflict piercing damage to your opponent. While this card is in the graveyard you can choose one special summon monster you control and it gains this effect when it destroys a monster while its in defense position it would inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Black Rose**  
Synchro/Warrior/Effect  
LV 8  
ATK/2500  
DEF/2000  
Fire  
One Tuner Monster + One or More None Tuner Monster  
Effect: When your opponent synchro summons yout can also synchro summon this card if you have the materials you have on the field. When this card is synchro summon you can return all special summon monsters on your opponent side of the field back to the hand and if you do this card gains five hundred attack points for each card sent back to the hand. Once per turn you can choose one special summon monster on your opponent side of the field and of you do you can send that special summon monster back to your opponents hand. During the battle phase when this monster attacks a opponent monster you can cut that monsters attack point in half.

 **Supreme Queen Knight- Maria**  
Cyberse/Effect/Tuner  
LV 3  
ATK/1000  
DEF/1000  
Effect: When this card is summoned you can special summon one level four supreme queen monster from your hand Supreme Queen Ritual

 **Supreme Queen Knight- Luna**  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
Link 2  
Dark  
Condition: One plus effect monster  
ATK/2000  
Link Markers: Bottom Left Side, Middle Side Left  
Effect: When this card is summoned you can special summon one level four or lower Supreme queen monster from your hand. This card gains five hundred attack points for each supreme queen monster that is linked to it.


	22. Chapter 22

Playmaker reunited with Blue Girl along with Blood Sheppard and Ghost Girl. Playmaker had the shutdown programme for LINK VRAINS.

"This will get you out of here." Playmaker said to Blue Girl.

"And everyone else as well." Blue Girl replied. "But Aqua…"

"We will stay and find her. We found Hanoi's base once, we will do it again."

"I'll be back soon as soon as I get my arm-"

"Aoi, you can't." Ghost Girl spoke. "You need rest."

"But Aqua and Miyu!"

"We will handle it all." Playmaker added.

"But will this shut down LINK VRAINS?"

"After analysing it, it's legit." Ai said. "It's not a full shutdown, it means other people will be able to login but everything will be very dark!"

"This is wrong." Blood Sheppard stated. "You're giving the Hanoi what they want! And how do you know they won't stop the bombs?!"

"They value human life… they will." Playmaker replied.

"Enough of this just activate the programme." Blood looked away in disgust.

Playmaker took out the programme which took the shape of a ball and threw it high into the network sky. Everyone around LINK VRAINS looked at it as it turned into a bright light.

 **Hanoi Base**

"Would you look at that, Spectre." Revolver smirked as they watched LINK VRAINS' power all shut off. Buildings and lights all went off around the virtual world and duelists were leaving.

"SOL must've done something right for once." Spectre replied.

"Let's hope. But there's still a way to know… Baira, please appear."

Behind Revolver appeared the female in the white Hanoi coat, teleporting in.

"Yes, Revolver?"

"Please return to SOL and check inside."  
"Of course but the final project would be slowed down."

"I know and I understand but this is more important."

"Yes, sir." Baira replied as she teleported out.

"Now we have this server to ourselves, our next job is finding Playmaker's Ignis…. and I don't think he would've logged out knowing we're still here. Since there's less people our drones will easily find them."

 **Soulburner**

"Why would you do that?!" Soulburner yelled at his duel disk. Flame appeared from within.

"I told you. I needed to come to LINK VRAINS to help find my fellow Ignis and stop Hanoi. You've worked with Playmaker and Blue Girl before so it's vital you unite again!"

"You took me into LINK VRAINS without my permission!"

"Correct but you wasn't going to move so I had to trick you. You see I don't like to brag but my intellect is-"

"That's exactly what bragging is…." Soulburner replied before sighing.

"Regardless I know you feel that you let people down… this is the best chance to remove that feeling!" Flame pointed with his finger to Soulburner.

"Fine… if it shuts you up…."

Soulburner looked around and the two were in a darkened alley way.

"What on earth has happened here?"

"False. We're not on Earth, this is a virtual world known as LINK VRAINS which stands for Virtual Reality-"

"It was an expression..."

"Oh…" Flame looked away with embarrassment. "It's not a very good one… anyway walk around, I'll be able to sense one of the Ignis that belongs to Playmaker or Blue Girl."

 **Real World – Aoi**

Aoi sat in the hospital with a sling around her arm. She was waiting for the medical staff to sign her off to allow her to leave.

She was with Emma in the busy hallway who had taken her to the hospital.

"I hope my driving didn't make your arm worse… I'm more of a motorcycle gal really…." Emma tried to make the mood lighter but could see Aoi only had one thing on her mind. "Look we'll get Aqua back."

"I know and I think she can look after herself as well but…"

"Yeah, finding out your childhood best friend is the enemy, that's just… harsh."

"And I can't do anything to help Aqua or stop Miyu… not with this thing on." Aoi replied looking at the sling.

"The damage you could take from LINK VRAINS would harm your body more, Aoi." Emma explained.

"I'll be careful! My avatar won't have a broken arm anymore, I can still function!"

"But your real body might not be so lucky! I made a promise to your brother to look after you…. and you not telling me you're…. you know who… that was dangerous."

"I know… I was continuously trying to step away from all that… friends… caring… but I couldn't, that wasn't me." Aoi said, looking at Emma.

"I guess that Ignis did open your heart again."

"Yeah and Miyu put a dagger through it. And now I know SOL is using Aqua's world's data material… how do I know my brother is safe with them?"

"Don't worry. They don't know you're that person, plus Akira was a highly respected member of staff. SOL will look after him." Emma said as her phone bleeped with a text. She read it.

"Who is it?" Aoi asked.

"Guess who… Queen "

"Does she even have a name?"

"I have no idea. It might help to know though…. Aoi, I really need to see her… she'll want a report after what happened." Emma stood up.

"Go, it's fine. I can see myself out."

"With a broken arm?"

"I can walk, don't worry."

"If you're sure? I'll come by your home later… don't cause trouble!" Emma waved as she left the hospital.

"How… how even could I…." Aoi sighed with embarrassment

" _Almost like an embarrassing older sibling…"_

Aoi looked and saw Jin come into the hospital in his wheelchair holding flowers.

"Jin? I didn't ask you to come?"

"Well I hope that means you don't want to see me?"

"Of course I do I just meant you didn't need to." Aoi replied.

"Well for a friend I do." Jin gave her the flowers.

"Really?" Aoi said as she took them.

 **SOL**

Emma entered the office of Queen and shut the door. Queen in her red dress was not hiding her anger. Her gritted teeth painted everything.

"You dare, Miss Bessho… you dare undermine me!"

"Undermine? All I did was ask you to shut down the system!"

"To help Playmaker?! Who was he trying to free?!"

"I don't know, Queen! I promise!"

"Why are you working with him?!"

"I'm not! I just went to the underground as I knew you would be there… Playmaker was just there as well!" Emma put her hands up to calm Queen down.

"I just had to get off to my… fellow board members… they're not happy. We've been able to get news out that Hanoi shut us down…. making us look more embarrassing!"

"If you gave out the news that you did it to let people out, you'd win more respect!"

"By giving into terrorist demands?!" Queen slammed her hand down. Before she could speak, there was a knock on the door. "Come in…"

In coming was a female with light and dark red hair in a grey business jacket.

"Queen, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have an… investor wanting to speak about the incident."

"An investor?! This day can't get any worse!" Queen stood up and walked out. "Miss Bessho…. you will return to LINK VRAINS and bring me any Hanoi. I don't care what rank they are! I want to speak to one directly!"

"But…"

"You're on my payroll, you work for me! Or do you want me to remove everything Ghost Girl has ever done?! Now leave." Emma sighed and left the room as the receptionist held the door, looking at Emma as she left.

 **Hospital**

"What? Are you sure?" a doctor said on his cell phone. He had green spiky hair with red glasses. "Yeah she was just here now…."

The doctor was taking the call in the main entrance behind the desk. He kept looking over to Aoi and Jin.

"She was talking with her? Do you think… maybe? ….. Okay, I'll do it, Kyoko. Tell Ryoken." the doctor hung up the phone and begun to watch the two again.

Aoi looked at the flowers again and looked to Jin.

"This reminds me… I need to see Akira again." she said with regret.

"Hey, you've been busy." Jin replied.

"But now we know SOL is… trouble… what can we do?"

"We'll work it out." Jin stopped as he saw the green haired doctor come forward.

"Miss Zaizen, we need another X-Ray… we're not sure if the last scan was right or not." the doctor said.

"Oh? Really?"

"Would you follow me please?"

Aoi along with Jin followed the "doctor" to a small room. The two walked in first and he entered second, bolting the door.

"This isn't an X-Ray room?" Jin noted.

"No it isn't, is it!" The two looked behind to see the man drop a cube on the floor.

"Wait? Who are you?!"

"My name is Dr. Genome! A Knight of Hanoi general!"

"Hanoi?!" Jin and Aoi yelled at the same time as the room expanded into a bigger white room with flowing green data going around it.

"This is a VR Cube, a small room where no one can interfere!" Genome's outfit changed to a Hanoi's outfit with a mask.

"You forced logged us in…. why?!" Aoi replied.

"I'm here to find out what you know!"

"What on earth would we know?" Jin answered.

"I saw you Miss Zaizen talk to Ghost Girl!"

"Not true! Who even is that?!"

"We have a mole within SOL, they confirmed the meeting. And I saw you talk to her here…. I also checked CCTV and the conversation you had with her was muted…. why would that be?" Genome asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea!"

"I'll tell you what I think. You, Miss Zaizen, are Blue Girl! Regardless…. I'll beat you and take your data memory. That will reveal all!"

"This is all a misunderstanding!" Jin tried to intervene.

"A broken arm isn't an excuse! Now log into your LINK VRAINS avatars or I'll make you suffer in here without a duel! Your Cyberse Cards will reveal the truth!"

"Fine!" Aoi stepped forward. She held up her arm and a blue duel disk appeared. Her appearance slowly changed to that of Blue Girl.

"I knew it! Blue Girl… Aoi Zaizen!"

"And here I don't have a broken arm!"

"You're looking at two kids from the Lost Incident." Jin spoke up.

"T… Two?!" Genome stuttered.

"Yeah… you don't recall?!"

"We didn't learn the kid's names! That didn't matter. That meant they had an identity… which made it hurt more…"

"You treated us as…. less than human?!" Jin put his arm up and a yellow duel disk emerged in the same shape as Aoi's.

"So you have Cyberse Cards as well?"

"No. Unlike Aoi… I don't venture into LINK VRAINS…. I never got my Cyberse Cards."

"So you have no proof then!" Genome replied with fury.

"No proof….. do you see this wheelchair?! I assume you can check up on my medical notes… look up Jin Kusanagi!"

"Fine!"

Genome had a screen appear before him and searched the hospital database. As he searched he found Jin's file and read it. His eyes narrowed as he did.

"So… it's true. Rescued ten years ago… well I have caught a nice catch!"

" Aoi, let me do this." Jin said as he looked at her. "I have to, let me contribute!"

"Regardless whose data memory I take, I will find out the real name of Playmaker to catch his Ignis! I don't suppose your Ignis has come to you?"

"Nope, and luckily for you I'm sure. I bet he's a great duelist!"

"Most likely but as you said, he's not here so I'll run over you easily!" Genome activated his wristband duel disk as Jin activated his. "You know this is a VR space… get up and stand!"

"No."

"What?"

"This is who I am…. I don't run from it!"

"Fine! Let's duel!" A Master Duel field appeared before them, Blue Girl changed back to Aoi.

"Jin…. win this!"

"Don't worry… I have to!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Genome LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Jin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's begin! I summon Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye!" A long pink haired female appeared with demon red arms and in brown battle armour with a yellow eye symbol around her.

 **Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"When she's summoned I can add an Evil Eye Card to my hand and I choose Evil Eye of Selene!"

"An Equip Spell?" Aoi questioned.

"Now I can summon Basilius, Familiar of the Evil Eye since I control another Evil Eye!" A blue serpent with a red jewel on its head appeared. It emerged in defence.

 **Basilius, Familiar of the Evil Eye ATK: 400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"This card allows me to send an Evil Eye Spell or Trap to the graveyard! I send Evil Eye Awakening! I equip Selene onto Watcher!"

Watcher gained a mask which was black and red, it appeared over his left eye and glowed dark.

"This Monster cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects nor can it be targeted!"

"So it's near unbeatable?" Aoi stated.

"Now I use a Field Spell! Evil Eye Domain – Pareidolia! I can add an Evil Eye Monster from my deck and I choose Medusa, Watcher of the Evil Eye. And now Selene's other effect! The Monster equipped with Selene gains 500 attack each time I use an Evil Eye Spell or Trap or the effect of the equipped Monster!"

 **Serziel ATK: 2100**

"But I also lose 500 lifepoints…" Genome clutched his chest as a dark aura emitted over his body.

 **Genome LP: 4000 – 3500**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Genome LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Jin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"So your main card is that Equip Spell? I guess he has put in protection to stop it…. regardless I draw! I play Battery Charge! I summon a level five or higher Batteryman from my hand, emerge Charger!"

 **Batteryman Charger ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Light/Thunder/LVL 5**

"I summon Batteryman 9-Volt!" A large sliver battery emerged with an orange head with arms and legs attached.

 **Batteryman 9-Volt ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Light/Thunder/LVL 4**

"I Link Summon! I set Charger and 9-Volt!" Both became tornados and fired into the arrows. "I Link Summon LINK-2, Batteryman Zapper!" A green android with a blue scarf emerged. It had a glass stomach showing numerous batteries operating it.

 **Batteryman Zapper ATK: 1800 Light/Thunder/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"I use Zapper's effect! I summon a Batteryman from my graveyard to one of its links and Zapper gains that Monster's attack! Return Charger!"

 **Batteryman Charger ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Light/Thunder/LVL 5**

 **Zapper ATK: 3600**

"Zapper, take out Serziel!" Zapper fired an electrical current towards Serziel who gritted her teeth as she was shocked, due to the Equip Spell she remained on the field however.

 **Genome LP: 3500 – 2000**

Genome at this point smirked and Aoi's eyes narrowed.

"He wanted you to attack, Jin."

"Yes I did! My Field has another effect! You take equal damage!"

"What?!" Jin held onto his chair as a thunder shock ran through his body.

"Jin! You okay?" Aoi asked.

"Never felt better…" Jin said as he tried to brush off the pain.

 **Jin LP: 4000 – 2500**

"And now Serziel gains 500 more attack since I used my Field Spell!"

 **Serziel ATK: 2600**

"But you lose another 500 life!" Jin shouted back.

 **Genome LP: 2000 – 1500**

"But since I'm a doctor… healing is what I do! Myself! I use the Trap Numinous Healer, giving me 1000 more lifepoints when I take damage!"

 **Genome LP: 1500 – 2500**

"I use Serziel's effect! During either turn and when it's equipped with Selene, I destroy a Monster you control! Be gone, Zapper!" Genome shouted as a dark beam fired from Serziel's hands which wiped out the machine.

"And the loop begins again…." Aoi said.

"Serziel gains attack and Genome loses lifepoints…" Jin added.

 **Serziel ATK: 3100**

 **Genome LP: 2500 – 2000**

"I set two cards and end my turn..." Jin gritted his teeth as he did so, this turn wasn't anything he planned in his mind.

 **Turn 3**

 **Genome LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

 **Jin LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

"Draw… and since it's the Standby Phase of the next turn since I used Serziel's effect, I have to destroy a card on my field. Be gone Basilius. But now my loop begins again!"

 **Serziel ATK: 3600**

 **Genome LP: 2000 - 1500**

"More costs for his deck…. he makes a lot of risks…." Aoi thought.

"But now I draw! And I summonMedusa, Watcher of the Evil Eye!" A purple haired female in a green and black outfit with a red gem in the middle appeared.

 **Medusa, Watcher of the Evil Eye ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"When I Normal Summon her I add a Evil Eye Card in my graveyard back to my hand! Return Basilius!"

"Great…." Jin stated as Genome smirked.

"Now I summon Basilius via its own effect!"

 **Basilius, Familiar of the Evil Eye ATK: 400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"Now I will Link Summon! I use Medusa, Basilius and Serziel!"

"Why would he Link Summon with a Monster that has 3100 attack?!" Jin questioned.

"Unless it's for something bigger… Jin, be ready!" Aoi replied.

"Appear LINK-3, Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed!" A green skinned female with pink hair appeared. Her body was that of a demon which had skeleton arms and fiery legs. It was summoned into Genome's left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed ATK: 2600 Dark/Fiend/ LINK-3/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"Now I use Evil Eye of Selene's effect in my graveyard!"

"Another effect?!"

"Yes! I banish an Evil Eye Spell or Trap in my graveyard along with paying 1000 lifepoints, I can set Selene on my field! I banish Evil Eye Awakening!" Genome clutched his chest as he took damage once again.

 **Genome LP: 1500 – 500**

A set Spell appeared before Genome and he put his hand out to activate it. "I play the Spell Supremacy Berry! When my lifepoints are lower I gain 2000!"

"2000?!"

 **Genome LP: 500 - 2500**

"I use my Equip Spell on Zerrziel!" Zerrziel gained the mask over laughed with glee. "Now I use Zerrziel's effect! When equipped with Selene, I can destroy a card you control! I'm your Charger!"

"Then I'll activate my Trap!" Jin replied as Charger dissolved. "The Continuous Trap, Portable Battery Pack lets me summon two Batteryman Monsters from my graveyard in attack position, however if this card is destroyed then so are the Monsters! Return Batteryman Charger and Zapper!"

 **Batteryman Zapper ATK: 1800 Light/Thunder/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

 **Batteryman Charger ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Light/Thunder/LVL 5**

"Fine… but my Monster gains attack!"

 **Zerrziel ATK: 3100**

 **Genome LP: 2500 – 2000**

"Attack Zapper!"

"I use my other Trap Lumenize! This negates the attack on a Light Monster and adds your Monster's attack to the attacked Monster until my next End Phase!"

 **Zapper ATK: 4900**

"Fine! Since Zerrziel was Link Summoned with a Monster who had 2600 or more attack points… she can attack twice!"I attack Charger!" Genome commanded as Zerrziel burst into a fiery ghoul which fired engulfed Jin's Monster in flames.

 **Jin LP: 2500 – 1200**

"That's why he powered up Serziel…." Aoi thought.

"I end my turn with a face down! I am impressed… all six of the children had impressive dueling skills… it seems yours remains!"

"Why wouldn't they?!" Jin said back.

"Well you're in a wheelchair obviously! Tell me… how did it happen?"

"Jin, don't!" Aoi replied.

"I will tell him…. I have to! Electrocuting us… every day…. the chances of there being after effects… you must've known!"

"We were preparing the future, six children is worth that cost!"

"What Monster uses kids? All that damage…. when I was rescued I could barely move…. then after I was found it turned out my nerve cells in my legs had been fried. I will never walk again."

"Jin…." Aoi clenched her fists and eyes at the explanation. She had heard this all before but being in front of a Hanoi made it hurt much more.

"Come on…. there's always medical trials and other things you can try!" Genome replied.

"No! I won't undergo anything else…. I can't!"

"You're scared of treatment… of failure? I can understand."

"YOU CAUSED THIS!"

"Yes I did but what's done is done." Genome smirked.

"How… how can you smirk?!" Aoi yelled.

"It's like you're asking for an apology? I don't regret our decision to try and make the world a better place. I regret making the Ignis."

"How many other people… were there?!"

"When we did the Hanoi Project? It's irrelevant!"

"Then I'll beat you!" Jin clenched his fist. "I'll take your data memory!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Genome LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

 **Jin LP: 1200 Hand: 1**

"I draw! I summon Batteryman Solar!" This Monster had orange arms and sliver shoes whose body was a giant solar panel.

 **Batteryman Solar ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Light/Thunder/LVL 4**

"I use Solar and Zapper to Link Summon! Appear LINK-3, Batteryman Power Core!" A bolt of thunder shot down onto the field and a red battery emerged with a smaller head emerged.

 **Batteryman Power Core ATK: 500 Light/Thunder/LINK-3/Up, Bottom Left, Right**

"Power Core gains attack equal to strongest Link Material until the End Phase!"

 **Core ATK: 4900**

"I know I'll take damage if I attack with this Field Spell in play… but a draw is better than nothing. I use his effect! I discard one card in my hand to allow it a direct attack! I discard Battery Charger… end this!"

"I don't think so!" Genome replied. "Evil Eye Defeat sends your Monster back to your hand!" Genome activated a Continuous Trap.

"NO!" Aoi yelled.

 **Zerrziel ATK: 3600**

 **Genome LP: 2000 – 1500**

"No…" Jin stuttered as he froze up. He saw his Monster… his last line of attack and defence leave his side.

"Stop this!" Aoi yelled.

"It's too late my dear!" Genome smirked.

 **Turn 5**

 **Genome LP: 1500 Hand: 0**

 **Jin LP: 1200 Hand: 0**

"I draw but it's worthless, end this!" Genome ordered his Monster to attack.

Aoi leapt in front of the attack to protect Jin but Jin snapped out of it and pushed Aoi to the side.

"You can't be hurt again!" Jin looked to the fire and it engulfed him.

 **Jin LP: 1200 – 0 Genome Wins**

"I'll be taking your data memory! Everything you know is now mine!" Genome stuck out his hand and a purple aura shot up from Jin and formed a ball which fired into Genome's duel disk. Jin remained lifeless on the floor.

"Wake him up!" Aoi yelled.

"You should've just told me the other's names… this is on you! Don't worry, he'll come around…. at some point!" Genome laughed as the VR Cube faded leaving Aoi and Jin in the room as Genome had already disappeared along with it.

"Jin! Come on! Jin!" Aoi yelled as he was lifeless on the floor. "Someone help me!"

 **A/N**

Poor Jin! Thanks to Rom and Jalen for ideas. Jalen had the idea for the flowers which was great!

animegamefanatic – Thank you and yeah he did, that was fun to write!

Rafsolo – Thanks! And shame it won't happen in anime now.

jalen johnson – Thanks dude!


	23. Chapter 23

"They're scanning us." Aqua said while in her cage with Windy next to her in his.

"Yeah they've been doing it to me for a while… but why?"

"We shouldn't talk like this…. switch to Ignis."

 **Revolver**

"So this is their language…." Revolver said with his arms folded, watching the footage.

"We knew about it after scanning the Wind Ignis' memories but to hear it…. it's something else." Spectre replied.

The Ignis were talking with distorted noise, something no human could ever decipher.

"And we're now scanning the Water Ignis… it could tell us more about their leader."

 **Aqua**

" _We should be able to overload the cages… hopefully breaking them!"_ Aqua said.

" _They're negating our power! They won't break! These people made us and know how to stop us!"_

" _And we've evolved. Now follow my lead."_

 **Real World – Aoi**

"Please, just get him the help he needs!"

Aoi saw six hospital staff pick the unconscious Jin up and place him on a wheeled-bed.

"We will do everything we can, Miss Zaizen." one of the nurses replied. "And we will do everything we can to search for this Dr. Genome."

"He was a Knight of Hanoi and worked here… how do you know there aren't others?!"

"I promise you he's in good hands but you need to rest. That arm is still broken."

"Fine… thank you." Aoi replied as she walked out of the room and into the hospital corridor. She saw Jin get moved on the bed heading in the opposite way. "First Aqua… now Jin…."

Aoi headed out of the hospital. As she did she saw Kusanagi run past her.

"Jin! Where is he?!" he yelled in panic to the receptionist. Aoi was going to tell him everything but before she could Kusanagi had already been told where they were keeping him and he had left.

Aoi took out her phone and hit a few buttons before putting it to her ear.

" _Hello?"_

"Emma… I…. need you…." Aoi begun to tear up.

 **LINK VRAINS**

Soulburner walked along the darkened streets looking around.

"Sense your other Ignis yet?"

"No for the one hundredth time you asked." Flame crudely replied.

"Don't blame me I didn't want to log in anyway."

"You're who I'm based on. So essentially you did it yourself…"

"This is going nowhere….." Soulburner looked up to the sky and in the darkened sky saw a circular object fly over.

"What was that?" Flame asked.

"It looked like a drone?!"

"It must be Hanoi then, let's be thankful it missed us."

"Yes but what about Playmaker?! Let's follow it."

 **Playmaker**

"Keep running!"

Playmaker sprinted down the street as drones behind him were firing blue lasers. The beams easily blowing chunks out of the road each time they hit.

"I am! I don't need the running commentary!" Playmaker replied.

"Running… commentary…. if it wasn't for the fact my life was on the line I would be proud of that pun!"

" _Playmaker over here!"_

Playmaker saw Soulburner indicating to him from an alleyway which connected to the street he was running on.

Playmaker had no time to question whatever Soulburner was thinking of and instead ran down the alleyway with the drones in hot pursuit.

"What about you?!" Playmaker yelled as he passed Soulburner.

"Don't worry… Flame, do it!"

"With pleasure!" yelled Flame who emerged from the duel disk.

"You?!" Ai yelled.

Fire burst out of Soulburner's duel disk and a demonic red squid-like beast emerged. Flame had transformed into another form which was black and red and had just one eye this time.

"What is that?!" Soulburner gasped.

"Trust me!" Flame replied as the drones turned the corner. Flame yelled out as his body engulfed in flames. The drones flew into the fire and one by one dissolved. Flame was able to keep this up until all had disappeared.

After they all turned to ash Flame withered back into Soulburner's duel disk with Playmaker and Soulburner just looking at each other in shock.

"T… thanks, Soulburner." Playmaker said.

"Yeah, we followed a drone… Flame came up with the idea to burn them all."

"Flame? Your Ignis?"

"Flame?! What kind of name is that?!" Ai yelled.

"Yeah he come to find me and…. we entered LINK VRAINS to help you." Flame emerged out of the duel disk looking tired.

"Actually… I tricked you into coming into LINK VRAINS. You wouldn't have come otherwise." Flame stated.

"You had to mention it… didn't you…." Soulburner looked less than impressed at his Ignis.

"I'm merely pointing out that it was my most excellent idea."

"So you're the Fire Ignis?" Playmaker asked.

"Yes, that's him." Ai interrupted.

"The Dark Ignis…. what name has your human given you?" Flame asked.

"My human?! I'm not some pet!"

"Jeesh…. I see you've not changed at all in the ten years we've been separated…. always one to overreact."

"A hello would be welcome! I'm Ai!"

"Ai? What an uncreative name." Flame shook his head and folded his arms.

"Actually Aqua gave it to me."

"S… she did?!" Flame's body language quickly changed to one of fear.

"Yeah…. and now I'll tell her you said that!" Ai mocked.

"No! Don't! Please!"

"Wait you're scared of Aqua?" Soulburner asked.

"No! Of course not….!"

"You've not changed much either… Flame! You're quick talking catches you out again!" Ai laughed.

"Just… be quiet, Ai!" Flame sunk into the duel disk.

"Aqua can easily snap…. my brilliant jokes in the Cyberse World often led to her…. punching me into the ground….. Flame's high ego also led him to the same fate…."

"Remind me to keep that in mind." Playmaker said to his Ignis.

"Now what do we do?" Soulburner said.

"We were looking for something to lead us to wherever Hanoi's base is…. where Aqua is."

"Wait, Aqua is missing?!" Flame re-emerged.

"Yes… it turns out Aqua was based on two humans." Playmaker replied.

"Two?"

"Yeah and one of them works for Hanoi." Ai added. "She took Aqua... and Hanoi also have Windy."

"Windy? The Wind Ignis?"

"How did you get to find your origin?" Playmaker asked Flame.

"I was in another server, outside of LINK VRAINS. I was searching everywhere within LINK VRAINS so I opted to go outside until I was attacked by Hanoi. At that point I felt I would need Takeru's help so I searched him out. "

"I was looking as well during those years!" Ai replied.

"Really? I bet you lazed off for a few of them then…"

"We can save this for later." Playmaker interrupted. "Hanoi will know where we are…. I say we let them come to us."

"Yeah! No more running!" Soulburner clenched his fist with a smirk.

 **Aoi**

Outside of Emma's house, Aoi and Emma sat on a bench.

"His digital consciousness… they can do that?"

"Yeah… I saw it happen." Aoi replied.

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"Aqua's gone and now Jin… I don't know."

"Come on, Aoi! You are Blue Girl! You did all those things before!"

"Yeah but with Jin with me…"

"Look, Aoi. You've overcome so much with your parent's death and your brother's coma… but you're not the type of person to sit and feel sorry for yourself. You step up and take what action is needed!" Emma emphasised.

"But now I have no one!"

"You know that's not true! I mean don't you have Playmaker, Soulburner…. me?"

"Yeah I know but… I can't keep anyone safe!"

"No buts! This isn't all on you, Aoi. You can't do everything no matter how much you want to. If even if you ever find yourself alone…"

"Is this where you come out with the whole "you're never really alone" thing?"

"Well it's true! The people who we are right now are shaped by the people we care about…"

"And by the people who killed my parents…." Aoi sighed.

"True as well. There's no running from that but the only way forward is to embrace both and adapt." Emma responded. Aoi looked at Emma and seemed to see what she was saying.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Aoi stood up and looked back to Emma.

"So you're going back in?"

"Yeah. I'm not coming back until I have Jin and Aqua! Plus it'll be nice to be able to move my arm again."

"Just be careful."

"I will and Emma… thanks." Aoi smiled back.

"So I'll come with you?"

"No, I need to go to the hospital. I need you to go to Kusanagi."

 **LINK VRAINS – Hanoi Base**

Standing behind Revolver was Genome, Faust and Baira with Spectre.

"Aoi Zaizen and Jin Kusanagi? So now we know. Good work, Genome." Revolver said.

"I only serve to please, Revolver."

"Now we can perhaps find a link to his Ignis. You three get back to work on Annihilation. It's our only way to kill the Ignis full stop. Spectre… now we know Soulburner has his Ignis… I'm giving you the job."

"Of course, sir!" Spectre bowed before teleporting out.

Revolver looked to his big screen which now showed Aqua and Windy in their cage sitting and their eyes closed.

 **Blue Girl**

"It's good to see you again anyway." Playmaker said to Blue Girl who had joined up with the others. They had all filled each other in with what each missed.

"Thanks… so you're Flame?" Blue Girl looked at him.

"Correct, my name is Flame. In kanji it means indomitable soul dream… meaning Flame."

"He says that a lot…" Soulburner awkwardly laughed.

"We're going to save Aqua and Windy." Blue Girl affirmed to him and Ai.

"Yeah and Jin's soul." Playmaker added.

" _I'm happy you announced your obvious plan but it won't work!"_ said a voice around LINK VRAINS. The group turned their backs and looked around.

"Now what is it?!" Soulburner yelled.

"It's Hanoi!" Blue Girl replied.

" _Yes I am Hanoi…. Revolver's personal assistant!"_ The voice was Spectre who emerged in front of the ground in the street.

"I saw you before back in Hanoi's base…." Blue Girl stated.

"Yes, I am Spectre! And I assume you know why I'm here…. Aoi!"

"It doesn't matter if you know my name."

"Well it does! We will soon know everything about you! And Jin's memories will also tell us Soulburner and Playmaker's names…. now which of those two will I duel first?!"

"It will be us!" Flame yelled.

"Flame?!"

"I want to see you in action. Or are you scared?"

"Not one bit! Fine! I'll take you on, Spectre!"

"Most excellent! Of course your Ignis will be on the line along with your own soul!"

"And I beat you, you'll tell us where you base is?!"

"Haven't you tried that one already? You failed, Soulburner! But no… why would I surrender our assets? No… this is to save your life!" Spectre threw his hand in front of him and the ground begun to quake.

"What now?!" Ai yelled.

Vines shot up from the ground and encased Soulburner and Spectre within a small dome.

"What is this?!" Soulburner demanded to know.

"If you win…. you'll be free!"

"Of course Hanoi weren't going to give up anything…." Flame shook his head.

"Regardless, this will send a message to you freaks that I'm not going to lay down!"

"Why would you lay down, dueling is done standing." Flame added.

"I…. just leave it."

"Very good! Now we shall duel!" Spectre smirked as a duel grid appeared.

"Yes, let's!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Spectre LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start by summoning Salamangreat Wolvie!" Wolvie was a scaly brown and red hound with flames around its body.

 **Salamangreat Wolvie ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"When I summon a Salamangreat,I can summon Salamangreat Fowl!" A peacock with a fiery tail appeared under Sunlight Wolf's link.

 **Salamangreat Fowl ATK: 1800 DEF: 200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Now appear my circuit! I require a level four or lower Salamangreat! Go Fowl!" Foxy fired into the bottom arrow."Appear LINK-1 Salamangreat Balelynx!" A cybernetic lynx appeared. It was attached to two wheels.

 **Salamangreat Balelynx ATK: 500 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-1/Link/Down**

"Thanks to Balelynx, I can add the Field Spell Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand from my deck! And next I play it!" "Yes you dueled Revolver with a similar move before!"

"Well I'm better than before! I Link Summon!" Balelynx and Wolvie shot into the top and bottom arrow and a burst of fire flamed down from the sky and into the cage. The Monster was a blue wolf with fire raging down its back in his left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf ATK: 1800 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-2/Up, Down**

"I play my Continuous Spell Will of the Salamangreat allowing me to summon a Salamangreat from my graveyard. Return Fowl and I place it under Wolf's link!"

 **Salamangreat Fowl ATK: 1800 DEF: 200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"When a Monster appears under Wolf's link I add a Fire Monster to my hand from my deck! I add Foxy. I Link Summon once more!" Wolf and Fowl fired into the circuit once more. Appear Salamangreat Heatleo!"

A burst of flames fired out onto the field which spread to the vines of the cage. A blazing dragon with two dragon heads for hands emerged.

 **Salamangreat Heatleo ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-3/Link/Up, Bottom Right, Bottom Left**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Spectre LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then it's my move! I draw! I summon Sunseed Genius Loci!" A golden metallic seed emerged with green gems at the bottom. Sunseed Genius Loci ATK: 0 DEF: 600 Earth/Plant/LVL 1 "I now Link Summon! I need one normal Monster!" A circuit appeared until Spectre and Loci flied into the bottom arrow. "Emerge Sunavalon Dryas!"

The ground begun to shake again causing each of the Cyberse users to look around. Behind Spectre the ground exploded and green leafs emerged followed by oak with a demonic face. It had green seeds on its branches.

 **Sunavalon Dryas ATK: 0 Earth/Plant/LINK-1/Down**

"A tree?!" Blue Girl stated.

"Much more than that! You can't attack this Monster but you can attack directly!" Spectre replied. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"You know it's a Trap, right?" Flame said to Soulburner.

"Of course. This guy dare underestimate me!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Spectre LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Soulburner yelled. "I use my Field Spell to Reincarnation Link Summon Heatleo! I use it as material to summon a second Heatleo!" Heatleo flew into a purple circle which appeared and flames shot out of it, forming a new Heatleo.

 **Salamangreat Heatleo ATK: 2300 Fire/Cyberse/LINK-3/Link/Up, Bottom Right, Bottom Left**

"Now I use his first effect! I shuffle one Spell or Trap you control back into your deck when it's Link Summoned! I select the one on my right!"

"Oh no!" Spectre said with sombreness as his card disappeared.

"I now equip Salamangreat Claw to it! It means my Monster can't be destroyed in battle or card effects… also if it's equipped to a Monster I Reincarnation Link Summoned it can attack X its link rating!"

"So even if Spectre has a Trap… Soulburner can still attack twice more!" Ai added.

"Now I attack you directly!" Heatleo's new sharper claw burned brightly as it fired a burst of flames directly into Spectre's chest, making him grit his teeth.

 **Spectre LP: 4000 – 1700**

"You're right... I had a Trap… but not exactly a Trap Card! Once per turn Dryas lets me summon a Sunvine Monster from my extra deck to Dryas' link and then I regain life equal to the amount I lost!"

"What?!" Soulburner gasped.

"Appear Sunvine Gardna!" A green seed from Dryas dropped on the floor and emerging from it in purple liquid was a white and brown armoured Monster. The skin was made of yellow vines.

 **Sunvine Gardna ATK: 600 Earth/Plant/LINK-1/Up**

 **Spectre LP: 1700 – 4000**

"He gained a new Monster and regained life…." Playmaker noted.

"It doesn't matter! It can only happen once per turn! Attack again, Heatleo!"

"I now use my Trap! Sunvine Light! This forces you to attack a Sunvine Monster I control!"

"Then attack Gardna!" Heatleo unleashed its fiery blast at Gardna.

"I use his effect! I reduce damage X the amount of links a Link Monster which points to it has by 800! Dryas has one so I reduce by 800!"

The flames consumed Gardna but Spectre stood with a smirk as damage was taken.

 **Spectre LP: 4000 – 3100**

"When Gardna is destroyed the Battle Phase ends!"

"Fine…. I end my turn. How annoying."

"You learnt more about his deck however." Flame replied.

"I guess…."

"It's clearly a more control style deck. Don't fall for the frustration."

"My.. my… your Ignis seems to think he knows my deck? Well I'll tell you this. It's not disgusting Cyberse so you have no idea what it can do!"

"Disgusting? What did we ever do to you?!" Flame hit back.

"You're a hypocrite. You tell your partner not to fall for my tricks and you easily fall to your anger!"

"Just answer!"

"You exist… that's why. But I admit my path isn't against A.I's…. I just follow Revolver!"

"So you fight us just because you blindly follow someone?!" Blue Girl shouted.

"My story is much deeper than that but… for now… it's my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Spectre LP: 3100 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Spectre declared. "I summon a second Sunseed Genius Loci!"

Sunseed Genius Loci ATK: 0 DEF: 600 Earth/Plant/LVL 1

"I use Dryas and Loci to Link Summon again! Appear LINK-2, Sunavalon Dryades!" Emerging was a much taller tree and this time it had a female face with orange seeds.

 **Sunavalon Dryades ATK: 0 Earth/Plant/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"It has the same effect as Dryas, you can attack me directly but now I use Sunvine Shrine! This Continuous Spell makes me send a card from my hand to activate it but the cost is worth it! Also if I no longer control a Sunavalon this card is destroyed! Once per turn I can summon a level four or lower Plant Normal Monster from my graveyard! Return Loci!"

Sunseed Genius Loci ATK: 0 DEF: 600 Earth/Plant/LVL 1

"I Link Summon with Loci! Appear LINK-1, Sunvine Thrasher!" A warrior with a leaf-style head emerged. It had leafs for armour with a brown sword.

 **Sunvine Thrasher ATK: 800 Earth/Plant/LINK-1/Down**

"I target Dryades and now Thrasher gains 800 attack equal to the amount of arrows Dryades has!"

 **Thrasher ATK: 2400**

"Using Loci is his main strategy… we need to cull that Monster next time it comes around." Flame said.

"Maybe you will… then I'll just ruin your field as well!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I play the Spell Sunvine Weeds! This Continuous Spell activates by paying 800 life!"

 **Spectre LP: 3100 - 2300**

"Once per turn I can negate a Spell or Trap you control as long as it's on the field!"

"Of course you will…"

"I'm negating your Equip Spell!" Burning Claw turned to grey on Soulburner's field. "Now go, Thrasher!

Thrasher launched his sword into Heatleo and slashed down the dragon causing it to explode.

 **Soulburner LP: 4000 – 3900**

"Now Thrasher's effect! I take control of Heatleo and place it next to a Sunavalon link!"

"What?!"

"It doesn't feel nice to use a Cyberse but needs must… come to me Heatleo!"

Sunavalon Dryades vines shot out and a purple circle opened. The vines grabbed Heatleo from the graveyard and it emerged from the portal. It returned Heatleo to its bottom left link. Heatleo's eyes glowed purple.

"He took our Monster?!" Flame said.

"And it will now attack you directly!" Spectre roared. Heatleo unleashed its two skull hands and flames sent Soulburner and Flame stumbling backwards.

 **Soulburner LP: 3900 – 1600**

"I end my turn!"

"You okay, Soulburner?" Blue Girl asked.

"Yeah…. we're not out of this yet."

"It was my idea to wait for Hanoi and…. now they've got Soulburner stuck…" Playmaker clenched his fists.

"Well the chances of Hanoi giving up Aqua and Windy were literally zero but we have flushed out the second in command… it's one positive." Ai added.

"I'm not just the second in command…. you three are Lost Incident victims… well…. today makes four!"

"Is Miyu coming?!" Blue Girl replied.

"No she's on a mission with Trojan to find more Ignis but that trail is getting rather cold… no… I mean me!"

"You?!"

"That makes zero sense!" Soulburner yelled.

"It makes more than perfect sense!" Spectre answered. "After all Miyu is already here…"

"What proof do you have?" Playmaker asked with an annoyed tone.

"You know I can't prove anything until my Ignis confirms it… and it would hardly show up if it knew what was good for it!"

"It doesn't matter!" Soulburner added. "It's my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Soulburner LP: 1600 Hand: 2**

 **Spectre LP: 2300 Hand: 0**

"I draw and I summon Foxy!" A purple robotic fox on a rock with flames coming out of it emerged.

 **Salamangreat Foxy ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Foxy allows me to look at the top three cards of my deck and if one is a Salamangreat card, I can add it to my hand while the rest return to my deck."

Takeru looked at a screen which appeared above his duel disk and selected one which appeared in front of him.

"I use Will of the Salamangreat and my chosen Salamangreat Red Panther!" A black panther with red stripes emerged with a fiery tail.

 **Salamangreat Red Panther LV 4/Cyberse/Effect/Tuner ATK/1300 DEF/1000**

"Panther's effect lets me Special Summon a level four or lower Salamangreat from my deck! I choose Falco!"

 **Salamangreat Falco ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600 Fire/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I tune Falco with Panther!" Panther and Falco both dissolved as two rings appeared which then overlapped with each other.

"I Synchro Summon, Salamangreat Blaze Phoenix!" The creature wore white amour with blue spots. He had several mighty wings which were white energy. It was summoned in the Extra Monster Zone

 **Salamangreat Blaze Phoenix LV 8/Synchro/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2000**

"I can destroy all cards on your field to increase Blaze's attack by 500!"

"What?!" Spectre looked around and his tree Monsters as well as Heatleo were wiped out.

 **Blaze ATK: 3300**

"End this, Soulburner!" Flame declared.

"Do you really think I'll fall this easy?! I banish Sunvine Light to summon Thrasher with 300 more attack however it's effects are negated!"

 **Sunvine Thrasher ATK: 800 Earth/Plant/LINK-1/Down**

 **Thrasher ATK: 1100**

"I use my set card, Salamangreat Geyser! I return Heatleo to my extra deck and now your Gardna loses 1000 attack!"

 **Gardna ATK: 100**

"No!"

"Then I draw a card! It seems you have run out of choice, Hanoi! End this Blaze Phoenix!"

Phoenix's fiery aura flew up high before spinning around and looking down on Spectre. It flew down and struck Spectre in the chest and sent him flying into the cage.

 **Spectre LP: 2300 – 0 Soulburner Wins**

The cage faded away as Spectre knelt on one knee on the ground.

"He did it…. thankfully." Blue Girl sighed.

"Then I'll take his data memory! Let's find out where their base is!" Flame put out his arms and Spectre begun to glow and smirk.

"You really think this was my true power?!"

"No way!" Flame said.

"What is it?" Soulburner added.

"It's a copy! A clone!"

"A clone?!"

"Yes and this clone has nothing inside!" The clone said as he dissolved.

"No!" Soulburner shouted.

"I didn't sense it at all…. Hanoi tricked us…." Ai said.

"What was the point? Stalling us?" Playmaker added.

"Or a test." Blue Girl added. "Now we won't ever find their base!"

 **Hanoi Base**

"Well that went well." Spectre noted along with Revolver.

"Now we know a bit more of the Fire Ignis." Revolver replied. "It seems he has a temper when provoked about his fellow Ignis…"

Revolver looked on a smaller screen at Aqua and Windy who were now standing. A blue and green aura begun to appear around them.

"What are they even doing?" Spectre asked.

"I can't work it out... it should be negating their power!"

As Revolver finished speaking he could see the main base computer sparking. He then saw the screen shut off.

"They're overloading the system!" Before Revolver could do anything the main screen exploded creating a mass dust cloud in the room.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Jalen for his Synchro again and will add answers to reviews soon!


	24. Chapter 24

"What on earth is happening?!" Aqua said as she stood up.

"We've overloaded their systems, remember?!" Windy replied.

"No this is something else! An outside force!"

A yellow streak flashed before their eyes and their cages opened.

"You!"

 **Hanoi Control Room**

"Export everything out!" Revolver yelled. "Save what you can!"

Working on holoscreens were Genome, Baira and Faust. All quickly trying to export their data that they had, all the backups were also all being affected by the attack. And since the teleporting system was down, the group were stuck in the control room.

"Whoever this is, they knew exactly what and where to attack." Spectre stated.

"Trojan and Violet have returned. They'll secure the Ignis and Jin's soul downstairs." Revolver replied.

 **Downstairs**

Aqua and Windy floated out of their cage. Standing before them was another Ignis, the Light Ignis.

"I sensed your power and arrived." the Light Ignis said.

"Well it was about time!" Windy replied.

"I also sensed a feeling…. from one of _them_."

"Them?" Aqua questioned.

"The origin of myself. Hanoi took his soul and is storing it here."

"Your origin? But I thought?"

"It doesn't matter. If Hanoi can research his memories they'll trace me. It only makes logic sense to save him. Now you two must leave and we will meet at my hideout. The Light Ignis created a ball of light and both Aqua and Windy absorbed it.

"Okay, we will meet you there." Aqua said.

"Fine…. just don't leave us waiting!" Windy replied. As Aqua and Windy were about to teleport, teleporting in was Trojan and Violet Dagger.

"Don't you dare move!" Violet yelled.

"Just go, I got this handled." the Light Ignis smirked.

"Fine by me!" Windy said as he teleported.

"Don't do anything harmful to them!" Aqua yelled.

"You won't!" Trojan replied as he pulled out a black laser gun. "This will send you Ignis into a whole state of shock!" He pulled the trigger and electrical charges fired out of it.

"This is too easy." the Light Ignis replied. He stood straight as he absorbed the shocks.

"What?!" Violet replied.

"Now then!" the Ignis glowed brightly. Trojan then saw the gun smashed on the ground.

"I… how did you do that?!" Trojan stuttered.

"Enough of this!" Violet created a blue sphere in her hand and as she was about to throw it she felt it burst in her hand. They looked at the Light Ignis who didn't move but was laughing.

"Super speed?!" Trojan replied.

"So fast you can't see me move. Thanks for the power up, human." The Light Ignis mocked as in a blink of an eye he and Aqua had disappeared along with Jin's soul.

"This… isn't going to do down well with Revolver…."

…

The Light Ignis emerged alongside Aqua while holding Jin's soul which was a yellow ball. They had caught up to Windy.

"We're in central LINK VRAINS!" Windy yelled.

He was right; the Ignis were inside a complete replica of LINK VRAINS except everything had a purple tint. They were in Central Station.

"False. This is Mirror LINK VRAINS. This will be our new home."

"Wait, you've been building this all?!"

"In the ten years, yes." Looking around Aqua saw parts not finished. "However it'll require much more work. But we're together again."

"Finally! Now we can take it to the Hanoi!" Windy slammed his fist onto his other palm. "But… we have an issue. She is working with the humans."

"What?!" the Light Ignis replied.

"I escaped at the same time as you guys." Aqua folded her arms. "I…. opted to find my origin in the real world."

"And she gave us all names! I'm…. "Windy"."

"Because our names are too difficult to say!"

"You were always in favour of human co-operation." the Light Ignis replied.

"When I escaped I looked everywhere for you guys…. but I couldn't. So I entered the real world network to find my origin, it took me a long time but I found her but it's also complicated."

"Yeah, she has two origins…. one of them is Hanoi!"

"Is that true?!" the Light Ignis snapped.

"Yes, I had two origins. It was that girl back there…. but her mind isn't right, Aoi will help her!"

"This is most disappointing. You would favour a Hanoi over your own kind?"

"I never said that!" Aqua hit back.

"Regardless…. what of the other three?"

"The Dark Ignis… is with his partner. I don't know about Earth and Fire."

"He found his? I've missed a lot." the Light Ignis put his hand on his face to think. "What is my name?"

"Name? You can't be serious?!" Windy replied in shock.

"My job is to protect the Ignis at all costs. I must experience what it is like with the humans to be aware of their potential… and threats."

"Well…. after researching a lot of human phrases when with Aoi… I discovered they have a saying. "As quick as Lightning." "

"Lightning? It will suffice." he replied.

"This is ridiculous!" Windy said.

"You wanted your origin to help break you out of there!"

"Of course! I was locked up for a long time!"

"We must work together to find Earth and Fire!" Aqua stated.

"I will find them on my own!" Windy replied.

"You will not do such a thing." Lighting replied. He held out his hand and a yellow ball surrounded Windy.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Windy snapped.

"Lightning put him down!"

"I will protect the Ignis at all costs. And no one will leave my sight." Lightning clenched his fist and the ball disappeared.

"Why?!"

"Don't threat, I merely placed him into hibernation until I deem what the right course of action is. Now…" Lighting held out his hand and Jin's soul floated towards him. "Let's get going."

 **LINK VRAINS**

Blue Girl, Playmaker and Soulburner were left wandering around the street as they worked out what their next plan was. However catching Blue Girl's attention was something in the sky.

It was a yellow streak along with a blue one.

"It can't be!" Ai yelled.

"It's the Light Ignis and…. Aqua!"

"Aqua?!" Blue Girl ran into the middle of the road and raised her duel disk. The blue light fired straight into Blue Girl's duel disk causing a mass light to blind everyone.

As the light faded Blue Girl looked at her duel disk and Aqua's eyeball form appeared. It opened up.

"Aqua…. you made it back..."

"Yes, it's nice to be back, Aoi."

"I'm glad." Blue Girl said with relief. "I missed yo-" As Blue Girl was about to tear up she saw Lightning hover before her.

"So you are Blue Girl… while these two are Soulburner and Playmaker." Out of their duel disks appeared Flame and Ai.

"Aqua! The Light Ignis!" Ai said with glee.

"And so we are even more reunited." Flame added with his arms folded.

"Fire Ignis…. it's good to see you." Aqua said.

"You too, Aqua but please call me Flame."

"Flame? Who named you?"

"In kanji it means indomitable soul dream… meaning Flame. I thought of it myself."

"He keeps saying that…." Soulburner sighed.

"Yeah and he said the name Ai was stupid!" Ai added.

"I didn't! You lie, Ai! Back me up here, Soulburner."

"Actually the word was "uncreative"."

"Uncreative?..." Aqua's forehead folded as her anger built up.

"No, I didn't mean it like that?!"

"I have missed these child-like arguments." Lightning interrupted.

"Yes, getting back on topic. How did you escape? Where's the Wind Ignis?" Playmaker replied. "And Jin's soul?"

"I sensed Aqua and Windy's power. It turns out they were trying to overload the system but I arrived before they could. The Wind Ignis is safe inside the new Cyberse World I am building and Jin's soul is right here." Lightning held out the soul ball.

"New Cyberse World?!" Ai shouted in shock.

"You got his soul back?" Playmaker added.

"Lightning is building a new world somewhere in LINK VRAINS. He won't tell me where as it was an instant teleport…. he sealed Windy in hibernation." Aqua looked less than impressed.

"You sealed Windy away?!" Flame replied.

"You should not say what I did with the humans here!" Lightning snapped at Aqua. "Windy is safe. My top priority as leader is the safety and he was being his usual self."

"Why won't you tell us? What about us don't you trust?" Playmaker said.

"I don't trust or not trust you. I don't know humans. I am making my judgement based on what I see."

"But does that mean your Jin's Ignis?"

"I am the Ignis created _from_ Jin; I do not belong to no one." Lightning replied.

"Oh no I didn't mean…." Soulburner waved his hands in front of him trying to divert from his words.

"But you did mean it. Just because you three went to your human origins does not mean I will."

"Please can we have Jin's soul back." Blue Girl said.

"I will deliver it myself. I will find him quickly. Having Jin's memories in the hands of anyone might compromise me. Once this is over, me and the other Ignis will go to our new home and work out what we do with you humans."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lightning!" Aqua hit back.

"That is an order."

"Aqua doesn't have to go anywhere. She's locked back to my duel disk anyway!"

"This is what I feared with humans getting involved with our business." Lightning said. He was going to continue but a portal appeared behind him.

"Hanoi!" Playmaker shouted.

"Them? How annoying. I will deliver Jin's soul…. I will return soon." Lightning sped off into the sky leaving the trio alone with their Ignis.

Stepping out was Revolver.

"Well… look who came out of the shadows." Soulburner said.

"It's nice to see you three all together and with your Ignis…. it means things just got interesting." Revolver smirked.

"Don't bluff. We know the Light Ignis just destroyed your base!" Blue Girl replied.

"He told you that? …. Well it's true. He fried everything… and I can't allow that to escape unpunished."

"But now all your data is gone! Along with the backups!" Ai mocked.

"The data we had was far too big to store on an external device so yes… but did you really think we didn't write down everything important? It might take more time now but we'll still have our plan ready."

"Why are you here? What are you really trying to achieve?" Playmaker firmly said.

"I owe you all an answer I guess… You know we want to destroy the Ignis. Our goal hasn't changed. As you know now Miyu-"

"Don't use her name!"

"She is my riend!" Revolver hit back. "You're irrelevant to her!"

"You changed her!"

"We can disagree on that. As I was saying, Miyu was taken by SOL after they saw the success my father had with the Ignis. They wanted to create their own outside of the six created, for profit, a weapon… it doesn't matter."

"Yes and they took Miyu after a car crash where she lost her memories…"

"They didn't tell my father as they thought they'd have to share the profits. They couldn't sack him as he was the only one in the world to be able to make the Ignis! But my father wanted to make humanity's successor, not profit!"

"Why did Aqua have two origins?" Blue Girl asked.

"SOL couldn't tell my father as it would've made him angry. Throwing in one more kid… he was struggling with having six."

"Don't play innocent!" Soulburner yelled. "No way could someone so heartless care!"

"He put all of us through hell!" Playmaker added.

"And time can't be changed. Regardless he did feel sympathy. The people who make history, rightly or wrongly, put aside their morals to do what they believe has to be done." Revolver replied.

"He had no morals!" Soulburner returned.

"And we will disagree. Answering your question, SOL just copied what my father did… they plugged Miyu into the same network of the origin of the Water Ignis."

"So… all that time… Miyu was with me…." Blue Girl said.

"It's true. SOL saw the potential of an Ignis with two origins and they had you and her connected…. I found out where MIyu was by going into a forbidden part of the laboratory and heard her crying…. you know the rest."

"Yes Miyu told us the rest herself." Aqua said.

"And she shouldn't have. But I guess you are owed what we're doing. In case you wish to help us."

"Not a chance!" Blue Girl replied.

"I'm trying to offer you all closure! Like it or not…. the Ignis will grow out of control but my father's point was right! Making the Ignis was a good idea but badly executed!"

"You didn't suffer any of it!" Playmaker hit back.

"I heard screams! I had to spend so much time at the laboratory… my father wasn't going to leave me home alone! That's where Baira, Genome and Faust came in."

"Yes, Genome who took Jin's soul." Blue Girl said.

"For more research, we weren't going to keep it….. anyway they became my only friends. They admired my father… and they helped me in any way they could. They knew I hated seeing you six struggle but they made sure I understood why."

"You saw Miyu struggle and run away…. why wouldn't you do the same to us?!"

"I knew SOL was behind it when I found out Miyu was hidden… I ran away because I wanted to get her to safety! I also knew that my father would be targeted by SOL so I kept away from him…."

"You tried to protect your own father… how noble…" Soulburner rolled his eyes.

"He was mad but only because I ran away… he was so proud that I found out about SOL's dirty secret. When he returned he kept working as normal… wanting to finish the Ignis but once he completed them he ran the simulations, saying the Ignis would end the world. He tried to kill them but SOL then put him into a coma."

Revolver looked high into the sky.

"Had I not told my father… SOL would've let him continue, I was a reason he ended up like that. As Miyu said, SOL covered it up when I went to the police… meaning Genome, Baira and Faust all were let off…. it's there the plans began…. to destroy the Ignis."

"Ten years ago, you attacked us…. but you would've been so young?!" Aqua questioned.

"I was only six but I knew everything I needed to know! Genome and the others were able to upload my father's soul to LINK VRAINS and these ten years we've worked to end my father's creation before it's too late. Searching… researching… building!"

"You were scanning me and Windy! Why not kill us there and then?" Aqua hit back.

"…. You got me there." Revolver replied. "Eternal life."

"What?"

"The Ignis can be deleted but they will return. It's deep within their code."

"So you're trying to find a way to kill us all at once?" Ai replied.

"Permanently yes, if we killed you… you would've escaped…. we're working on a way to shut that part of you down before we kill you!"

"How ironic, Kogami programmed us with eternal life… only to go onto fear it." Flame added.

"Now you know everything. So I ask again, join me and help us!"

"You told us your past but you don't know ours!" Blue Girl hit back. "We're not going to destroy these innocent Ignis!"

"That might be true for you… what about Soulburner and Playmaker….?"

"They won't want to kill them either, they're good people!"

"And you know them personally…. do you?" Revolver replied. Blue Girl stuttered as Ai and Flame looked up to their partners.

"Of course I don't want to destroy an innocent life!" Soulburner added.

"Why are you here?" Playmaker replied. The silence on the answer made Ai surprised.

"I just thought you should know everything…. and if any of you found anything…. you just need to call!" Revolver formed a card in his hand and threw it at Blue Girl.

"What is it?"

"A contact point… if you change your mind." Revolver walked back through the portal.

"As if we would help him!" Soulburner shouted.

"So now what do we do?" Blue Girl replied.

"The Light Ignis didn't want us wandering off so… maybe we should all go to the hospital to see him and Jin?" Aqua added.

"… Fine." Playmaker affirmed. "We shall see you there."

… **.**

Aoi, Takeru and Yusaku entered the room where Jin was staying. He was sitting with his brother beside him.

"Aoi… everyone…." Jin stuttered.

"You should thank Lightning." Aoi said.

" _Yes… you should."_ Emerging from computer screen in a static spark was Lightning with his arms crossed.

"He's my Ignis… yeah I met him, he's amazing!"

"Yes…. and now…. we need a plan for the Ignis future."

 **A/N**

animegamefanatic – Thank you and those could well happen!  
jalen johnson - Thanks as ever dude!


	25. Chapter 25

In the hospital was Jin who gained his soul back along with Aoi, Yusaku, Takeru. They were with their respective Ignis. Aqua, Ai, Flame and Lightning.

"Plan for the Ignis future?" Aqua said.

"I heard what Hanoi had to say in LINK VRAINS. We are immortal. Kogami programmed us to live forever and even if we died, we would reform."

"He said it was in our code." Flame added.

"I presume it's an external object which allows us to regenerate. Hanoi would've been able to end us once and for all if it wasn't."

"An external object?" Ai replied.

"It's what they must be looking for. Kogami wanted us to be humanity's successor so he created something which keeps us alive forever." Lighting explained.

"And how do you expect to find such a thing?" Jin said.

"Not even Hanoi knows what it is yet alone where." Flame replied.

"But Kogami would know, he made you?" Takeru added. "They said he was uploaded to LINK VRAINS."

"Maybe not even he knew." Lighting said. "It is possible."

"So we're looking for something which no one knows about?! I'm an optimistic Ignis but even I think that's crazy!" Ai shouted.

"I thought you were lazy not optimistic?" Yusaku taunted.

"I'm both!"

"If we are to discover where this is, we must run full Ignis algorithms. Ones that the humans could never understand." Lighting stated.

"Well what do you need? We have computers in the truck?" Jin said.

"What we need is not human-made. We need data material."

"Data material? You mean from the Cyberse?" Takeru responded.

"Yes. Hanoi kept attacking us so we had to move to new places across the network and different servers. We found a safe place for a few months before I had to use the emergency exit programme, separating us for ten years." Aqua explained.

"Cyberse data material… Aqua you said the monsters from the data storm were creatures you made?" Aoi said.

"Yeah, it was more than just us Ignis… the Cyberse creatures lived in our world as well. When we moved places for our world we stored everything into the Cyberse Cloud. The creatures… and the data material."

"However when Hanoi attacked our latest home, Revolver used a bomb which slowed us all down except Aqua. She had no other choice but to separate us." Flame explained.

"The scatter programme does more than just separate all Ignis. It locks the cloud until all six Ignis are present to reopen it." Ai added.

"But data material has been in LINK VRAINS for years? SOL has used it to build LINK VRAINS further?" Yusaku said.

"That's because the scatter programme wasn't good enough." Lighting interrupted. "The Cyberse Cloud begun to leak…. thus creating data storms and data material to be released in the network."

"We all made that programme!" Ai snapped back.

"It shows."

"Maybe it was your bit which failed!"

"Enough!" Aqua firmly put. "We know where the Cyberse Cloud is; only we Ignis can get to it."

"We shall return." Flame said. Each of the four Ignis entered the network via a duel disk or in Lightning's case, the hospital computer.

,,,,

The four materialized in a black background area with green binary numbers going along the background.

"The actual coding of LINK VRAINS…. it's not bad for humans…." Ai said.

"Made better with our material." Lightning affirmed.

"Still where is it? If we had made it like how I suggested…"

"You wished to make it look like an actual cloud…." Flame shook his head.

"I see it!" Aqua pointed up ahead.

It was a small white crack leaking blue data streams. The cloud itself was invisible but the leak exposed the insides.

The Ignis went to the crack and as they did they dissolved into it before emerging inside as normal.

Inside the cloud were data streams flowing everywhere. In the centre was a green ball which contained everything else Cyberse.

"I guess this is kinda home…." Ai looked around with a sad tone.

"Mirror LINK VRAINS…. our new home…. once we end Hanoi we will recover everything from here and move in." Lightning explained.

"You came here before?" Aqua asked Lightning.

"Yes, I took the data material from here to build Mirror LINK VRAINS… it's been a long ten years."

"All that work… it's quite amazing." Flame said.

"Now there are more of us… we can take more data material and even seal the cloud up." Aqua added.

Aqua and the others went forward to the green orb but they saw streams of data material flowing towards them.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about this guy…." Ai said as the material begun to form a black cloaked figure. He had purple skin and looked like a ghoul.

"Ancient Ghost…." Flame added. "Maybe it will let us past?"

"Since the cloud got breached… this guy will defend the inner core…. against even Ignis." Aqua added.

"Yes, we didn't know if someone might make a new Ignis and send it in here to take everything. We're going to have to beat him." Lightning said.

"I'll do it." Aqua replied who went forward to Ancient Ghost. The two floated before the main core.

"I am Ancient Ghost. The guardian of the Cyberse." A black duel disk appeared.

"Let's duel!" Aqua replied as the data material flowed to create a marble statue of a female which had a blue ring duel disk on.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ancient Ghost LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Aqua LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I discard Cyberse Defender Beta to summon Cyberse Defender Alpha from my hand." A knight with red armour emerged with a giant shield in front of him.

 **Cyberse Defender Alpha ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

"I return a Cyberse Defender in my graveyard to my hand to summon Cyberse Defender Charlie. I return Beta." Appearing was an orange knight which looked just like Alpha.

 **Cyberse Defender Charlie ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

"When I control two Cyberse Defenders I can summon Beta from my hand!" This one was a blue knight.

 **Cyberse Defender Beta ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

"I Link Summon. I need three Cyberse Monsters with 2000 defence." All three Monsters fired into the circuit which appeared above the Ignis into the top three arrows. "I Link Summon LINK-3, Cyberse Defender Zulu."

The Monster was a sliver knight with long blonde hair. He knelt down with a shield with red, blue and orange stripes.

 **Cyberse Defender** **Zulu ATK: 0 Earth/Cyberse/LINK-3/Top Left, Up, Top Right**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"We created Ancient Ghost to create a new deck for each trespasser… Aqua needs to be careful." Flame stated.

"It should be no problem for any Ignis." Lightning replied.

 **Turn 2**

 **Ancient Ghost LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Aqua LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Aqua put out her hand and the marble statue drew. The cards appeared before her. "He's given me three zones to summon from…. clearly those zones are trouble…. I summon Marincess Blue Tang."

The creature was a female who wore a blue dress. Aqua summoned it to her far left zone as Zulu affected her middle and right Main Monster Zones.

 **Marincess Blue Tang ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 Water/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"She allows me to send a Marincess from my deck to the graveyard. I send Mandarin! And now I can Link Summon! I need one Marincess who is level four or lower! I set Blue Tang!"

Blue Tang fired into the bottom arrow as a small female in a dark blue dress appeared. Her hair was purple with light streaks.

"I Link Summon LINK-1, Marincess Blue Slug!"

 **Marincess Blue Slug ATK: 1500 Water/Cyberse/LINK-1/Down**

"And now I summon Sea Horse to Blue Slug's link!"

 **Marincess Sea Horse ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Water/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I Link Summon once more! I set Sea Horse! Appear LINK-1, Marincess Sea Angel!"

 **Marincess Sea Angel ATK: 1000 Water/Cyberse/LINK-1/Left**

"She lets me add a Marincess Spell to my deck! I add the Field Spell Marincess Battle Ocean. I now Link Summon a third time with Sea Horse and Blue Slug!"

Each of the LINK-1's fired into the circuit this female wore a dress which had the legs of an octopus while also shaped like a pink rock.

"Appear LINK-2,Marincess Coral Anemone!"

 **Marincess Coral Anemone ATK: 2000 Water/Cyberse/LINK-2/Left, Down**

"I use her effect to summon Blue Tang under her link!"

 **Marincess Blue Tang ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 Water/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I play the Field Spell Battle Ocean and now I Link Summon a fourth time! Go Blue Tang and Coral!"

"Four times? I'm getting dizzy!" Ai said as his eyes got swirls in them.

"Appear LINK-3, Marincess Marbled Rock!" A female with a red dress emerged and had spiky hair.

 **Marincess Marbled Rock ATK: 2500 Water/Cyberse/LINK-3/Left, Right, Down**

"Her effect lets me add Blue Tang back to my hand while Battle Ocean's effect gives her 200 attack!"

 **Rock ATK: 2700**

"Battle Ocean also equips Marbled Rock with Link Monsters from my graveyard and gives her 600 attack for each! I equip Coral, Sea Angel and Blue Slug!"

 **Rock ATK: 4500**

"I attack!" Aqua declared.

"I activate a Continuous Trap. Defender Formation. This lets me move a Monster from your Extra Monster Zone to one of Zulu's links."

Marbled Rock disappeared and reappeared in front of Zuzu's up arrow.

"When you declare an attack, Zulu gains attack equal to the defence of the Monsters it used as Link Material until the End Phase."

"Attack equal to defence?!" Ai yelled. "That's 6000!"

 **Zulu ATK: 6000**

"I also use its other effect. I banish a Cyberse Defender from my graveyard and if the Monster is a Link Monster, I banish it from the field. I banish Charlie."

"Then I play Marincess Wave from my hand! This Trap can be used if I have a LINK-3! I negate your effects this turn! And Marbled is unaffected by your card effects!"

 **Zulu ATK: 0**

"Then I use my second Trap. Defender Retreat. When a Monster attacks Zulu with zero attack, the Battle Phase is ended."

"What?!" Aqua replied as Marbled returned to her field. "I end my turn with a set card."

"Then Zulu regains its attack value."

 **Zulu ATK: 6000**

 **Turn 3**

 **Ancient Ghost LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Aqua LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw and now I use Defender Formation. I can summon it as a Trap-Monster." Ancient Ghost continued in a monotone voice.

 **Defender Formation ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Warrior/LVL 5**

"Now I Link Summon with Zulu and Formation. I Link Summon LINK-4."

"A LINK-4?!"

"Appear Cyberse Defender Foxtrot!" A purple knight emerged with two shields. Each one had gems engraved on them.

 **Cyberse Defender Foxtrot ATK: 0** **Earth/Cyberse/LINK-4/Top Left, Up, Top Right, Bottom**

"Foxtrot's effect activates. It gains attack equal to the amount of Cyberse Defenders in my graveyard X 1000."

 **Foxtrot ATK: 3000**

"Next Foxtrot's second effect. If a Monster is linked to Foxtrot, that Monster loses attack equal to the combined total defence of Monsters in my graveyard."

"Not good…." Aqua replied as Marbled lost all her attack.

 **Marbled ATK: 0**

"I play the Continuous Spell Cyberse Defender Pressure. All Monsters you summon must be summoned to Foxtrot's links."

"He's prepared for a next turn…. if Aqua even gets one." Flame noted.

"I attack with Foxtrot."

"I use Marbled Rock's effect! When you attack, by sending a Marincess Monster from my hand, Rock isn't destroyed and I take no battle damage! I send Sea Star!"

"This concludes my turn."

"Phew…" Ai sighed. "Aqua got away with it."

"But his Spell is troublesome." Flame added.

 **Turn 4**

 **Ancient Ghost LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Aqua LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Aqua looked at her hand. "I summon Blue Tang again!"

 **Marincess Blue Tang ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 Water/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I add Sea Horse via her effect. And since I control two Water Monsters Mandarin can appear next Rock's link!" A small female in an orange dressed emerged with redish hair. It was summoned next to her right link.

 **Marincess Mandarin ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Water/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"My Monster reduces it to 0 attack."

 **Mandarin ATK: 0**

"But I see my path to victory! I use Marbled Rock and Mandarin to Link Summon my LINK-4!"

Rock fired in to the circuit in a surge of water as three materials while Mandarin went in as one. Aqua raised her hand as water streams fired outwards.

"I Link Summon LINK-4, Marincess Wonder Heart!" This Marincess had pale blue skin and her dress was greenish-blue which looked similar to a jellyfish.

 **Marincess Wonder Heart ATK: 2400 Water/Cyberse/LINK-4/Left, Right ,Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"It loses all its attack once more." Ancient Ghost replied as Heart was summoned to Foxtrot's top link.

 **Wonder Heart ATK: 0**

"Since Marbled was used to Link Summon the Monsters equipped to her went back to the graveyard.. so via the effect of my field, I can equip three Link Monsters to Wonder Heart instead! I equip Marbled Rock, Coral Anemone and Sea Angel!"

"However your Monster's attack remains at zero."

"I summon Sea Horse next to Wonder Heart's link!"

 **Marincess Sea Horse ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Water/Cyberse/LVL 4**

 **Sea Horse ATK: 0**

"I attack with Wonder Heart!"

"Aqua's gone crazy!" Ai panicked as Wonder Heart fired a blast of water from her hands at Foxtrot.

"Not one bit, Ai! Her effect lets me summon an equipped Monster to the field! Appear Marbled Rock!"

 **Marincess Marbled Rock ATK: 2500 Water/Cyberse/LINK-3/Left, Right, Down**

"I use her effect to add Sea Star to my hand from my graveyard."

" Now you have summoned three Monsters to Foxtrot's links. Rock now loses attack." Ghost replied.

 **Rock ATK: 0**

"Wonder Heart can't be destroyed or do I take damage when I use that effect!" The water blast faded. "I use my Trap! Marincess Flow! I tribute Sea Horse and now when two Marincess are co-linked, they are unaffected by card effects!"

"Wonder Heart and Marbled Rock are co-linked. She was aiming for this." Lightning added.

"They regain their attacks!"

 **Marincess Marbled Rock ATK: 2500**

 **Marincess Wonder Heart ATK: 2400**

"My Field Spell increases their attacks!"

 **Rock ATK: 2700**

 **Wonder Heart ATK: 3400**

"And during this turn, your Monster's effects are negated!"

 **Foxtrot LP: 0**

"I use a Quick Play Spell! Marincess Bubble Battle! I tribute a Marincess Link Monster and allow the other to attack twice! I tribute Marbled Rock to allow Wonder Heart to attack! And finally I send Sea Star from hand to increase Wonder's attack by 800!"

 **Wonder Heart ATK: 4100**

"End this Wonder Heart!" Aqua ordered as Wonder fired another blast of high pressure water streams at Foxtrot. This time the shields were destroyed and Ancient Ghost was sent flying into the cloud sky.

 **Ancient Ghost LP: 4000 – 0 Aqua Wins**

Aqua's marble statue faded away as did Ancient Ghost.

"I never doubted you for a minute…." Ai said with thumbs up.

"You did… you doubted her every step of that duel." Flame bluntly stated.

"Would you be quiet for once?!"

"If you two are done arguing, we can now take more data material." Lightning said.

Aqua and the other three went to the core and held out their hands and green data material flowed into each of them.

Lightning and the others turned around and fired some data material into the crack in the Cyberse Cloud, sealing it shut.

"Now let's enter Mirror LINK VRAINS so we can run the simulations." Lightning said.

… **.**

The Ignis all appeared in the new Cyberse World and fired the data material into the sky.

"So this is Mirror LINK VRAINS?" Flame said as he looked around.

"This will be our new home once this war ends." Lightning replied.

"Shouldn't we wake up Windy?" Aqua added.

"He will escape so no."

"Lightning, he isn't a prisoner!" Ai pleaded.

"I will not lose another Ignis… not one more. Or do I need to stick you in hibernation?" Lightning answered. Ai's face clenched up.

"You can't do that to me!"

"I was voted the leader and I'll do what it takes to protect us!"

"We could easily replace you!"

"Enough!" Aqua intervened. "We need to focus on this for now…."

"Correct." Lightning said as he flew into the data material. "As the smartest Ignis, I will calculate all the simulations."

 **Real World**

Aoi and the others waited in Jin's hospital room.

"They said you could go home in a few days." Kusanagi said with delight as he sat back down after speaking to a doctor.

"Well… going into a coma and waking up… must be strange for them to see!" Jin replied with a laugh.

That moment the Ignis returned via the duel disks and Lightning emerged from the computer.

"Aqua? Was it okay?" Aoi asked.

"Yes… we know where we have to go…. the Deep Web."

 **A/N**

And so the LINK-4's are happening as the next arc begins. Thanks to Rom and Jalen.

animegamefanatic – Thank you and Lightning will have a different path here!

Jalen – Thanks as ever dude.

 **OC Cards**

 **Aqua**

 **Marincess Bubble Battle/Quick Play Spell**

Tribute one Marincess Link Monster you control and target a second Marincess Link Monster, that Monster can attack once more this turn.

 **Marincess Flow/Trap**

Tribute one Marincess Monster, all co-linked Marincess Monsters this turn are unaffected be card effects and your opponent's Monster effect are negated this turn.

 **Ancient Ghost**

 **Cyberse Defender Alpha ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

You can discard one Cyberse Defender Monster from your hand to Special Summon this card.

 **Cyberse Defender Beta ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

If you control two Cyberse Defender Monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Cyberse Defender Charlie ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

You can return one Cyberse Defender Monster in your graveyard to your hand to Special Summon this card.

 **Cyberse Defender** **Zulu ATK: 0 Earth/Cyberse/LINK-3/Top Left, Up, Top Right**

 _Three Cyberse Monsters with 2000 or more defence_

When an opponent's Monster attacks this card while in one of this card's Link Markers, this card gains attack equal to the defence points of the cards used as Link Material.

 **Cyberse Defender Foxtrot ATK: 0** **Earth/Cyberse/LINK-4/Top Left, Up, Top Right, Bottom**

This Link Summoned Monster gains attack x 1000 for each Cyberse Defender in your graveyard. Any Monsters this card points to on your opponent's side of the field lose ATK equal to the amount of defence points your Cyberse Defenders have in the graveyard.

 **Defender Formation/Continuous Trap**

Once per turn while you control a Cyberse Defender Link Monster, you can move one Monster your opponent controls to one of your Monster's Links Markers on their side of the field.

 **Defender Retreat/Trap**

If your opponent attacks a Cyberse Defender with zero attack, end the Battle Phase.

 **Cyberse Defender Pressure/Continuous Spell**

All Monsters your opponent summons must be summoned to your Link Monster's Link Markers.


	26. Chapter 26

Night had fallen and Aoi was at home with Aqua. Aqua and her fellow Ignis had ran simulations to find out where their eternal life was coming from. They now knew the place was the Deep Web however something had to come first.

"You can't seriously be suggesting this?" Aoi said as she sat down, her arm still broken from her LINK VRAINS injury.

"Yes. I can heal you. Now hold still." Aqua replied. Aoi laid her arm next to Aqua in the duel disk as Aqua's hands glowed blue.

"How does this even work? You're data while I'm flesh and bone?"

"I don't know if it will work." Aqua focused her power even more and slowly Aoi could feel strength returning to her arm.

"No way….." Aoi clenched her fist and felt zero pain as Aqua stopped.

"I think I just cured your broken arm."

"Aqua…. it…. how?"

"We're not fully aware of we're capable of I guess…. which is why Kogami fears us."

As Aoi and Aqua checked over the arm their attention went towards their next mission.

Jin remained in hospital for a few days while Yusaku and Takeru both went home. Kusanagi remained by his brother's side.

"So you really think your immortality lies in the Deep Web?" Aoi asked.

"Yes." Aqua replied coming out of her blue duel disk. "The simulations we ran… there's only one place it could be."

"So what actually holds this immortality?"

"The Ignis Memorial." Aqua stated. "Kogami programmed us to live forever but he didn't create the external backup system… we did."

"But you didn't know you would live forever?"

"That's true but Kogami knew we would make it ourselves. I guess he wanted us to be safe from humans when he thought we were the future…. only we would know where it is. The Ignis Memorial is a memory backup. If we died, all our memories would be uploaded into it…."

"And it seems you accidently ended up making it where you can reboot yourselves as well."

"I don't think it was an accident… Kogami gave us free will to evolve but I guess he must've left the idea in our basic code." Aqua replied.

"Kogami's mind is still uploaded to LINK VRAINS…. I would like to ask him some questions." Aoi said.

"Me too… how often do you get to ask your creator questions? What would you ask the human creator?"

"Human creator?! Aqua…. that's a very complicated subject….."

"Humans had to come from somewhere?"

"Maybe I'll let you read the internet later on….. but why would this memorial thing be in the Deep Web?"

"That's where the simulations said. It's too dangerous for any human to find so we programmed it to hide where even we couldn't find it without running the simulations."

"The Deep Web is a dangerous place… when I was tracking Hanoi alone… it's not nice down there.." Aoi said as she remembered her previous experiences, none of which was kind.

"What is it?"

"Anything goes… gambling duels… black market… SOL lets it happen as it keeps crime rates down in the other servers." Aoi explained.

"We must go there and retrieve it before Hanoi does anything! Lightning was able to set their plan back but they'll recover." Aqua replied.

"It won't just be to kill the Ignis… whatever their planning… it'll take out the entire network…. I know SOL is corrupt but…. there's more to it than just them now. Going by the way Hanoi spoke… it seemed like they despised not just LINK VRAINS but the entire internet itself."

"And we will find it along with Playmaker and Soulburner tomorrow." Aqua affirmed.

 **Next Day**

Inside Kusanagi's van Aoi, Yusaku and Takeru all sat with Kusangi himself. Each Ignis was in their partner's duel disks while Lightning was also inside a duel disk which belonged to Jin but since he was still in hospital it was carried around by his brother.

"So that's the Ignis memorial?" Takeru said as on the screen appeared a picture that Lightning had formed.

It was six crystals. Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Dark, Orange. Each was placed into a silver rock.

"So what is it?" Yusaku asked. "An actual programme?"

"Yes but with physical form." Flame explained.

"Only an Ignis can touch it but with Hanoi I bet they have a way around that..." Ai added.

"Well we need to get to it first." Aoi said firmly.

"Yes and this will be a good time to observe you humans in action… to see if Ignis and humanity can co-exist." Lightning replied.

"Why aren't you coming?!" Ai pointed towards Lightning.

"It is better I oversee you from a different point of view as leader."

"Or you're just lazy!"

"I've been building the new Cyberse World for these ten years. How have you been spending them, Ai?"

"You are the lazy one." Flame added.

"Okay enough about me!" Ai proclaimed.

"So where exactly do we look?" Takeru looked at the monitor once again.

"That's where we don't know." Aqua replied. "We tracked it down to a small section north of the entrance." The map on the monitor highlighted the area.

"When we're there we should be able to sense it." Flame said.

"Then let's get going." Yusaku said.

"Yeah we'll find it before Hanoi even knows what they're looking for!" Takeru replied.

"Then let's go." Aoi and the others put up their duel disks.

"Into the VRAINS!"

 **LINK VRAINS**

Blue Girl, Playmaker and Soulburner appeared on a skyscraper rooftop. LINK VRAINS was still shut down after Hanoi's last plan.

"So where do we go?" Soulburner asked.

"The Deep Web is found via a small portal which is located down an alleyway." Blue Girl replied.

The three jumped on their D-Boards which formed from blue data. They all flew off to the location Blue Girl had mentioned.

…

"A dark alley…. why is it always a dark alley!" Ai whined.

"You're the Dark Ignis aren't you? Don't tell me you're scared of the dark?" Playmaker replied.

"No I'm not!"

"Let's change here." Blue Girl said.

Each of the duelists hit their duel disks and each one changed to wearing leather motorcycle outfits with a welding mask over their faces.

"Is this really needed?" Soulburner asked as he felt the mask.

"Trust me… people wear this kind of thing down there. We won't look out of place." Blue Girl replied.

Blue Girl walked up to a brick wall but when she put her hand on it it faded away and a black portal was shown.

"Let's go." Playmaker said.

… **.**

The three stepped out of the other side of the portal and saw it fade away as it was replaced by another fake wall.

"This is it then?" Playmaker looked around the place.

It was a simple street with high purple walls with a smoky mist in the air. Different avatars walked around with street stalls down the main road.

The avatars were all mixed from cloaks to capes. Some had scarf's which covered their faces while those who showed their face made sure their avatars looked strong.

"All of these people could be teenagers like us…." Soulburner said.

"People do buy things here for real life…. weapons… and other nasty stuff…. while there could be other teenagers… there are also some dangerous adults here."

"And the people are still here despite Hanoi's threats towards SOL." Playmaker noted. "Meaning Hanoi doesn't care about down here."

"Let's keep it that way." Blue Girl walked on as the boys followed.

As they proceeded they saw what was actually on the various stands. On one the seller was selling spheres with glowing energy in it, containing an energy blast. On another were illegal upgrades to avatars in the shape of a data chip. They included the power to shock an opponent off their D-Board or creating copies of their self's.

"All of this…. SOL just allows it?" Soulburner asked Blue Girl in a whisper.

"Yeah… it gives the rebels somewhere to go. illegal duels occur quite a lot down here with the illegal upgrades…. however sometimes they sneak to the main server."

" _Excuse me you three, I haven't seen your faces around here before!"_

The three looked to the side and saw a blue and white penguin with a top hat and monocle.

"Yes, you three look like fine customers!"

"We're not interested." Playmaker replied.

"Oh come now, everyone is interested in something! I have some great deals today! Several viruses! This green chip one can make your opponent go blind within the server!"

"That's horrible!" Soulburner yelled.

"Exactly! Or how about this blue one?! Drive your opponent crazy with guilt from their past! Only 5000 credits!"

"How dare-" Soulburner was about to angrily approach the penguin but Blue Girl stopped him with her hand.

"We'll take the blue chip."

"But…. Blue G-!"

"Yes, we're taking the blue one….!" Blue Girl raised her tone again hoping Soulburner would get her hint.

"Very good!" the penguin replied as Blue Girl created coins in her hand and dropped it into the penguin's hands. Blue Girl then took the chip.

"Real pleasure, come again soon!" the penguin raised his hat and bowed.

The three walked on as Soulburner clutched his hand. Blue Girl looked down an alleyway and saw no one so she pushed Soulburner into it.

"Hey!"

"Listen, Takeru! You nearly blew it…. I had fund a criminal to make sure we're not exposed!" Blue Girl whispered with anger.

"Fine…" Soulburner brushed her off. "We could just change avatars!"

"No one can change their avatar in the Deep Web! Criminals have a various programmes across the server to avoid changing, to make sure no one can leave with a different look. Scamming is big down here."

"Either calm down or leave." Playmaker added.

"This is insane…. at least destroy the drive!" Soulburner hit back.

"Of course I will!" Blue Girl replied. "Aqua."

"Finally….." Aqua arose from her duel disk.

"Can you destroy this safely?" Aqua observed the programme.

"Yes, easily. It's an easy programme to destroy." Aqua's hands glowed and the programme also lit up before dissolving.

"Thank you; we'll call you three when we need you." Blue Girl said as Aqua returned into the disk.

"Now if we can avoid any more nonsense…. the location should be north." Playmaker said.

A few minutes later the group heard roars of cheers coming up ahead and they all rushed to the location.

It was a central square with a giant metal cage. At least a hundred people were cheering as a Speed Duel was occurring within.

"This must be an illegal duel." Blue Girl said.

"The Ignis Memorial…. seems to be buried underneath this square." Playmaker added as he looked at a map on his duel disk.

"Of course it is…." Soulburner mumbled.

"Well thanks to Ghost Girl's tools she lent us… we have what we need to get to it." Blue Girl replied.

"I'm surprised she didn't come here herself."

"She needs to stay on the good side of SOL, she couldn't risk it. While Blood Sheppard is doing another job elsewhere… this is down to us."

"Let's wait it out till the duels end." Playmaker said. The three walked into the crowd to watch the duel.

Inside the cage was a cloaked figure with a black mask on with holes as he was dueling a figure in a green long jacket.

"You can't just turn up on the scene and expect your hand to be held!" said the man in the jacket with 2000 lifepoints as the black mask had 500.

"Let's see!" he smugly replied.

"I attack with Unchained Abomination!" The creature was a large purple hound with chains around its legs. It had 3000 attack and was attacking with no Monsters on the black mask's field.

"I use the Trap Magical Cylinder to redirect the damage to you!"

"You're an annoying rodent! I activate my virus!"

"Of course…." he replied.

The green jacket duelist's hand glowed red as he fired it at his opposition's D-Board.

"This cost me 20,000 credits but it's worth it to clear you from our streets! This makes any damage given to me as attack power for my Monster instead and it sends your D-Board on a first class route to destruction!"

His opponent's D-Board begun to slam into the metal cage, making him scream with the electrical charge which flowed through the bars.

 **Unchained Abomination ATK: 6000**

"I guess I win via default! Now crash and burn!"

The duelist glided alongside the bars and yelled as the voltage amped up.

"No…. I won't die like this! I use my virus!"

"What?! You had one as well?!"

"Yes! Nothing will get in my way!" A black beam fired from his hand as he regained control of the D-Board. "I was saving this but… now is better than never! I hope you enjoy feeling dizzy!"

"What?!"

The green jacket's sight became just that, dizzy. The crowds and the noise below made him further disorientated. It was impossible for him to keep his balance so he ended up flying right into the metal cage, zapping him as he fell off his D-Board.

"No!" Blue Girl yelled.

The green jacket slammed into the hard surface below as two men opened up the cage and dragged him out.

"That'll leave a few broken bones!" yelled a member of the crowd as the men forced the duelist to log out. As he did a golden beam flew into the black mask's duel disk. The crowd gave their appreciation.

"50,000 credits? He wasn't lying! Now who else will dare take me on?!"

"That was awful…." Blue Girl muttered to herself.

"This is a whole different game down here…." Playmaker said.

"We should leave… come back when it's done." Soulburner added as the other two agreed. They all turned as they begun to leave.

"No one?! This is your chance to win my 500,000 credits!" yelled the black mask. He hit his mask and a screen appeared before his eyes, it showed everyone and their current credits. He saw Blue Girl walking off with 10,000.

"Stop that one over there!"

Blue Girl turned around and was grabbed by two bulky men in sleeveless brown coats.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she struggled to escape.

"Let her go!" Soulburner shouted as he tried to punch one of the guards but another one restrained him and Playmaker.

"Damnit.." Playmaker muttered.

"10,000 credits? No wonder you try to run off!" said the black mask.

"I have no business with you!"

"Well now you do! Bring her up!"

"Blue… I mean…. Figure… will you be okay?" Soulburner asked as he struggled to find a name for Blue Girl to keep her disguise.

"I have no other choice…. I'll beat him…" Inside her duel disk Aqua was observing from within.

"Now what do I do….?!" she thought.

Blue Girl was thrown into the cage as a black D-Board appeared.

"10,000 credits and coming to the Deep Web with it? What an amateur!"

"Maybe… but you'll regret those words when you lose to me!" Blue Girl stepped onto the D-Board and rose up as did the black mask.

"Remember, anything goes! What's your name?"

"I'm Figure…. just… Figure…"

" _Blue Girl…"_

"Aqua?" Blue Girl heard Aqua's voice in her head, she replied by thinking back.

" _Our connection allows for this, remember?"_

"Yes, thankfully…. stay in there. I'll deal with this."

" _I hope so but… I sense something from that duelist…"_

"What do you mean?"

" _I feel like… he's hiding something… he has guilt from doing this…"_

"Then who is it?"

" _Go Onizuka."_

 **A/N**

So the Deep Web is going to be fun! Anything goes! Thanks for the new favourites, follows etc!

Rafsolo – That's the fun thing with Lightning and the plans coming up! He's a very moral grey person.

jalen johnson – Thanks as ever dude!

animegamefanatic – That's what I'm going for, this Lightning will be very overprotective and will lead to some very interesting things!


	27. Chapter 27

"Go Onizuka?!" Blue Girl thought back.

" _Yes…. I don't know why a Charisma Duelist would be dueling down here but that's him."_

"Great…and I guess the crowd don't know…. I'll have to end this quickly... he's a strong duelist."

 **Turn 1**

 **Go LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I'll make the first move!" Go said. "I summon Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor!" A pink thin dinosaur emerged standing on its two legs. It had green pants and a torn sleeveless blue jacket.

 **Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor ATK: 1800 DEF: 0 Dinosaur/Earth/LVL 4**

"Dinowrestler?!" Blue Girl shouted.

"Have you never seen my duels before?!"

"No… I mean…."

"Well you can get to know them even more! By sending Dinowrestler Pankratops from my hand to the graveyard I can summon Dinowrestler Iguanodraka!" A bulky brown DInowrestler emerged with a golden jacket on.

 **Dinowrestler Iguanodraka ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 Earth/Dinosaur/LVL 6**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

"So he uses high attack Monsters… I guess it makes sense, his Gouki deck is the same." Blue Girl thought.

"That's a fancy old-school duel disk you got there!" Go said as he saw Blue Girl's blue duel disk with a blade.

"Old school duel disks can't be hacked compared to the new ones!" Blue Girl returned.

"Not bad! You're certainly one of the smarter scumbags down here!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Go LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I draw! I summon Piercing Moray!" A brown fish with sharp teeth and a horn appeared.

 **Piercing Moray ATK: 1500 DEF: 500 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

"When I control a Water Monster Silent Angler can appear!"

 **Silent Angeler ATK: 800 DEF: 1400 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

"I Link Summon! I use Piercing and Silent to set the Link Markers!"

As Blue Girl flew around the cage the circuit appeared at the top. Both flew into the bottom left and right arrows respectively.

"I Link Summon! Appear,Mistar Boy!" A red starfish with multicoloured tentacles appeared. It had a moustache while holding a top hat along with a golden cane.

 **Mistar Boy ATK: 1400 Water/Aqua/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"All Water Monsters gain 500 attack while on the field!"

 **Mistar ATK: 1900**

"I use the Spell Double Fishing! I summon two Water Monsters with the same from my graveyard with their effects negated and I must use them as material for a Water Link Monster. Return!"

 **Piercing Moray ATK: 1500 DEF: 500 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

 **Silent Angeler ATK: 800 DEF: 1400 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

"I Link Summon LINK-2, Hydro Fighter!" A man in a blue diving appeared in a snorkel with a tank filled with water on its back. He had a water pistol with a hose connected to the tank.

 **Hydro Fighter ATK: 1800 Water/Warrior/LINK-2/Left, Top**

 **Hydro ATK: 2300**

"Hydro's effect! I reduce your Monsters attack by 500 for each Water Monster on my field! I have two!"

 **Iguanodraka ATK: 1000**

 **Capoeiraptor ATK: 800**

"I set one card and now I attack Copoeiraptor with Hydro Fighter!" Hydro Fighter locked onto the dinosaur and fired his cannon which unleashed a rush of water from his tank.

"Copoeiraptor can't be destroyed in battle and when attacked goes to defence after I take damage!"

"Damnit…."

 **Go LP: 4000 – 3000**

"Then….."

"Then what?"

"I can summon a DInowrestler from my deck! Appear Dinowrestler Systegosaur!"

 **Dinowrestler Systegosaur ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Earth/Dinosaur/LVL 4**

"When Special Summoned I add one Dino World Wrestling Field Spell to my hand!"

"But I can still attack Iguanodraka with Mistar Boy!"

"I use the Trap Survival of the Fittest! I equip this card to a Dinosaur Monster and gives it 1000 more attack!"

 **Iguanodraka ATK: 2000**

Mistar fired its tentacles towards Iguanodraka but the dinosaur grabbed them and pulled the Monster in as he slammed his other fist into its face, wiping it out.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 3900**

"When Mistar is destroyed I can add a Water Monster from my grave to my hand. I add Silent Angeler andHydro loses its 500 attack gain since Mistar left the field…." Blue Girl mumbled.

 **Hydro ATK: 1800**

"I end my turn."

Down below Soulburner and Playmaker were now left alone since the guards had only wanted to stop them interfering with getting Blue Girl in the cage.

"What can we do?" Soulburner asked.

"Nothing…. there's security all around here…. she's on her own." Playmaker replied.

 **Turn 3**

 **Go LP: 3000 Hand: 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 3900 Hand: 2**

"I draw and now I Link Summon! I use Systegosaur and Capoeiraptor! Appear LINK-2, Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio!" Appearing out of the circuit was a green thin dinosaur who wore red armour and leg guards.

 **Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio ATK: 1000 Earth/Dinosaur/LINK-2/Left, Up**

"Now I use World Dino Wresting and Parkourio's effect! It activates when I use World Dino Wrestling!"

"So that's your central card?"

"Correct! Parkourio allows me to add a Dinowrestler back to my hand! I return Capoeiraptor and summon him!"

 **Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor ATK: 1800 DEF: 0 Dinosaur/Earth/LVL 4**

"I need two or more Dinowretlers and I have just that! I set Capoeiraptor and Parkourio in the Link Arrows!"

"Another one already?"

Parkourio split into two and fired into the sky along with Capoeiraptor.

"Emerge LINK-3, Dinowrestler King T Wrextle!"

The crowd roared as the mighty Monster appeared. It was a bulky purple dinosaur with a red vest on with a dinosaur skeleton laying across his shoulders.

 **Dinowrestler King T Wrextle ATK: 3000 Earth/Dinosaur/LINK-3/Bottom Left, Down, Bottom Right**

"Terra Parkourio's effect allows me to summon a Dinowrestler from my graveyard when it's used as Link Material! AppearDinowrestler Pankratops!" This dinosaur was grey and wore green pants and a mask.

 **Dinowrestler Pankratops ATK: 2600 DEF: 0 Earth/Dinosaur/LVL 7**

"While I control a Dinowrestler only one Monster can attack each turn thanks to my Field Spell and thanks to King T Wrextle, you can only attack him!"

"So you're forcing me to attack you?"

"No… because I'll end you now! Pankratops lets me tribute Iguanodraka to destroy a Monster you control. I choose Hydro Fighter!"

Iguanodraka disappeared as Pankratops slammed his fist into Hydro Fighter, destroying it.

"I set one card. When Wrextle attacks you can't activate Spells or Traps until after you take damage so I move to attack!"

"Then you can wait!" Blue Girl replied. "When Hydro Fighter is destroyed I summon a Link Material it used from my graveyard! Return Moray in defence!"

 **Piercing Moray ATK: 1500 DEF: 500 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

"Fine! Pankratops attacks!" Pankratops with eased wiped out the Water Monster and now Blue Girl braced herself. "Go, King T Wrextle! Thanks to my Field Spell it gains 200 attack during Damage Calculation!"

The mighty dinosaur charged forward and slammed his huge fist into Blue Girl's stomach.

 **Wrextle ATK: 3200**

"No!" yelled Soulburner and Playmaker as the hit sent her flying off the D-Board. That was in contrast the rest of the crowd who cheered.

 **Blue Girl LP: 3900 – 700**

" _Not again!"_

A blue beam shot out of Blue Girl's duel disk and surrounded her D-Board. The D-Board flew underneath Blue Girl and she was able to land on it despite still feeling the impact of the punch.

"Aqua?"

"I couldn't let you fall again." Aqua said who had hacked the D-Board. She returned to the duel disk.

"What was that?!" Go yelled.

"My A.I!"

"That's no A.I!" yelled someone from the crowd. "That's an Ignis!"

"Ignis?!" Go replied.

"Yeah It is!" added another. "Hanoi would pay big credits for it!"

"Who are you?!" Go shouted.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag…. but it's a shame I can't show you….. avatar changes aren't allowed down here!"

"You sure?" Go mocked.

Blue Girl looked up and saw the cage light up around here.

"What's happening?" Soulburner said.

"It must be a filter of some kind…" Playmaker replied.

"This shows your default avatar!" Go replied as Blue Girl's leather jacket and mask disappeared to show her normal outfit.

"Blue Girl?!" the crowd yelled. The atmosphere changed to a furious crowd jeering her.

"Hello guys! Well I guess a lot of you are bandits which heard from Hanoi about my Ignis….well she's not for trade!"

Blue Girl noticed Go's appearance change to his default look as well.

"That's right…. the cage would show his main avatar as well!" Blue Girl said to Aqua.

"He's…. Go Onizuka?" the crowd soon turned their attention to him.

" A Charisma Duelist?"

"What is he doing down here?!" the crowd muttered.

"Yes… okay, it's me! Y'all think a Charisma Duelist can't come down here and have a bit of fun?! Now then…. Hanoi wants this girl's programme? The same Hanoi who shut the main server down….? Fine! I'll be the one to obtain it… and anyone who disagrees will need to get through me!"

The crowd subdued and with fear, begun to cheer for Go.

"Why are you here?" Go asked.

"Same question." Blue Girl replied.

"…. I end my turn."

 **Wrextle ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 4**

 **Go LP: 3000 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 700 Hand: 3**

"Draw! I won't let this go on!" Blue Girl yelled.

"This is the Deep Web; there are no laws down here!"

"I thought you liked bringing entertainment to children!"

"So you know about me? Well I did…. this is me now!"

"So you're throwing it all away just to be violent? That makes no sense!"

"Mind your business, now make your move!"

"We have no choice." Aqua arose from the duel disk.

"Yes. I summon Silent Angeler!"

 **Silent Angeler ATK: 800 DEF: 1400 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

"I play the SpellPacket Swap! I choose an opponent's Link Monster and switch control of it with a non-Link Monster on my field! Silent Angeler is now yours!"

"Yes!" Soulburner cheered below. "If she can't get past it via battle, she'll take it instead!"

"I don't think so! I use my set Quick Play Spell, Tyrant Dino Fusion!"

"Fusion Summoning?!"

"I need a Link Monster and one other Dinowrestler! Go, Fusion Summon!" Both fused in a vortex of blue and red light. "Emerge, Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle!"

The Monster had purple skin and was as huge as T Wrextle. It had skeleton armour around its body.

 **Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle ATK: 3500 DEF: 0 Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/LVL 8**

"He stopped us taking his Monster…." Aqua said.

"Again, you can only target this card for attacks!"

"It doesn't matter what you summon! I use my Trap, Splash Attack! When you Special Summon a Monster while I have a face up Water Monster, you take damage equal to the Water Monster's attack or defence, whichever is higher! Take 1400 damage!"

 **Go LP: 3000 – 1600**

"There's no data storms around here…. we can't use our Skill." Aqua noted.

"It's fine because I use Monster Reborn to return Hydro Fighter!"

 **Hydro Fighter ATK: 1800 Water/Warrior/LINK-2/Left, Top**

"I reduce your Monsters attack by 500 for each Water Monster on my field!"

 **Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle ATK: 2500**

"I Link Summon again! I use Hydro Fighter and Silent Angeler!" Hydro Fighter became two as Silent joined him in flying towards the circuit. "I Link Summon, LINK-3, Hydro Master!" It looked just like Hydro Fighter but this Monster had two tanks instead with a bigger gun.

 **Hydro Master ATK: 2300** **Water/Warrior/LINK-3/Left, Right, Bottom**

"I can banish any amount of Water Monsters from my graveyard to reduce your Monster's attack by 300 until the End Phase! I banish Hydro, Silent, Mistar and Moray!"

"1200!" Aqua pointed out as Chimera dropped down in attack.

 **Chimera ATK: 1300**

"Go, Hydro Master!" Hydro Master locked onto the Dinowrestler and fired with a surge of high-pressured water hitting Chimera T Wrextle.

"He won't fall!" Go yelled as the water struck his Monster which then hit his chest, winding him.

 **Go LP: 1600 – 600**

"Since I used Tyrant Dino Fusion, first time it would be destroyed, it isn't!"

Blue gritted her teeth. "I end my turn…."

 **Chimera ATK: 2500**

 **Turn 5**

 **Go LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 700 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I activate my special gift to you, Blue Girl! I use a virus!"

"Now what?!"

"This will send you to the depths of hell!" Go lifted up his hand and a light appeared. He threw the ball towards Blue Girl.

The ball struck her D-Board and zapped her with a high intensity pain.

"No!" Blue Girl yelled.

" _YOU WILL DUEL!" "YOU WILL DUEL!" "YOU WILL DUEL!"_

As the current ran through Blue Girl's body those three words rung in her mind. The same robotic voice she heard during the Hanoi Project, the same ones which were followed by high intense shocking.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"This is inhuman!" Soulburner yelled out.

"We can't stop this…."

" _But we can."_ Flame emerged along with Ai.

"No. Look!" Playmaker pointed out as they saw a blue orb appeared around Blue Girl, absorbing the shock. Blue Girl was holding her arm and on her knees.

"Now what?!" Go yelled.

"You dare do this to someone!" Aqua yelled.

"You're an A.I, how dare you talk back to me!"

"I have every right as your hurting my partner! Blue Girl, can you continue?"

"Ye… yes….. I can do it. Thank you, Aqua." Blue Girl stood up.

"I don't know what tricks you're playing at…. but no doubt this is the final turn! When my Fusion attacks you can't use Spells or Traps until after you take damage! I now use my Continiou8s Spell, Dinomuscle! Dinowrestlers gain 400 attack!"

 **Chimera ATK: 2900**

"And when my Field Spell is used, the Dinowrestler gains 200 attack during Damage Calculation! End this!"

Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle leapt forward and slashed Hydo Fighter causing it to scream.

 **Chimera ATK: 3100**

"You lose!"

"Not today! I summon Buffer Squid!"

A white squid appeared in front of Hydro Fighter and took the hit from Chimera's second hit.

"When I would take any kind of damage Buffer Squid can appear. It negates any type of damage during that turn! And since it's a Monster effect, I can use it!"

"What?!"

 **Buffer Squid ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Water/Fish/LVL 3**

"But Hydro Fighter is still destroyed!" Go yelled as Hydro was wiped out.

 **Chimera ATK: 2900**

"Wrextle gains 500 attack since it destroyed a Monster!"

 **Chimera ATK: 3600**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Go LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Blue Girl LP: 700 Hand: 0**

"This is it…. I need something…" Blue Girl looked at her deck and continued to think about the V.R dueling she had to take during the Hanoi Project.

"The chances of you drawing the exact card you need are one in thirty three…."

"That's not helping…."

"I don't mean it like that. You've overcome so much to continue to fight on from the Hanoi Project…. you can easily draw that card you need… overcome the odds. I guess the human chance is rubbing off on me."

"What else would've you said if it wasn't?"

"That you stand no chance of drawing it and you will lose." Aqua said bluntly.

"Yeah… I prefer the other one…. let's go! I draw!"

Blue Girl looked at the card and so did Aqua.

"Humanity has some flawed reasoning but… it has its merits." Aqua replied. Aqua then looked into the sky.

"Do you see that?"

"A data stream? This far down the network?" Aqua noticed a stream of blue data flow above the cage.

"Data stream?"

"It links to a data storm!"

"But we're in a cage?!"

"We can do it! Now fly upwards!" Aqua yelled.

"Fine…. I use my Skill, Storm Access!"

"A Skill?!" Go yelled.

"When my lifepoints are 1000 or less I can add a Cyberse Monster from the data storm to my extra deck!"

"What's a data storm?!"

Blue Girl flew towards the top of the cage and Aqua opened her hand which turned Blue Girl and herself into data, allowing her to easily fly through the tight bars.

"Go get them!" Soulburner yelled.

"Only people connected to an Ignis can see the data storms…. this will defiantly confuse the crowd." Playmaker added.

Seconds later Blue Girl shot back down into the cage in a blue light.

"What on earth is happening?!" Go yelled.

"Let me show you! I use the Spell Link Splash! If I have a Link Monster banished I can summon one Link Monster with the same attribute from my graveyard! Return Hydro Master!"

 **Hydro Master ATK: 2300** **Water/Warrior/LINK-3/Left, Right, Bottom**

"I Link Summon with Hydro Master and Buffer Squid! A LINK-4!"

"LINK-4?!" Go yelled.

"A LINK-4?" Soulburner gasped. "Only Revolver had one of them?"

"Yes and now we have one on our side." Playmaker replied.

"I need two effect Monsters…. appear, Lucifer-The Fallen Knight!" The new Monster had black wings and black armour on with white around the edges. He had long black hair with red eyes. He held a black sword.

 **Lucifer-The Fallen Knight ATK: 2800 Dark/Cyberse/LINK-4/ Bottom Middle, Bottom Right, Middle Left, Middle Right**

"I use Link Splash's second effect! I banish it and Hydro Master to summon Buffer Squid to one of Lucifer's links!"

 **Buffer Squid ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Water/Fish/LVL 3**

"When Lucifer is linked he can destroy every Spell and Trap on your field and it gains 1000 attack for each!" Dinomuscle on Go's field was wiped out causing his Fusion Monster to lose its attack boost.

 **Chimera ATK: 3200**

 **Lucifer ATK: 3800**

"Lucifer, end this!" Lucifer raised his sword and quickly slashed across the body of the Fusion Monster, causing it to explode and to send Go flying towards the ground.

 **Go LP: 600 – 0 Blue Girl Wins**

"Hold on, Go!" Blue Girl launched her whip towards the falling duelist.

 **A/N**

LINK-4! Thanks to Jalen for his card and ideas!

blizzardblaze174 – Thank you for the review and I'll look into that, thanks!

 **OC Cards**

 **Jalen**

 **Lucifer-The Fallen Knight  
Link 4/Cyberse/Effect  
ATK/2800**  
Link Markers: Bottom Middle, Bottom Right, Middle Left Middle Right Side  
2 plus monsters  
Dark  
Effects: While this card is link to a card on the field once per turn it can destroy every magic or trap card on the field and this card gains one thousand attack points for every card destroyed. Your opponent can't activate any card effects while this effect is activated. This card is unaffected by card effects. If this card destroys a monster by battle it can make a second attack in the same battle phase.


	28. Chapter 28

Go grabbed the whip that Blue Girl had thrown. He looked up as Blue Girl lowered him down to the ground of the cage. Blue Girl then followed off as she jumped off her D-Board.

"You saved me….."

"It was the right thing to do." Blue Girl replied.

"Well you won't be getting any thanks from me… and now we have a whole audience of thugs wanting to get you!"

Blue Girl looked around as the cage disappeared and the audience were now staring at them, prowling.

"So many of these are VRAINS bandits…. easily hireable…."

"And they won't succeed!" Blue Girl yelled.

"That Ignis is mine!" yelled one.

"It's mine!" another shouted. They all pulled out their weapons and viruses and fired them towards Blue Girl.

"No!" Blue Girl yelled as she couldn't escape but right in the corner of her eye a flame barrier was produced stopping the hits.

"Blue Girl!"

Above her was Soulburner and Playmaker on the D-Board.

"Flame!" Aqua said with joy.

"Now hurry up!" Flame yelled.

"Right! Come with us, Go!"

"No! My world is down here… next time we meet…. I'll take that Ignis."

"…. Fine." Blue Girl leapt up and her D-Board formed. The three quickly got out of the cage arena and flew away further into the Deep Web.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Yes the place is empty."

It was Violet Dagger; the Knight of Hanoi was checking the scene of the caged duel.

" _The tip-off we got said it was around there…. I guess the crowd is now searching in hope for some reward credits…."_ said Revolver via her duel disk.

"But now we know roughly where the Ignis' immorality is stored."

" _And Project Annihilation is back on track."_

"Good, I'll call you with an update when I have one."

" _How are you going to search for it?"_

"I have an idea…."

… **.**

The group found a damaged building a mile or so away from the dueling cage where the Ignis Memorial was buried.

"Well that most certainly did not go to plan." Flame said with crossed arms. "It would've been more strategic… to have had a plan."

"We didn't know what was going to happen down here…." Soulburner sighed.

"I have the tools to be able to get the Ignis Memorial out but now we can't even get to that spot without being spotted…." Blue Girl said. As Blue Girl finished her words the group heard a beep come from within Playmaker's pocket.

"What is it?" Aqua asked Ai.

"I don't know? Playmaker?" he replied as he looked up to him. Playmaker took out a blank card with map and a yellow dot on it.

"Is that?"

"Yes, the card Revolver gave to Blue Girl to contact him."

"I got rid of that! Kusanagi told us to!" Blue Girl replied.

"And I recovered it. It had no trackers on it…. I thought it would be useful to keep."

"Behind our backs?" Soulburner snapped.

"We're not a team. We're just united over one common cause."

"That sounds like a team…." Ai interrupted.

"I don't know the meaning of a team." Playmaker scolded. "I'm guessing this is Hanoi contacting us…."

"They know we're down here….. great." Blue Girl said.

"It's near here… I'll go meet Revolver…. alone."

"That's like…. number one on the list of worst plans I ever heard!" Ai reacted.

"Why alone?" Soulburner replied.

"I don't want you two to get spotted. Leave this to me."

"Playmaker, that's not going to happen! We're coming with you." Blue Girl insisted.

"Fine…." Playmaker took the card and threw it to Blue Girl. As she caught it she and Soulburner looked at it but the card was now blank.

"Um… Playmaker…." The two looked up and saw Playmaker running outside.

"Wait!"

Playmaker's D-Board formed and he leapt onto it. Speeding off before the others could even see which direction he was going.

…..

Playmaker made his way down the alleyway as he and Ai looked around.

"This is stupid…. I mean very stupid…. very, very stupid!" Ai said.

"I've noted that."

"How am I based on you? …. Wait… doing something reckless… going alone…. yup… sounds like me." Ai frowned.

" _I'm glad you got that settled."_

Playmaker and Ai looked ahead and saw Violet standing against the wall with a smirk.

"Violet Dagger?" Playmaker questioned.

"Come on…. you can't been expecting Revolver… now why are you down here in the Deep Web….. is it because the thing we're both looking for is down here?!"

"You don't know where it is….. good." Playmaker smugly said.

"Of course not…. but you'll guide me!" Violet had a green ball in her hand.

"That's… a virus?!"

"Exactly…. you'll do exactly what I say!" Violet launched the ball at Playmaker and before he could run the blast hit him.

"Playmaker!" Ai yelled as the ball shot through him, making his avatar fuzz up.

Playmaker's mind sprung up numerous flashbacks all at the same time.

" _You will duel!"_

" _You lose!"_

" _The children are in here! Hurry!"_

The words continued over and over again as did the sound of being zapped each time they lost. The sheer pressure in his head made Playmaker fall down.

"Playmaker!"

"Good!" Violet said. "Now tell me where it is!"

"Tell you….. why would I do that?"

"Playmaker…?" Ai turned around with anxiety running through his data.

Playmaker slowly stood up with his face clenched up.

"Why would I tell you anything?!" You ruined my life! Each and every single one of you Hanoi ruined my life!"

"You'll do what I say!"

"No! I vowed to remove every single Hanoi…. and I'll do that right now!"

"Playmaker! Would you stop it?!"

"And you…. Ignis…. sneak back into that duel disk like the rodent you are!"

"This isn't how you normally behave?!"

"No…. but this is what I've been feeling! Now, Violet….. do you dare duel me again?!" Playmaker smirked. Violet was taken aback by Playmaker's sudden change, she felt vulnerable.

"Why are you not listening?! That virus we made should've worked?!"

"I guess you're skills aren't what you think! Now will you duel me or not?!"

"This isn't right….." Miyu thought as she leapt up and her D-Board formed.

"COWARD!"

"Playmaker…. Yusaku! Stop it!" Ai yelled.

"No…. I like this…. I'll take down all those who got in my way to finish Hanoi!"

… **..**

"How could we let him do this?" Blue Girl said.

"He ran off while you were distracted, there's nothing you could've done." Aqua replied.

"Wait…. I sense Ai returning." Flame stated.

The two ran out of the building and saw Playmaker land from his D-Board.

"Playmaker, how did it go?" Soulburner asked. Playmaker remained quiet and Ai didn't appear.

"Where's Ai?" Flame asked with his arms crossed.

"Wait…. I sense something…." Aqua said.

"What is it?" Blue Girl responded.

"I think Playmaker has been corrupted….."

"Corrupted? What do you mean?" Soulburner asked as they saw Playmaker lift up his head with a fierce face on.

"P… Playmaker?" Blue Girl stuttered.

"You two stopped me from finishing off Hanoi… now I'll end you!"

"Playmaker! It's us!" Soulburner pleaded.

"Exactly! I'll take both of you down right here, right now!"

"Where's Ai?!" Aqua said.

"He's muted…. he got annoying."

"Aqua can you heal him?" Blue Girl asked.

"I'll need time to analyse the virus… Flame, I need your help." Aqua said.

"Agreed. We can't risk ourselves getting infected…. Blue Girl, Soulburner.. we need to work this out... can you keep him distracted?" Flame added.

"Yes, he wants to duel… I'll take him on."

"Just long enough for us to free him from it." Aqua said as she and Flame disappeared into their partner's duel disks.

"Okay, Playmaker! Let's go!" Blue Girl said as her blue duel disk released its energy blade.

"Yes and I'm glad it's you first!" Playmaker replied as his activated.

"Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Cyberse Nimph!" A pink fairy appeared with petals for a dress.

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"When she's summoned I draw a card and if it's a Monster I can summon it but it can't attack… but that doesn't matter since it's the first turn."

"Stop telling me the basics!"

"Fine! I draw!... I drew Lavender Angel!" Apurple fairy dressed in purple with green shoes appeared. She had four purple wings shaped like petals.

 **Lavender Angel ATK: 2300 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 6**

"I play the Spell Data Net! This allows me to banish my Nimph until my next turn. I end my turn."

"So you can use its effect again and you've removed a weaker Monster from your field, smart!" Soulburner said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw! If I control no Monsters Linkslayer can appear!" A male in a wolf suit with blades on his arms appeared.

 **Linkslayer ATK: 2000 DEF: 600 Earth/Cyberse/LVL 5**

"I summon Link Streamer!" A dragon with an orange satellite body with solar panels as wings appeared.

 **Link Streamer ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"Since I control a Cyberse I can Special Summon Backup Secretary!"

 **Backup Secretary ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Link Streamer summons a Data Token to my field when a Monster is summoned while it's on the field!"

 **Data Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Cyberse/LVL 1**

"I use Data Token to Link Summon! Appear LINK-1, Link Spider!" An orange light shot into the bottom link and a dark blue spider with wheels on its legs appeared.

 **Link Spider ATK: 1000 Earth/Cyberse/LINK-1/Down**

"I Link Summon with two effect Monsters! I use Backup Secretary and Link Spider! Appear LINK-2, Trackblack!" A metallic eagle with a sliver body and yellow energy flowing through veins flew onto the field. It appeared in Playmaker's left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Trackblack ATK: 1200 Light/Cyberse/LINK-2/Top Left, Bottom Right**

"I use the Spell One-time Passcode to summon a Security Token!"

 **Security Token ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Cyberse/Light/Token/LVL 4**

"Now go my three Monsters! Link Summon!" All three fired as hurricanes into the arrows. "Appear LINK-3, Detonate Deleter!" A pink humanoid with a green jacket emerged. Within the jacket were yellow sticks of dynamite.

 **Detonate Deleter ATK: 2100 Cyberse/Dark/LINK-3/Left, Right, Bottom Left**

"Now I target Deleter with Trackblack's effect…. next I equip it with Grid Rod! This boosts up its attack by 300!" Detonate Deleter gained a long spear in its hand.

 **Detonate ATK: 2400**

"As I'm sure your aware since you watched my duel vs Violet Dagger back in the Hanoi base… this makes my Monster unaffected by your card effects and the first time it would be destroyed a turn, it isn't!" Detonate slammed the spear into Lavender Angeldestroying it with ease.

 **Blue Girl LP: 4000 – 3900**

"Trackblack's effect! Each time the Monster I targeted with its effect destroys a Monster I can draw a card! Now I direct attack with Trackblack!"

 **Blue Girl LP: 3900 - 2700**

"As expected… you used a decent combo…." Blue Girl said with a smile.

"Don't smile at me! You're my enemy!"

"No I'm not, this is that virus talking!"

"No… not at all…. I'm finally able to speak my heart! I didn't need a team to bring down Hanoi…. you all get in the way!"

"No one can do it alone! You helped me realize that!" Blue Girl hit back.

"I was wrong! They ruined our lives…. and you won't take the action needed!"

"What action?!"

"They should have their souls removed… for good!"

"That's the same as death!"

"Good!"

"They're criminals… and they should be treated as such!"

"Even your friend? The one who tried to control me?!" Playmaker yelled."

"Miyu… did this…?"

"How will you cope throwing her in jail?!"

"Be quiet!"

"Your wavering heart means you can't get the job done!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2700 Hand: 3**

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Enough, I draw! Data Net returns Nimph!"

 **Cyberse Nimph ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 2**

"Her effect!" Blue Girl drew and looked annoyed. "I drew the Spell Monster Reborn so come back Angel!"

 **Lavender Angel ATK: 2300 DEF: 800 Light/Cyberse/LVL 6**

"Link Summon! I need two effect Monsters so I set Angel and Nimph! Appear LINK-2, Eva-The Magical Knight!" A white knight with green vines going down her back appeared. Her shield sparkled.

 **Eva- The Magical Knight ATK: 2000 Light/Cyberse/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"I play Arrow Gift. I gain a Token for each arrow my Link Monster has!"

 **Arrow Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Cyberse/Light/Token/LVL 1**

"I use them to Link Summon! Emerge LINK-2, Double Flower Knight!" A green female with a pink sword with green handle emerged with a rose shield. She was summoned in Blue Girl's left Extra Monster Zone.

 **Double Flower Knight ATK: 1900 Wind/Cyberse/LINK-2/ Left, Down**

"I attack with Eva! When she attacks her attack is doubled!"

 **Eva ATK: 4000**

"What?!" Playmaker yelled as Eva slammed her sword into Detonate Deleter.

"Grid Rod stops its destruction!"

 **Playmaker LP: 4000 – 1600**

 **Eva ATK: 2000**

"Now Double Flower Knight and Eva's second effect! It's attack doubles!"

"It can make another one double?!"

 **Double Flower ATK: 3800**

"She can end this!" Soulburner said.

"Go for Trackblack!"

"I use my Trap!Cure Conversion! I tribute the attacked Monster to end the Battle Phase!" Trackblack disappeared as Double returned to Blue Girl's field.

 **Double Flower ATK: 1900**

"Next I draw a card and if it's a Monster I gain lifepoints equal to its attack." Playmaker drew. "I drew Code Radiator."

 **Playmaker LP: 1600 – 3200**

"I end my turn with a face down." Blue Girl replied.

"You can't beat me, Blue Girl! No one can beat me!"

"Playmaker… we're working on helping you…. please stop this duel." Soulburner yelled.

"I'll stop dueling once I end Hanoi. It used to be a fun game but now it's a tool. Nothing more!"

"I understand that! I understand it all… but this isn't the way!"

"Hm… you can talk… where were you when I was fighting Hanoi?! Blue Girl was fighting in the shadows while I took the battle to them directly… what about you, Soulburner?!"

"Don't answer it, Soulburner." Blue Girl replied.

"I was as well! But I also have…"

"Yes you have friend of yours… that only weakens a warrior!"

"No! It makes us stronger!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Blue Girl LP: 2700 Hand: 2**

 **Playmaker LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

"Clearly not! I draw! I summon Code Radiator!"

 **Code Radiator ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Water/Cyberse/LVL 4**

"I use the Spell Link Down! I choose a Link Monster on my field and reduce its Link Rating down by one and by removing one of its arrows! I remove Detonate Deleter's left arrow!"

 **Detonate Deleter LINK-2**

"What?!"

"I Link Summon LINK-3, Decode Talker Extended!" The two Link Monsters launched into the sky and flew into the circuit. The blue armoured Monster appeared before Playmaker but unlike his Decode Talker, this one wore golden armour.

 **Decode Talker Extended ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/LINK-3/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"That's a new one…." Blue Girl gritted her teeth.

"Radiator's effect! When used to summon a Code Talker from my field, I can target two Monsters on your field and negate their effects… and make their attacks zero!"

"What?!" Blue Girl and Soulburner yelled as her Monsters powered down.

 **Flower Knight ATK: 0**

 **Eva ATK: 0**

"Decode Talker Extended attacks Eva!" Decode launched into the air as his sword easily slashed across Eva. The force of the hit sent Blue Girl backwards.

 **Blue Girl LP: 2700 – 400**

"But that's your only attack!" Soulburner hit back.

"Did I say that I ended my turn?! I banish Link Down along with Trackblack! Now if I control a Link Monster with one higher Link Rating than the one I banished it can attack again! End this Extended!"

"Then I have just the Trap! Cyberse Dimension! If a Cyberse Monster is being attacked I banish it and negate the attack! "During the End Phase Double Flower returns!"

Double Flower disappeared from the field as Extended was forced to swing into thin air.

"But why not negate the first attack?!" Playmaker replied. "This isn't a Speed Duel… you can't use your Skill?! I end my turn!"

"Because I had a feeling you had a way around my Monster's double attack effect! Now Double Flower returns!" It returned to her central Main Monster Zone.

 **Double Flower Knight ATK: 1900 Wind/Cyberse/LINK-2/ Left, Down**

 **Turn 5**

 **Blue Girl LP: 400 Hand: 2**

 **Playmaker LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

"I draw!"

"You assumed the plan I had? You're trying to mock me?!"

"No I'm not." Blue Girl replied firmly. "I wouldn't do that to a friend."

"I'm not your friend!"

"You might not think that… with or without a virus… but I consider you one, Playmaker! I summon Moss Fighter!" A female dressed in white with green shrubbery around her emerged.

 **Moss Fighter ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"Moss Fighter's effect! When she's Normal Summoned I can decrease your Monsters attack X 300 for each Cyberse on my field!"

 **Extended ATK: 1700**

"I Link Summon using Double Flower and Moss! I Link Summon LINK-3, Des-Code:Astray!"A tall white robot emerged red panels in-between. It had a black wing attached to his right arm which acted as a shield.

 **Des-Code:Astray ATK: 2300 Dark/Cyberse/Up, Bottom Left, Bottom Right/LINK-3**

"When Astray is summoned, all Monsters on your field have their effects negated!" Blue Girl said.

"Astray attack Extended! And Astray doubles the damage" Astray charged forward and slashed Extended in halve, the warrior fell to the floor as it dropped its sword.

 **Playmaker LP: 2600 – 1400**

"I use the Quick Play Spell Cyberse Gate! I summon a Cyberse Monster from my hand during the Battle Phase but its banished during the End Phase! Appear AlchemillaDancer!" Dancer was summoned to the bottom left linked zone. It was a green maiden with a long green dress.

 **Alchemilla Dancer ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 Light/Cyberse/LVL 3**

"I tribute her to attack again with Astray!"

"You can't?!"

"I can! Now end this Astray!" Blue Girl's Monster shot forward and slashed Playmaker across the chest which sent him flying and onto the ground.

 **Playmaker LP: 1400 – 0 Blue Girl Wins**

"Playmaker!" Soulburner and Blue Girl yelled as they ran over.

….

About half an hour passed before Aqua and Flame returned to their partner's duel disks. Blue Girl and Soulburner was watching over Playmaker who was knocked out.

"We solved it." Flame said.

"Aqua… what happened?" Blue Girl asked.

"It was a Hanoi virus… We had to take extra care to remove and destroy it."

"Hanoi but how?"

"We don't know…. I guess one of them down here infected Playmaker with it."

"Will he wake up?"

"Yes, don't worry." Flame reassured. "We deleted the virus."A few seconds later Ai returned from Playmaker's duel disk.

"Good to see you back, Ai." Soulburner said.

"Yeah… being locked in a duel disk is quite dull…. but I saw what Playmaker did."

"It wasn't your fault." Aqua said. But now Hanoi knows we're down here…. and Blue Girl…. the code of the virus…. it seems…"

"I'm guessing it was Miyu who sent it."

"How did you know? Our connection?"

"No, humans have a thing called a gut feeling…. Miyu is down here…. and she just attacked one of us…." Blue Girl stood up and looked to the distance. "Is she…. really beyond saving?" she thought.

 **A/N**

Thanks to all the readers! And thanks to Rom and Jalen Johnson for their OC Cards here. Jalen made Eva and Cyberse Dimension while Rom made Astray!

 **OC New Cards**

 **Blue Girl**

 **Eva-The Magical Knight –** Jalen OC  
Link 2/Cyberse/Effect  
ATK/2000  
Link Markers:: Bottom Left, Bottom Right  
Light  
Condition: One plus effect monster  
Effect: When this card battles any monster during either player battle phase it attack points will double. If a card that is currently link with this card battles a monster during either player battle phase it attack points are doubled end phase.

 **Cyberse Dimension –** Jalen OC  
Trap  
Effect: If you have a Cyberse monster that it being attacked you can banish that monster and negate the attack but at the end phase the Monster returns to the field.

 **Playmaker**


	29. Chapter 29

"Miyu! What did I tell you about using that virus?!" Ryoken yelled. Ryoken was located inside a room surrounded by computers with Faust, Genome and Baira all working on the modules. Ryoken was talking to Miyu via the big screen who was still in the Deep Web.

" _Look I took a chance! I didn't know it was going to fail!"_

"It wasn't tested…. now that's been compromised….."

" _Well at least we know where the Ignis immortality is stored… I did find that…"_

"Yes thankfully. We've relocated everything to the ship and entering the final phase."

" _What will you do now?"_

"We're running a deep scan of the Deep Web; we'll find whatever the Ignis are using to store their immortality. Meanwhile… I'm coming down there myself."

 **VRAINS – Deep Web**

Another half an hour had passed and Playmaker was awake and now remaining as stoic as ever.

"We're fine to move." Playmaker insisted.

"And you got infected by a Hanoi virus, you should log out." Blue Girl replied.

"I started a job and we'll finish this job. That's all I'm saying on it… either you come with me or you stay here."

"Such a stubborn person…." Flame noted.

"Fine… we carry on." Blue Girl said. "We know where the Ignis Memorial is…. how do we get to it without the whole of the Deep Web finding us."

"Since it's buried under a public place…. it's almost near impossible." Aqua said.

"I have some of Ghost Girl's tools to allow us to dig it up… if only we had a way…"

"Maybe we don't need to dig it up…. I have a theory." Aqua replied.

… **.**

The group had returned to the duel cage which was currently empty. The Ignis Memorial was located underneath.

"Do you have a tool to scan the area?"

"Yeah." Blue Girl replied as she reached into one of her blue deck cases she had on her belt and pulled out a thin metal tube. Blue Girl planted it on the floor as it lit up in green light.

"And what will this do?" Soulburner asked.

"It scans the area for any secret portals." Blue Girl replied.

"I thought it was buried?"

"It is but what if someone buried it to hide it…. they would've needed a portal." Aqua explained.

"You can't mean?" Flame turned to Aqua.

"It might be the Earth Ignis."

"Earth Ignis? Why would he be down here?" Ai asked.

"The final of the six Ignis could be here?" Playmaker said.

"Because he was the guardian of Cyberse. Always standing firm and strong to protect us…. he alerted us to when Hanoi found us so we could evacuate. It makes sense for him to guard a vital remnant such as the Ignis Memorial."

"Ah yes! The Earth Ignis could create portals in the network to hidden areas within LINK VRAINS." Ai exclaimed.

"So the Ignis Memorial did fall here but the Earth Ignis moved it… sounds like him." Flame added.

The scanning was completed and it fired out a digital pulse. Around the area a green grid was shown.

Blue Girl and the others looked and they saw a yellow circle. They approached the area as the grid faded.

"The portal is buried underneath." Aqua said. "Since it's an Ignis portal, we can open it."

Aqua, Flame and AI all held out their hands and underneath the soil a bright glow could be seen. It swirled around in a whirlpool vortex to reveal a green portal.

"We sure about this?" Soulburner said as he looked down at the long drop.

"It's safe… the Earth Ignis made this." Flame assured.

The group then heard some talking coming from the streets connecting to the duel cage.

"The locals down here must be coming back this way to continue their search; can we close the portal once we're in?" Playmaker asked.

"Yes, we can." Aqua replied.

"Then let's go." Playmaker ran and leapt into the portal as did Blue Girl and Soulburner. Once they all entered the soil returned to cover the portal.

… **.**

Emerging in a blue light was Revolver who stood on high on the rocky terrain which surrounded the Deep Web. He could see everything from atop. Appearing next to him was Violet Dagger.

"So somewhere down here is the key… we remove that, we can kill the Ignis without worry." Revolver proclaimed.

"So how do we approach this? People are looking in hope that we pay them for any information…."

"We don't need them. They serve no further purpose. If they can't find it on a ground level we need to go deeper." Revolver said as he held up his hand and a green screen emerged.

"What are you doing?" Violet Dagger asked.

"Calling in the whole of Hanoi. With LINK VRAINS shut we have so many fighters wanting a fight…."

"I don't think many of them actually care about our goals…. in fact I'm sure most of them don't actually think we mean it when we say we wish to remove the internet…."

"I don't care about them either. If they're here to cause trouble, that's all I need them for." Revolver hit the screen with a smirk.

…

The group had found themselves in a small cave. Blue Girl used a torch which she had on her as they walked along,

Up ahead they could see a sparkling line. They approached to see a sliver rock with six crystals buried inside, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Dark, Orange.

"That's it…." Ai said.

"We created it to upload the Ignis memories and data if one of us died… to allow the others to remember us by." Flame added.

"But it also allows us to return back to life if we did…. something Kogami made us do with his programming…." Aqua continued.

"Let's take it then!" Soulburner put a foot forward but when he did there was the sound of rocks rising from the ground.

The ground turned and saw the tunnel was now closed as a large rock formed to block their path.

"Our only way out..." Blue Girl gritted her teeth.

"And we can't log out either." Playmaker looked at his duel disk.

The Ignis Memorial faded as an orange bulky creature appeared. It had blue eyes with black lines going around it.

"I see you found your way here." the Earth Ignis said as he looked at Flame.

"You're really here." Flame said. Playmaker and Ai also stepped into the light.

"You as well?"

"Long time no see, Earthy!" Ai waved.

"Earthy? What is the meaning of that word?"

"You see us Ignis have human names! I'm calling you Earth." Ai smugly replied.

"That serves no purpose. Don't call me that again."

"It's not a bad name actually.…." said Aqua as she and Blue Girl approached.

"You…?!" the Earth Ignis lit up with a red face.

"How are you, Earth?" Aqua said to the orange Ignis.

"I…. I…. yes… yes I've good!"

"Can we call you Earth? It's better for the humans."

"You can call me whatever you want….!" Earth stuttered.

"I'm Aqua, the Dark Ignis is Ai while the Fire Ignis is Flame." she explained.

"Ai… Flame…. Aqua….. that's such a cute name….!"

"Yes it is!" Ai gloated. "I picked it myself!"

"Knock it off, Ai." Flame folded his arms and shook his head.

"Hello, Earth. I'm Blue Girl, this is Playmaker and Soulburner." Blue Girl stepped forward.

"So you found your human origins?" Earth said as he floated into the air.

"Yes, Earth we need them to fight the Hanoi. We also found Lightning and Windy!" Ai said.

"Light and Wind Ignis? We've all been located? That's a relief."

"So what happened down here, Earth?" Aqua asked.

"After we lost the Cyberse Word ten years ago, I tracked down the Ignis Memorial and sat here."

"For ten years?!" Ai replied.

"Yes, I am serving my role to the Cyberse. The Ignis Memorial was the last piece of us so I had to guard it." Earth said.

"Earth…. thank you." Aqua gushed.

"Aqua…..!"

"Does Earth always….. do this?" Soulburner asked Flame.

"What, that he has a huge crush? Yeah… Earth has always had something for her." Flame answered. "He's so loyal and calm but… turns into a giant jelly with Aqua….."

"Earth, the Hanoi is coming." Blue Girl explained. Earth stared at Blue Girl. "Um…. did you hear me?"

Earth went up to Blue Girl and stared even closer as Blue Girl felt claustrophobic but didn't want to say anything. Earth grabbed Blue Girl's cheeks and stretched them out.

"The structure is very disappointing…. but I should observe inside."

"Get off!" Blue Girl slapped Earth against the wall in a knee-jerk reaction; Blue Girl actually never meant to do it and she immediately put her hands over her mouth. "Earth, I'm sorry!"

"I understand…. humans don't like their privacy invaded…." Earth said as he rubbed his head while he floated back up.

"Earth…. she didn't mean it…., Blue Girl, Earth is…." Aqua tried to explain.

"Earth doesn't have people skills…." Ai continued.

"I am socially awkward."

"Nice to meet you Socially Awkward… I'm Soulburner!"

"My name is Earth not Socially Awkward."

"It was a…. erm…. joke…." Soulburner rubbed the back of his head.

"No that was just an embarrassing joke…." Flame replied.

"Anyway…." Playmaker interrupted. "We need to get to the surface; this Ignis Memorial holds your immortality. Something the Hanoi is trying to destroy before they kill you all."

"Our immortality?"

"Yes, there's a lot to catch you up on, Earth." Flame said.

"You wish for me to… go to the real world?"

"No, you don't need to. Lightning has created a new Cyberse World!" Aqua added.

"Lightning? A new Cyberse World? That doesn't sound good."

"Why not?" Ai asked.

"I have… my feelings regarding the Light Ignis…."

"Well we need to get out of here. We have a secure location." Playmaker said.

"If Aqua trusts you all then so will I." Earth answered. However coming from above they heard loud screams and shouts.

"What now?" Blue Girl said.

Earth clenched his fist and the real Ignis Memorial appeared in his hands.

"Okay, you should be able to log out." Earth said.

"And I'll create a data trail for you to follow us, Earth." Aqua put her hand up and a blue spore was created.

"Let's go." Blue Girl tried to log out but as with Soulburner and Playmaker, she was unable to.

"That's strange…."

The rocks blocking the path exploded as everyone turned around. Approaching them was Revolver.

"How?!" Blue Girl yelled.

"Time we end this!"


	30. Chapter 30

"This is the leader of the Knights of Hanoi?" Earth narrowed his blue eyes.

"Yes, Ignis…. and now I know where your little secret is hidden!" Revolver smirked.

"This is an Ignis creation! You can't destroy it!" Earth narrowed his eyes as he held the Ignis Memorial.

"I'm fully aware of that! I can't kill the Ignis until I kill that!" Revolver held us his hand and a red dagger formed in it. He launched it and before anyone could react the spear smashed into the Ignis Memorial, breaking it into pieces in Earth's hands. The Ignis all looked at the pieces drop to the floor as the humans were all caught by surprise.

"No!" Blue Girl yelled.

"That…. was Ignis made… how did you make something which could destroy it so easily?!" Ai yelled.

"Anti-data!"

"Anti-data?" Aqua repeated.

"That was only a small bit of what's to come! Now let's take this somewhere less claustrophobic!" Revolver clenched his fists and everyone including him dissolved.

… **.**

The trio were teleported back into an empty street of LINK VRAINS as Revolver appeared ahead of them.

"I had to stop you teleporting away with the Ignis Memorial…. now you're free to leave!"

"Where's Earth?" Flame demanded to know.

"Since he's not locked down to any duel disk…. we've taken him! Don't worry; he'll die soon thanks to the anti-data!"

"What's anti-data?!" Soulburner gritted his teeth.

"It's the creation of Project Annihilation! The only way we can kill all the Ignis in one go! "

"Anti-data…. like antimatter…. it deletes any and all data upon impact?" Flame questioned.

"Correct. We've spent all this time trying to work out a formula which could erase even living A.I. The Ignis were made with a much more complicated programming so to destroy it…. we needed to work harder than ever and thanks to the scanning of the Wind and Water Ignis, we got a result!"

A blue portal opened besides Revolver and out stepped Violet Dagger.

"Miyu…." Blue Girl muttered.

"We've let the goons have their fun in the Deep Web." Violet said to Revolver. "And they're awaiting new orders."

"Good, deploy it now." Revolver replied.

"Revolver… what are you doing?" Playmaker said.

"We've kept the Deep Web busy by using our ground soldiers to duel the ones below…. only for a demonstration!"

"Demonstration of what?!" Soulburner hit back.

"This!" Violet put her hand out and a green screen appeared of the Deep Web. It showed Hanoi taking on the different duelists who were in the Deep Web.

"What are you going to do?!"

"I have no need for these soldiers anymore. They destroyed enough Cyberse Cards while we prepared for mass removal!"

Miyu smirked and a second screen appeared next to her.

"Faust, we're ready."

" _Understood, Violet."_

"Revolver, what are you doing?!" Blue Girl yelled.

"Anti-data is hard to create…. so we need a further power source to create a much bigger to create a much bigger supply… The Hanoi will serve me in a different role!"

On the screen showed everyone looking up as a giant purple orb was formed. Before they could question it the orb lit up and each duelist could feel something inside of them.

As the purple lit emitted fully one by one each duelist begun to disappear and flow into the orb. Each second a duelist tried to log out but they couldn't. The trio could only watch until each one was absorbed.

"We have a full download of data consciousness!" Violet said.

"You just downloaded them…. all?!" Ai snapped.

"Yes and now we're going to wipe out the entire network... once and for all."

"Each server until we take down the Ignis." Miyu added.

"You can't just leave us alone, can you?!" Aqua said.

"Aqua?" Ai questioned, this kind of abruptness was found in other Ignis but not Aqua.

"You're a species which will evolve beyond our limitations, that is something for us to fear." Revolver stated.

"You're attacking purely on fear! We would do no such thing to you!" Aqua hit back.

"And I will take no such chance."

"We need to withdraw." Blue Girl said as the others agreed. They logged out in a blue light as Violet watched.

"What is it?" Revolver asked her.

"The Water Ignis…. it's based partly on me as well as Blue Girl…. once it's been destroyed, I should feel whole again." Violet clenched his fists.

"You can move on, yes that's correct. And I hope to allow that to happen." Revolver replied to his friend. "Now, let's begin."

 **Real World – Café Nagi**

The three returned to Kusanagi's van where Lightning was awaiting along with Kusanagi.

" _You're back."_

As the group got used to being back in the real world they saw Jin back in his wheelchair and back in the van along with Lightning in his duel disk and Kusanagi.

"Jin, you got let out?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, you were in there for six hours. They discharged me."

"I'm glad."

"You might be but now one of my fellow Ignis has just been captured and now we've lost our immortality." Lightning stated with his arms folded. "You all failed."

"How could we have failed?!" Ai hit back.

"We found the Ignis Memorial but-" Flame tried to say before Lightning interrupted.

"But nothing, it was destroyed. We had that as our advantage, Hanoi couldn't do anything until they wiped out it and now they have. We're now on the back foot."

"Do we know anymore on this ant-data?" Yusaku asked Kusanagi.

"Yusaku…. are you sure you don't want to talk about… the virus which hit you?" Kusanagi replied.

"No, that's nothing. You were able to observe everything we did down there so you must be able to get something on it?"

"If you're sure…." Kusanagi turned on his chair and back to his computer module. "Going by your duel disk cameras I was able to get a look at the dagger Revolver threw." Kusanagi ran the data.

"It looks almost like an Ignis algorithm but a bit different." Ai stated.

"You said that Revolver was working with his father when he placed the bombs around LINK VRAINS to keep it deserted… Kogami must've been able to do all this while using the data on Aqua and Windy."

"SOL covered up the Lost Incident so it makes sense that the Hanoi lost a lot of information…. they were able to build it back up." Aoi said.

"And soon they'll unleash it across each server…." Kusanagi added.

"Yes but we have four Ignis in the real world, they can't affect them here…. can they?" Takeru asked.

"That's not quite correct." Flame said to his partner. "We're locked onto your duel disk but we're still connected to the network server."

"Yes, if Hanoi deletes the server the Ignis are locked onto… they'll be erased." Kusanagi added.

"So we can just keep switching them over?" Takeru added.

"But eventually Hanoi would find the right one. SOL own ten servers…. they would find it eventually." Jin responded.

"Our efforts are much better put to stopping Hanoi once and for all." Aoi said.

"Yes. They'll target LINK VRAINS first… it's big so we have some time." Aqua stated.

"If I might interrupt….. my new Cyberse World in New LINK VRAINS is a new, separate, hidden server…. if you connect the Ignis from there…. they should be safe." Lighting begrudgingly said.

"But Lightning, I thought you didn't want the humans to see it?" Ai asked.

"I don't… but the Earth Ignis doesn't know so will be deleted. We need to save him…."

"But the Hanoi will eventually find New LINK VRAINS as well." Yusaku said.

"Then I would have failed as leader of the Ignis if they did. I doubt the Hanoi is capable of finding it."

"You underestimate the humans once more." Aqua said.

"Kogami might still be alive but we've long passed his expectations, there's no way he will find it."

"Then shouldn't you free Windy?" Ai asked.

"No. The Wind Ignis would almost certainly escape."

"We need all the help we can find, Lightning." Flame spoke.

"And I won't risk him to leave. That's my stance and that's final."

"Lightning…. don't you think it would be for the best?" Jin voiced.

"With all due respect but I'm the leader of the Ignis and my duty is to look after the remaining five. Windy… as you like to call him…. is most likely going to run off the moment I remove him from the coma so I won't."

"Blood Sheppard is his partner…. we could easily get him and Emma." Aoi said.

"I won't say no again."

"Then we have to do this on our own." Yusaku stated.

"So… how do we actually stop Hanoi…?" Aoi turned to the monitor to see live footage of LINK VRAINS.

 **Hanoi Boat**

Inside the boat was Ryoken, Miyu and the generals of Hanoi.

"How much do we have?" Ryoken asked.

"With the new power source, anti-data is up to sixty percent." Baira replied as the three generals worked on creating more.

"That's enough to remove the smallest servers. Instruct Trojan to move to them to install the cannons."

"Understood." Genome said.

"And LINK VRAINS itself?" Miyu asked.

"We've already installed the anti-data cannon there… let's begin!"


	31. Chapter 31

Massive credit for RWBY Lover 25 for creating Queen's cards. Thank you dude! Thanks for all reviews etc.

* * *

"Servers three and six are deleted!"

"I want the Hanoi deleted!" Queen yelled to her worker. Queen was stood in the SOL control room watching the servers go down on a giant blue orb. The staff were working at their computers in a row beside her.

"Our drones just get deleted… we have nothing to stop them!"

"If Akira Zaizen wasn't in a coma….." Queen clenched her fist and thought. "I've had enough of being held hostage by Hanoi…. I'm taking down Revolver myself!"

"But, Queen?!"

"Send a message to Emma Bessho, she'll know what I want." Queen placed her SOL-made duel disk on her wrist. "Into the VRAINS!"

 **Café Nagi**

Aoi, Yusaku, Takeru and Jin all held their duel disks with their Ignis inside. Each duel disk bleeped.

"Okay, we're all connected to New LINK VRAINS. Since it's hidden, that should stop any of us from being deleted if all the serves are destroyed." Lightning said.

"But they will find it." Takeru replied.

"It won't be."

"But right now Earth has been taken by the Hanoi…. and if they deleted the server he's connected to….." Aqua added.

"And we can't change his server without him being inside a duel disk….. where would he be?" Flame said.

"And since we lost the Ignis Memorial…. we can't come back…." Ai wept.

"Well then we need to attack!" Aoi interrupted. "We need a plan, right here right now."

"Anti-data has already wiped out two servers…" Jin said.

"And LINK VRAINS is double the size of all those servers combined so it'll take longer to destroy it…. I think it's safe to say they're going to be attacking LINK VRAINS last while wiping out the smaller ones around it." Kusanagi said as he looked at a live feed of an empty LINK VRAINS on his monitor.

"Hanoi has to be organizing this from a place outside of the network… otherwise they'd destroyed themselves." Yusaku assumed.

"So we attack them in the real world." Takeru said.

"Yes but we still need to stop the antidata…. knowing Hanoi, they probably have a backup… inside the network." Kunsagi added.

"Then it's a plan." Aoi responded.

"There is no plan." Lightning replied. "We haven't come up with tactics or precise timings."

"Lightning…. one thing I've learnt since being with Aoi is that…. sometimes you can't plan for everything." Aqua said.

"That's nonsense."

"It isn't." Ai said.

"Well for you, Ai…. you were the loose cannon of the ground….."

"We've achieved more with the humans than not." Flame said. "We trust them."

"Come on, Lightning, we don't have time for big plans." Jin said as Lightning turned to him.

"This is why I had hundreds of plans for all scenarios in the Cyberse World…. we're going in with a major disadvantage." Lightning answered. "I gave the Water Ignis the scatter programme…. it was me that saved us from Revolver's attack ten years ago."

"But this is now, Lightning… so either you fight or you stay here and moan about the humans!" Aqua hit back.

"I'll contact Emma and learn about what SOL are doing." Aoi said.

"Emma would be a big help." Takeru exclaimed.

"Me and Playmaker will go into LINK VRAINS. Once you find Hanoi's base in Den City, call us." Aoi added.

"Sounds like a plan!" he replied.

"We'll keep you informed from here." Jin said.

"Good, let's go." Yusaku said.

 **Hanoi**

"Bye bye sever two!" Genome said as he watched it get wiped out. "Three left!"

The three Hanoi generals were on the boat, out at sea from Den City.

"Good, anti-data is being produced quickly and efficiently." Faust replied. "I'm rerouting some towards LINK VRAINS."

"The Earth Ignis is still alive... we didn't hit its connected server." Baira added who monitored it in his cage via a live feed.

"We're chopping them down one by one; we'll find the server they're linked to." Genome said. "At worst they know we have the Earth Ignis so they'll be forced to come to us!"

 **LINK VRAINS**

Revolver stood on a building along with Violet Dagger over an empty LINK VRAINS on a tall building.

"So this is it?" Violet said as she looked at a black cannon on the roof. There were several other cannons on various rooftops.

" _Yes, they are in perfect alignment to cover all of LINK VRAINS."_

Appearing behind Revolver and Violet was a man in a lab coat. He had black and grey hair with a moustache. It was Dr. Kogami.

"It should take three hours to wipe out LINK VRAINS in its entirety." Kogami said.

"That's far too long." Revolver clenched his fist.

"We can only work with what we've got." Kogami answered. "It's hard to create and the souls of the Deep Web can only power so much."

"So we get more then!" Violet interrupted.

"It would have to be in mass supply and no one is logging into VRAINS now… Where do you propose we get them?" Kogami said.

"It's fine… we just need to make sure we stop them from stopping us." After he finished speaking the cannons fired white beams simultaneously into the sky. The anti-data had begun to infect LINK VRAINS.

...

Queen looked into the sky as the anti-data spread out across the network and she snarled. At that moment she heard several noises behind her and looked in that direction.

Ghost Girl stood there with her hand on her hip flanked by Blue Girl and Playmaker.

"You brought them two?" Queen asked.

"Yes. I got your message, Queen but we can't do anything without them."

"I see you're finally stepping up to take on the Hanoi personally…." Blue Girl quipped.

"I've been leading the charge from SOL Tech itself!"

"No you haven't!" Ai yelled. "People were hurt after Hanoi attacked before…. we had to beat you in a duel to force you to shut down LINK VRAINS!"

"Hanoi demanded we shut down LINK VRAINS…. what kind of CEO would give into terrorists?!"

"While I understand your point, the lives of the many were at stake." Playmaker responded.

"You've barely been seen! You're in charge of LINK VRAINS!" Blue Girl hit back. "What kind of leader are you?!"

"I'm not a fighter! None of this is on me…. SOL hasn't been the same since our security manager was put into a coma!"

"No…. I think you've been happy to let others take down the Hanoi while you hope to take our Ignis! You've been pushed out by your board!"

"You cheeky little gir!" Queen snarled.

"This isn't the time." Ghost Girl interrupted.

"At least someone is grown up… Ghost Girl, you'll join me."

"Fine…. I'll search with Playmaker." Blue Girl affirmed. At that moment a bleep was heard from his duel disk.

" _Playmaker!"_ It was Kusangi.

"What is it?" Playmaker said.

" _I might have a clue as to where the Hanoi's real base would be."_

"Really? Where?"

"Impossible, not even we could find them!" Queen yelled.

" _Who is that?" Kusanagi asked._

"I'm the Queen. Queen of SOL Tech!"

"Wait, you're with Queen?" he asked to Playmaker.

"We have no time for this, just tell us." Playmaker replied.

" _Right…. well the Hanoi are undetectable when it comes to tracing their viruses, their data and everything else then I begun thinking… they have only just created anti-data so it's unlikely they have preventable measures to avoid it being traced. We picked up a trace."_

" _And as we saw, the anti-data is built almost identically to an Ignis programme, so Lightning and Flame have been able to find it being emitted_."

" _And we've located it to a boat just outside Den City!"_ Takeru spoke.

"A boat? Not exactly a criminal hideout…" Ghost Girl said.

"If we can take it out then we can stop them making anti-data." Blue Girl added.

"While we stop the anti-data already infecting LINK VRAINS." Queen replied.

"Soulburner, would you and the others be able to get to the boat?" Playmaker asked.

"We can." Kusanagi said. "But it'll be dangerous."

"Then I know someone who can assist."

"What? Who?" Queen demanded to know.

"Blood Sheppard! And I'll charge the fee to SOL… if you don't mind, Queen…" Ghost Girl smirked.

"If he stops the Hanoi… it's worth it. Make it done."

"Then wait for Blood Sheppard and stop the Hanoi from the outside while we stop them in LINK VRAINS." Blue Girl said.

" _We will do. Good luck."_ Kusanagi ended the called.

"We might just be able to save the other servers…. Hanoi has to somewhere here in LINK VRAINS…. As I said before, Ghost Girl, you'll be with me." Queen said.

"Fine…." Ghost Girl finished typing a message to Blood Sheppard via an interface which had appeared before her.

"Keep in contact if you find anything." Playmaker replied as the two groups split up.

…

Revolver, Violet and Kogami all watched on a holoscreen. They saw the two groups who had split up via the server's CCTV.

"Are you sure?" Revolver asked.

"Yes…. I want her….." Violet replied.

"Then she's yours." Kogami said. "After what SOL did to you, Miyu, you deserve to take her down."

"Good. I'll take her down for all of us." Violet said as she disappeared in a blue light.

"She's a good friend to you, Ryoken." Kogami said.

"Yes. She's been a bright light in this dark time."

"When I'm gone…."

"Don't."

"Ryoken, our aim is to end the network… it's where my consciousness is uploaded. Once we destroy it, I'll die." Kogami affirmed.

"And I'm still working on an alternative. Something which doesn't require a fake virtual world… the same world which contributed to all of this."

… **.**

"You've been completely shut out?" Ghost Girl asked Queen. The two walked down an empty street.

"If we had any cameras left we could search for them but we don't… plus now we've lost server four…." Queen looked at a holoscreen which appeared above her duel disk.

"And you rebooted LINK VRAINS once… you'll be running out of data material if we don't."

"Exactly… and after this is all over, the Ignis will be our aim. And you'll assist me, right?" Queen said.

"Um….. er….."

"Emma…. you're a treasure hunter… the Ignis are treasure….?"

"No! I just have a full calendar…!"

"What we pay is twice what others give… do you know something about the Ignis?"

"Why would I? I made a promise to my clients, Queen." Ghost Girl brushed her comments aside. Appearing before the two women was a blue portal where Violet Dagger emerged.

"You…" Ghost Girl gripped her fist.

"Hello, Queen of SOL Technologies!" Violet smirked.

"You're not Revolver…. you're that other one….."

"Violet Dagger…. and you're mine!"

"You're that determined to take me on? I guess you want to be the one to take down the head of LINK VRAINS….."

"You really don't know who I am?! Oh…. I'll make you remember!"

"Suits me!" Queen and Violet's duel disk bands lit up.

"Let's duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Violet LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Queen LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm first! I summon Mariner Nereus!" A figure in orange amour emerged. He held a small trident and appeared with robotic joints.

 **Mariner Nereus ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 4**

"I add a Mariner Monster from my deck thanks to his effect! I add Mariner Hippocampus and now I use my Field Spell, Poseidon's Sea! This allows me to add a Mariner Card and I choose the Spell Mariner Fishing!"

"Queen this deck involves moving her Monsters…. be careful!" Ghost Girl yelled.

"I'm more than prepared." Queen replied.

"Then let me show you! Poseidon's Sea allows me to move Nereus!" Nereus disappeared and appeared in Violet's far left Monster Zone. "Now his effect! When I move him I send a card in my hand back to my deck to draw again!"

"Maybe show me something more impressive?" Queen gloated.

"I've been waiting a very long time; you don't need to worry about that! I play Mariner Fishing! I target a Mariner I moved this turn and then summon a second copy from my deck! Appear a second Nereus!"

 **Mariner Nereus ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 4**

"I set my two Nereus in my circuit!" Both Monsters fired in whirlpools of water. "Appear LINK-2, Glaucus the Mariner Saviour!" A long white bearded man appeared with a sliver merman tail which had cybernetic enhancements.

 **Glaucus the Mariner Savior ATK: 2000 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Bottom Left, Bottom Right**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Violet LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Queen LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then it's my move!" Queen drew. "I summon Supreme Queen Knight- Maria!"

 **Supreme Queen Knight- Maria Cyberse/Effect/Tuner LV 3 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"A Cyberse?!"

"Yes… made with Cyberse World data material! Her effect allows me to summon another Supreme Queen from my hand! Appear Supreme Queen Lancer!" She was a long blonde warrior who had similar armour. It was summoned in the bottom left link.

 **Supreme Queen Lancer Cyberse/Effect LV 4 ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

"I use my Continuous Spell Supreme Invitation! I pay 800 lifepoints to Special Summon another Supreme Queen Monster from my hand!"

 **Queen LP: 4000 – 3200**

"I summonSupreme Queen Servant Knight-Luna **!"** A long blonde knight wearing grey armour appeared.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight- Luna Warrior/Effect Dark LV 4 ATK/1400 DEF/1000**

"When she's Special Summoned I add a Fusion Spell Supreme Queen Fusion! Next I play Royal Draw… I draw a card for each Supreme Queen Monster on my field!" Queen drew three. "Now I Link Summon!" All three fired into Queen's circuit. "Appear LINK-3, Supreme Queen Servant Knight- Asami!"

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight- Asami Link/Warrior/Effect/Dark/Link 3/ATK 2300/Link Markers: Bottom Corner Left, Bottom Middle, Bottom Corner Right**

"Her effect! When Link Summoned all Spells and Traps are banished!"

"What?!" Violet said as her two cards were wiped from the field and then was electrocuted from the hit.

 **Violet LP: 4000 – 3000**

"I attack!" Queen yelled as Asami slammed her sword down onto Savior.

"I use Mariner Hippocampus' effect! I summon it to an attacked Link Monster's marker and end the Battle Phase!"

Mariner Hippocampus ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Water/Fish/LVL 2 "However it's destroyed at the end of the turn…"

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Queen replied as Hippocampus was destroyed.

 **Turn 3**

 **Violet LP: 3000 Hand: 3**

 **Queen LP: 3200 Hand: 3**

"I draw! I Link Summon with Glaucus and Nereus! Appear LINK-3! Poseidon King of the Mariners!"Water shot up from the floor and a muscled man with a white beard emerged. He appeared on top of a green serpent while holding a robotic trident.

 **Poseidon King of the Mariners ATK: 2800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-3/Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right**

"A King, huh?"

"This Monster is worth ten times of your fake legendary cards! I banish Savoir! This allows me to return a Mariner Card which was banished! I return my Poseidon Tyrant Wrath Trap!"

"I use Ocean Rise! This Continuous Spell allows me to summon two Mariners from my graveyard as long as I control Poseidon once per turn! Return my Nereus and Hippocampus!"

 **Mariner Nereus ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 4**

 **Mariner** **Hippocampus ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Water/Fish/LVL 2**

"I Link Summon with my two Monsters!Appear LINK-2 Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess!" A female with a bright crown appeared in a light blue long dress.

Cymopoleia the Mariner Princess ATK: 1800 Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-2/Left, Up

"While she points to Poseidon, she can't be destroyed by battle or card effects! Posiedon gains 300 attack for each Mariner it points to!"

 **Poseidon ATK: 3100**

"I summon Mariner Thetis!" A male dressed in white robe appeared while on top of a mechanical seahorse. It was summoned in the far right zone of Violet's field.

 **Mariner Thetis ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 2 "**

My Field Spell moves him to my bottom right arrow of Poseidon! And since he moved, all Mariner Link Monsters gain 1000 attack until the End Phase!"

 **Cymopoleia ATK: 2800**

 **Poseidon ATK: 4100**

"And Poseidon gains 300 more attack as another Mariner is linked to it!"

 **Poseidon ATK: 4400**

"Wipe out Asami, Poseidon!" Violet yelled as Poseidon raised his trident and it glowed with bright yellow energy. He slammed it onto the crack and it shot towards Queen's Monster, slicing it in halve.

 **Queen LP: 3200 – 2100**

"I use a Trap! Supreme Queen Reverse! This brings back a level four or Supreme Queen from my graveyard if a Supreme Queen was destroyed by battle! Return Lancer!"

 **Supreme Queen Lancer Cyberse/Effect LV 4 ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

"You summoned it in attack so you want me to attack…. then I will! Cymopoleia!"

"You're so eager for some reason to finish me off… I use my second Trap, Supreme Queen Gift! I summon a Supreme Queen Monster from my deck and negate an attack!"

"What?!"

"I summon Supreme Queen Servant Knight Neos!"

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Neos Warrior/Effect/LV 7/Light/ATK/2500/DEF/2000**

"I end my turn with a face down.."

 **Poseidon ATK: 3400**

 **Cymopoleia ATK: 1800**

"So will you tell me why you're so eager to beat me? I have a feeling it's more than just me being head of LINK VRAINS….?"

"If I told you were I number seven… would that mean something?"

"Number seven? Not in the slightest, sweetheart."

"I was the kid SOL kidnapped ten years ago… and not one of the original six!"

"Not one… no way…. you're that kid?" Queen replied with a stutter.

"Without alerting Kogami… you connected me to the Water Ignis…. for SOL's own gain!"

"Hmm…. I don't remember you directly…. but I remember reading about you."

"Reading?! You were responsible for me!"

"I wasn't at SOL Tech ten years ago…. some of the other board members were however…."

"Then I'll rip through you to get to the others!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Violet LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

 **Queen LP: 2100 Hand: 3**

"I draw! I play Supreme Queen Fusion! I fuse Lancer and Neos!" Both Monsters flew into the sky as a blue and orange whirlpool formed. "Appear, Supreme King Servant Knight-Wiseman!"

A much bulker version of Neos appeared this time with long black wings with spikes across the tips. He held a lance and a shield. His right eye was orange and the left was green.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight-Wiseman Warrior/Fusion/Effect LV/10 ATK/3500 DEF/3000**

"Quite the beast…." Ghost Girl muttered to herself.

"I'm not done!"

"Now what?!"

"I use Supreme Invitation again!"

 **Queen LP: 2100 – 1300**

"I summon Supreme Queen Knight – Amy!" This knight had long pink hair.

 **Supreme Queen Knight- Amy Cyberse/Effect/LV 4 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"She allows me to bring back a Tuner Monster from my graveyard and I match her level to Amy's!"

 **Supreme Queen Knight- Maria Cyberse/Effect/Tuner LV 3 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

 **Maria LVL: 4**

"Just great…. but Wiseman covers your Extra Monster Zone!"

"Supreme Invitation's other effect! I pay another 800 lifepoints to move Wiseman to a Main Monster Zone!"

 **Queen LP: 1300 – 500**

"My deck has everything I need, kid!"

"I got here after suffering…. you're just rich….you have never experienced anything!"

"Hm…. so you did some looking up about me? Regardless… the past counts for nothing in a duel! I tune Amy with Maria!"

 **4 + 4 = 8**

"Appear, Supreme Queen Servant Knight Scarlight!" A red dragon flew from the sky with black chest markings. It had metal plating over its back with spike holes.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Scarlight Synchro/Warrior/Effect LV 8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500/ Dark**

"This Monster destroys all other cards on the field and you take 500 damage for each!"

"What?!"

"Since Wiseman is immune to card effects…. he stays as does Scarlight…"

"I use my Trap! Poseidon Tyrant Wrath! When Poseidon would leave the field I can tribute a Link Monster to prevent that! I tribute Cymopoleia!"

 **Poseidon ATK: 3100**

"Fine…. then Mariner Thetis, your Continuous and your Field Spell still fall!" Violet gritted her teeth as both cards were wiped out.

 **Violet LP: 3000 - 1500**

 **Poseidon ATK: 2800**

"Now your Poseidon has been cut to size… Wiseman attacks!" The lance pierced into Poseidon but Violet smirked. "When your Monster is destroyed you take damage equal to its attack while I gain lifepoints equal to that amount!"

"Tyrant Wrath prevents Poseidon from leaving the field during anytime this turn!"

"You sneaky….."

"Which means it won't be destroyed meaning she won't take the extra damage…" Ghost Girl added.

 **Violet LP: 1500 - 800**

"Scarlight!" Scarlight slammed his claw across Poseidon and Violet felt more damage.

 **Violet LP: 800 - 600**

"I set two cards…. now you're just annoying me!"

"I've had to suffer so much thanks to SOL… it might not be you, Queen directly involved… but you still knew everything…. but you've done more vile things…. I'm doing what I have to do…. sealing your soul in LINK VRAINS until we delete it!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Violet LP: 600 Hand: 1**

 **Queen LP: 500 Hand: 0**

"I… draw!" Violet said with tiredness. "Appear Mariner Phorcys!"A muscled man emerged with two green serpent tails.

 **Mariner Phorcys ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 3**

"Poseidon allows me to move Phorcys!" The Monster appeared under its bottom link.

 **Poseidon ATK: 3100**

"Since it moved I add a Mariner Spell or Trap to my hand from my deck. I add Mariner Current!" This allows me to destroy cards your field for each Mariner Monster I have!"

"What will it be… both my set cards…?"

"I take out Scarlight and their right set card! I can deal with anything you throw at me!" A rush of water fired from the Spell and took out both cards.

"Then I use my other Trap! Queen Appointment! When a Supreme Queen extra deck summoned Monster is destroyed… I add a Ritual Spell and Monster from my deck to my hand!"

"It doesn't matter! I have one final card in my hand! Poseidon's Trident! I equip it to a Mariner Monster and it gains 500 attack… if it's equipped to Poseidon himself I gain 1000!"

 **Poseidon ATK: 4100**

"I banish Queen Appointment… I can Ritual Summon using an extra deck Monster on my field during your turn!"

"Ritual during my turn?!"

"I tribute Wiseman to Ritual Summon…. Supreme Queen Servant Knight Aqua!"

"Aqua?!" Violet and Ghost Girl gasped at the same time.

She had long blue hair and wore light blue armor. She grasped a light blue sword and had markings similar to the Ignis, Aqua.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Aqua Cyberse/Ritual/Effect LV 7 Water ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

"Wait… her hair… it almost looks like…. Aoi's Blue Angel look…"

"It can't stop my attack!"

"It will as when Ritual Summoned your Monster loses all its attack and effects! And Aqua gains 800 attack!"

 **Aqua ATK: 3400**

 **Poseidon ATK: 0**

"I banish Trident! This negates an attack!" Violet yelled as she stopped her own Monster's attack.

"You really are stubborn!"

"How…. why is it called Aqua?!"

"Maybe…. I had a feeling!"

"So you did know?!"

"I don't need to answer to you, kid!"

"You won't win…. I Link Summon with Phorcys…. appear LINK-1, Mariner Alpheus!" A bearded man merged with a cloud appeared.

 **Mariner Alpheus ATK: 200** **Water/Sea Serpent/LINK-1/ Up**

"I end my turn…"

 **Turn 6**

 **Violet LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Queen LP: 500 Hand: 0**

Queen drew with a confident smirk.

"I already know what Alpheus does…. it's obvious!"

"Then try it!"

"I attack Alpheus and Aqua negates her effect!"

"I tribute Alpheus to end the Battle Phase!"

"No you won't! The other Trap you destroyed was Breakthrough Skill!"

"No!"

"Indeed it is, banishing Breakthrough Skill negates Alpheus' effect!"

Aqua slashed at Alpheus and all Violet could do is be sent flying across the street at a fast pace.

 **Violet LP: 600 – 0 Queen Wins**

"That's where you belong, Hanoi." Queen said. Violet laid on the floor and begun to glow.

"My own programme…. is going to kill me….?" Violet tried to get up but couldn't.

As Queen was about to say something else a blue teleport appeared. Stepping out was Revolver and he grabbed Violet. He unclenched his hand and a golden orb appeared which flew into Violet. He put her down and looked towards Queen.

"Now then….. what shall we do with you?!"

 **OC Cards**

 **Queen – Made by** RWBY Lover 25

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight-Asami  
Link/Warrior/Effect  
Dark  
Link 3  
Condition: Two Plus Supreme Queen Monsters  
Link Markers: Bottom Corner Left, Bottom Middle, Bottom Corner Right  
ATK/2300**  
Effect: When this card is link summoned you can banish all spell and trap cards on your opponent side of the field and if you do inflict five hundred points of damage to your opponent for each spell and trap card that was destroyed. If a monster is link to this card you can activate this effect once per turn you can banish every spell and trap on your opponent field and if you do inflict five hundred points of damage to your opponent for each spell and trap that was destroyed. This card and the monsters that are link to this card are unaffected by your opponents spell and trap cards.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Scarlight  
Synchro/Warrior/Effect  
LV 8  
ATK/3000  
DEF/2500  
Dark**  
Effect: When your opponent Synchro summons you can also Synchro this card if you have the materials on the field. Once per turn you can destroy all cards on the field and you can inflict five hundred points of damage to your opponent for each card that was destroyed. When this card attacks your opponent can't activate any magic or trap cards until the end of the battle phase.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Aqua  
Cyberse/Ritual/Effect  
LV 7  
Water  
ATK/2500  
DEF/2000**  
Effect: This card must be ritual summoned and cannot be summoned in any other ways. If your opponent ritual summons you can also ritual summon this card if you had ritual spell and if you have monsters on your field or hand. When this card is ritual summoned all of your opponents monsters effects are negated and their attack points become zero until the end of the turn this card gains eight hundred attack points for each monster that had their effects negated and attack points be zero. During the battle phase when this card attacks a monster negate the monster effects and their attack points be zero and this card gains attack points equal to that monsters attack points until the end phase.

 **Supreme Queen Servant Knight Neos  
Warrior/Effect  
LV 7  
Light  
ATK/2500  
DEF/2000**  
Effect: This card gains three hundred attack points for every supreme queen monster in your graveyard. When this card or any supreme queen monster attacks and destroy this monster while this card is on the field inflict damage equal to that destroyed monster attack points.

 **Supreme Queen Reverse  
Trap Card**  
Effect: If a Supreme Queen Monster wad destroyed by battle or card effect you can special summon a level four or lower Supreme Queen Monster from your graveyard

 **Supreme Queen Ritual Spell Card**  
Effect: When you play this card you can tribute monsters on the field or in your hand equal to the level of a supreme queen ritual monster and special summon it.

 **Supreme Queen Fusion Spell Card**

Fusion Summon a Supreme Queen Fusion Monster using material from your hand or field.


End file.
